Pasado perdido
by taiga-kun
Summary: Cuando Aiga Akaba ganó a Red Eye el cinturón del campeón mundial, un confundido Shu Kurenai inició su viaje a través del pasado para descubrir lo que ha sucedido durante sus dos años de ausencia. AU, situada en un universo donde Red Eye gana al final de Evolution/God
1. Despertar

Un ruido envolvente fue lo primero que percibió, al principio sin poseer ninguna forma definida, las ondas se distorsionaban en su cabeza haciéndolo casi enloquecer al no poder detenerlas; repentinamente este tomo la forma de un pitido agudo que no era mejor que la sensación de instantes atrás.

Con gran esfuerzo y mucho dolor de por medio, fue capaz de abrir los ojos, se sorprendió mucho de que no fuera capaz de ver nada, como un ciego que milagrosamente fuera dotado de la vista una imagen dispersa se apareció frente a él.

El terrible pitido se detuvo, comenzó a escuchar una voz; aliviado e intrigado por aquella sensación parpadeo incesablemente mientras que prestaba atención a lo que aquella voz decía.

"… _nadie esperaba este final….ahora tenemos a un nuevo campeón…."_

Aquella voz le parecía extrañamente familiar, aun así era incapaz de escuchar una frase completa pues el sonido se dispersaba en su cabeza.

" _¡Es Aiga Akaba!...después de tanto...fue capaz de derrotar al Destructor Red Eye"_

Finalmente fue capaz de enfocar una imagen y de escuchar los gritos de emoción que envolvían a todo el ambiente, lo primero que vio fue el suelo, se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado con las manos sobre el piso sosteniéndose con dificultad.

Extrañamente le dolía demasiado el brazo izquierdo, no entendía que estaba haciendo exactamente, levanto la mirada y vio a un niño que reía hacia el cielo.

La risa del chico resonaba constantemente en el lugar, lo miro asimilando la situación en la que estaba, pudo distinguir con dificultad que a los pies del chico yacía un estadio de beyblade, antes de continuar su recorrido visual su acompañante lo distrajo.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima Red Eye –El chico llevo sus manos a su cadera riendo aún más fuerte- Tal vez tu Spriggan se recupere para ese entonces –dijo el castaño sarcástico mirando algo en el suelo, el chico de ojos rojos miro en la misma dirección y encontró a su querido bey completamente fragmentado.

-¿Spriggan? –pregunto el chico de ojos rojos desconcertado, no sabía por qué estaba roto, además que no recordaba que Spriggan se viera así, era diferente a la última vez que lo sostuvo entre sus manos, pudo distinguir que era más grande y sus piezas se modificaron en algún momento; aun así algo en él le decía que efectivamente ese de ahí se trataba de su bey, aunque no podía sentir su resonancia en ningún lado.

Mientras el miraba las piezas de su bey en el suelo, Aiga recibía con felicidad inmensurable el cinturón del campeón mundial. Una amplia sonrisa decoraba su rostro mientras mostraba el objeto que se había convertido en un símbolo de miedo y destrucción en el pasado.

-¡Esta victoria se la dedico al exblader Valt Aoi! –exclamó Aiga con felicidad, Shu levantó la mirada sorprendido.

Con toda la atención centrada sobre Aiga, nadie notó cuando dos hombres entraron a la arena y tomaron a Shu Kurenai para llevarlo fuera del lugar; este sin ser capaz de oponer mucha resistencia miraba completamente confundido hacia la nada.

" _¿Qué es todo esto?"_

Pensó antes de que lo dejaran caer bruscamente en el suelo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

Primero digo que no empezare un nuevo proyecto y termino creando el borrador entero y publicando un capitulo :p

Espero que les guste esta nueva idea que me surgio hace un tiempo, los eventos ocurridos aqui no tendran una gran relacion con los de la tercera temporada, puesto que los sucesos ocurridos en este fanfic de la segunda temporada son diferentes a los canonicos.

Tal vez dentro de una semana les tenga listo el siguiente capitulo, decidi subir este proyecto ahora y no en las proximas vacaciones que tendre a modo de obligarme a desestresarme de la universidad :p

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Confusión

Apenas y fue capaz de percibir el dolor que el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo provocó; confundido miro a los sujetos que lo llevaron cargando hasta la salida trasera del estadio, la misma puerta que utilizaban para sacar la basura.

Uno de esos sujetos poseía ojos dorados que reflejaban su temperamento frío, cabello de un singular verde y una piel increíblemente pálida, incluso un poco más que la suya. Por otro lado el compañero del anterior sujeto tenía una piel un poco más bronceada y cabello rubio oscuro, lo que más le llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Eres un fracasado -dijo aquel muchacho con odio, el chico de cabello verde continuo.

-El jefe no está nada feliz con tu desempeño, ahora solo perteneces a este basurero- Ambos se dieron la vuelta, haciendo uso de la fuerza que poco a poco regresaba a él se levantó dando varios pasos torpes para alcanzarlos; los dos cruzaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta dejando a sus intentos inútiles al no lograr su objetivo.

A un lado de él un grupo de niños se acercaba sin notar su presencia.

-¡Apresurémonos! -gritó uno de ellos caminando de espaldas, los demás intentaron advertirle que estaba a poco de chocar pero fue demasiado tarde.

El chico colisionó contra Shu, este último perdió el equilibrio un momento pero se recompuso con rapidez, en cambio el niño volteo a mirarlo y palideció al instante mientras sus amigos miraban en silencio, unos angustiados y otros llenos de preocupación por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-Re..Red Eye -tartamudeo el chico con temor, Shu lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Que acabas de decir? -preguntó con voz tranquila, eso no fue suficiente para calmar a ninguno de los presentes pues con lentitud comenzaron a retroceder.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho señor! -El niño dio una reverencia con rapidez y junto con sus demás compañeros salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Shu con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Siguió con la mirada la ruta que los niños habían trazado para huir de él, sin saber qué más hacer la siguió esperando encontrar a alguien más que le ayudará a entender la situación que actualmente vive.

Llegó a lo que aparentemente era la entrada del estadio, mucha gente rodeaba el lugar esperando con entusiasmo la salida del nuevo campeón. No estaba dispuesto a llamar la atención de nadie así que decidió regresar a donde anteriormente estaba y buscar otra ruta.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y justo cuando iba a dar la media vuelta chocó de nuevo con un niño, solo que esta vez no pudo mantenerse de pie y terminó de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas! -dijo aquella persona con rudeza, su voz le parecía familiar. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver al niño castaño de antes, solo que ahora cargaba un gigantesco cinturón sobre su hombro.

-Eres tú…-dijo al reconocerlo, el niño alzó una ceja y lo miró dudosamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que soy yo -comento para posteriormente plasmar una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, acaso viniste a llorar después de que te humille? -Se encontraba a nada de soltar una gran carcajada cuando una persona volteó hacia ellos.

-¡Miren, ahí está! ¡Es Aiga Akaba! -Todos miraron en su dirección, tanto Aiga como Shu se pusieron alerta. En poco menos que el aleteo de una mariposa tiene lugar la estampida de gente se dirigió hacia ellos.

Con rapidez ambos corrieron sin dirección alguna. Aiga era mucho más rápido que Shu así que se adelantó a este que casi es alcanzado, sin saber qué más hacer Shu siguió a Aiga a donde quiera que fuese. Entraron a un extraño laberinto en un jardín frente del estadio logrando perder a la multitud en el proceso.

Respiraron tomando el preciado oxígeno que tanta falta les hacía, Aiga se recompuso primero y vio serio a Shu quien aún se encontraba algo sofocado. Después de un rato Shu también se recompuso y le regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo

Creo que podre seguir subiendo los capitulos en el mismo intervalo de tiempo, asi que la actualizacion sera semanal :)

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto!


	3. Ignorancia

No paraban de mirarse mutuamente, Aiga retaba a Shu y este no cedía ni siquiera un poco. Tal vez no supiera quién era aquel niño pero presentía que él era alguien importante, era la única persona con la que había tenido un contacto algo decente en el poco tiempo que llevaba explorando el mundo en el que despertó.

Porque así se sentía él, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo, como si de alguna extraña forma hubiera sido transportado a aquel lugar. No conocía nada, no conocía a nadie y todo se veía tan diferente a como era el Snake..

 _¿El Snake...que cosa iba a decir...?_

-Hace rato no me respondiste -La voz de Aiga distrajo a Shu de sus pensamientos dispersos- ¿Que haces aquí? Ya deberías haberte ido.

-¿Irme, a donde? -pregunto confundido, Aiga alzó una ceja extrañado.

-No lo se, a donde siempre te vas con ese extraño hombre y su estúpido séquito -Shu lo miro ahora con confusión, Aiga desvío finalmente la mirada examinando que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

-¿De qué hombre estas hablando? -Unos pasos sobre la hierba del jardín les distrajeron.

Aiga ya había comenzado a prepararse para correr mientras Shu miraba con curiosidad quien venía, finalmente dos chicos y una niña hicieron aparición. Aiga suspiro aliviado al verlos.

-¡Hermanito! -exclamó la niña de cabello azul antes de lanzarse sobre Aiga -¡Muchas felicidades!

Aiga se sonrojo un poco y los demás chicos rieron sin notar aún la presencia de Shu, eso hasta que uno de ellos, el más alto volteo a mirarlo.

-Tú... -La sonrisa que antes le dedicaba a Aiga pasó a ser una terrible expresión de odio puro, Shu no sabia que sucedía pero retrocedió mientras el chico avanzaba con pasos largos y firmes hacia el.

El muchacho tomó a Shu de las solapas, Shu desvió la mirada creyendo que recibiría un golpe, en cambio el chico solo se limito a verlo con odio.

-Oye Kiyama detente -dijo el otro chico que lo había acompañado, detrás de él un grupo de personas hicieron aparición.

-¡Capi! -exclamó uno de ellos, Shu abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos para observar con más atención a la persona quien tenía enfrente, para su sorpresa su rostro era increíblemente familiar.

-¿Ran..Rantaro?

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Lo lamento tanto, este capitulo iba a subirlo el viernes pero tuve muchos problemas con otra de mis historias y ya no tuve tiempo de hacer nada para este fanfic :(

Lamento que sea asi de corto este capitulo pero es lo que pude hacer :/ aun asi no es poco relevante este episodio

Quiero agradecer a anónimo y a Nany por comentar el fanfic, me gusta mucho que lo esten disfrutando asi como yo disfruto escribirlo :)

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos para la proxima!


	4. Furia

Todos callaron después de que Shu dijera aquel nombre. El por su parte no entendía cuál era el problema ahora, según él no había dicho nada inadecuado y aún así todos lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Rantaro a sus ojos se veía diferente, se había dejado crecer el cabello demasiado y ahora usaba un peinado exageradamente ridículo, sus ropas habían cambiado, ya no utilizaba la clásica chaqueta abierta del uniforme, ni tampoco cargaba consigo su gigante abanico que tanto lo caracterizaba. En cambio ahora vestía de una gabardina blanca decorada de unas flamas ligeramente mal hechas a propósito, únicamente conservaba la dulce paleta posada en su boca; parecía un pandillero incluso más que antes.

Shu dejó de examinar al chico frente a él cuando el agarre de este comenzó a temblar, al cruzar su mirada con la del otro pudo ver furia y odio en su más pura y perfecta expresión, emanar de los ojos amarillos del rubio.

Algo muy dentro de él le advirtió.

" _Rantaro no tiene los ojos amarillos"_

Aún seguía rodeado de desconocidos, en cambio lo que ahora más le preocupaba era el hecho de que este chico fue capaz de levantarlo con una mano que sostenía el cuello de sus ropas, mientras que apartaba la otra formando un puño, en muestra de que deseaba soltar un fuerte golpe de lleno en su cara.

-Eres un maldito…¡¿Como te atreves a decir su nombre?! -exclamó furioso el rubio, Shu sintió por un momento un terrible escalofrío de pánico recorrer su columna vertebral, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

-¡Es suficiente! -grito el chico rubio detrás del que sostenía a Shu, junto con el otro niño del cinturón gigante lograron separarlos, Shu cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra del jardín mientras el rubio de ojos rojos luchaba por retener al más alto, impidiendo que este lograra su cometido.

-¡Suéltame Fubuki, este desgraciado se las verá conmigo! -El recién nombrado se negaba a dejar ir al chico que ahora se encontraba fuera de sí, Shu por su parte inhalaba alterado el aire del cual no había notado, dejó de respirar por un instante.

-Ayudenme chicos -dijo Fubuki mirando a los fieles amigos del rubio- Está fuera de control, ¡debemos sacarlo de aquí!

Mirando el estado en el que se encontraba su querido amigo, ninguno de los chicos dudo y acataron la petición de Fubuki. Shu se puso de pie y se limitó a contemplar como un simple espectador el modo en que entre todos los presentes, sacaban al chico de mirada asesina de aquel lugar.

En sus intentos de permanecer con calma no noto que aún había alguien con el.

-Demonios, ¿cuál es su problema? -Shu miró a su costado encontrándose con el chico de mirada azulada, un tanto sorprendido lo observó notando que no iria detras de los demás chicos.

Se preguntó si en algún momento iría con ellos, ¿es que acaso no eran amigos? Por que si lo fueran entonces acompañaria a los demás a ver qué sucedía.

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

" _¡Shu!..."_

Por un pequeño instante en su mente apareció la imagen de Valt, corriendo hacia él como siempre, solo que esta vez no sonreía. Tan rápido como vino el recuerdo se desvaneció sin poder retenerlo por mucho tiempo, como agua escurriendo entre sus dedos.

No logro identificar de cuándo ni de dónde era esa memoria.

Frustrado por aquello decidió buscar respuestas, miro al chico a un lado de él quien seguía vigilando el camino por donde sus amigos se fueron.

-¿Tú quién eres? -Finalmente logró hacer la pregunta que tanto tiempo llevaba rondando su mente.

El chico le miro mal, alzó una ceja sorprendido por la repentina pregunta y poco tiempo después sonrió.

-Jajajaja -rió con energía, Shu no entendía qué era tan gracioso- Para ser un terrible dictador si que tienes un gran sentido del humor.

Aiga siguió soltando largas carcajadas mientras Shu asimilaba lo que acababa de decir.

¿Un terrible dictador? ¿Se refería a él?

Aiga seco una pequeña lágrima que se escapó de su ojos en la ultima risa que soltó, miró a Shu quien miraba sorprendido a la nada; un tanto extrañado por su actitud tan dócil Aiga pregunto.

-Espera, no estarás hablando en serio ¿o si?

Shu no respondió al instante, en cambio posó su mirada sobre sus manos. Miro a Aiga quien podía ver por primera vez en los ojos del de cabellera blanca, algo de sinceridad.

-Hablo en serio.


	5. Interrogantes

Un parque desolado pero hermoso era el escenario que ahora rodeaba la vista de Shu.

No entendía que sucedía, solo supo que después de hablar con el castaño, este lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta aquel lugar, no muy lejos del anterior jardín en donde solían encontrarse.

Le parecía un tanto extraño que no hubiera nadie ahí, luego notó que pronto comenzaría a anochecer y llegó a la conclusión de que la causa era el horario nocturno que no tardaría en llegar.

Su acompañante no dijo nada desde que llegaron, con incomodidad el de ojos rojos se dispuso a hablar pero se vio interrumpido.

-Es extraño… -susurro el más bajo mirándolo directamente, examinando cada detalle de su rostro.

-¿Qué..es extraño? -pregunto Shu confundido, Aiga no apartaba la vista de el.

-Tú mirada asesina...ya no está -Shu no sabia que decir ante aquello, permaneció callado escuchando a Aiga- Nunca había visto que te relajaras, ni siquiera en las salas de descanso antes de las batallas.

-Bien, es suficiente -Shu puso distancia entre él y Aiga, su mirada azulada que lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo había comenzado a ponerlo nervioso- Ahora dime quien eres, ¿donde estoy? ¡¿Qué está pasando y cómo llegue aquí?! -El de ojos rojos llevo desesperado sus manos a la cabeza.

-Bien te lo diré, pero deja de exaltarte -dijo Aiga mirando la frustración que llenaba a su acompañante.

Shu lo miro y resignado soltó un suspiro que, únicamente, sirvió para guardar las apariencias de un estado de calma que nunca alcanzó.

-En primer lugar, yo soy Aiga Akaba, el nuevo campeón mundial -dijo sonriente el chico mientras se pavoneaba ante el título recién recibido.

-¿Campeón mundial? ¿Derrotaste a Free de la Hoya? -pregunto Shu sorprendido, Aiga le regresó una mirada confundida.

-Emm, bueno no; pero te derrote a ti y eso me convierte en el campeón mundial -dijo mientras palmeaba con orgullo el cinturón que aun cargaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Shu intrigado, Aiga abrió la boca cayendo en cuenta que no mentía.

-Realmente no lo sabes.. -Shu negó ante la interrogativa, Aiga miro a la nada pensando en algo, pronto regreso su vista hacia él- ¿Cuál es tú nombre? -pregunto esta vez serio.

Shu se quedó callado, no entendía el punto de su pregunta, pensó en que tipo de información podría brindarle decirle aquello y no encontró peligro alguno, así que con sencillez respondió.

-Shu Kurenai.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Bueno, como este episodio era muy cortito decidi subirlo hoy ¿por que no? xD

Espero que esto no atrase a salida del proximo capitulo (realmente dudo que eso llegara a pasar :P)

Nos leemos!


	6. Miedo

Aiga miraba a Shu sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en cambio este último no sabía cuál era el problema ahora, pues la estupefacción del muchacho le incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Shu después de un largo rato de silencio, el chico frente a él seguía contemplándolo sorprendido.

-No puede ser verdad... -Shu apartó la mirada molestó, ya se había cansado de esta situación.

Un impacto certero le dio en el rostro.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? -preguntó el de cabello blanco quien se recomponia del dolor recibido por su acompañante, el cual se acomodaba de nuevo el cinturón con el que lo había golpeado sobre el hombro.

-Al parecer no estoy soñando -pronunció Aiga seriamente, Shu lo miro con enojo.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito el chico molestó, Aiga lo tomó del mentón moviendo con rapidez su cara de izquierda a derecha.

-Y al parecer tú no estás delirando.

Con molestia Shu apartó de un movimiento la mano de Aiga, este no se inmutó ante el acto. Sin embargo miro como el castaño con emoción apretó sus manos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces no mientes, eres tú de verdad ¡Shu Kurenai ha vuelto!

 _¿Cómo que volver?_

Shu no entendía a qué se refería el chico, él no recordaba haber ido a algún lado.

O tal vez sí lo hacía.

 _"Es tú culpa"_

Un susurro ahogado y profundo dentro de él le decía aquello, aunque apenas era capaz de percibirlo lo sentía, la culpa le invadía de poco en poco aunque no fuera consciente de motivos o causas.

Se distrajo con la pequeña celebración del castaño, quien feliz y ridículamente había comenzado a hacer un baile extraño cerca de él.

-Soy Shu Kurenai... -dijo Shu más para sí mismo que para rectificar frente a Aiga.

Este lo escucho y con energía pronunció.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Estoy frente al auténtico y más grande rival de Valt Aoi!

Ese nombre, como si de un interruptor en la mente de Shu se tratará, le hizo tomar en cuenta de nuevo el tiempo actual.

-¡Valt! ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes dónde está? -Aiga al escucharlo detuvo sus movimientos- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Shu, presintiendo que algo malo vendría tras esa pregunta.

-No, no lo conozco -dijo Aiga con tristeza, la tensión en el ambiente había aumentado inexplicablemente- y sobre él... nadie sabe dónde se encuentra.

Shu sintió como una gran parte de su mundo se venía abajo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Lo logre!

Extrañamente esta semana en la universidad no la senti tan pesada y pude darme la libertad de escribir dos capitulos en la misma :o

Ojala y pudiera hacer eso siempre, realmente me gustaria xp

En fin, espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos!


	7. Verdades

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo...que nadie sabe de Valt? -pregunto Shu con voz temblorosa, como si de una mala broma se tratara.

Aiga negó con un movimiento de cabeza, Shu no podía creer aquello, debía tratarse de una equivocación.

Aiga tomó a Shu del brazo y lo ubico en una banca cercana, sabía por su reacción a la noticia de Valt, que la información que estaba por revelarle al otro podría afectarle demasiado.

Aiga se sentó esperando a que Shu hiciera lo mismo, pero este aún se encontraba incrédulo, asimilando aún la noticia revelada

-Toma asiento -dijo Aiga intentando sonar tranquilo- Si quieres que conteste tus preguntas tú deberás contestar las mías primero -Shu reaccionó a las palabras del chico, así que sin protestar acato la orden.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? -pregunto Aiga

Shu miro a todas direcciones, después de un rato negó con la cabeza un poco frustrado.

-¿Sabes que año es este? -procedió a preguntar el castaño, pensando por un momento que ese cuestionamiento era ridículo; Shu pensó que eso sí era algo de lo que se podía acordar

-Es 2017 -dijo seguro de su respuesta, miró a Aiga quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la reacción del chico dejo por un momento sin palabras a Shu.

-¡Aiga, aquí estabas! -un grito distrajo a ambos, miraron a la dirección de donde había surgido el llamado y se encontraron con un muchacho rubio de ojos rojos que se acercaba a ellos, Shu pudo identificarlo como el chico que lo rescato de ser golpeado sin razón.

El chico pasó de mirar a Aiga a posar su mirada sobre Shu, la cálida expresión que yacía en su rostro desapareció al instante.

-Red Eye -susurro con un deje de odio impregnado al pronunciar aquel nombre, apretó los puños con fuerza pero a cambio del anterior actuar de su compañero, el no se le lanzó dispuesto a asestar algún golpe sobre su rostro.

Aiga miró con urgencia al recién llegado y se adelantó a él antes de que se acercara más, le comento algo pero Shu apenas y fue capaz de escuchar un poco de su conversación.

 _"...he estado hablando con el..."_ susurro Aiga al contestar una interrogante del otro _"dice ser Shu Kurenai...creo que no recuerda nada"_

 _"Es una mentira...créeme, Red Eye solo espera a que bajemos la guardia..."_ contestó irritado _"Solo espera a que confiemos en el..."_ Shu pudo escuchar que la voz del rubio se escuchó algo triste al decir eso último.

 _"No creo que mienta"_ ahora Aiga había alzado un poco la voz _"Solo míralo, su pose, su mirada, ya no se parece casi en nada a Red Eye"_

Fubuki miró a Shu de pies a cabeza, aunque el de cabello blanco lo veía serio, su mirada era distinta a la que ya estaba acostumbrado apreciar en televisión.

 _"Además, reconoció su nombre real; él es Shu Kurenai"_

-¡Shu Kurenai está muerto! -grito Fubuki, Shu se levantó con calma de su asiento, sin moverse más que eso pronunció.

-Yo soy Shu Kurenai -Fubuki lo miro serio, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio se impresiono un poco- y aun estoy con vida.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Este estuvo corto, pensaba publicarlo antes pero esta semana estuvo mortal :(

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (aunque fuera poquito :p)


	8. Arrepentimiento

-Entonces dices que eres Shu Kurenai y que es el año 2017, ¿cierto? -pregunto Fubuki mirando al de ojos rojos quien asintió en respuesta, el chico rubio suspiro con pesadez por esto.

Después del encuentro anterior, Aiga le explico con más calma a Fubuki todo lo que Shu le había dicho mientras este los miraba intentando descifrar porque el rubio lo miraba tan molesto.

-¿Ves? Te dije que tiene algo malo... -dijo Aiga a un Fubuki que aún analizaba la información que tenía frente a él.

-Es cierto, el se ve diferente -dijo Fubuki apartando su mirada de Shu- Pero aun así no puedo creerle por completo.

Shu y Aiga suspiraron un poco frustrados.

-Bueno, al menos evite que lo molieras a golpes -dijo Aiga resignado entrecruzando sus brazos, Shu miró a ambos algo harto por aun permanecer ignorante de su situación

-¿Ya van a responder mis preguntas? -Aiga y Fubuki miraron a Shu, luego intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Fubuki respondió.

-Yo lo haré -dijo serio, Aiga extrañamente se quedó callado- estamos en Estados Unidos, hoy se llevó a cabo la final de la tercera edición del campeonato mundial de Beyblade; estamos en el 2019.

Shu abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había perdido 2 años de su vida.

 _"¿Cómo es posible? Debe tratarse de un mal sueño"_

Aun asimilaba ese cruel hecho que sin saberlo, no sería el más impactante que encontraría en los próximos meses.

-¿Tú que piensas? -pregunto Aiga a Fubuki, este pensó por un instante y soltó otra pregunta.

-¿Cual es la última cosa que recuerdas?

Shu se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento, no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Repaso mentalmente sus recuerdos, recordaba el campeonato nacional en Japón, que tiempo después viajó a Estados Unidos cargando con él sus sueños y los de sus amigos. También recordó las veces que ganaba, pero aun así no se sentía del todo bien hacerlo, recordó perder frente a Free de la Hoya y luego...

Ahora sabía de dónde había salido ese extraño nombre.

-Lo último que recuerdo... -Shu se detuvo, le daba algo de vergüenza decir aquella verdad, por un momento pensó en mentirles pero desistió al instante, si quería que fueran honestos, él debía hacerlo primero- ...fue haber aceptado ser Red Eye.

El silencio invadió el lugar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Mas rápido que el Flash :v

En serio, no pense que estuviera tan rápido, pero es un capitulo corto xD


	9. Secretos

-Tienes amnesia -dijo Fubuki seguro de sus palabras, pero Shu no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Amnesia? Perdon Fubuki pero no me la creo -dijo Aiga de brazos cruzados.

Después de que Shu mencionara sus últimos recuerdos, la mente de todos los involucrados en la discusión que se llevaba en un rincón solitario del parque, comenzaron a plantear posibles respuestas para aquel dilema.

\- Si es amnesia entonces ¿Por qué comenzó a olvidar cosas desde ese preciso instante? -pregunto Aiga, poco feliz con la idea de que aquella respuesta fuera la verdadera.

-No lo sé, quizás alguna emoción fuerte de ese momento -Shu no pensaba que aquella fuera una posibilidad, Aiga reflexionó la situación y una idea le cruzó la mente.

-¿Qué tal...? -Fubuki y Shu miraron a Aiga quien se detuvo a la mitad de su frase- ¿Qué tal si se trata de un cambio de mente?

-¿Que? -Fubuki miro a Aiga completamente incrédulo.

-Solo piensalo, él afirma ser Shu Kurenai, actúa diferente como es ahora a como lo fue apenas ayer.

Shu pensó seriamente en lo que Aiga afirmó, Fubuki aun lo miraba sin comprender sus argumentos.

-¿En qué..en qué universo eso tiene sentido? -pregunto Fubuki con ironía, Aiga no respondió.

-Tal vez...sea cierto -dijo Shu en medio del silencio, Aiga le sonrió y Fubuki frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué crees eso? -pregunto sin mostrar ninguna emoción el rubio.

-Hay algo en mi, algo que siento -Shu llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón- que me dice que estuve realmente ausente, que alguien más actuó en mi lugar, como si hubiera desaparecido, como...

-..si tú cuerpo no fuera más que un cascaron -Completo el castaño la frase de Shu, este lo miro y asintió con lentitud.

-Realmente dudo de esa respuesta -dijo Fubuki mirando con enfado a Shu, este ignoró su gesto.

-Yo le creo -dijo Aiga seguro de sus palabras, Fubuki le miró con resignación.

Una pregunta reemplazo la tensión del ambiente por incertidumbre.

-¿Donde estan mis amigos?

El viento resoplo repentinamente con furia, tirando de su lugar algunas hojas de los árboles maduros y trayendo consigo un repentino cambio de temperatura, el frío enchino la piel de los presentes y el ocaso terminó, dando paso a la oscuridad natural de la noche.

Las expresiones de Aiga y Fubuki parecían casi imposibles de replicar, la sorpresa combinada con miedo y lastima, Shu intercalo miradas entre ambos rostros y no encontró casi ninguna diferencia entre ellos, asustando al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?

De respuesta solo recibió más silencio, Aiga y Fubuki intercambiaron miradas llenas de complicidad en medio de la oscuridad, Shu no entendía nada.

-¡¿Por qué no me contestan?! -grito lleno de frustración, aún así nadie respondió su llamado.

Las luces del parque repentinamente se encendieron, Aiga y Fubuki no se inmutaron ante esto, en cambio el suceso resultó ser una buena excusa para evitar a toda costa responder.

-Ya es tarde -dijo Aiga en un susurro audible para todos.

-Así es, ya deberíamos regresar al hotel -dijo Fubuki, ambos ignoraron al de ojos rojos quien los miraba con impotencia al ver que no contestarían.

-¿A dónde van? -pregunto Shu lleno de miedo al ver que sus únicas fuentes de información se daban media vuelta y comenzaron una caminata a quien sabe donde.

Aiga volteó a mirarlo y al notar que no los seguía le hizo una seña con la mano, invitándolo a que se les uniera. Sin más opciones Shu se encaminó detrás de ellos, dejando una distancia considerable para que no pudiera escuchar la rápida conversación entre Aiga y Fubuki.

-¿Tú crees...que deberíamos decirle? -pregunto Aiga, inseguro de lo que pasaría después.

-Debemos hacerlo, amnesia o no el tiene que conocer algo de verdad -respondió Fubuki con decisión, Aiga lo miró interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ah.. nada en especial -contestó con simpleza, Aiga no creía del todo que aquello no fuera nada- Lo más importante aquí es hablarle sobre...la cacería de Bladers.

El castaño trago duro, ese era un tema prohibido.

En medio del silencio llegaron al recinto.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Me tarde un poco mas en este, me he sentido un poco mal estos dias :( pero ayer la inspiracion me llego y pude terminar el capitulo

Espero les guste :)

Nos leemos!


	10. Familiar

Entraron al hotel, Shu se sorprendió ante el lujo de aquel lugar, en la recepción todos los trabajadores vestían formal y se notaban serios. La iluminación y el resplandor de los adornos que cubrían paredes y pocos muebles del lugar asombraban a más de uno.

Por un momento se llegó a preguntar seriamente si sería capaz de poder alojarse ahí.

Un poco más allá de la recepción cerca de los elevadores, Shu pudo distinguir al chico rubio que intentó golpearlo más temprano rodeado de varios chicos, al parecer eran amigos suyos; mientras tanto Aiga y Fubuki evaluaban la situación.

-Yo lo distraere, no queremos que ocurra lo mismo que en el jardín -dijo Fubuki a Shu- como no tienes habitación aquí, tú debes ir con Aiga.

Sin dar espacio a réplicas Fubuki se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ranjiro, un corto intercambio de palabras, el más alto rió animado y todos se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel dejando libre la entrada a los ascensores.

-Vamos -dijo Aiga adelantándose, Shu le siguió y ambos entraron al elevador.

Sin tomarle tanta importancia Shu miraba a Aiga tocar el botón con el piso al que debían ir, el ascensor comenzó a moverse y después quedaron en un corto silencio.

-Ese chico me parece muy familiar -dijo de repente Shu, Aiga lo miró confundido pero rápidamente supo a quién se refería.

-Cierto, se enojó mucho cuando te equivocaste con su nombre -comentó Aiga pensativo- honestamente me parece raro que se enojara por algo así, ¿Cómo lo habías llamado? ¿Ra.. Rafael?

-Rantaro, y no era mi intención llamarlo de ese modo -contestó Shu intentando defenderse- Es solo que me recuerda mucho a Audaz.

El elevador se detuvo y la puerta de este se abrió dejándoles pasar a su piso, Aiga salió primero pero al instante se giró a mirarlo sorprendido, Shu no sabía el porqué.

-¿Audaz? ¡¿Estabas hablando de Rantaro Kiyama?! -preguntó con entusiasmo el castaño.

-¿Lo conoces? -pregunto Shu sin responder a Aiga, si tan solo pudiera hacer que lo llevará con Rantaro por fin podría aclarar algunas cuantas dudas.

-No -contestó con simpleza el castaño, Shu lo miro algo decaído.

La puerta del elevador comenzó a cerrarse y Shu quien aún seguía dentro rápidamente salió de él. Aiga camino por el pasillo siendo seguido por el de ojos rojos.

-Pero el chico de allá abajo si lo conoce-dijo Aiga tranquilo- Su nombre es Ranjiro Kiyama, es su hermano menor.

-Por eso los confundí, se parecen demasiado, además que no sabía que Rantaro tuviera un hermano menor -contesto con algo de decepción el de cabello blanco.

-¿Verdad que sí? Se lo digo todo el tiempo -contesto Aiga muy emocionado.

-¿Crees que si le pregunto dónde encontrar a Audaz quiera decírmelo?

Aiga negó al instante ante la pregunta, se detuvo frente a una puerta mientras buscaba algo dentro de sus bolsillos.

-No creo que eso sea posible, siempre le pregunto cosas sobre Audaz y el nunca me responde. Creo que no le gusta mucho hablar del tema -dijo el castaño revolviendo con algo de desesperación sus bolsillos.

Shu se mostró algo triste por su respuesta, el sonido de las manos de Aiga revolviendo constantemente las cosas que guardaba en las bolsas de su chaleco y pantalón junto con las maldiciones que soltaba en voz baja, le daban a Shu la idea de que había perdido sus llaves. En un intento de armonizar el ambiente soltó una pregunta simple pero valiosa.

-Admiras mucho a Valt ¿Cierto? -Aiga dejó de buscar entre sus cosas, se dio con lentitud media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Shu.

-Si, así es -respondió en voz baja, como si admitir aquello le apenas, aún así la sinceridad en sus palabras sorprendió a Shu- El era alguien estupendo, combatía con todo lo que tenía, no se intimidaba cuando enfrentaba a los rivales más fuertes del mundo.

Shu sonrió, recordaba a Valt siempre viéndose tan feliz y optimista, lleno de determinación y una confianza inquebrantable. Todo los que Aiga decía describía a la perfección las cosas que más le gustaban de Valt.

-Sonreía ante la adversidad y celebraba cada victoria, siempre pensando en su bey. Recordándonos que si no fuera por ellos,nosotros como Bladers no seríamos nada -Aiga sacó a Achilles y le sonrió, Shu se enternecido ante la imagen tan familiar que tenía frente, a sus ojos estaba contemplando a Valt agradeciéndole en silencio a Valkyrie.

Shu apenas y se percató cuando Aiga por un pequeño e insignificante instante, levantó la mirada hacia él y vio enojo cubriendo el turquesa de sus ojos.

Aiga fingió que no pasó nada, así que Shu por un instante se preguntó si aquel momento había sido real o sólo producto de su imaginación.

La puerta detrás de Aiga se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de cabello y mirada azul.

-Bienvenido hermanito.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Esta semana fue pesada pero hubo actualizacion :)

Queria aprovechar este espacio para agradecerles que sigan leyendo esta historia, me hace feliz que les siga gustando a pesar de ir algo lento xD

Nos leemos para la próxima!


	11. De vuelta

La sensación fría y reconfortante relajaban los músculos de un albino quien, sin saberlo, merecía de aquella refrescante ducha después de un día de tensión e incertidumbre.

Después de que la hermana menor de Aiga, Naru Akaba los recibiera, está intento tomarle alguna foto para probarle al mundo que su hermano había invitado a Red Eye a alojarse con ellos, aunque Aiga no lo permitió dejando a Naru sentada sobre su cama haciendo un puchero un tanto tierno a su parecer.

Poco después el castaño lo invitó a que tomara el baño primero, haciendo sospechar a Shu de que este deseaba aprovechar ese tiempo que los dejaría a solas para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con su hermanita.

Agradecía la amabilidad de Aiga, aunque esta no le parecía tan sincera y mucho menos altruista. Aún así, por su mente aún rondaban pensamientos que le parecían de mayor importancia; guardaba miles de dudas lo cual no era de extrañar después del prolongado tiempo de ausencia.

Se envolvió en una de las batas de baño que el hotel proveía y salió hacia el cuarto donde Aiga y Naru se encontraban platicando sobre algún asunto familiar que no entendía. El chico lo miró y al instante de un salto se paró corriendo al baño.

-¡Tardaste años! -grito lleno de apuro una vez dentro del lugar. Sorprendido pero restándole importancia Shu se sentó sobre una de las cómodas camas.

Podía sentir la incesante mirada que lo acorralaba a en silencio, vio a la niña que con la tablet en frente y un ceño fruncido lo contemplaba, al parecer acaba de discutir con Aiga.

Con un gesto la saludo y ella insegura levantó un poco la mano, al ver que se sentía incómoda con su presencia Shu decidió comenzar una pequeña charla.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

No podía creerlo, de todas las cosas que podía preguntarle a una nueva fuente de información sobre lo sucedido durante estos dos años, lo único que preguntó fue "¿Qué tal?"

Tal vez inconscientemente ya se había rendido en que alguien le diera alguna buena respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos, ¿Acaso ella sería alguien de fiar? Definitivamente estaba atrapado en un dilema, Naru lo miró notando aquello y río bajo.

-Mi hermano si que es un testarudo ¿No crees? -pregunto la pequeña para armonizar el ambiente, Shu la miró, dejó de lado sus inseguridades y decidió arriesgarse.

-Bueno solo un poco -contestó sonriente- Aún así llegó a ser el campeón mundial.

-Así es, se la pasó día y noche mirando las estrategias de Valt Aoi en mi tablet; él siempre decía -La pequeña llevó sus manos en forma de puño a los costados de su cadera, puso una exagerada expresión de enojo y pronunció con un intento de voz ronca- "Estoy seguro que Valt pudo ganarle en el pasado, se los demostraré a todos"

Shu río ante la ternura que emanaba la de ojos azules, le recordaba a un dúo que adoraba.

-¿En serio, ganarle a quien? -pregunto intrigado, Naru lo miro extrañada.

-A ti, por supuesto -Shu se quedó callado.

Por fin su sospecha de que Red Eye era el campeón mundial pasó a ser cierta, algo que después de reflexionarlo en el baño le pareció obvio, aunque quería asegurarse.

-Mi hermano se la paso imitando a la perfección los ataques más poderosos en el arsenal de Valt Aoi, algunos los adapto a su Achilles y la gran mayoría los dejó intactos, para él eso es como un tributo.

-¿Desde cuándo...yo era el campeón mundial? -pregunto Shu, no sabía si Naru le contestaría o lo tomaría por loco.

-Desde la primera edición del campeonato -contestó Naru sin problemas, al parecer Aiga si le explicó su situación actual- En aquel entonces estableciste el récord mundial de la batalla más corta -Shu la miro extrañado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo fue?

-2.35 segundos contra Valt Aoi -Shu se quedó sin palabras, era imposible- Esta es la tercera edición, tu fuiste campeón casi dos años consecutivos.

-¿Casi, a qué te refieres?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta del baño fue abierta de un azote muy agresivo. Aiga salió examinandolos a ambos, Naru fingió que no estaban conversando y Shu la secundo; miro a este último y con una expresión indiferente pregunto.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? -notó que aún seguía en bata, el de ojos rojos miró alrededor incómodo.

-Bueno, no tengo cosas -pronunció bajo, Aiga se acercó al pie de la cama de donde tomó una bolsa de plástico llena de varios objetos.

-Ten -estiró su mano con la bolsa, Shu la tomó y la abrió reconociendo algunas de sus pertenencias- Naru las encontró más temprano tiradas en las escaleras, por el nombre del pasaporte supo que eran tuyas.

En el interior encontró su pasaporte, su vieja identificación como miembro de los Raging Bulls, y en el fondo encontró una camisa rosa, una corbata y chaleco negro junto con unos pantalones que iban a juego.

Era su antigua ropa.

Tomó la camisa con nostalgia, miro que se veía algo desgastada por el tiempo en que fue conservada, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la que parecía una época no muy lejana donde era feliz y disfrutaba de pasar el rato con sus amigos en Japón. Sabía que no le quedaría, pero aun así decidió conservarla, de todo lo que había ahí eso era lo único que lo hacía sentir de nuevo en casa.

Sin más contenido en la bolsa, regreso su mirada al pasaporte recordando que debía regresar, Aiga lo miro adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Mañana iremos a Japón -Shu lo contemplo algo sorprendido- ¿Quieres regresar, no? Ya hable con Fubuki y también pensó que era lo correcto, así que usaremos algo de los fondos que la academia nos dio para el viaje y compraremos tu boleto.

Shu asintió en silencio, no sabía porque harían eso por el.

Aun así no replicó, no quería meterse en más conflictos al menos por el resto de ese día.

-Toma esa cama si quieres -dijo Aiga indicando el lugar donde se había sentado.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -pregunto mirando que en la habitación solo había dos camas, intuyo que la otra era de Naru.

-Dormiré en el suelo -dijo enseñándole un rincón donde varias cobijas estaban desacomodadas- Siempre duermo ahí, estas camas son muy mullidas para mi.

Aiga se levantó de su lugar y con energía se lanzó sobre el suelo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto -Aiga le lanzó un bulto de ropa- Estas pijamas nos las da el hotel, espero que te quede.

Shu lo miro un poco sorprendido pero feliz, se dirigió hacia el baño donde se vistió, salió encontrándose con la habitación ligeramente iluminada por una única lámpara, la que estaba más cercana a su cama.

Aiga y Naru ya estaban durmiendo, Naru tenía las piernas flexionadas con las rodillas cercanas a su torso y los brazos extendidos abrazando a un osito mientras sonreía con inocencia, Shu la miró enternecido. Por su parte Aiga aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y la expulsaba con un gran ronquido y una enorme sonrisa, esa escena le parecía bastante familiar.

Llegó a su cama, apagó la luz y se durmió lo que parecían haber sido dos minutos, pues al instante Aiga le gritaba que ya era hora de despertar sino querían perder su vuelo.

El viaje fue un tanto incómodo, las personas lo miraban demasiado todo el tiempo, tanto en la salida del hotel como lo hicieron durante el abordaje del avión. También el hermano de Rantaro había tomado el mismo vuelo y con el viaje al ser bastante largo, era casi imposible llegar a cruzar alguna rápida mirada con el.

Una vez que llegaron, contempló a través de la ventanilla una gran multitud de gente esperando fuera de la puerta. Pudo identificar a varias personas del medio periodístico esperando ansiosos, intuyo a que se trataba por el regreso de Aiga a Japón como el campeón mundial.

Por indicaciones de las azafatas, Aiga tenía que ser el primero en bajar del avión, pues la multitud de personas afuera podrían generar caos para el descenso de los demás pasajeros. Aiga saldría a atender a y los demás bajarán con tranquilidad.

Y así fue, Aiga miró a Shu haciéndole entender con ese simple gesto que lo siguiera.

Shu miro a Aiga quien tomaba su mochila y el cinturón de campeón sobre su hombro, después sonrió y salió riendo, viéndose cerrado su paso por micrófonos y teléfonos dispuestos a grabar el momento de su llegada a su país natal. Shu fue detrás de él con su pequeña bolsa en la mano, al principio nadie lo había visto, pero después una mirada se posó sobre él, luego otra y así hasta que todo el mundo lo vio.

El alboroto de hace unos instantes murió con su mera presencia. Llegó junto a Aiga quien se hizo hacia un lado mirando la expresión confusa del mayor ante la tensión que emanaba el ambiente.

Al primer paso que Shu dio estando delante de Aiga, los medios retrocedieron dos. Otro más y ellos se alejaban, al ser consciente de lo que sucedía, corrió directo hacia la salida del lugar.

De nuevo el rechazo, algo en lo que era malo de manejar.

Se alejó de ahí pero la seguridad del lugar no lo había dejado avanzar más, Aiga apareció detrás de él un poco agitado, pues tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Suéltenlo, el viene conmigo! -dijo esto, lo soltaron, Shu se quedó parado mirando hacia el suelo.

-No salgas corriendo así, me asustaste -reprimió el castaño, Shu no contesto- Mi padre vendrá por nosotros, Naru nos estará esperando con el ¡Vamos!

El de ojos turquesas se adelantó, Shu le siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Llegaron fuera del aeropuerto donde Aiga se dirigió a una camioneta roja. Sin decir más subió al vehículo.

-Perdona a mi hijo maleducado -pronunció una voz en desde el interior de la camioneta, la ventanilla del conductor se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre de cabello y ojos azules- Suele ser algo grosero con la gente nueva.

Escucho refunfuñar a Aiga seguida de una risita de Naru.

-Sube, te llevaremos a tu casa -dijo Aiga desde su asiento.

Shu miró al señor y este le sonrió dándole a entender que así sería. Sin más interrupciones subió la lado del copiloto.

-Mi hijo me contó sobre tu situación -Shu lo miro indiferente- Creo en tú historia, los bey son un asunto serio, debemos tener cuidado con ellos.

Shu asintió en silencio un poco avergonzado, pues él sabía que aquello era una pequeña reprimenda.

De alguna extraña manera, el padre de Aiga le recordaba a sus padres. No se había puesto a pensar en ellos hasta ese momento, si el padre de Aiga lo reprimió un poco y él ya se sentía mal, no quería imaginarse cómo sería hablar con los suyos ahora que estaba de regreso.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a su casa, salió del vehículo y agradeció a Aiga por todo.

-Si aún tienes dudas que quieras aclarar puedes encontrarme en la Academia Beigoma, creo que la conoces ¿Cierto? -pronunció Aiga desde la camioneta una vez que Shu ya estaba retirándose.

-Sí, sé dónde está -pronunció Shu con la confusión escapándose entre líneas- Pero ¿Porque ahora quieres ayudarme?

-Realmente lo pensé mucho y creo que mereces conocer la verdad -dijo Aiga serio.

Shu no veía algún peligro o que pudiera perder algo con eso, así que acepto.

-Está bien, mañana iré -Aiga asintió con una sonrisa, su padre se despidió de él con un gesto de mano.

Vio cómo se marchaban, arrugó la bolsa plástica que guardaba sus pocas pertenencias entre sus dedos en un intento de darse algo de valor antes de entrar al edificio que se alzaba justo frente a él.

Trago duro y decidió entrar, no habían muchas personas alrededor así que no llamó la atención de nadie.

Entró al elevador y tocó el número que indicaba el piso donde vivía, por dentro moría de nervios al saber que enfrentaría a sus queridos progenitores. Salió del sistema mecánico una vez que llegó, camino directo a la que recordaba como la puerta de su hogar y tocó con la mano algo temblorosa el timbre.

Espero unos cuantos segundos que le parecían horas, volvió a tocar después de un rato y nadie salía de ahí.

Resignado se dio la media vuelta para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose detuvieron su caminar.

-¿Hola? -Esta voz, le parecía familiar y hermosa. Una persona de cabellera blanca se asomó por la puerta, volteo hacia un lado y no vio a nadie, luego miró en su dirección.

-No puede ser... -dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse, Shu se dio la media vuelta enfrentando cara a cara a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede? -Otra voz comenzó a ser participe en el ambiente. Una alta figura, de cabello negro y ojos azules hizo aparición, volteó a mirarlo, dibujándose en su rostro la expresión de incredulidad más grande que jamás había visto- ¿Shu...?

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Ahora si hay capitulo largo :o

Creo que seran asi de largos los siguientes 3 capitulos :)

Me parecio importante ilustrar el miedo de Shu de ver a sus padres de nuevo, pues ya saben, aun es un niño xp

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto!


	12. Reencuentro

Su madre, con unas cuantas lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos, corrió directo a él con los brazos extendidos cubriéndolo al instante entre ellos.

Su padre se movió por puro instinto, pues aún se encontraba incrédulo ante la presencia de su hijo frente a ellos después de tanto tiempo.

Ambos abrazaron al chico quien después de mucho tiempo sintió un gran alivio invadirle el corazón, sonrió con felicidad mientras la placidez se dibujaba en su rostro.

Un rato después, se separaron para caminar al interior del recinto. Aunque la quietud era el ambiente que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, una gran inquietud se escondía en lo más profundo de cada uno de ellos.

Dentro de la casa, todos tomaron asiento en la sala principal, los padres de Shu mirándolo atentos mientras este deseaba saber qué decir o cómo comenzar la inminente conversación.

-Bien Shu -Su padre comenzó la charla, dejando a Shu agradecido internamente por evitarle esa labor- ¿Que pasó contigo?

Una pregunta, corta y sencilla pero muy compleja para el de cabello blanco. La mirada de este se paseaba de entre los muebles nuevos que no reconocía hasta la mirada desconcertada azul cielo de su padre y la rojiza llena de desconcierto que heredó de su madre. No sabía cómo responder a aquello, así que solo guardo silencio.

-Shu por favor -la mano de su madre se posó sobre la suya, la calidez que está emanaba era inesperadamente tranquilizadora- tienes que contarnos qué sucedió contigo.

La miro y en sus ojos encontró un gran desconcierto, la duda que la carcomía por dentro intentando conocer la verdad; era el mismo mirar fijo que contemplaba cada vez que se detenía frente a cualquier objeto capaz de reflejarlo.

El más que nadie sabía cómo es que ambos se sentían.

-Realmente... -Titubeo un poco, apartó su mano de la de su progenitora, a pesar de eso sus padres no lo presionaron- realmente me gustaría ser capaz de explicar todo lo que paso, pero no puedo.

-¿Que cosas dices Shu?

Ahora si sus padres se veían enojados, era natural que esperaran respuestas de él, respuestas que le eran imposibles proporcionar.

-Lo siento, les digo la verdad.

La sinceridad de sus palabras impresionó a sus padres, todos enmudecieron al no saber actuar contra tal respuesta.

Su padre fue el primero en moverse, se acercó detrás de él y le dio unas palmadas en modo de consuelo en la espalda, su madre tardó un poco más en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, los unió a todos en un abrazo reconfortante.

-Tranquilo hijo, lo entendemos.

Shu sonrió frente aquel gesto, sentía una capa de felicidad y calidez cubrir su corazón.

Después de un rato se separaron, su madre lo acompañó a su habitación la cual se hallaba exactamente igual a la última vez que salió de ahí, dispuesto a viajar a otro país lleno de sueños y propósitos que cumplir.

Propositos que aun no sabe si cumplio.

Una vez dentro su madre lo dejó solo, sabía que necesitaba de ese tiempo para sí mismo.

Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con calma, al pie de estas se encontraba el de ojos azules quien la miraba preocupado, siendo el gesto correspondido por ella.

-Tú crees que...

-Quiero creer en él, es nuestro hijo.

Sin más ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado así como encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Creia que este episodio iba a ser mas largo, pero resulto que no :p

Estas semanas van a ser una locura, el cambio de horario inicio hoy en mi pais y me voy a morir del sueño en la escuela, mañana tengo dos examenes y uno de ellos es a primera hora...

Da igual, ayer fui a la Beyconvivencia que Osva organizo aqui en la CDMX, fue realmente divertido pero no pude enfrentarlo :p aun asi conoci a otros chicos con los que pase un buen rato, alguien de aqui fue?

Solo para dejar con el deseo de mas (muajaja) les dejo los titulos de los proximos capitulos~

-Lleno de injustucias

-Rantaro

Nos leemos para la proxima!


	13. Lleno de injusticias

Un delicioso aroma lo despertó, abrió los ojos mirando su cuarto que yacía en las penumbras en donde una centelleante luz atravesaba una pequeña apertura de las cortinas.

Se levantó, estiró un poco sus brazos y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose directo al piso inferior de donde provenía aquel apetitoso aroma.

Entró a la cocina donde su madre estaba terminando de preparar algo.

-Hice un desayuno especial -dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos una charola llena de varios platillos apetecibles a simple vista, aunque eran demasiados para él solo, su madre notó aquello y llevó una mano su cabeza riendo ligeramente.

-Creo que exagere un poco, es que ya pasó un tiempo desde la última vez que te prepare un desayuno -pronunció con la melancolía mezclada entre sus palabras, Shu la miró sintiéndose culpable de causar aquellas expresiones poco agradables. Tomó la charola con delicadeza de las manos de su madre y sonrió.

-Descuida, ya extrañaba tu comida -dijo dirigiéndose al comedor, su madre sonrió al verlo comer feliz y descuidado, decidió retirarse para dejarlo comer tranquilo.

Shu termino con todo lo que había ahí, no se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Lavo los platos y utensilios que utilizo, después tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió con ropa nueva que sus padres le compraron hace tiempo esperando su regreso, realmente le gustaba el estilo de las prendas, iban acorde a el.

Una vez preparado bajo y encontró a sus padres quienes platicaban cuestiones laborales que él no comprendía, rápidamente pasó por la sala y se dirigió a la salida.

-Regresaré más tarde -dijo mientras abría la puerta, sus padres rápidamente se acercaron a él.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó su padre alarmado.

-A la Academia Beigoma, no tardaré -dijo el de ojos rojos saliendo y cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente, dejando a los adultos atras mirando la puerta con preocupación.

Camino por la ruta que ya conocía de memoria, noto algunos cambios en las calles que recorría, noto que también habían cosas que permanecian igual, le llamo un poco la atención que la panadería de la madre de Valt aún estuviera cerrada, normalmente solía despertarse muy temprano.

Pensó que tal vez ese día se le había hecho tarde.

Finalmente pudo ver a lo lejos la academia, a paso apresurado paso por la puerta enrejada que limitaba al edificio de la vía pública, alrededor un gran cúmulo de estudiantes caminaba y convivian amenamente.

Hasta que posaron sus miradas sobre el.

En ese momento una vez más el mundo enmudeció ante él, todos dejaron de moverse mientras lo veían caminar pausado.

-Es Red Eye... -comenzaron a murmurar a sus espaldas, podía percibir el miedo que albergaba a los presentes.

 _"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?"_

 _"¿Vendrá a cazar más bladers?"_

 _"No..¡Imposible!"_

Todos comenzaron a asustarse, algunos retrocedieron mientras otros se quedaron paralizados, Shu no entendía nada de lo que decían, aun así nadie intentó detenerlo.

Solo unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de la entrada del edificio principal de la academia, estiró su mano para abrir la gigante y pesada puerta de manera que protegía aquel lugar, pero antes de siquiera tocarla esta se abrió ante él.

Un hombre alto y canoso le detuvo el paso.

-Director... -Shu lo miró sorprendido, no por que le impidiera seguir, ni por verlo después de un largo tiempo; estaba impactado por la dura y fría mirada que jamás había visto en el rostro de su superior.

-Red Eye -Su corazón se detuvo un instante ante ese nombre, incluso alguien como el director, una figura de autoridad que lo asesoró durante su estadía en la escuela y quien lo apoyó a su formación inicial de blader; lo llamaba de esa manera, lo había dejado de llamar por su verdadero nombre.

-Yo ya no soy tú director y tú ya no eres bienvenido aquí -Sin más cerró la puerta frente a sus narices, impactado por aquello apenas y pudo darse la vuelta para irse de ahí.

El lugar se hallaba desierto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando todos se fueron de ahí, en cambio eso no le importaba demasiado, aun seguía intentando asimilar lo recién sucedido.

-¡Espera! -Un grito detrás de él lo detuvo, miró de donde provenía y se encontró con la imagen de Aiga, quien salía de una pequeña carpa al costado del camino donde se hallaba un criadero que no recordaba de sus días como estudiante.

Espero a que el chico saliera apresurado a su encuentro.

-Vine a buscarte, pero le director no me dejó entrar -dijo Shu desanimado.

-Si, lo escuche todo; digamos que tú no le agradas tanto -Shu se sorprendió por eso, él solía ser el orgullo de la academia.

-Al parecer no les agrado a muchas personas -dijo aun más triste, Aiga lo tomó del brazo llevándolo hacia su carpa.

-Entra, aquí podremos hablar de lo que quieras -dijo Aiga adelantándose a el, Shu miró inseguro alrededor, el castaño se asomo intentando averiguar por qué se tardaba tanto.

-Oye -Aiga vio lo inquieto que se movía el otro, seguramente aun con el miedo latente de que lo fueran a correr de nuevo- Si no estas dentro de la academia no tienen razones para pedirte que te vayas.

El chico volvió a entrar, Shu seguía algo inquieto pero de igual forma entró con el chico. Ambos se sentaron sobre la colcha en que Aiga dormía, este se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio.

-¿Sabes porque no me dejan entrar? -pregunto Shu, Aiga cerró los ojos y pensó brevemente, luego con una seña le dijo que se quedara callado recibiendo una mirada confundida del de ojos rojos.

-¿Porque? Mis amigos...

-Voy a contestar tus preguntas -interrumpió el de ojos turquesa- pero necesitamos...

-Ya estoy aquí -La campaña se abrió dando lugar a Fubuki, quien con expresión seria se sentó frente a los dos chicos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Aqui un nuevo capitulo!

Despues de una larguisima semana llena de trabajo en la escuela por fin pude publicar esto hoy! Pensaba en hacerlo ayer pero ya estaba muerta del cansancio :p

Y lo mejor es que esta semana no hay clases! Estaba pensando en publicar esta semana entr capitulos, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo, los leerian?

Y el proximo capitulo agarrense! Se dara a conocer la razon por la que Shu no puede entrar a la academia :o

Comenten si les gustaria que escribiera mas capitulos esta semana, o si no para hacerlo solo martes y viernes :p

Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Rantaro

-¿Fubuki, que estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto Shu confundido con la presencia del rubio quien no respondió.

-El vino aquí a ayudar -contestó Aiga lo más calmado posible para evitar una confrontación.

-Es obvio que a él no le agrado -mencionó serio el de cabello blanco, aun así Fubuki no se mostraba perturbado ante su incomodidad.

-Shu, Fubuki ya asistía a la academia cuando tú la visitaste por última vez -comenzó a explicar Aiga- Sí existe alguien quien sabe las historias que se hablan de ti, esa persona es él.

Shu se quedó callado, no podía argumentar nada en contra de aquello. La presencia de Fubuki no era de su agrado, no es que odiara al chico ya que apenas lo conocía como para afirmar algo así, sin embargo una persona que siempre te mira con el odio invadiendo cada detalle de su rostro no era algo que desearas tener cerca.

Pero no tenía opciones, si quería saber algo tendría que soportar eso.

-Aiga tiene razón -habló finalmente el rubio- yo presencie como Red Eye casi erradica al club de Beyblade de la Academia Beigoma.

La sangre de Shu quedó helada con aquella frase, no podía siquiera imaginar una manera de terminar con ese club, todos sus amigos eran muy unidos, siempre apoyándose unos a los otros.

¿Que debió suceder para que Fubuki dijera aquello?

-Hace unos años vi a Shu Kurenai en la televisión -comenzó a relatar Fubuki, Shu le presto más atención- Era una vieja transmisión del torneo nacional de Japón y en aquel entonces pensé que él era un gran blader, por eso cuando lo vi regresar a la Academia después de ganar el torneo mundial contra Valt Aoi me emocione bastante.

/

-¡Fubuki! -un grito llamó su atención, levantó la mirada de su cuaderno para ver a uno de sus compañeros corriendo felizmente hacia él- ¡Está aquí, él está aquí!

Un pequeño Fubuki de apenas 9 años miraba confundido a su compañero, este solo refunfuño para después tomarlo del brazo llevándolo hacia una ventana donde varios niños se acumularon frente a una ventana que daba a la entrada principal.

Ambos niños de alguna manera lograron pasar a través de todos ellos, Fubuki se asomó para ver que sucedía y a lo lejos, pudo mirarlo, usando su ya conocida ropa característica, una blusa rosa, chaleco y pantalón negros. Shu Kurenai estaba entrando hacia la academia, sus ojos destellaron de la emoción al verlo por primera vez en vivo.

-¿Es el? ¿En realidad es el? -pregunto incrédulo, su amigo a un lado asintió entusiasmado.

-¡Si! Y creo que ahí viene -todos los niños al escucharlo corrieron directo hacia la puerta de la escuela, él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por su amigo.

-Conozco un atajo para llegar más rápido -Ambos echaron a correr por los pasillos, llegaron a las escaleras de emergencia, en donde supuestamente no debían de entrar a menos de que la situación lo amerite.

Decidió romper por está vez las reglas y siguió a su amigo, en pocos segundos ya se encontraron cerca de la entrada principal.

Al ser algo temprano, pocas personas caminaban por ahí.

Shu atravesó la puerta, miró alrededor con una expresión pacífica.

Una falsa expresión pacífica.

Fubuki y su acompañante se plantaron delante de él, al principio emocionados pero después se quedaron sin palabras, no se les ocurría nada que decir.

Shu los miro un poco sorprendido, luego les sonrió.

-Hola niños -saludo tranquilo, Fubuki alzó la mano saludándolo- ¿Que necesitan?

-Yo..emm..bueno -Sacó el pequeño papel que guardaba en su bolsillo, lo desdobló y se lo entregó a Shu quien lo leyó por un breve instante.

-El club de Beyblade de la academia -dijo pensativo.

-¿Po..podrías firmarlo? -pregunto nervioso, Shu lo miró sorprendido pero sonrió.

-Por supuesto -Sacó una pluma de su mochila y firmó el panfleto, al entregárselos ambos niños lo miraban emocionados.

-Mu..muchas gracias -Shu les sonrió y siguió su camino dejándolos a ambos atrás.

Los niños se miraron apenas logrando creer que tuvieron al campeón mundial en frente.

-Es..es increíble -exclamó su amigo mientras él aún contemplaba asombrado la firma de Shu Kurenai sobre un panfleto de la convocatoria de nuevos Bladers. Recordó que un día Daigo Kurogami distribuía aquellos papeles que nadie deseaba tomar, el guiado por la curiosidad aceptó uno y al instante fue invitado para formar parte del equipo.

Nada le costó aceptar.

-Fubuki, hoy tienes tú bienvenida al club ¿Cierto? -preguntó su acompañante enérgico.

-Así es -contestó simple guardando el papel de nuevo- También es tu bienvenida, no puedes faltar.

-Lo se, mi hermano se ha puesto pesado conmigo toda la semana -comentó el pequeño llevando ambas manos a su nuca con una expresión de fastidio algo divertida- Llegare un poco tarde, voy a llevar una sorpresa especial.

-Bueno, me conformo con que aparezcas ahí. -suspiro Fubuki, el otro rubio le sonrió.

-Ahí estaré -dijo comenzando a correr hacia su salón de clases, pues ya comenzaba a hacerse algo tarde- ¡Nos vemos más tarde Fubuki!

-¡Te esperaré Ranjiro!

Durante las clases nadie más volvió a ver a Shu en la escuela, de cualquier forma otros pensamientos ahora se paseaban por su cabeza, los cuales eran sobre el club de bey.

Al finalizar el día escolar Daigo Kurogami se presentó en su salón dispuesto a llevarlo a la azotea donde se le daría la bienvenida.

Llegaron y ahí todo el club presente lo recibió contento, pudo reconocer al equipo completo. A parte de Daigo estaban Rantaro Kiyama, Wakiya Murasaki y Toko y Nika Aoi, aún Ranjiro no llegaba como era de esperarse.

Incluso así todos estaban felices y contentos de expandir su equipo, después de que perdieran a su querido capitán Valt Aoi y a Shu Kurenai estaban corriendo riesgo de desaparecer del torneo nacional por ese año, pero ningún miembro del equipo dejó de intentar, así que por un acuerdo mutuo decidieron reclutar nuevos talentos para el club resultando ser Fubuki uno de ellos.

Todo iba bien hasta que un ensordecedor sonido retumbó por todas partes.

Era Shu Kurenai de pie en la entrada.

Fubuki estaba feliz, dispuesto a correr para nuevamente encontrarse con él, pero desistió de sus actos al ver los rostros serios de los demás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Daigo con seriedad, Shu no le contesto.

-¡No eres bienvenido aquí, deberías saberlo! -grito Wakiya enfadado. Shu levantó su bey mostrándoles a todos a Spriggan.

-¡Academia Beigoma, he venido a retarlos! -gritó con voz tenebrosa, era como si no fuera el mismo.

La sonrisa del rostro de Fubuki desapareció, el pensaba que Shu había regresado al equipo, en cambio ahora él lucía completamente diferente a como lo fue en la mañana.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, Toko y Nika no se veían mejor que él pues también temblaban ligeramente, Daigo se acercó a ellos intentando brindarles protección.

Wakiya estaba furioso de que estuviera ahí después de todo lo que hizo, Rantaro volteó a mirarlos y tomó una decisión que le costaría caro.

-Oye -Shu lo miró, Wakiya se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que el Kiyama soltó después- Si quieres una batalla entonces aquí te espero.

-¡¿Que?! No puedes hacerlo, el ya no es el Shu que conocemos -dijo Wakiya desesperado, Rantaro le regresó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo ricitos, yo puedo con él -Aquellas palabras no lo calmaron en absoluto, pero sabía que por más que insistiera no habría forma de detenerlo.

Ambos caminaron al estadio del club, ninguno apretaba la vista del otro, desafiándose con la mirada. Shu se posicionó para lanzar y Rantaro hizo lo mismo, jamás había estado más serio que para esa batalla.

-Voy a derrotarte, lo haré por Valt.

La determinación en Audaz era notoria para todos, Shu no daba paso atrás ante el.

-Tres... -el conteo comenzó, Rantaro tomó su lanzador con fuerza y Shu sostenía el suyo firme- dos...uno...

-¡Let it rip! -gritaron los combatientes, Audaz tiro con la fuerza suficiente para que Roktavor girara perfecto sin descontrolarse, el sonido que hizo Shu al lanzar era muy parecido al de un látigo.

Un terrible sonido que Fubuki jamás olvidaría.

Roktavor y Spriggan comenzaron a girar, el primero tomó el centro mientras que el otro giraba en los alrededores.

-¡Ultra Roctavor-Zone! -grito Audaz activando su ya conocida maniobra, en ella creaba una clase de ciclón pequeño que dificulta el contacto de los beys contra el suyo. Como su bey era un tipo resistencia, tenía las de ganar si convertía la batalla en una de resistencia.

Su plan era casi perfecto, puesto que Spriggan intento más de una vez golpearlo y fallo en cada una de ellas.

Rantaro sonrió ligeramente, veía que las posibilidades de ganar eran altas y eso le dio algo de esperanza.

Red Eye siempre rompe la esperanza.

Una tétrica risa se dejó escuchar, al principio apenas audible pero con el avanzar del tiempo está se volvió casi insoportable para todos, como si se tratara de una historia de horror, unas pesadas nubes grises ocultaron al sol y al cielo azul.

Rantaro llevó ambas manos a sus oídos con el objeto de callar ese horrible sonido, pero le resultó imposible. Cerró los ojos con desesperación y al abrirlos pudo verlo.

Roktavor en el aire, después explotó en todas sus piezas; detrás de el Red Eye reía como lunático.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, no se dieron cuenta de cómo ni cuándo fue que Audaz perdió su ventaja.

En completa conmoción, Rantaro aun veía a su Roktavor en pedazos fuera de la arena mientras Spriggan aún giraba con fiereza en ella.

-Una persona que pierde de forma tan patética -Red Eye tomó a Spriggan y con una velocidad impresionante derribó a Rantaro tomándolo del brazo derecho- no merece ser llamado un blader.

En el ambiente se perdió un tronido.

Algunos pensarían que fue provocado por el trueno que cayó cerca, pero los que estaban ahí sabían que no fue eso.

Los presentes sabían que ese crujido fue el brazo de Audaz rompiéndose con facilidad entre las manos de Red Eye.

Aún escépticos, todo el club se encontraba paralizado por lo acontecido. No podían moverse para detenerlo, Red Eye caminaba a la salida y nadie podía pararlo, ni siquiera los gritos de dolor que Kiyama emitía los despertaba de la conmoción.

-¡Hermano!

Fue desafortunado, un joven Ranjiro recién llegó a la azotea encontrándose con su hermano gritando y tirado en el suelo a los lejos, mientras que a pocos pasos de el Red Eye lo miraba con odio.

-Ranjiro... -dijo apenas audible Fubuki, Daigo despertó de la conmoción y lo detuvo, pues se movió con la intención de ir con el otro.

Wakiya reaccionó al ver a los niños asustados, camino hacia Red Eye pero Rantaro lo detuvo.

-Wakiya... -Rantaro apenas se movía, sudaba frío y su voz salía entrecortada, claramente intentaba controlar el dolor- Mi...hermano.. pro..tégelo -termino de decir con esfuerzo.

Ranjiro miraba ahora con miedo a Red Eye, esté bajo un poco a contemplar la expresión de terror del otro con mayor detalle, sonrió tétricamente y luego lo apartó con una patada de su camino.

Wakiya corrió a auxiliar al joven Kiyama quien apenas y pudo contener el llanto por lo que le acababa de suceder; ni él ni Daigo pudieron ir tras Red Eye.

Fubuki, Ranjiro y los gemelos Aoi quedaron marcados de por vida con eso.

/

-Para cuando la ayudó llegó ya era tarde, Red Eye salió por la puerta principal de la academia -dijo Fubuki con una dolida expresión- Rantaro fue trasladado a un hospital, después el director Shinoda declaró que Red Eye anteriormente conocido como Shu Kurenai estaba oficialmente expulsado de la academia, así como el ingreso prohibido a las instalaciones.

Aiga y Shu se quedaron callados, la expresión del de ojos rojos era un poema, no podía creerlo, él se sentía incapaz de hacer algo así, llevo una mano a su boca horrorizado; Aiga lo miró con lástima, pues el ya conocía la historia que solía rondar de forma prohibida en el club de bey aunque nunca antes la había escuchado completa hasta ahora.

-Tiempo después la responsabilidad del club de beyblade cayó en nosotros, los miembros más jóvenes -dijo Fubuki serio, mirando hacia la nada, luego miro con frialdad a Shu- Fue difícil pero lo logramos, no dejamos caer al equipo en el olvido.

-¿Que paso con Audaz? -pregunto Aiga después de un corto silencio, Fubuki suspiro.

-El se recuperó físicamente, pero el daño moral que Red Eye hizo fue irreversible -lamento el rubio- Las batallas ya no eran para él...por eso Ranjiro usa a su Roktavor...

Shu se levantó abruptamente, salió de la carpa sin las intenciones de escuchar más, Aiga estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Tienes que dejarlo solo -Fubuki lo miro serio, al instante desistió.

Regreso a su posición anterior, de repente recordó algo.

-El panfleto que tienes pegado en la azotea -menciono el castaño, Fubuki ya sabia a que se refería así que asintió.

-Es el que el firmo para mi -dijo con austeridad.

-¿Porque lo tienes ahí? -pregunto Aiga confundido, él habría tirado algo así hace tiempo.

-Por que me recuerda lo mentirosa que puede llegar a ser la gente.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Ahora si me extendi con este capitulo, es el mas largo que he escrito hasta la fecha

Pobre de mi Rantaro, me dolio escribir esto :( Ustedes donde creen que este Valt?

El proximo capitulo tal vez lo suba el miercoles o jueves

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos!


	15. Solo

Prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí, no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad, debía estar atrapado dentro de una terrible pesadilla y cuando despertara al día siguiente, se levantaría e iría a la escuela con sus amigos, con Valt esperándolo ahí.

Llegó a su casa y sin saludar a sus padres se encerró de inmediato en su habitación, ambos mayores lo vieron pasar preocupados.

No quería pensar en el mundo exterior, justo ahora solo se encontraba él, en la oscuridad de su recamara, refugiado de la gente que le repetía miles de veces que él había realizado cosas terribles que simplemente no recordaba. No podía encontrar explicaciones pero siempre tenia preguntas.

 _"¿Por qué hizo aquello? ¡¿Cómo fue que Red Eye pudo invadir su mente?!"_

Cuando hizo su trato con Ashten creyó que al asumir una nueva identidad lo único que pasaría seria dejar de lado las distracciones de la vida cotidiana, enfocándose en su entrenamiento diariamente. Jamás imaginó que reemplazarían por completo a su viejo yo, que literalmente se convertiría en otra persona.

Quería ir con la fuente principal de información, con Ashten a preguntarle qué había hecho con él, estaba seguro que él fue quien dio la orden de sacarlo del estadio aquella vez; sabía que no quería verlo, en cambio necesitaba de sus respuestas lo más rápido posible.

Lo pensó un largo rato, sabía que sus padres no lo dejarían viajar al extranjero tan fácilmente y no tenía a quién recurrir para que lo apoyara. Aiga era su único aliado, la única persona que creía en él pero realmente no sabía qué pedirle con exactitud.

Se hallaba en un callejón sin salida, quería saber qué le pasó, quería saber todo sobre la desaparición de Valt para al menos intentar encontrarlo, quería apoyarse y consultar a sus amigos pero al parecer el mismo los apartó de su vida.

Después de muchos años se sintió solo.

Cerró los ojos, al poco tiempo se dejó llevar por el silencio y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Comenzó a recordar la última vez que sintió soledad, era un niño pequeño a quien no se le daba muy bien hablar con las personas, sentado y desganado miraba a los demás niños divertirse, jugando y riendo; un fuerte nudo en la garganta se le formó y cuando pensó que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos finalmente se derramarían ahí estaba el.

Un niño quien despreocupadamente le sonreía extendió su mano frente suyo, invitándolo a jugar con él y su amigo.

Después de un rato jugando con ambos, sintió por fin la felicidad florecer en lo más profundo de su alma.

Abruptamente despertó.

Ya era de día, miro a su alrededor recordando aquel sueño, recordó que esos niños eran Valt y Xander.

Tal vez no encontraría a Valt, tal vez no podría viajar a América para hablar con Ashten, pero se aferraría lo más fuerte que pueda de ese tal vez, de ese modo sus esperanzas no morirán, aún era posible lograrlo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

-Hijo, alguien te está buscando -escuchó el grito de su madre desde la planta baja.

Rápidamente bajó a la sala donde encontró a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

-Hola Shu.

-Hola Aiga.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Este capitulo es chiquito, es un respiro para los siguientes dos :p

Supongo que viernes y domingo serán las ultimas actualizaciones de esta semanita, despues regresaremos a actualizacion solo los fines de semana :(

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos!


	16. Admiración

Shu miraba con atención al chico castaño delante suyo.

Aún no se sentía del todo seguro sobre confiar en Aiga, recordaba las veces en que este lo había mirado con odio e indiferencia, además de que para él aún seguía siendo un completo desconocido.

Pero eso perdía importancia a ser la única persona que lo escuchaba, algo que ni siquiera sus padres querían hacer, tal vez por el miedo de que su opinión hiciera enfadar a su hijo y decidiera escapar de casa una vez más; contrario a eso ellos preferían hacer el mínimo contacto con él, cosa que al de cabellos blancos le dolía muchísimo.

Sin embargo Aiga Akaba se ofrecía a ayudarlo, al llegar a su casa esa misma mañana convenció a su madre de que darían un corto paseo por los alrededores después de mucho tiempo de no visitarlos, está sin muchas inseguridades les dio su permiso.

Ahora ambos se dirigían a la residencia de uno de sus viejos amigos, Daigo Kurogami. El jamás había ido a visitarlo incluso en la época cuando era amigos, así que estaba demasiado nervioso.

Para intentar distraer su mente en algo más, le pregunto a Aiga ese pensamiento cargado de una gran curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? -el de ojos turquesas lo miro serio un momento para después regresar su vista al camino.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que tú me crees, algo que Fubuki no hizo y él conoce mi situación al igual que tú, me ha visto frente a frente; no se porque eres diferente.

El castaño se detuvo, Shu hizo lo mismo. Se dio la media vuelta y encaró al de ojos rojos.

-Yo..no lo se -dijo sincero, Shu se impresionó pero no lo demostró- Hay algo en ti, algo que me dice que no mientes, que si fuera Valt la persona que te mirara también te creería; justo ahora eres completamente diferente a cuando te enfrente.

Shu se quedó callado, se dio cuenta que Aiga solo se estaba dejando llevar por una corazonada, el chico se arriesgaba si en un caso hipotético el siguiera siendo Red Eye y decidiera atacarlo o algo parecido.

Dejarse llevar por sus instintos le recordaba a Valt, tal vez por esa clase de cosas fue que se ganó su confianza.

Retomaron su camino esta vez caminando a la par, el de ojos rojos sintió que el ambiente se había vuelto más ameno.

-No me has dicho cómo fue que comenzaste a admirar a Valt -soltó con simpleza, pudo ver al castaño respingar en su lugar y sonrojarse un poco.

-Bu..bueno... eso... -comenzó a mover sus manos nervioso, desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir.

-¿Sabes? Yo conozco a Valt desde que era un niñato de cuatro años -dijo Shu sabiendo que eso captaría la atención del otro, supo que lo logró cuando Aiga lo miró con ojos destellantes- Bien podría contarte cosas sobre él, pero no se si lo admiras lo suficiente.

Aiga se quedó callado un momento, pensó llevando una mano a su barbilla y soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Está bien, tú ganas; te contare Shu prestó atención a Aiga sin interrumpir su caminata- Un día hace algunos meses, fui a pasar la tarde a casa de un amigo. Entre una cosa y otra el comenzó a hablar sobre beyblade, la verdad yo ya conocía algo sobre el tema pero no había capturado por completo mi atención. Para entretenernos un rato él puso un viejo vídeo del campeón nacional, Lui Shirosagi -Shu lo miró sorprendido, Aiga continuo- Vi su estrategia, era impresionante y muy poderoso, pero aun así seguía sin interesarme mucho el juego, eso hasta que llegue a un impresionante combate.

/

La pantalla de la computadora iluminaba sus ojos mientras veía el comienzo de la quinta batalla en la que Lui Shirosagi defendió su título de campeón nacional

 _"El momento a llegado, el campeón Lui Shirosagi está a punto de enfrentarse a la gran revelación del torneo..."_

¿Una revelación? Aiga no había visto nada anterior sobre el torneo de ese año, así que no tenía idea de quién estaban hablando.

-¡Mira, es el chico maravilla! -exclamó su amigo entusiasmado cuando la puerta del rival de Lui se abrió.

De ella un chico de cabellos azules y mirada marrón salió corriendo a gran velocidad, tanta que terminó por caer justo frente a Lui.

-¿Qué tiene eso de maravilloso? -se preguntó con desinterés el castaño, continuó viendo la pantalla donde el niño se levantaba mientras sonreía un poco avergonzado.

Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban listos para iniciar el combate, Lui se posiciono en su lugar mientras Valt hizo algo que dejó boquiabierto a Aiga, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás antes de lanzar.

Sin creerlo pudo ver como Valt no sólo se defendió de Lui Shirosagi, sino también ganaba punto a punto contra el rival quien se había ganado el estado de invencible hasta ese entonces.

La fascinación lleno su mirada mientras veía como Valt estaba a punto de ganarle a Lui, solo le hacia falta un golpe.

Pero el destino no era justo, Valt perdió de una manera increíble para Aiga.

-¡¿Que..?! Pero.. ¡¿Que paso?! -gritó a su amigo quien tenía justo a su lado, este se tapó los oídos algo adolorido.

-Lui gano, ¿que no es obvio? -respondió su amigo, el lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡Eso no fue para nada justo! ¿Quién era ese chico? ¡¿Como se llamaba?! -pregunto desesperado, su amigo lo miró algo extrañado, Aiga solía ser una persona calmada que raras veces se salía de sus casillas como ese momento.

-E..era Valt Aoi.. -Apenas escuchar su nombre Aiga hizo a un lado a su amigo para comenzar a buscar más sobre el chico que le dio pelea al gran Lui Shirosagi.

El resto del día se la paso mirando más vídeos sobre Valt, tanto antes de la liga mundial como los combates en ella, admiraba las batallas que disputaba enfrentando a los mejores bladers del mundo. Nunca vio temor en sus ojos, no importaba que tan débil o fuerte fuera su rival, se levantaba con cada derrota y lloraba de felicidad en sus victorias, la admiración ya se había plantado en su pecho.

Antes de poder ver la gran final del torneo mundial contra Red Eye, su amigo ya harto de tener que soportarlo todo el día, lo echó de su casa con la excusa de que ya era muy tarde.

Rápidamente corrió a su hogar en donde hábilmente "tomó prestada" la tablet de Naru para ver aquel enfrentamiento que lo estaba emocionando, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció a tan solo tres segundos de comenzado el vídeo.

En un muy limitado espacio de tiempo vio como un golpe feroz de Spriggan no solo había terminado con el duelo, sino también vio como Valkyrie se fragmentaba en pedazos ante la mirada sorprendida del mismo Valt.

La incredulidad lo lleno en un principio, vio a Valt Aoi tomar lo poco que quedaba de su amado bey para luego salir corriendo, después solo hubo celebración para el campeón mundial.

Soltó un golpe en la pared, realmente se sentía frustrado; sabía que algo no estaba bien en todo aquello, Valt jamás podría perder de una manera tan patética.

Intento encontrar más vídeos sobre Valt pero fue inútil, no había nada. Por un error o simplemente el destino, dio con la sección de noticias en donde un articulo en especial llamo su atención.

 _El blader japonés Valt Aoi desaparecido_

Abrió la nota, impactado leyó acerca de la extraña desaparición de Valt Aoi poco tiempo después de la final del torneo mundial. Ni familia ni amigos conocían su ubicación exacta, el equipo de BC Sol negó que Valt aun perteneciera al equipo y afirmó que definitivamente este no se hallaba dentro de sus instalaciones. Nadie sabía siquiera si aún seguía con vida.

Apenas terminó con la nota y más noticias relacionadas saltaron a su vista.

 _Falso campeón, final ilegítimo en el torneo mundial de Beyblade_

Abrió la nota.

 _Se ha reportado esta mañana que el blader Red Eye, conocido por ganar el torneo mundial de Beyblade, aplico estrategias ilegales para vencer al blader japonés y ex compañero suyo, Valt Aoi en la final de dicho evento. Dadas las circunstancias, la administración del torneo revoco a Red Eye de su título de manera temporal._

 _"Es necesario evaluar la situación, nosotros actuaremos según las circunstancias nos lo exijan" afirmó Theodore Glass, director y fundador del torneo mundial al preguntarle respecto al tema._

 _Al momento de emitir esta nota, se ha dado a conocer que la presencia de Valt Aoi es necesaria en la dirección general del torneo con el fin de programar un nuevo enfrentamiento. En caso de no presentarse en un plazo de seis meses, el título de campeón mundial será reclamado por Red Eye._

Miro la fecha de la noticia, era reciente tan solo por algunas semanas que la primera que leyó, y ambas pertenecen al mismo año: 2017.

Fue obvio lo que sucedió, Valt Aoi desapareció y Red Eye se quedó con el título del blader más fuerte del mundo.

Naru entró furiosa a su habitación, tomó su tablet de sus manos pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

La furia lo invadió, un enorme deseo de vengar y honrar el nombre de Valt Aoi se instaló en su corazón, esa misma noche con la ayuda de su padre comenzó a construir su propio bey con una sola idea en mente.

Revocar a Red Eye de su trono hecho de falsedades.

/

-Después de eso seguí con más detalles la carrera de Valt, sus orígenes en la academia, sus amistades, rivales, su familia, estrategias, etcétera. Quería iniciar donde el lo hizo -dijo Aiga orgulloso de sí mismo.

Shu se encontraba pensativo intentando inútilmente recordar algún suceso de ese relato pero no consiguió nada, decidió preguntar directamente.

-En aquella nota ¿dijeron la estrategia ilegal que Red Eye uso? -Aiga lo miro serio, negó con la cabeza.

-No, la estrategia que haya utilizado es desconocida para el público, solo los directivos del torneo así como la persona que denunció el suceso fueron los únicos que la conocen.

-¿Quien lo denunció? -pregunto Shu serio, Aiga desvió la mirada.

-Llegamos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Este es el penultimo capitulo que subire antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela :(

Tengo una pregunta, que les gusta mas a ustedes? Los nombres japoneses o los occidentales para beyblade?

A mi personalmente me gustan mas los occidentales, aunque siento que para Aiga si lo arruinaron un poquitin (Aiga Akaba a Aiger Akabane :P) tambien para uno que otro bey se escuchan mas epicos los nombres japoneses

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos!


	17. Daigo

Se encontraron frente a la casa de Daigo, Shu fue el primero en acercarse al pórtico seguido muy de cerca del castaño.

Alzo su mano temblorosa dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, se sentía muy nervioso. Aiga lo miró notando al instante el problema, sin decir nada toco la puerta esperando a que alguien atendiera.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el interior del recinto, al poco tiempo un niño de la misma estatura de Aiga abrió la puerta.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto al abrir, miro a los presentes y al topar mirada con Shu su semblante se volvió molesto- Red Eye...

-¿Nos dejas pasar? -pregunto Aiga antes de que Shu pudiera reaccionar a ese nombre, el niño lo miró molesto.

-A ti sí, pero el es otra historia -contestó el chico, Shu lo observó con más detalle.

-Eres el hermano menor de Daigo, Ryota ¿cierto? -preguntó el de ojos rojos, debido a que solo lo había visto pocas veces se le había complicado recordarlo.

El chico lo miró sorprendido pero al instante se tornó enojado, estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de una vez por todas, sin embargo Aiga se logró colar al interior de la casa dejando el paso libre a Shu.

-El no está aquí ¿no es así? -Ryota los miró desconcertado de que entraran de ese modo a su hogar, sin poder hacer algo para sacarlos, no tuvo otra opción más que vigilarlos.

-No, Daigo no está y no va a volver -Aiga y Shu miraron al de ojos violeta interrogantes- Él se mudó a Tokio hace algunos meses con unos familiares, si saben lo que les conviene no irán tras el.

Aiga y Shu se miraron decepcionados, aún así no abandonaron el lugar. Aiga se sentó en la sala mientras Ryota hacia lo mismo, Shu por su parte se dedicaba a mirar las fotos familiares que adornaban el lugar, una de ellas llamó su atención. En ella miro a Daigo cargando al pequeño Ryota quien tenía las manos cubiertas por los títeres que Ken le había hecho, sonrió recordando la gran preocupación y fidelidad que Daigo tenía con todos sus amigos.

-No se que buscan, ya les dije que mi hermano no está aquí y mis padres regresaran pronto, es mejor que se vayan -dijo Ryota mirando a Aiga, este no se inmuto a la mirada amenazante del chico.

-Entonces no veo razones para que te preocupes -dijo Aiga. El de pelo negro vio inseguro a Shu, rápidamente Aiga se percató de su inquietud- El ya no es el mismo de antes.

-Lastimo a mi hermano y a sus amigos, no puedo creerte -afirmó Ryota, Aiga soltó un suspiro.

-Se lo que él hizo, pero tambien se que jamás pudiste ver esas atrocidades con tus propios ojos. Se que aun guardaste en ti la esperanza de que el Shu Kurenai que conociste como compañero de tu hermano aun existe, a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Shu se acercó a ambos niños, Ryota en su mirada pudo ver al chico que lo visitó en el hospital hace años, el chico que era compañero y un amigo muy cercano de su hermano, aquel que pertenecía a la época en que su hermano se divertía y sonreía más a menudo.

La nostalgia le llegó, lo que decía Aiga era cierto por más que intentara negarlo.

-¿Qué..quieres que haga? -pregunto derrotado, Aiga sonrió al ver que el otro había decidido ceder. Con una señal le indico a Shu que tomara asiento con ellos.

-Quiero que le cuentes sobre el incidente con tú hermano, tal como me lo contaste a mi.

-¿Lo conoces? -pregunto Shu desconcertado, Aiga le sonrió.

-Así es, cuando entre a la academia Beigoma, Ryota fue uno de mis primero amigos. Al principio no sabía que era hermano de uno de los viejos amigos de Valt pero después de un tiempo lo supe, luego me contó más sobre Daigo -Shu miro al de ojos violeta quien solo asintió.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas tú sobre Daigo? -pregunto Shu algo molesto con Aiga, este nego serio.

-Es mejor que afrontes tus problemas directamente con las personas que conociste, es la manera en la que puedes relacionarte con tus recuerdos perdidos; a pesar de que ni Rantaro ni Daigo se encuentren aquí para hablar contigo, las fuentes más cercanas fueron Fubuki y ahora lo es Ryota.

Shu lo miro algo desconcertado, no entendía muy bien el punto de Aiga pero decidió no replicar más, hacerlo no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Ryota comenzó a relatar.

-Después de que Red Eye atacara a Rantaro Kiyama, la Academia Beigoma tomó medidas de seguridad más estrictas, ninguna persona ajena a la academia podía acceder a las instalaciones. Aun así Red Eye encontró la manera de acercarse a mi hermano.

/

Una tranquila tarde después de la escuela, Daigo caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, las actividades del club terminaban más temprano de lo normal al solo tener dos miembros competitivos.

Pensativo no noto cuando llegó a aquel parque tan familiar donde compartió muchos recuerdos divertidos con sus amigos.

Miro con nostalgia el estadio en el que inicialmente Shu entrenaba solo y que posteriormente, se había convertido en un punto de reunión en donde el club de bey solía jugar y pasar el rato después de la escuela.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a su pequeño amigo gatuno, se acercó a él y lo acarició por un corto lapso de tiempo; repentinamente el felino se erizo y gruño a algo detrás de él.

Más bien a alguien detrás de él.

El pequeño gato salió corriendo a toda velocidad, confundido miro hacia atrás encontrándose frente a frente con Red Eye.

-Tú...de nuevo... -apenas y pudo articular Daigo debido al impacto de verlo ahí. Cuando sucedió lo de Audaz pensó que no volvería a toparselo nunca pero ahí estaba, a pocas semanas de aquel incidente presentándose ante él, esta vez vistiendo de blanco y negro, como lo había hecho durante todo el torneo mundial.

Red Eye no le dijo nada, simplemente le mostró a Spriggan y su lanzador dando a entender lo que quería. Daigo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo...tengo que decirte algo sobre Valt, Shu él está en...

-¡Shu ya no existe! -grito Red Eye imponente, Daigo retrocedió atemorizado aun así insistió.

-No lo entiendes ¡esto es serio Shu! El solo...

Red Eye se acercó a Daigo y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro, el muchacho impactado yacía en el suelo, jamás habría esperado eso.

-Levántate y enfrentame de una vez -dijo Red Eye, Daigo apenas y era capaz de reaccionar.

Red Eye lo levantó tomándolo de sus ropas y lo arrastró hasta el estadio. Lo colocó en un extremo de la arena y el se posiciono en el otro, con manos temblorosas Daigo tomó a Doomscizor colocandolo en su lanzador para atacar.

Sin saber como apenas fue capaz de lanzarlo en la arena pero se tambaleaba demasiado, dejó de girar en cuestión de segundos.

-Eres patético -dijo Red Eye, Daigo logró despertar de su ensimismamiento- Al igual que tus mediocres amigos, son solo una bola de fracasados que no sirven para el mundo del beyblade.

Esas palabras lograron enfurecerlo, recordó a Valt y Rantaro, la ira lo invadió por completo.

-¡Eres un maldito! Cerrare tu boca de una vez por todas -Colocó su lanzador, listo para atacar.

Red Eye sonrió, de la misma forma siniestra a cuando le rompió el brazo a Audaz.

-Entonces ven por mi -dijo con un aura siniestra cubriéndolo por completo, Daigo se intimido ante esta nueva faceta de Shu pero no dejo que se diera cuenta.

Ambos se encontraban listos para lanzar, esta vez Daigo no dejo que sus manos temblaran un solo instante.

-Tres...dos...uno...¡Let it rip!

Con decisión Daigo lanzó a Doomscizor.

Con gran precisión Shu lanzó a Spriggan.

Ambos beys chocaron en la arena, Spriggan está vez giraba en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, aun así los ataques de Doomscizor eran eficaces contra su rival.

O eso creía Daigo.

Cuando Spriggan se encontraba trémulo y débil, Daigo sonrió ligeramente. En cambio Red Eye comenzó a reír, su risa parecía sacada de ultratumba, era ensordecedora y envolvente; Daigo recordó la batalla que Red Eye tuvo contra Rantaro, rápidamente regresó su mirada al combate que aun no terminaba.

Antes de lograrlo un rápido roce seguido de un sabor metálico que invadió su boca le sorprendieron, tocó sus labios mirando un líquido carmesí escurrir por sus dedos.

Miró su layer que ahora se encontraba destrozado en el suelo, envolvió sus mejillas y sus labios con su mano, pudo palpar la herida que su bey le hizo al romperse.

No supo cuando pero Red Eye ya lo estaba tomando del brazo inmovilizandolo en el suelo, rápidamente recordó a Audaz.

-¿Lo sabes verdad? -Daigo intentó zafarse de su agarre inútilmente, Red Eye sonrió- ¡Él y tú son igual de pateticos!

/

-Ese día mi madre recibió una llamada del hospital, Daigo estaba internado con la misma herida que Rantaro, un brazo roto -dijo Ryota recordando con dolor aquello.

Shu no sabia que decir, Aiga también había permanecido callado.

-Yo.. lo lamen...

-¡No lo digas! -dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Shu, este y Aiga lo miraron sorprendidos- Tus disculpas no valen nada para mi, tal vez para mi hermano tampoco, así que no gastes tú fuerza intentando que te perdonemos.

Shu calló, sabía que no sería fácil recorrer los pasajes de su pasado como Red Eye.

-Una vez en el hospital, mi hermano nos contó a todos sobre su enfrentamiento, Wakiya estaba furioso -comento el chico, Shu lo miró con una idea más en mente.

-¿Sabes dónde está el? Hablo de Wakiya -pregunto el de cabello blanco, Ryota lo miro serio.

-Si, se donde está, pero no es buena idea que vayan a buscarlo.

-¿Porque no? -preguntó finalmente Aiga.

-De la cacería de bladers de la Academia Beigoma, fue Wakiya Murasaki quien se llevó la peor parte -Aiga lo miro serio, Shu sorprendido no podía imaginar algo peor para sus amigos.

-Bien,,, en ese caso nos vamos -dijo Aiga levantándose, Shu se quedó inmóvil en su lugar- Vámonos -dijo Aiga al mirar que Shu no se movía, este reacciono y lo siguió.

Una vez fuera, ambos chicos se encaminaron de regreso a su lugar, se detuvieron al escuchar un grito que los alertó.

-¡Está en España! -Ambos regresaron sus miradas encontrándose con Ryota quien agitado gritaba desde el pórtico de su casa- Ahora dirige a su equipo Sunbat United en España.

-¿Porque nos dices esto? -pregunto Aiga, Ryota miro a Shu.

-Por que si tú ya no eres Red Eye -tomó un poco de aire, Shu lo miró desconcertado- quiero que sufras viendo todo lo que le hiciste a tus amigos.

Sin decir más regresó al interior de su hogar y cerró la puerta, ambos chicos se miraron en silencio.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Y aqui esta! Mi ultima actualizacion antes de regresar a prision, digo a la escuela.

Se acabaron las actualizaciones cada dos dias :( ahora a esperar hasta el fin de semana

Espero les hayan gustado los apitulos que estuve escribiendo alrededor de esta semana.

Tambien intente escribir el ultimo capitulo de Desastroso Valentin pero me quede a medias, el estres de la escuela (que a pesar de ser vacaciones aun permanece en mi) no me deja tener la libertad creativa que necesito para ese lemon

Felices vacaciones a las personas que aun tienen xD

Nos leemos pronto!


	18. Respeto

Caminaban en completo silencio a la casa de Shu, nadie tenía algo por decir después de que Ryota le gritara aquello al de ojos rojos.

A pesar de las inesperadas razones por las cuales el hermano de Daigo les dijo la ubicación de Wakiya, Shu no lo podía culpar. Ryota admiraba mucho a su hermano y también solía admirarlo a él, por eso el que le hiciera aquella atrocidad a Daigo le había dolido mucho.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a estar frente de ese pequeño parque, el lugar donde traicionó a uno de sus amigos y que jamás volvería a ver de la misma manera.

Aiga lo miro desde lejos, incapaz de no sentir lastima por el de ojos rojos después de ver que realmente le había mortificado enterarse lo que sucedió con Rantaro y luego con Daigo. Se acercó con lentitud hacia él para posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro en modo de consuelo.

-Todas esas cosas.. realmente no las hiciste tú -dijo compasivo, Shu no apartó su mirada de aquel lugar.

-Lo se pero… -miro sus manos las cuales yacían más grandes y un tanto rasposas, sin embargo eso no era el centro de su atención, a sus ojos esas manos estaban manchadas rojo carmesí- yo deje que todo eso sucedía, sigo siendo responsable.

Aiga lo miro apenado, sabía que no podía hacer ni decir nada para que el otro se sintiera mejor, ademas el no era la clase de persona que se preocupaba en animar a alguien más; prefería ocuparse de sus asuntos antes de siquiera ver como se encontraban los demás, pero se había involucrado de más con Shu, ahora le era inevitable no tenerle empatía.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero una risa detrás de ellos llamó la atención de ambos.

-Jajajajaja así que es cierto -ambos voltearon a la fuente de aquel sonido encontrándose con Lui Shirosagi quien de brazos cruzados los miraba de forma burlesca- El nuevo campeón mundial y el terrible dictador derrotado ahora son muy buenos amigos -exclamó con un deje de ironía.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lui? -pregunto Aiga al instante, el otro no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me enteré que regresaste hace poco así que pensé en retarte a un duelo -miró a Shu quien le devolvió el gesto molesto- pero veo que estás ocupado con este intento de dictador arrepentido -dijo para posteriormente soltar una fuerte carcajada, Shu se molesto por aquello pero no replicó en absoluto.

-Si es un duelo lo que quieres entonces hagámoslo -dijo Aiga con decisión, Lui no apartaba su mirada de Shu.

-Tal vez mejor para otra ocasión -Aiga se sorprendió por aquello, la batalla de miradas entre Lui y Shu no terminaba, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Con lentitud Lui se acercó a Shu quien no se movía de su lugar.

-En tú mirada aún hay odio y dolor, pero ya no eres Red Eye ¿cierto?

Aiga y Shu se sorprendieron y de algún extraño modo se sintieron atrapados, como dos críos haciendo travesuras a espaldas de sus padres, Lui rió socarrón.

-Entonces es verdad -expresó sin dejar de mofarse.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes que…? -Shu se vio interrumpido por el de ojos violetas.

-Lo he sabido desde siempre, desde la primera vez que vi a Red Eye en nuestro enfrentamiento en Europa -Shu se vio sorprendido por aquella declaración.

-¿De que enfrentamiento hablas? -Lui paro de reír pero su sonrisa permaneció mientras contemplaba al de ojos rojos.

-Es interesante, no recuerdas lo que sucedió siendo Red Eye… -dijo más para sí mismo, su sonrisa se ensancho- Me pregunto si es verdad o si estás fingiendo.

Shu se acercó a Lui, lo tomó de sus ropas levantandolo un poco del suelo, esperando que esa amenaza silenciosa fuera suficiente para que el otro callara sus estupidas declaraciones.

-Tú sabes cosas sobre Red Eye, ¿Que conoces acerca de él, acerca de Valt? -pregunto agresivo, la sonrisa de Lui desapareció.

-Valt Aoi -pronunció serio, de un manotazo apartó el agarre de Shu sobre el. Saco a su bey y lo miró con deje nostálgico- Respetaba a ese niño, era el unico blader de Japon que podia hacerme frente, de lo poco que valía aquí la pena, bueno eso hasta que apareciste tú -dijo lo ultimo mirando directo hacia Aiga.

El ambiente enmudeció por un corto lapso de tiempo, Aiga se sorprendió de recibir ese reconocimiento por parte de alguien como Lui, Shu no pretendía intimidarse ante cualquier cosa que éste pretendiera decir.

-En todo caso no se nada sobre Valt y si lo supiera no te lo diría.-dijo Lui serio a Shu quien lo miro molesto.

-Vámonos -dijo el de cabello blanco pasando a un lado de Lui dejando a Aiga detrás- Es obvio que él no quiere hablar de nada con nosotros.

-Yo nunca dije eso -dijo el de cabello azul burlesco, Shu detuvo su caminar volteando la cabeza en su dirección- Bien podría decirte cómo fue que descubrí a la persona detrás de tu máscara, ¿como podría perderme la oportunidad de torturarte con los actos que decidiste olvidar? -rió finalmente.

Shu no estaba seguro de creer en lo que sea que Lui dijera pero aun así decidió quedarse a escuchar, Aiga se posiciono a su lado.

-Bien, en ese caso escuchen con atención.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Bien, bien, un nuevo capitulo ha llegado acompañado de una nueva portada! (que me tarde mucho en elegir xD)

Ha llegado de manera inesperada Lui a la historia, creen que vaya a decirle a Shu la verdad o que vaya a mentirle?

Espero les haya gustado :)

Nos leemos para la proxima!


	19. Rey de las mentiras

Hace dos años me enteré acerca de un poderoso blader que buscaba a los rivales más fuertes del mundo con el único propósito de vencerlos, ese blader se hacía llamar Red Eye.

Lo que hacía me parecía divertido y estúpido, una oportunidad perfecta para bajar de las nubes a un blader presumido como el.

Envie un mensaje a nivel mundial retandolo, sabía que no se resistiría a tener un duelo contra mi, uno de los bladers más fuertes del mundo. Acordé el encuentro cerca de un lago poco concurrido en España.

Puedo recordar muy bien que Red Eye tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar a nuestro encuentro.

—¡Lui! —Un grito logró sacarme de mi concentración, molestó mire la fuente de aquel ruido.

Era Valt, estaba acompañado de varias personas que realmente no me interesan en absoluto, el niño corrió sonriendo hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres la persona a quién estoy esperando —dije molestó, Valt no borraba la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

—Venimos a ver tú enfrentamiento contra Red Eye —dijo cambiando por ese breve instante su semblante, se tornó más serio.

No conozco mucho a ese niño pero sé que no suele ser así, él siempre se la pasa gritando y corriendo ridículamente de un lado para otro.

Es un niño muy tonto.

Por eso me pareció raro e interesante ver esta nueva faceta suya, así que decidí dejar que se quedará.

—Solo no molestes —dije desinteresado, a pesar de que desvíe la mirada y ahora él estaba a mis espaldas, por alguna razón sabía que estaba sonriendo como un completo idiota al darle mi aprobación.

Como si el destino esperará a que nuestra conversación terminará, Red Eye apareció. Por fin lo tenía justo enfrente, le daría a ese presumido enmascarado su merecido y lo pondría en su lugar.

Me relamí los labios saboreando la victoria.

—Jajajaja, miren quien decidió aparecer —dije irónico, estaba molesto por el largo rato que me dejó esperando pero el simple pensamiento de mi futura victoria me hacía sonreír.

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro sabía que estaba serio, solo me dan más ganas de aplastarlo y borrar su estúpida expresión indiferente.

—Yo y Spriggan te haremos pedazos —dijo seguro mientras enseñaba a su bey.

—¿Acabas de decir Spriggan?

—El le robo su bey a Shu —comentó Valt con seriedad, capte la situación en un instante.

—¿Así que eso es lo que crees? —pregunte divertido, el chico solo me miró sorprendido sin entender nada al igual que sus acompañantes.

Sin esperar más dimos inicio al primer duelo, con gran facilidad vencí a Red Eye con un potente final por salida; debo admitir que sabe jugar bien pero no es para tanto, en cambio logré uno de mis objetivos con esta batalla, desenmascarar a Red Eye.

Sabía que se trataba de Shu, era satisfactorio ver su rostro sorprendido por la ruptura de su estúpida máscara, cruce miradas con él y en ese momento supe que algo estaba mal.

—¡Shu! —Un grito me distrajo, el niño detrás de mí se encontraba claramente conmocionado por la revelación.

—Espera ahí —dije extendiendo uno de mis brazos frente a Valt, este me miro confundido.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Es Shu! Déjame pasar... —dijo el chico molesto intentando acercarse al otro pero no se lo permití.

—Ese de ahí no es Shu —mencione a lo que todos los presentes se sorprendieron, mire una vez más a Red Eye quien no se inmuto a mis palabras.

—¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto Valt, obviamente no sabía a qué me refería.

—Solo lo sé, puedo sentirlo —mire al otro serio, su mirada poseía un fuego intenso que parecía provenir desde el mismísimo infierno— Creí que su mascara era un mero capricho, pero parece que se trata de algo mas...

No quería admitirlo pero realmente no tenía una gran explicación para ello, simplemente algo en mi me decía que él no era Shu, que se trataba de alguien más. Quien le haya hecho esto a Shu debía ser una persona peligrosa.

Al principio había comenzado esta batalla para humillar a Red Eye, ahora la terminare para detenerlo.

—El es diferente, puedo verlo en sus ojos ¿Qué ves tú en ellos? —Me pregunto si él será capaz de percibir lo mismo que yo; Valt me hizo caso y vio a Red Eye directamente a los ojos, retrocedió un poco y se quedó callado.

—No puede ser cierto, debo hablar con él —Ese niño es un terco, aún seguía intentando acercarse a ese impostor; por fortuna uno de sus amiguitos lo detuvo antes de que diera un solo paso.

—Muy bien, mantenlo ahí —dije sonriendo, no dejaría que este niñato impostor presumido viera que me logró perturbar.

—¡Suéltame Audaz, tengo que hablar con el! —Ese niño aun seguía peleando por llegar a mi rival; coloque mi lanzador dispuesto a comenzar una nueva batalla, Red Eye hizo lo mismo.

—¡Yo acabare con este maldito de una vez por todas!

/

—Al final pude vencer a ese creído —dijo Lui satisfecho, luego miró a Shu— pero aun así ese niño intentó acercarse contigo.

—¿Y que paso? —preguntó Aiga lo que Shu no se atrevía. Lui se torno serio y por un momento creyeron que no contestaría; el de cabello azul miro a Shu y luego hacia otro lado mientras contestaba.

—Le soltaste un puñetazo.

—Mientes... —dijo Shu negando con la cabeza, Aiga lo miro con lastima y Lui comenzó a reír.

—Los únicos mentirosos aqui son ustedes —dijo Lui sonriendo, miró a Shu quien aún no podía creer sus palabras— Tú te engañas diciéndote que no hiciste esas cosas, que jamás permitirías que eso sucediera pero lo hiciste; te mientes a ti mismo pero sabes que aun hay algo de Red Eye en ti, tú mirada te delata —Shu se sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de replicar, Lui sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a Aiga.

—Y tú —Aiga lo miró temeroso, ya tenía una idea de lo que Lui le diría, el otro se limitó a ampliar aún más su sonrisa— Tú le mientes diciéndoles que lo ayudas, sabes más de lo que dices pero prefieres que el se enfrente a sus problemas por su cuenta, como si haciendo eso vengaras a Valt.

Shu despertó de su conmoción, miro a Aiga quien temblaba ligeramente mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar, tal como un niño atrapado en medio de su travesura. Recordó las palabras de Ryota.

 _"Si tú ya no eres Red Eye... quiero que sufras viendo todo lo que le hiciste a tus amigos"_

Así que se trataba de eso, una venganza indirecta por lo que Red Eye le hizo a sus amigos.

Aiga no le ayudaba, solo quería verlo sufrir.

Lui volteo hacia Shu, quien con una expresión semejante a la de un moribundo apenas y se podía sostener de pie; todo eso le resultaba bastante entretenido.

—Por favor ¿vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta en todo este tiempo? —El chico les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse— Tan solo contéstame esto, ¿que tan cerca estás de encontrar a Valt?

Shu se quedó callado, la respuesta era completamente fácil; ni siquiera un poco, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de saber en donde estaba Valt, seguía en el mismo punto donde empezó.

Ambos chicos estaban completamente en shock, Lui volteo una última vez y rió divertido al verlos.

—Jajaja los dos son unos pésimos mentirosos —Lui se fue de ahí riendo, dejando atrás a los dos chicos que no se atreven a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Al final de cuentas el mentiroso resulto ser Aiga :o

Que pasara con Shu ahora que su unico aliado resulto ser otro enemigo mas? Esperenlo para la proxima semana ;)

Que semana! Estuvo pesadisima y apenas pude escribir este cap :( pero creo que valio la pena :p

PD.: Al fin pude configurar google docs para poner el guion largo! Es que no sabia como hacerlo xD

Espero les haya gustado, no leemos para la proxima!


	20. En solitario

Un chico de cabellos blancos apresuraba el paso a su hogar, ya tenía suficiente de todo y estaba muy cansado por ese día, a sus espaldas otro chico de ojos turquesas le seguía de cerca.

—¡Espera! —Escuchó detrás suyo, sin embargo Shu lo ignoro— ¡Te dije que esperes! —Con una increíble velocidad, Aiga logró posicionarse frente al de ojos rojos impidiendo que llegase a avanzar más.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con una notoria molestia, Aiga lo miro directo a los ojos lleno de seguridad.

—Lo que dijo Lui —Shu apretó los puños enfadado— eso no es...

—¡Suficiente! —la sonora exclamación de Shu callo a Aiga en un instante— Ya es suficiente, pensé que me ayudabas pero solo quería verme sufrir ¿no es así? —Finalmente dejó reflejar en su mirada la frustración y el dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde hace tiempo, Aiga se vio sorprendido.

—Cometes tú venganza como si no fuera ya suficiente con haber perdido a mis amigos, a Valt; incluso mi familia me aparta, ¡me miran como si fuera una clase de atrocidad que en cualquier momento haría una locura!

Aiga callo, claramente Shu se encontraba fuera de sí y muy enojado con todos, pero no lo podía culpar, todo el mundo le dio la espalda cuando más necesitaba ser apoyado.

—Lo se —dijo Aiga finalmente— Solo quería decirte que lo que dijo Lui no era mentira, realmente quería verte hecho trizas —Respiro hondo antes de continuar— Yo realmente admiraba mucho a Valt Aoi, el me impulsaba en mis malos momentos y me ayudaba a mejorar en los buenos a pesar de que no pude conocerlo en persona; gracias a su personalidad, a su sonrisa en cada enfrentamiento, podía eliminar el miedo y las inseguridades que llegaban a mi, incluso si se trataba de enfrentar a Red Eye, el terrible dictador que destrozaba cada bey que se le plantara en frente.

Shu volteo hacia un lado, ya no quería seguir escuchando más.

—Por eso es que estaba molesto contigo... —Shu bajo la mirada, su paciencia se estaba agotando— Siempre intente descifrar porque el mejor amigo y rival de Valt lo había traicionado, en qué momento decidió tomar ese camino... ¡¿Qué fue lo que él vio en ti que le importaba tanto?!

El mayor intento pasar al castaño pero este no retrocedió un solo paso.

—Por eso cuando me di cuenta que habías vuelto a ser tú, decidí fingir que te apoyaba a pesar de que no te conocía.

Sin esperar más el de ojos rojos logró hacer a un lado a Aiga para seguir avanzando, este lo siguió con desespero.

—¡Pero me equivoque! —grito logrando que Shu titubeara un poco su caminar— Tú querías a tus amigos, lo vi el otro día cuando hablamos con Fubuki y hoy con nuestra conversación con Ryota, estabas en verdad arrepentido —Shu continuo caminando, Aiga no pudo detenerlo pero grito— ¡Por eso déjame ayudarte!

Corrió hasta cortar el paso de Shu nuevamente, este con furia lo miro.

—¡Oye, sal de mi camino!

Sin esperarlo su campo visual se torno negro.

 _"¡Sal de mi camino!" gritó a Valt quien tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas mientras lo intentaba alcanzar con la mano extendida._

 _"¡Por favor Shu, déjame...!" su puño se movió solo y de un solo impacto tiró al de ojos marrón ante la mirada sorprendida de todos._

— ..Shu... ¿Shu? — pregunto Aiga al ver que Shu repentinamente se detuvo y su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Este reacciono, miro a Aiga quien extendía su mano derecha hacia el, de la misma forma en la que hizo Valt antes de golpearlo, pronto se dio cuenta que eso había sido un recuerdo, el recuerdo que Lui mencionó antes.

—Yo... —miro sus manos, no podía creerlo. Temblorosas las llevó a su rostro— Lo.. lo siento...

Cayo de rodillas lamentándose en silencio, Aiga lo observó sorprendido y muy confundido, a pesar de que no entendía que acababa de pasar se acercó a consolarlo.

Shu temblaba y se tapaba la boca como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar, pero evitaba a toda costa llorar, Aiga se limitaba a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, no sabía qué más hacer para que el otro dejará de sentirse miserable.

Un rato después, cuando parecía que finalmente Shu se había calmado, Aiga decidió hablar.

—Tenemos que ir con Wakiya —Shu negó con la cabeza, no quería verlo después de las cosas terribles que habían pasado— Pero está vez no quiero estar ahí para verte sufrir.

El de ojos rojos contempló a Aiga, ¿Ahora que pretendía hacer?

—Escucha, hay algo que aún no sabes y podría ser de gran o poca importancia. La verdad es que Valt Aoi no desapareció justo después de la competencia —Shu se levantó del suelo, a pesar de sentirse aún como una completa basura tenía curiosidad por lo que Aiga le diría.

—Valt regresó y pasó varios meses aquí en Japón antes de su desaparición —Shu se sorprendió, antes de preguntar algo decidió seguir escuchando— Convivió con sus amigos y familia, tal vez si hablas con alguno de ellos tú puedas captar alguna situación extraña, alguna pista o algo similar que solo tú puedas identificar acerca de Valt.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Shu confuso, ¿Había razones para que Valt actuará raro antes de desaparecer?

—Un fuerte rumor que corre entre la prensa y los fanáticos del beyblade sugieren que Valt en realidad escapó de casa, ¿que tal si es cierto? Tal vez tú podrías saber a donde si platicas con Wakiya.

¿Valt escapar? Eso sonaba imposible para el, muy alejado de algo que haría el Valt que el conocía. No le parecía un camino viable para seguir buscándolo pero ¿Tenía otra opción? Tal vez ocurrió algo malo y Valt tuvo que irse sin contarle a nadie.

Esa nueva perspectiva logró desplazar el sentimiento de impotencia en Shu, había una gran posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto.

—Incluso se que Fubuki logró hacer contacto con él antes de que se esfumara —comentó Aiga finalmente, Shu se sorprendió.

—Entonces mejor hablemos con Fubuki —exclamó Shu, Aiga nego.

—¿Crees que se me ocurrió está venganza a mi solo? Fubuki te odia y dudo que desee cooperar contigo, ni siquiera ha querido contarme esas cosas a mi.

El de ojos rojos suspiro derrotado, el hecho de que Fubuki planeara hacerlo sufrir no lo impresionó pero aun así tenía una pequeña esperanza de que a pesar de todo lo ayudara, misma que murió ante la anterior declaración.

—¿Qué hay de los gemelos Aoi? Podemos hablar con ellos —Nuevamente otra negativa se presentó por parte de Aiga.

—Ellos se mudaron hace como un año, algunos dicen que viajan por el mundo buscando a Valt.

Obviamente Shu estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared, no tenía otra opción más que ir con Wakiya.

O tal vez si la tenia, pero no se atrevía a visitar a _"esa"_ persona.

—Entonces creo que no tengo otra alternativa, tendré que ir con Wakiya —dijo decidido, Aiga lo miró alarmado.

—Espera, ¿dijiste que irías? ¿tú solo?

Shu asintió frente a Aiga quien lo miraba un tanto confundido.

—Así es, no es nada personal pero tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta desde ahora.

Aiga agacho la mirada derrotado, comprendía a Shu pero aun así quería empezar a ayudarlo de verdad.

Shu retomo su camino a su hogar y esta vez Aiga no intentó detenerlo, un poco antes de estar lejos del castaño decidió detenerse.

—Por cierto —Llamó la atención de Aiga quien seguía parado en el mismo sitio— Soy un poco bueno con las manualidades, pensé que este podría ser un buen agradecimiento por tu ayuda, aunque al final no resultó ser tan sincera... —susurro esto último antes de lanzar un pequeño objeto que Aiga logro atrapar.

Este lo miró y vio que se trataba de un llavero tejido a mano con la forma de Valt, sonrió para si mismo y contempló a Shu marcharse, al poco tiempo él también se retiró a la Academia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

No hay mucho por decir, solo que también shippeo ValtxAiga :p fue obvio?

Nos leemos la proxima semana!


	21. Andanzas

Un albino se encontraba mirando a ningún punto fijo el techo de su habitación, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que conocía la ubicación de Wakiya pero desde ese entonces no se había movido para nada.

Aún seguía en Japón, se sentía como un recluso encerrado por una capa invisible llamada sobreprotección. Sus padres, ajenos a las intenciones de su hijo de marcharse a España, no paraban de monitorearlo casi todo el día; desde que dejó de acompañarlo Aiga a sus pequeñas salidas por las zonas, sus progenitores no paraban de llamarlo cada 10 minutos exactos y no podía tardar más de una hora en regresar a casa, después de eso no podía volver a salir.

No culpaba la sobreprotección de sus padres, después de todo se marchó por dos años a tan temprana edad sin dar aviso alguno de lo prolongado de su viaje. Pero si sus padres eran tan protectores con él no era viable que le concedieran un permiso para viajar unos cuantos días a España. Así que el solo se las ingenio para armar un plan con el que pudiera irse.

Los últimos días, después de platicar con su madre sobre lo hostigante que le resultaba la situación, está decidido dejarle como una pequeña tarea de confianza que realizará las compras del día; así que esa era su oportunidad para actuar.

Miró su mochila a un lado de su cama, siempre se la llevaba al supermercado como excusa para traer dentro de ella las compras, pensando en no levantar sospechas para cuándo se la llevará ese día.

Este día.

Tomó la carta que le había escrito a sus padres y la dejo en un lugar visible en su habitación, tomó sus documentos que yacían en su mochila y se la cargó al hombro.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a salir pero una última vez volteo a ver el interior de está. Inmóvil pensó brevemente qué había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de ese lugar que consideraba su hogar, ahora que había regresado se marchaba una vez más sin decírselo a sus padres. Se odiaba a sí mismo por estarles mintiendo, por engañarlos así; sabía que sus padres con el tiempo volverían a confiar en él y le darían el permiso que necesitaba para viajar en esos momentos.

Pero no tenía tiempo, ya había esperado demasiado.

Con decisión abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la salida de la casa.

—Adiós mamá, ya me voy —dijo apresurándose a la puerta, su madre que yacía en la sala logró alcanzarlo.

—Por favor Shu, ten cuidado —pronunció preocupada, Shu se heló por un momento al pensar en que su madre sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero fingió rápidamente al percatarse que eso era imposible.

—Claro que lo tendré —dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada, su madre lo abrazó por sorpresa, el solo se limitó a corresponderle mientras a ella la invadía un mal presentimiento que decidió ignorar.

Shu la miró sonriente, se separó de ella y salió.

Cerro la puerta dejando atrás una vez más a su hogar.

Rápidamente echó a correr en dirección a la Academia Beigoma donde a lo lejos pudo divisar una figura que lo esperaba.

—¡Shu! —grito Aiga quien tenía dos maletas a los lados.

—Aiga.. tú padre ya...

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —grito Naru desde la camioneta ya conocida del padre de Aiga, el cual estaba al volante.

—Suban —dijo Taiga desde el interior, Shu tomó una maleta mientras Aiga le ayudaba con la otra.

—Gracias por ayudarme en esto Aiga —dijo Shu al castaño quien sonriente se sentó a su lado.

—No me agradezcas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era guardar tus maletas y llevarte hasta el aeropuerto —dijo Aiga sonriente. Shu sabía que eso no había sido lo único que Aiga hizo por él, así que extendió su mano esperando aquellos documentos cruciales para emprender su viaje.

—Bien, bien —dejó de mala gana en sus manos una pequeña pila de papeles.

—Vaya, los conseguiste todos —dijo Naru impresionada ante el trabajo realizado por su hermano.

—Así es, después de tantas competencias en el extranjero el director dejó de leer los permisos que le pido que me firme para viajar —sonrió Aiga con superioridad mientras su padre solo rodaba los ojos algo molesto con las declaraciones tan descaradas de su hijo.

Durante sus salidas al supermercado, Shu aprovechó que llevaba su mochila para dejarle a Aiga algo de ropa que usaría durante su viaje, también logró convencerlo para que hiciera que el director firmará permisos para el de parte del club de bey de la Academia Beigoma, para así poder viajar sin que nadie más se enterara.

No era requerido el permiso de sus padres, la Academia concede todos los permisos necesarios para salidas al extranjero siempre y cuando el viaje no durase más de dos días, era poco tiempo pero Shu lo aprovecharía al máximo para encontrar a Wakiya y hablar con el.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una preocupada madre marcaba al número de su hijo sin recibir respuesta. Le dijo a su esposo lo que sucedía y este ni lento ni perezoso se apresuró a buscarlo por las calles. Ella se adentro a la habitación de su hijo para verificar que este olvido su teléfono, lo encontró sobre uno de los estantes de la habitación, no muy lejos de ahí una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad llamó su atención, la tomó y al abrirla se encontró con una carta.

 _"Madre, seguramente me estás buscando en estos momentos. Solo quiero decirte que no he escapado de casa pero tuve que salir del país por unos pocos días. Visitaré a Wakiya en España, necesito hablar con él y saber que sucedió con Valt y conmigo, quizás el podría decirme algo de importancia, realmente no puedo seguir con una vida normal si no conozco lo que fue de mi en el pasado._

 _Se que debí decirles a ambos pero sabía que no me dejarían ir, tal vez no entiendas porque he hecho todo esto a sus espaldas y espero que me perdonen, pero prometo que no tardaré mucho en volver. Lo juro"_

El papel que sostenía entre sus manos se humedeció un poco y pronto tocó el suelo. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más flexible con su hijo, si se hubiera detenido un momento a pensar en cómo se sentía él en lugar de preocuparse en que se marchara de nuevo. Quizás si se hubiera parado un momento a escucharlo, solo un instante, él le habría dado su confianza. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que no solo ellos habían dejado de confiar en su hijo, Shu también dejó de confiar en ellos.

Dejó las lágrimas correr sobre su rostro y miró hacia el cielo, el mismo cielo que Shu atravesaba en un vuelo directo a España.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez fueron muchas o pocas horas en ese vuelo. Solo sabía que no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, pero también pensaba mucho en Valt, ¿Que fue de él? ¿Tenía posibilidades de encontrarlo? Quería creer que si, deseaba recuperarlo incluso más de lo que deseaba recordar lo que pasó los últimos dos años. Valt era una persona realmente importante para él y lo apreciaba en todos los sentidos.

Un llamado lo distrajo, recogió sus maletas y se encaminó al modesto hotel que lo alojaría durante menos de dos días, al día siguiente tendría que volver en la tarde para tomar su vuelo de regreso, de lo contrario se metería en muchos problemas.

Apenas había comenzado a amanecer cuando llegó a España, sabía que ya había visitado ese país antes bajo el nombre de Red Eye, así que recogió sus maletas y se colocó unas gafas de sol para pasar desapercibido entre la gente. En poco tiempo se dio cuenta que eso fue una mala idea, apenas podía ver por donde caminaba ya que aun no estaba tan iluminado el día, además que llamaba aún más la atención al ser el único ser en todo el aeropuerto con unas gafas de sol a las 6 de la mañana.

Resignado se las quitó y comenzó a leer un pequeño mapa que tuvo que conseguir por dejar su teléfono en casa, el hotel estaba bastante cerca así que solo dejo sus maletas y salió de nuevo en búsqueda de la sede del equipo Sunbat United.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a leer mapas, además que las calles de España eran completamente desconocidas para él y mientras más tiempo se tardaba, más personas salían y le era difícil moverse entre la multitud.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse después de varias horas en las que solamente estaba dando vueltas por todas partes, su vista comenzó a nublarse y la cabeza le punzaba junto con sus oídos mientras una pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Un pequeño tirón lo sacó de ese encierro.

—Hola ¿estás perdido? —Miro a la personita quien le hablaba y se encontró con un niño de mirada oscura quien expresaba en sus ojos inocencia— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Yo... —Shu miro atento al niño quien le regresaba una expresión de auténtica preocupación, un simple gesto que lo ayudó a apaciguar un poco su mente. Suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco antes de contestar— Si, estoy perdido ¿podrías ayudarme?

El niño asintió y guardó silencio, esperando a que Shu le dijera a dónde quería ir.

— Mira, necesito llegar a este lugar — Se hinco un poco mientras le enseñaba al chico el lugar que buscaba. El niño asintió felizmente al reconocer el símbolo del edificio.

— Si se donde está, sígueme — corrió tan repentinamente que Shu apenas y pudo reaccionar para seguirlo. Cruzaron por una calles estrechas y poco cuidadas, Shu pensó que se trataba de un atajo entre los edificios y casas, en poco tiempo pudo visualizar un alto edificio después de salir de uno de los callejones. Frente a él el logo de Sunbat United se alzaba orgullosamente colocado en la fachada principal del edificio.

—Vaya —exclamó Shu asombrado por lo enorme que era el lugar, le era difícil concebir que todo aquello le pertenecía a Wakiya.

—Es genial ¿no crees?, mi hermano y yo siempre venimos aquí a jugar en los jardines de cerca —comentó el niño despreocupado.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, pero ¿está bien que me acompañaras tú solo? ¿No había nadie más contigo? —El niño quien inicialmente lo miraba un poco confundido palideció al reconocer la situación en la que se había metido.

Unos gritos a lo lejos llamaron la atención de ambos, miraron a un chico correr muy agitado hacia ellos.

—¿Que..haces.. aquí..? —Se detuvo frente a ellos completamente agitado. Apenas y pudo pronunciarle al pequeño que acompañaba a Shu, este no contestó— Te dije... que me esperaras. ¿Cómo puedes dejarme y venir hacia acá con un extraño? —pronunció para finalmente mirar a Shu, al instante se alarmó— ¡Red Eye!

Shu cubrió con rapidez la boca del escandaloso niño para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes, hizo una señal con su mano para que el otro guardara silencio; en ese momento se lamento el haber dejado sus gafas en el hotel.

—Callate, no deben saber que estoy aquí —pronunció bajo adentrándose de nuevo al callejón del que acababa de salir para ocultarse, los niños lo miraron confuso.

—¿Dijiste Red Eye, el es el dictador? —preguntó el niño más pequeño con auténtica sorpresa, Shu miro a otro lado avergonzado.

— Si.. creo que es el — contesto su hermano ahora inseguro por el comportamiento tan poco hostil que Shu tenía con ellos— Pero está actuando algo raro.

Shu salió de nuevo y a paso decidido se dirigió hacia la enorme edificación.

—Gracias niño, te debo una —dijo cuando paso entre los dos chicos que solo se le quedaron viendo.

—No me parece alguien malo —dijo el más pequeño ganándose una mirada molesta de su hermano.

Mientras más se acercaba a la entrada principal del lugar pudo distinguir que del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio habian dos grandes y fornidos sujetos que al parecer se encargaban de la seguridad del sitio. No podía entrar así nada más, halló refugio a un costado de la larga escalera de la entrada.

Se quedó ahí un rato mirando a todas partes, solo había una entrada principal, era bastante ancha pero no pasaría con la velocidad suficiente para evitar a ambos sujetos, camino a los costados del lugar y observó que en la estructura del edificio al menos habian dos metros desde el suelo recubiertos con cemento, después de eso los muros del lugar eran ventanas de vidrio, escalar hasta allá no era una buena opción a menos que deseara romperse el cuello ante una posible caída.

Era demasiada seguridad para ser la sede de un equipo importante de beyblade, ¿acaso Wakiya se había vuelto paranoico?

—Oye —Miro a la fuente de ese llamado y se encontró con los dos chicos de hace un rato.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto confundido al verlos aun ahí, sabían que él era Red Eye y no salieron corriendo como cualquier otra persona habría hecho.

—Si lo que quieres hacer es entrar, no vas a lograrlo solo mirando a todos lados — respondió el chico mayor mientras su hermanito sonreía y asentía— Nosotros te ayudaremos a entrar.

—¡¿Que, porque?! —pregunto realmente sorprendido ante la inesperada ayuda de dos desconocidos.

—Resulta que a mi hermano le agradas a pesar de que ya le explique que eres un sujeto peligroso, y no va a quererse ir hasta que te ayude por completo —Shu miró al pequeño quien le sonrió con sinceridad, esa sonrisa le parecía familiar a la de Valt y el de ojos rojos se enterneció ante aquella imagen.

—Claro que no lo haré gratis, tal vez me gusta molestar a esos grandulones y tambien quiera cumplir el deseo de mi hermanito, pero no voy a arriesgarme por un terrible dictador como tú sin nada a cambio.

Shu sonrió, ese niño era muy listo.

—Dalo por hecho —estiró su mano, ambos juntaron sus palmas y se sonrieron, el trato ya estaba hecho— Bien ¿cual es el plan?

—Nosotros distraemos a los bravucones de la entrada, ya nos conocen así que obviamente llamaremos su atención —sonrió algo pedante el muchacho— Es un lugar tranquilo y casi nunca pasa nada, así que irán detrás de nosotros sin dudar en dejar un momento sus puestos; mientras ellos nos van a detener sera tu oportunidad para entrar, encontrarás la recepción y un elevador.

—Vaya, esa es bastate información ¿Como sabes todo esto? —preguntó el de ojos rojos impresionado por los detalles tan específicos que poseía el chico.

—Mi hermano solía pertenecer al equipo —contestó el hermano menor feliz, el otro lo callo.

—¿Pertenecía? —El pequeño asintió molestando más al otro— ¿Porque ya no estás ahí? —pregunto curioso, el mayor no pudo detener a su hermano de contestar.

—Al jefe no le gustan las bromas.

El mayor poso su mano de manera casi permanente en la boca de su hermano.

—Bien ¿No quieres detalles? Ya no te los daré —dijo finalizando la conversación, Shu se arrepintió de preguntar tanto ya que ahora no sabría donde era más probable encontrar a Wakiya, conociéndolo sabía que por el hecho de ser dueño de un equipo reconocido a nivel mundial, no podía quedarse quieto en una oficina administrando todo. Era alguien muy activo y competitivo que supervisaba con sus propios ojos cada actividad de su equipo, tal cual como lo hacía en el club hace unos años.

—Bien, ¿listos? ¡Ya! —anuncio el chico para salir corriendo hacia la entrada del lugar, Shu se perdió un momento en la situación al no estar preparado.

Los chicos comenzaron a aventar algunas piedras a la entrada del lugar llamando la atención de los sujetos, tal como dijeron salieron con molestia a detenerlos.

—¡Es ese chico de nuevo! —exclamó con molestia uno de ellos, Shu adelanto un poco su salida y cuando paso a través de la puerta logró que lo vieran— ¡Oye, no puedes entrar!

El de ojos rojos se alarmó, lo había visto, ahora era una carrera contra un sujeto gigante e intimidante y no contra el tiempo, el otro tipo dio aviso a través de su transmisor de lo que estaba pasando.

En otro lado del mismo edificio, una chica con semblante serio se acercaba a una silueta.

—Señor, hay un desconocido en las instalaciones —susurro bajo, el otro sujeto estiró su mano recibiendo una tablet donde se apreciaba a un chico de cabellos blancos correr sin dirección alguna.

—Así que estás aquí —sonrió con malicia. Vio cómo subió las escaleras y se detuvo dudosamente en un piso— Dejenlo, no ira muy lejos.

Shu no sabia donde estaba exactamente, leyó el tablero que estaba al final del pasillo.

"Sala de reuniones 3-4"

"Sala de entrenamiento 3"

No había información sobre los demás pisos, sin más opción comenzó a buscar en ese lugar, entró a una de las salas y se impresiono al ver lo grande que era, pues constaba de dos cuartos, si quería encontrar a Wakiya tenía que buscar bien en todos lados y no solo asomarse sin más.

—Está en la sala 4 señor —exclamó uno de sus asistentes, tomó su saco y se encaminó al lugar.

—Utiliza el bloqueo automático.

Shu tenía un mal presentimiento, no había nadie ahí, con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ese lugar, aun tenia otros lugares que inspeccionar y no tenía mucho tiempo. Jalo la puerta y esta no se abrió, la empujo y aun nada, repentinamente las luces se apagaron, estaba atrapado.

No tenía tiempo para esto, noto el sonido de varias pisadas que se aproximaban hacia donde estaba. No podía dejar que lo atraparan así que se escondió detrás de uno de los sofás.

La puerta se abrió, intentó controlar su respiración y su nerviosismo, vio la sombra de una silueta bastante familiar.

—Se que estas aquí Kurenai.

Salió de su escondite, esa voz, la luz enceguecedora del exterior le impedían ver con claridad, pero ya lo había reconocido.

—Wakiya.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

La actualizacion ha llegado!

Lamento no haber informado aqui que dejaria de actualizar por casi tres semanas debido a mi situacion escolar, debia atender por completo mis proyectos escolares y mis examenes asi que deje de lado la escritura por un tiempo :(

Asi que muchas gracias, en serio agradezco su paciencia y comprension por la pausa que me vi obligada a hacer y me es gratificante informarles que pase mis materias! Whoooooooo!

No saben lo mucho que extrañe escribir, ahora ya podre hacerlo mas constantemente :) Asi que ustedes diganme, les gustaria dos actualizaciones por semana?

Tambien terminare de escribir el fanfic Desastroso Valetin y comenzare otros dos ShuxValt :O

Estoy emocionada, mi inspiracion esta en su cumbre y siento que durara ahi un largo tiempo :) Asi que me veran por aqui mas a menudo :p

Que creen que le dira Wakiya a Shu?

Debo revelar que pienso manejar este fic en tres arcos, el primer arco llamado "Búsqueda" terminara despues de dos o tres capitulos, despues comenzara el siguiente arco de la historia que conllevara un cambio de portada! Me gustaria que votaran por la mejor portada de las que tengo diseñadas pero eso seria dar spoiler xD

He vuelto y me quedare por aca un buen rato, espero les guste esta actualizacion ;)

Nos leemos pronto!


	22. Wakiya

Frente a él se plantaba uno de sus más formidables rivales que posteriormente se convirtió en un buen amigo, no podía ver su rostro, solo su silueta; la luz del exterior lo encegueció. Pero por el lenguaje corporal del otro pudo ver que estaba serio, se mostraba imponente y a diferencia de otras personas con las que se había topado él no parecía estar enojado ni asustado, todo lo contrario, se mantenía calmado.

—Vaya, veo que pudiste dar con este viejo lugar —dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico, Shu no se dejaría intimidar por el, no ahora que ya sabía casi todo lo que había hecho en su pasado.

Detrás de Wakiya pudo distinguir a otra silueta que se acercaba agitado, identificó al hombre que lo estaba siguiendo.

—¡Jefe! El entro por mi culpa, lo la... —-Wakiya detuvo sus disculpas con un simple movimiento de mano— Pero jefe...

—Déjanos solos por favor —respondió Wakiya calmado, el otro algo frustrado obedeció a regañadientes la orden y cerró la puerta en el proceso, dejándolos a ambos en las penumbras.

Shu no podía distinguir nada en la habitación, le costaría algo de tiempo que su vista se adaptara a la oscuridad.

—Eres valiente para venir aquí después de todo los que nos hiciste —escuchó decir a su viejo amigo desde algún lugar en la habitación, Shu pudo notar la seriedad que emanaba su voz— Muy valiente o muy estúpido —dijo Wakiya cambiando su voz completamente a una sarcástica, a Shu le extrañaba no escucharlo enojado en la más minino.

—Vine para buscar respuestas —Wakiya rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Respuestas? ¿Acaso debo recordarte que fuiste tú quien nos traicionó a todos nosotros sin tapujos ni razones? Oh, parece que si, escuche por ahí que decidiste olvidar todo lo que hiciste como Red Eye —Su vista comenzaba a acostumbrarse un poco a la ausencia de luz, pudo ver que Wakiya se paseaba tranquilamente por la habitación pero le llamo la atención algo, el rostro del rubio se veía raro pero no podía distinguir el porqué.

—Ese no era yo —respondió tranquilo, Wakiya acelerado se acercó hacia él y sin dejarlo reaccionar golpeó su rostro logrando tirarlo.

—¡Eras tú maldito! No te atrevas a mentirme a mi

Su cabeza terminó por darle vueltas después del impacto, llevo su mano a su mejilla que ahora ardía, pudo sentir como un poco de sangre salía de su labio. Respiró hondo, sabía que de todas sus conversaciones está iba a ser la menos sencilla pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

—No.. ese no fui yo... —Una vez más vio a Wakiya acercarse a él, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero después de varios segundos no sintió nada. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Wakiya sostenía el puño en el aire, al parecer había cedido de clavar su puño en su rostro. Vio como con lentitud se acercó a una de las paredes.

—Entonces explícame, ¿Quién me hizo esto? —Wakiya deslizó una de sus manos sobre la pared encendiendo las luces, la iluminación repentina lastimo por un momento al de ojos rojos; presuroso parpadeo para adaptarse al cambio. Miro al rubio pero no daba crédito de lo que veía.

Después de tanto tiempo veía a Wakiya Murasaki, aun seguía dejándose largo el cabello, requirió una de sus manos para retirar un poco de su rostro; tenebroso y sonriente lo observaba del otro lado de la habitación; cubrió su boca horrorizado.

Un parche negro cubría el ojo derecho de Wakiya y una enorme cicatriz cruzaba la mitad de su cara en diagonal, comenzaba por la frente, continuaba por debajo del parche y terminaba en una de sus mejillas.

—Bonita ¿no crees?, me recuerda un poco a la tuya —comentó con sarcasmo, Shu no podía caber de la impresión.

Wakiya tranquilamente tomó asiento en el sofá en el que Shu se había escondido antes, el aun seguía en el suelo completamente en shock.

—El hermano de Daigo me llamó, me contó que supuestamente no recuerdas nada... Red Eye —El rubio se cruzó de piernas viéndose pavoroso ante los ojos de Shu —Te seguiré el juego, será divertido ver tu reacción después de contarte la historia del recuerdo permanente que me dejaste —termino de decir burlón, Shu no se movió.

/

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras miraba el edificio frente suyo, las manos le sudaban y humedeció un poco los tallos de las flores plásticas que sostenía.

Apenas había dejado de visitar ese lugar por algunos días y ya tenía que regresar.

Con pesadez logró llegar a la habitación 314, una ironía que los hubieran puesto en la misma habitación, forzó una sonrisa y entró.

—Hola Wakiya —saludo Daigo al verlo entrar, sus manos temblaban un poco.

—Hola —contestó bajó, dejo el ramo a un lado de la cama— Lamento que sean de plástico pero las flores reales están prohibidas dentro del hospital.

Río un poco al decir lo último, Daigo lo miraba en silencio.

—¿Qué.. sucede? —pregunto Wakiya al notar su seriedad.

—Por favor tú no eres así — la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció— Deja de fingir, no te queda.

La confusión en la cara de Wakiya pasó a ser un rostro molesto.

—Lo sé —dijo apretando los dientes, miró con frustración el brazo sellado de Daigo— Si tan solo hubiera ido ese día contigo— Cerró los puños lleno de impotencia, Daigo toco su hombro, Wakiya lo miro encontrándose con una triste mirada de su amigo.

—Escucha, esto —miro su brazo, aun le dolía un poco pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor— era algo inevitable, Red Eye iba a encontrarme sin importar que. En estos momentos solo algo me preocupa —Wakiya no entendía, después recordó el otro lado de la habitación ¿Acaso había logrado que hablara?— Tú eres quien me preocupa.

—¿Yo?

—Así es —Daigo asintió, Wakiya creyó que se trataba de otra situación— Red Eye enfrentó a Rantaro y despues me busco a mi, es más que obvio que ahora irá tras de ti —dijo serio, Wakiya soltó un golpe sobre la cama.

—¡No me importa, lo enfrentare por todos! —Daigo negó ligeramente, luego miró a la persona del otro lado de la habitación con nostalgia.

—El realmente.. ya no es el Shu que conocíamos —Wakiya lo contempló, el no se atrevió a posar la mirada en la misma dirección en que lo hacía Daigo.

—Eso ya no me importa... el le hizo eso a Rantaro —dijo con la rabia contenida— ese.. maldito...

Daigo dejo de mirar derrotado al otro, después se concentró en Wakiya.

—Por cierto ¿cómo está el? No ha venido a visitarme desde que salió de aquí.

—No lo se, iré a visitarlo hoy.

 _"Entonces envíale un saludo de mi parte"_

Recordó una vez que llegó a la casa Kiyama, está vez sin ningún presente en sus manos tocó la puerta, el pequeño Ranjiro salió a atenderlo.

—Hola —saludo lo más amable posible, Ranjiro hizo una pequeña reverencia— ¿Puedo pasar? —Ranjiro quien en ningún momento le había sonreído se hizo a un lado y abrió por completo la puerta, dándole espacio de entrar al otro.

Wakiya sin pedir permiso de nadie subió hacia la habitación de Rantaro, Ranjiro en silencio lo siguió. Se armó de valor antes de tocar, suspiro un poco dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero noto la presencia del menor.

—Por favor, déjame hablar a solas con él —El pequeño asintió y se fue a la planta baja, Wakiya espero a asegurarse que el otro se haya retirado para tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla con agresividad.

—Rantaro.

En una habitación iluminada por el atardecer, llena de cosas y basura por doquier, toda hecha un desastre se hallaba sobre una cama igual de horrenda que el resto del lugar un rubio, quien con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza y una pierna sobre la otra miraba a ningún punto fijo en el techo.

—Te ves tan patético —pronunció Wakiya asqueado, Rantaro no reaccionó a el haciendo hervir su sangre.

—Maldito holgazán, ¡Levántate de una vez! —grito acercándose al otro, quien no se inmuto— ¡No me digas que un estúpido brazo roto es capaz de tirarte hasta el fondo!

Rantaro no hablaba, no lo veía, el chico había salido del hospital hace una semana pero no se había plantado ni una sola vez en la Academia, mucho menos en el club de bey.

—¡Tienes que volver ya infeliz! Regresa y ayúdame con los nuevos integrantes del club —Rantaro ni siquiera lo veía, se acercó aún más a su cama evitando la basura de alrededor— ¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando! —grito furioso, aun así Rantaro parecía un muñeco, inmóvil y sin vida.

Wakiya se estaba comenzando a sentir impotente, no podía lograr que el otro reaccionara. Estaba dando todo lo que podía por él, ¡era uno de sus amigos! Esperaba que regresara sus insultos con sus respuestas anticuadas y sus chistes irreverentes, un par de juegos de palabras y que el Rantaro que conocía regresara a ser el mismo de siempre; en cambio solo obtenia a un chico apagado, vacío, deprimido y sin brillo, todo lo contrario a lo que era Audaz.

—¡Es suficiente! —grito agotado, sintió como una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. No era el momento para dejar caer su orgullo— ¡Tienes que volver ahora! —tomó al chico de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado para otro, pero el de mirada café no hizo nada para detenerlo

—¡Si no lo haces solo le probarás que realmente eres un fracasado!

Rantaro lo miro, Wakiya dejo de moverlo.

—¿Y que si lo soy? —pregunto indiferente, Wakiya se impresiono un poco.

—Tú.. no eres..

Rantaro lo hizo a un lado, luego se sentó en su cama. Wakiya espero a que dijera algo.

—Antes de jugar beyblade.. solía meterme en muchos problemas con chicos de otras escuelas. Mis padres siempre me regañaban y el director solía castigarme muy a menudo —Wakiya permaneció callado, nunca antes había escuchado que Rantaro hablará sobre sí mismo— Luego comencé a practicar el juego un poco, pero aun así seguía estando en peleas contra algunos pandilleros, así fue hasta que Valt me ayudó.

Wakiya se sentó frente a él, esperando a que terminara su relato.

—Como sabrás me enfrente a Valt en las eliminatorias y después me invito a crear el club de bey, me hizo sentir que era parte de algo; que pertenecía a un buen lugar en donde podía hacer muchos amigos, entonces dediqué mi tiempo a entrenar y deje de meterme en más problemas —Rantaro bajo la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado— Valt me ayudó y ni siquiera sabía todo lo que hacía por mi.

Wakiya recordó a Valt y el tornado de alegría que llevaba a cualquier lugar que fuera.

—Por eso jure vengarlo, pero perdí; no puedo hacer nada por él —dijo dolido, Wakiya no quería verlo así— ¡Por eso es cierto, soy un fracasado!

De nuevo se recostó en su cama y se tapó con una sábana hasta la cabeza. Wakiya lo miro molesto.

—Maldito patético —dijo dolido, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, miro una vez más a Rantaro, un auténtico amigo quien había sido quebrado de manera injusta. La única persona con la que disfrutaba discutir, quien no se enojaba en serio y podía seguir su ritmo, apretó los puños.

—Yo le ganaré a Red Eye —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Rantaro no lo siguió.

Camino hasta el parque, espero paciente, pasó al menos una hora antes de que sintiera una presencia llena de furia y odio. Abrió los ojos tranquilamente.

—Yo voy a derrotarte —Red Eye no contestó, pero sonrió tétricamente.

Wakiya se preparó para lanzar, un brazo en su lanzador y el otro atrás, siempre tomando esa posición para demostrarle a su oponente la fuerza y vitalidad que tenía para mantenerse en la batalla. El rostro serio y la respiración calmada, Red Eye por su parte sonreía sarcástico, como si pudiera apostar su vida en que el ganaría.

Un paisaje solitario en el parque, una tarde gris y una ventisca que azotaba los árboles pintaban el panorama perfecto para la batalla que desatarían.

No dejaban de verse uno al otro, Wakiya llevó su otra mano hacia el lanzador para asegurar un lanzamiento fuerte y preciso, Red Eye hizo lo mismo. El conteo comenzó.

—Tres, dos, uno.. ¡Let it rip!

Wyvron fue el primero en caer sobre el estadio, rápidamente y con una exactitud impresionante dominó el centro dejando a Spriggan dando vueltas por el estadio; Wakiya se extraño demasiado.

 _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no ataca?"_

—¡Vamos Wyvron! —grito Wakiya al percatarse que la primera batalla terminaría por resistencia, Spriggan no tenía intenciones de atacar a Wyvron, ¿que planeaba Red Eye?

Miraba concentrado el estadio, Spriggan perdía impulso al igual que Wyvron pero el otro se acercaba peligrosamente.

Un toque seguido de otro, no eran poderosos ni fuertes pero aun así...

Tres piezas de un bey cayeron en el estadio, Wakiya no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Spriggan.. estallo? —pregunto incrédulo, Red Eye tomó con calma las tres piezas de su bey; el rubio desconcertado preguntó molesto — Oye, ¡¿que demonios fue eso, me estas subestimando o que?!

Red Eye no contesto, Wakiya se frustró.

—Maldito, ¡Enfrentame con todo tu poder! No pretendo ganar contra ti de esta manera —Red Eye lo miro serio, colocó a Spriggan en su lanzador, pero Wakiya aun no podía aceptar su victoria.

—Tú no sabes... lo mucho que quiero vencerte... —Red Eye no se inmuto, su semblante serio se apoderaba de toda su cara— Me preocupe tanto por ti... llame a los otros por ti ¿y para qué? Te buscamos ¡¿Y para qué?!

Los recuerdos de todos sus amigos preocupados por la desaparición de Shu le llegaron, si no hubiera sido por él nadie sabría que Shu se había esfumado, ninguno de ellos habría conocido a la persona terrible que era Red Eye, todo hubiera quedado como un papel en blanco, existente pero ignorado. Luego las imágenes de sus amigos lastimados humedecieron sus ojos, Daigo, Rantaro... Valt. Todos ellos fueron heridos de diferentes formas por él, por la persona que tenía frente a él, recordó la razón por la que tenía que ganar.

—¡Pelea, imbécil! —gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, perdiendo los estribos con su voz, los ojos de Red Eye se oscurecieron un poco y después asintió.

Wakiya respiro agitado, un diluvio nació en el cielo, llevó una mano a su rostro apartando las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos; más calmado tomó su lanzador y volvió a colocar a su bey en él, una mano en el lanzador y la otra detrás de su cuerpo, incluso en el momento más crucial llevaría aquella postura.

—Caer como un grande o perder en el intento —susurro antes de que el conteo comenzará.

Wyvron de nuevo fue el primero en caer en el estadio, en cambio ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Spriggan giraba del lado opuesto a las manecillas del reloj.

Wakiya no se precipitaba, esperaría a que la batalla avanzara un poco más para utilizar algún movimiento.

—¡Requiem Whip!

No reaccionó hasta que fue tarde, Spriggan de un solo golpe mando a volar a Wyvron, antes de que tocara el suelo fue capaz de atraparlo en una sola pieza.

Miro a Red Eye quien no se miraba feliz ni sorprendido por el resultado, luego miró a Wyvron que en su mano se había desarmado.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se agito. Debía detenerlo, el miedo no era un buen aliado en estos momentos.

Un nuevo combate dio comienzo, esta vez no andaría con juegos.

Spriggan tocó el estadio primero solo por microsegundos de diferencia de Wyvron, aun así Wakiya fue capaz de aprovechar esa ventaja.

—¡Super Tempest Attack!

Wyvron comenzó a dar vueltas por la circunferencia más exterior del estadio mientras Spriggan giraba en manecillas contrarias al reloj atacando a nadie en el centro, Wakiya había encontrado una forma perfecta para evitar sus ataques. Wyvron ganó un gran impulso y fuerza al recorrer la banda del estadio, subsecuentemente el círculo que trazaba comenzó a cerrarse golpeando a Spriggan en el proceso.

Spriggan regreso uno de los impactos de Wyvron llevándolo hacia el borde inferior del estadio.

—¡Ahora, Hyper Shield Crash!

Wyvron regreso con la fuerza de un péndulo a atacar a Spriggan logrando sacarlo limpiamente del estadio. Red Eye detuvo la trayectoria de caída de Spriggan.

—Nada mal —susurro mientras revisaba a su bey, Wakiya no respondió, el también revisó que el golpe que tuvo que dar Wyvron había costado mucho poder, pues en sus manos este se separó.

Una línea llamó su atención, la sorpresa le llenó. Miro a Red Eye quien sonreía malvado, de nuevo aprecio a Wyvron verificando esa cruel realidad. Estaba fragmentado, una batalla igual de intensa que la anterior y se acabaría todo para el, Wyvron se rompería.

Chasqueo la lengua frustrado, no tenia mas opción que seguir así como estaba; ¿acaso se trataba de una venganza? Shu sabía que nunca fue su intención dañar a Spriggan en el pasado, entonces ¿por qué?

No se detuvo a pensarlo más, algo le decía que la siguiente batalla será la última, se decidiría todo.

—Tres, dos, uno... ¡Let it rip!

De nuevo Spriggan aterrizó antes que Wyvron, Wakiya utilizó las mismas maniobras que antes.

—¡Super Tempest Attack!

Wyvron dio vueltas en la circunferencia más exterior del estadio, Red Eye sonrió.

—Requiem Whip —pronunció sin mucho ímpetu, Wakiya volteo en su dirección.

—¿Crees que en realidad puedes ganarme? —Spriggan se movía ferozmente por el estadio, Wyvron disminuye la circunferencia que trazaba— Déjame aclarar algo, en todos los sentidos soy superior a ti —Wyvron golpeó a Spriggan y este salto, quedando ahora en su posición— Pero me encanta jugar con la mente de otros, hacerlos creer... — A gran velocidad el metal de Spriggan golpeó a Wyvron sacándolo del estadio ante la mirada incrédula de Wakiya— ... que pueden ganarme.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegó al rostro de Red Eye, Wakiya miró a cámara lenta a Wyvron que se acercaba directo a el, pero no podía moverse, sus músculos no reaccionaban. Solo pudo sentir el disco darle en el ojo abierto y luego a su bey estallar a gran velocidad, el layer salió hacia su frente y el disco hacia su mejilla.

—¡Aargh! —Se hinco, un terrible ardor se concentró en su ojo, lo cerró y cubrió con su mano, sintió algo líquido y caliente recorrer sus dedos. Observó su mano y confirmó que era sangre; se sentía horrible, pero no deleitaría a Red Eye gritando del dolor.

—Fuiste un buen oponente —Red Eye se acercó a él con lentitud, no pudo retroceder más que unos centímetros por estar aún agonizando en el suelo— Pero es tu fin, eres un rival peligroso —Pateó a Wakiya y después aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo utilizando únicamente su pie. Con gran esfuerzo el rubio miró al otro, topándose con los ojos ausentes de vida de Shu— Debo erradicar a amenazas como tú.

Lento y doloroso, fue como Wakiya recordaba la fractura y el desgarre de su brazo derecho, su brazo dominante.

Red Eye lo soltó, completamente inmóvil y con el dolor invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo Wakiya lo miró con rencor en el suelo.

—Tú.. maldito...

Red Eye se fue, la lluvia se volvió torrencial amortiguando los gritos de ayuda de Wakiya durante un largo tiempo, la oscuridad de la noche no daba señales de vida alrededor suyo, nadie pasaría ahí durante un buen rato.

Wakiya sabía que estaba perdido, un golpe como el que Red Eye le hizo en el rostro con su propio bey era imposible a menos de haberlo practicado antes, lo enfrento sabiendo que su bey estallaría en su cara. No quería solo ganar, quería destrozarlo, sus intenciones con él fueron aún más lejos de lo que esperaba.

Miro una última vez al cielo, la lluvia arrastraba su sangre y enfriaba la hinchazón que se acumulaba en su brazo. Fallo, les falló a sus amigos y se fallo a el, también fue herido por la misma persona, el club estaba perdido, su amistad estaba rota, Valt no volvería.

Poco a poco su vista se torno borrosa, retiró su mano del ojo derecho, apenas y pudo notar que no veía nada con el. Cayo inconsciente.

/

—Ese día nadie fue por mi, desperté en la madrugada cuando la lluvia había parado y camine hasta el hospital —Wakiya miraba afligido hacia la nada, se concentro y volteo hacia Shu.

La expresión en su rostro era un poema, la boca cubierta por ambas manos, temblaba mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos con impresión, su rostro era aún más pálido de lo que ya solía ser, inmóvil permanencia en el suelo.

—Ja, eres bueno fingiendo —dijo sin pena alguna al otro— Actúa todo lo que quieras, no te creo —dijo pasando a un lado suyo, Shu no podía asimilarlo, algo tan cruel no pudo hacerlo él, miró horrorizado sus manos que parecían a sus ojos empapadas de sangre.

—Mi brazo derecho quedó imposibilitado, el desgarre de mis músculos y el hueso roto provocaron secuelas permanentes, no puedo volver a moverlo igual que antes —dijo mientras intentaba estirar su brazo hacia el cielo, logrando llegar con esfuerzo solo a la mitad del camino— Además, mi iris quedó dañada, ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrás encontrar un buen reemplazo o una buena cirugía que reparara mis heridas por completo, solo puedo ver con él en completa oscuridad —Dejó que su cabello cubriera el parche— Perdí contra ti, ellos también eran mis amigos, no pude vengar a ninguno, ni siquiera a Valt.

Valt, había ido con Wakiya por el, no era momento de sentirse miserable, era momento de actuar.

Dejó de temblar, con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras controlaba el palpitar de su corazón, hacia de todo para controlar sus nervios ante la mirada indiferente de Wakiya.

—Valt, él no está.

—Dime algo que no sepa —contestó el rubio con seriedad, Shu repentinamente clavo una furiosa mirada sobre el.

—¿Qué pasó con el? ¿Tú sabes algo cierto? —Wakiya alzó una ceja por el cambio de actitud de Shu, de un momento a otro pasó de ser un niño llorón a alguien agresivo en búsqueda de respuestas— El se portaba extraño antes de que desapareciera, ¿no es así?

—Pff, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me preguntas si el estaba raro antes de desaparecer? —Shu ahora estaba confundido, ¿por que se reía? Wakiya se acercó lentamente hacia el, susurro cerca de su oído— Créeme, actuaba más que "raro", simplemente ya no era el mismo. Pero no te diré más, eso sería facilitarte la vida, en cambio tú arruinaste la nuestra.

Se apartó de él y sonrió burlón, finalmente salió del lugar dejando la puerta abierta; Shu temblaba, todo este viaje para nada.

Aunque no realmente, ya podía cargar consigo uno más de sus pecados, Wakiya fue la última víctima que cobró de la Academia Beigoma, pero no del mundo. No sabía cuántos sueños más rompió, no sabía cuántas personas más hirió; sus amigos solo eran un grupo entre tantos que lastimó, sus manos no estaban limpias.

Gritó con fuerza, no le importaba que alguien más lo escuchara; grito por las personas heridas, grito por el dolor que provocó; porque jamás sabría que pasó en realidad, no comprendería que fue de él, aun perdía el tiempo persiguiendo recuerdos que no volverán.

En otra parte del edificio, un rubio estaba por finalizar una llamada.

—Así es, el vino a verme.

 _"¿Y lo confirmaste?"_

—Si, parece que no era solo un rumor. Shu Kurenai regresó.

 _"Entonces enviaré a alguien para que lo invite con nosotros, soldados como el servirán en nuestras filas"_

—Aun sigues hablando como si se tratara de una guerra —dijo Wakiya sonriendo.

 _"Se trata de una guerra"_

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Bueno, ya que estoy de vacaciones al fin (Wuuju!) y gracias a sus comentarios, decidi que si actualizare dos veces por semana, ademas de que comenzare otros dos proyectos.

Aun no tengo nada escrito de estos dos trabajos pero cuando piense que ya es momento de publicarlos la actualizacion funcionaria de esta manera: Un capitulo de pasado perdido martes o miercoles y un capitulo de cualquiera de las otras historias sabado o domingo, debo recordar que estas historias nuevas tambien seran de Beyblade Burst (ademas de que seran BL xD)

Mientras tanto las actualizaciones de esta historia seran miercoles y sabados :)

Espero les haya gustado, que les parecio el capitulo?

Si tienen alguna teoria loca compartan! Les digo que este arco de la historia esta por terminar (mas de 90% segura que el siguiente capitulo cerrara el arco "Búsqueda"!)

Pronto nueva portada, ya la termine xD

Yay! Nos leemos el sabado!


	23. Pasado

No sabía cómo había regresado al hotel, apenas y fue consciente de lo que hacía cuando abordaba hacia Japón, no recordaba la cara de sus padres cuando regreso a casa, todo el tiempo se la paso pensando en que había sido un maldito siendo Red Eye, recordó con miedo las palabras de Lui.

 _"Te mientes a ti mismo pero sabes que aun hay algo de Red Eye en ti, tú mirada te delata"_

Ahora estaba en su habitación, encerrado por voluntad propia, abrazo con fuerza su almohada, ya no quería pensar más en ello pero le era inevitable sentirse así. Por más que se esforzara no podía encontrar a Valt, ni siquiera podía acercarse a él, ¿Acaso así terminara todo? ¿Sin saber dónde estaba Valt?

No estaba dispuesto a continuar viviendo así, con un hueco en su corazón, debía encontrarlo, verlo aunque fuera una última vez, deseaba pedirle perdón, una y mil veces, si era necesario cortarse las venas para que lo perdonara lo haría, si debía saltar de un edificio lo haría, pero ¿Cómo podía probarlo? No tenía la oportunidad de plantarse enfrente para hacerlo.

 _"Si lo intentas puedes lograrlo"_

Esa frase cruzó su cabeza, no recordaba de donde la escuchó; parecía tan vaga y ambigua pero el mensaje que llevaba consigo era valioso. ¿Pero cómo podía intentarlo? Ya había probado de todo para hallar a Valt.

Un llamado a su puerta freno el revoltijo que resultaban sus pensamientos.

—Hijo —escuchó decir del otro lado, era su madre que se escuchaba preocupada— Y has estado encerrado una semana completa.

—Lo se —contesto desanimado, la verdad ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir con eso de desenmascarar su pasado, al final de cuentas no podía hacer nada por remendar las cosas, todos lo odiaban y no era capaz de traer de vuelta a Valt.

—Alguien vino a visitarte —dijo su madre, él se cubrió con la sabanas hasta la cabeza.

—Dile a Aiga que no quiero verlo.

Era cierto, después de toda la ayuda que Aiga le dio en su último viaje, ¿como podría verlo de nuevo a la cara? Estaba avergonzado por no haber logrado nada.

—No es Aiga —¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Se sentó con rapidez quitandose las sabanas de encima.

—¿Entonces quién es?

La puerta se abrió por completo, su cuarto estaba a oscuras pero con la luz del exterior le bastó para distinguir a la persona en la entrada de su habitación.

—Xander —Alexander Shakadera lo miraba fijamente, su rostro no era el que usualmente llevaba, el de un chico amable y despreocupado, pero tampoco podía decir que se veía molesto.

Shu no sabia como reaccionar, todo este tiempo se la paso evitando a su amigo, no por querer ser descortés, sino por la gran pena que lo afligía, el era un amigo tan cercano como lo es Valt, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado diez minutos, diez largos minutos en los que nadie decía nada, la madre de Shu se había ido hace rato para dejarlos platicar a solas pero lo único que había sucedido era que Xander lo miraba fijamente y él, como un cobarde miraba hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, pensando porque Xander estaba ahí.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —comentó Xander serio, Shu respingo un poco en su lugar, jamás había escuchado a Xander así— Escucha —comento Xander ante el silencio de Shu— Hace poco visite la Academia Beigoma y me enteré de varias.. cosas.

Shu permanecía callado, prefería escuchar a Xander hablar.

—Conocí a Aiga Akaba y me contó todo sobre ti... y Red Eye — Shu agacho la mirada.

—¿Y le crees? — pregunto serio, Xander suspiro.

—Al principio no, pero me conto varias cosas; tu comportamiento, tu forma de expresarte, describió lo mismo que vi en ti antes de que te nombraras Red Eye, por eso decidí venir a verte con mis propios ojos —dijo serio, Shu se sorprendió y por primera vez alzó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la de Xander, se miraron fijamente por un largo rato.

—Tal vez sea cierto - dijo soltando un largo suspiro, Shu no contestó.

— Escúchame, solo estoy aquí por lo viejo tiempos, porque éramos amigos y por Valt — Shu se sorprendió.

— ¿Valt? ¿Acaso,, tú.. sabes algo? — pregunto impactado, no había obtenido nada en semanas y repentinamente las respuestas llegaron inesperadamente a él. Xander soltó un largo suspiro.

— Es injusto para el que no sepas lo que pasó, al menos lo que los demás sabemos de él. La persona que denunció tú trampa, digo, la trampa de Red Eye en el campeonato de hace dos años fui yo.

A Shu se le heló la sangre, Xander comenzó a relatar.

/

Estaba en el estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el campeonato, ya había sido eliminado y se llevaría a cabo la final ese día así que camine por los pasillos de la zona de calentamiento para desearle buena suerte a Valt antes de su batalla.

Unos golpes llamaron mi atención, regrese sobre mis pasos y me asome con curiosidad a mirar una escena que me parecía increíble.

Red Eye pisaba incesantemente a Valkyrie, una y otra vez ante la mirada incrédula de Valt, intente acercarme los más rápido que pude.

Red Eye tomó el ascensor mientras Valt tomaba tembloroso su amado layer.

—¡Valt! —grité llamando su atención, me detuve frente a él.

—Xander —dijo al verme agitado.

—Lo vi todo —pronuncie apurado, Valt volteo a mirar su layer, note que de cerca se veían varias fracturas y rayones graves— No puedes salir así a combatir, seguro perderás.

Valt envolvió con su mano a Valkyrie, luego me miro decidido.

—No tengo opción, si no salgo tambien perderé, es mejor intentarlo — Sin mirar atrás tomó el ascensor para salir a combatir, no pude detenerlo.

Me dirigí sin más opción hacia las gradas, el duelo se llevó a cabo y murió rápidamente, las piezas de Valkyrie fueron rotas en tiempo récord ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

Me encamine con rapidez a la zona de calentamiento del estadio, pude ver a lo lejos a Valt salir del ascensor corriendo derramando algunas lágrimas.

—¡Valt, espera! —grite con fuerza pero me ignoró, vi que sus amigos también venían corriendo para verlo. El ascensor de nuevo se abrió, Red Eye salía con una mirada indiferente— Tú... ¡maldito!

No lo pensé, mi cuerpo actuó solo, me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que mi puño ardió y mire los ojos incrédulos de los amigos de Valt, acababa de golpear con fuerza a Red Eye, pero ni con eso se inmuto.

Mire a los amigos de Valt y reaccione.

—Se fue por allá, ¡siganme! —dije para correr en la dirección en la que Valt huyo, todos los demás fueron conmigo.

/

—Esa fue la trampa que hiciste, así te ganaste tú nombre, el terrible dictador. Siempre rompiendo los beys de sus rivales en la final, a los que consideraba poderosos también recibían el mismo destino —dijo Xander, Shu temblaba, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que rogaban desbordarse de sus ojos.

Xander lo miro serio, Shu no era de las personas que lloraban o se expresaban mucho, por eso sabía que aquello era auténtico, Shu se sentía mal por todo, por desgracia...

—Eso no lo es todo.

/

Ese día tus amigos y yo salimos a buscarlo y lo encontramos llorando en una banca cerca del estadio. No se veía para nada bien así que decidimos marcharnos con el a casa, no volvimos a la premiación ni a la entrega del premio de segundo lugar, nos fuimos directo a Japón.

De Red Eye no supimos nada, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por Valt, a diferencia de otros momentos en los que mantenía mi distancia de él ahora quería involucrarme más en su vida.

Antes solía vivir con la seguridad de que estaba bien con que Shu fuera su amigo más íntimo, una persona de confianza, justo lo que Valt necesitaba pero, ya no podía seguir contando con el, ahora yo quería intentar llenar el espacio que dejó.

Cuando iba a visitar a Valt en casa el ambiente era pesado, su madre me comentó que él no quería regresar a la Academia y sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por el, no sonreía por más que alguno de nosotros intentara subirle el animo, no salía jamás de casa, parecía un ermitaño mudo, triste y solo.

Repentinamente cayó enfermo, un día fui a visitarlo y me encontré con su madre cuidándolo mientras él dormía, al parecer había despertado con una fiebre alta y un fuerte mareo, si antes ya era una persona inactiva, esto definitivamente lo había derribado.

El ni siquiera peleaba contra la enfermedad, se la pasaba todo el tiempo postrado en esa cama; por mi parte intentaba pasar el día en su habitación, contándole el progreso de la espada llameante, el de sus amigos, pero aun así él jamás sonrió. La única vez en todos esos días de visita en los que podía ver en sus ojos algo de vida era cuando caía el ocaso, el naranja, rojo y rosa del cielo llamaban a su mirada y el, expectante, observaba hacia la ventana, esperando a alguien, esperando una ilusión.

Una mañana su madre me llamó muy preocupada, al parecer Valt amaneció mucho peor que antes, apenas y reaccionaba a lo que había a su alrededor; rápidamente lo hospitalizaron, los doctores fueron capaces de estabilizarlo pero con el paso del tiempo nada había cambiado a la situación de antes, lo único diferente era que la habitación de Valt era blanca, y habían camillas al lado de la suya.

Sus amigos lo siguieron visitando, aun así no sonreía, con el paso de los meses se dieron cuenta que era inútil, solo una persona era capaz de traer de regreso al Valt que todo el mundo conocía, pero no confiaban en el.

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _"¡No eres bienvenido aquí, deberías saberlo!"_

Cuando Red Eye llegó a retar a la Academia Beigoma todos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo, Shu no era alguien con quien pudieran contar, por eso, como un pacto silencioso, nadie le comentó a Red Eye que Valt Aoi justo en esos instantes estaba hospitalizado, con un diagnóstico de depresión mayor.

Nadie contó con que Rantaro Kiyama fuera a terminar siendo tratado de una ruptura de brazo a pocas habitaciones de la de Valt, por eso cuando los vio pasar ahí, después de mucho tiempo de verlo por fin reaccionó.

—¿Que.. hacen aquí? —Fue lo primero que pronunció en semanas, lo dijo después de ver a Ken, Daigo y Wakiya pasar rápidamente por la entrada de su habitación, habló tan bajo que apenas fui capaz de escucharlo.

—Valt —salude, iba detrás de Wakiya así que me fue inevitable no hacerle caso, además de que pude escuchar su voz después de semanas— ¿Como estas?

Valt veía hacia el exterior de la entrada de su habitación, intentando poder ver más allá de la silueta de Xander.

—¿Porque vinieron? —Valt me ignoro, aún seguía preguntando sobre los demás.

—Bueno, ellos... —No sabía muy bien qué decirle, ¿Le contaba la verdad? ¿Que Red Eye atacó a uno de sus amigos? Esa no era la mejor opción por el momento— Ran..Rantaro se lastimó el brazo, estará en el hospital un tiempo.

Una verdad a medias seria suficiente, me sentía mal por Valt, no me gustaba mentirle a la gente y mucho menos a él, pero lo hacía por su bien. No me pregunto más, su mirada de nuevo se apago y volvió a recostarse completamente en la cama, mirando como de costumbre hacia la ventana.

Suspire, a pesar de saber que Rantaro estaba herido no fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.

Rantaro después de una semana salió del hospital, pero tan solo unos días después algo pasó.

 _"Yo...tengo que decirte algo sobre Valt, Shu él está en... "_

 _"¡Shu ya no existe!"_

 _"No lo entiendes ¡esto es serio Shu! El solo... "_

Daigo cayó víctima de Red Eye, a cambio de Rantaro el fue colocado en la misma habitación en la que Valt reside hace ya tres meses, sin mejora alguna.

Wakiya, Ken y yo visitábamos a Daigo y también a Valt, aunque los resultados con este último siguen siendo los mismos, ni siquiera pasar todo el tiempo al lado de Daigo había logrado que se abriera un poco hacia los demás, hasta que una noche.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto de la nada, Daigo se sorprendió al ver a Valt semi levantarse repentinamente.

—¿Q..Qué? Valt... —El otro no lo miro, seguía con la vista perdida hacia la ventana.

—Está allá, está jugando, me está esperando... —Daigo no entendía que pasaba, miró hacia la misma dirección que Valt pero no había nada más que una vista solitaria hacia la ciudad.

El horario de visitas ya había terminado, los pasillos solo eran transitados ahora por los doctores y enfermeras que aún laboraban en horario nocturno; noto que pronto llovería, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado y el viento había comenzado a azotar con fuerza las copas de los árboles.

—Escuchalo, está allá afuera. Vino a verme ¿no es así?

Sorprendentemente Valt se levantó de su cama, Daigo no podía reaccionar a eso, el deprimido Valt, quien no hablaba desde hace meses, quien cayó en una fuerte depresión acababa de levantarse. Como si el tiempo en cama no hubieran afectado los músculos de sus piernas, como si se tratara de una persona diferente Valt comenzó a correr, salió corriendo de la habitación y Daigo reaccionó hasta el momento en que alguien gritó que regresara a su habitación.

Él podía moverse normal, pero su brazo aun le dolía un poco, no le importó estar descalzo y se encaminó a seguir al otro, pero su paso fue cortado.

—¡Oye, no puedes salir! El otro chico se nos escapo pero no permitiremos que tú también te vayas.

Daigo no pudo seguirlo, solo vio desde la ventana que Valt corrío en una dirección conocida, hacia el parque.

/

—Daigo me contó lo que pasó un tiempo después; fue Ken quien me llamó y me comentó que Daigo vio a Valt huir del hospital, juntos salimos a buscarlo por todos lados en la ciudad pero no pudimos encontrarlo, en el parque solo había piezas de un bey roto, Wyvron, pero Wakiya no estaba ahí tampoco. Fuimos al hospital y nos contaron que alguien más lo llevo hasta allá.

Shu no lo creía, Valt realmente se esfumó como si nada. No tenía sentido, nada de lo que había escuchado de Xander lo tenia, el comportamiento de Valt era el de una persona deprimida, entonces ¿Porque desapareció? ¿A donde fue?

Una persona deprimida y en plena hospitalización no se podría mover muy lejos, no encontró alguna insinuación de algún lugar al que pudiera haber ido, ahora estaba hecho un revoltijo.

Pero apenas se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oye... ¿acabas de decir que alguien llevó a Wakiya al hospital? —Xander lo miro extraño, esto no podía ser— Wakiya me dijo que el camino solo hasta allá.

La cara de Xander pasó de estar seria a verse descubierta, como si hubiera sido atrapado en medio de un engaño. Algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

—¿Tú sabes algo verdad? Dime ¿que es lo que escondes?—Miro a Xander con una cara seria, muy fría, como la que solía llevar cuando sus rivales hablaban de más antes de una batalla. Xander estaba nervioso, miro hacia un lado y suspiro.

—Yo por desgracia no tengo todas las respuestas que quieres —comento Xander, Shu sabía que mentía, no podía confiar ahora en todo lo que le dijera— Pero conozco a alguien que si.

Shu lo miro atento, esperando a que continuara.

—¿Quién?

La mano de Xander se movió a su chaqueta de donde sacó un folleto, se lo entregó a Shu quien abrió los ojos como platos.

—Será este fin de semana, tus respuestas podrían estar ahí...

Shu miraba aun en shock el papel.

 _"Torneo de convivencia. ¡Los más grandes competidores del mundo en un solo lugar! ¡Con la honrosa presencia del poderoso Snake Pit!"_

Miró rápidamente a Xander, ¿como sabía que el Snake Pit era una fuente de información?

Pero en la puerta de su habitación ya no había nadie.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Bueno, esta vez si me tarde mas de lo esperado en esta parte xD Pero que creen? Ya tengo el boceto de los primeros diez capitulos del proximo fic que voy a comenzar! Asi que espero el miercoles o jueves publicar el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia ShuxValt!

Que les parecio el capitulo? Shu se encuentra cada vez mas cerca de saber la verdad completa de Valt! Hay algo raro en todo esto, que sera?

Debo decir que el ritmo de la historia comenzara a acelerarse, capitulos mas largos es igual a un mayor avance :)

Adelanto del proximo capitulo! Shu se reune con el equipo del Snake Pit!

Nos leemos!


	24. Fin de la búsqueda

Solo faltaban dos días para que el fin de semana donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de convivencia llegará; leyó la convocatoria donde a los participantes se les solicitaba llevar su propio bey, al parecer habría una dinámica donde separarían estratégicamente a los bladers fuertes de los más débiles.

No era exactamente igual a un torneo, al final de la competencia no se daría ningún premio o recompensa por ganar más veces, pero Shu se dio cuenta por las condiciones de las batallas que seleccionarian al menos a un grupo de bladers fuertes, pues cada participante tendria que enfrentar alguna vez a un miembro del Snake Pit según las reglas de la convivencia, ya que participarían 11 miembros del Snake Pit le pareció lógico que cada uno de ellos representaba a un filtro de bladers siendo el último la prueba final. ¿Con qué finalidad harían algo así? En realidad no lo sabía.

El no podia ingresar al evento como un participante, el día que despertó solo pudo ver unos instantes a Spriggan pero no pudo llevárselo antes de que lo sacaran, era un blader sin bey. Pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de oro por algo así, asistiria aunque fuera solo como un espectador, encontraría alguna manera de infiltrarse dentro de las filas del Snake Pit y hallaría más pistas sobre Valt.

Ese día iría a comprar su entrada, pues únicamente los bladers que participarian serían capaces de ingresar al evento de forma gratuita, los espectadores debían pagar. No le había comentado nada a sus padres pero sabía que ellos ya sospechaban algo, después de su escape hacia España ambos fueron un poco menos estrictos con el, aun se preocupaban por su hijo como un padre normalmente haría pero ya no se sentía hostigado, sentía que poco a poco ganaba de nuevo su confianza.

Decidió no decirles nada del evento a sus padres porque a pesar de que ya le habían otorgado algo de libertad, eso no quitaba el rechazo que tenían a que se volviera a acercar o relacionar con el Snake Pit, pues fue por ellos que abandonó su mente y cuerpo dejándolo a la deriva. No quería que de nuevo le prohibieran salir así que inventó una excusa, les dijo que iría a visitar el dojo de Xander ya que este lo había invitado en su visita.

No le creyeron pero no lo detuvieron.

Aliviado se encaminaba a la sede, para su suerte no había una fila para comprar la entrada que necesitaba, pero si había alguien familiar.

—Fubuki —pronunció al ver al chico de espaldas, al parecer guardaba unas cosas en su mochila apoyándose en un banco. Este no volteo a mirarlo pero detuvo sus movimientos— ¿Vas a ingresar a la convivencia?

El chico rubio permanecía silencioso, más asintió a la pregunta de Shu.

—Uumh, bien — No sabía qué más decir, Fubuki estaba actuando inusualmente callado— Entonces... buena suerte.

Camino a la taquilla pasando a un lado de Fubuki, antes de llegar su voz lo detuvo.

—¿Tú no vas a participar? —pregunto con seriedad, Shu volteo a mirarlo un poco sorprendido.

—N..no, veras, no tengo a Spriggan.

Pudo ver en los ojos del otro algo de sorpresa pero no dijo más, decidió terminar la conversación ahí así que volteo para seguir caminando pero nuevamente el rubio lo detuvo.

—Oye —Fubuki dejo de hablar un momento, como pensando en las palabras correctas que estaba por decir, Shu lo observo hasta que el rubio levantó la mirada decidido— No le comentes a Aiga de este evento.

—Eh.. ¿disculpa?

Esa petición lo dejó congelado por un instante, no entendía porque debía de ocultar algo tan banal a Aiga, no era un torneo competitivo, todo lo contrario pues podían ingresar aficionados de todas las edades. Había tanta variación en el nivel de las personas así que dudaba en primer lugar que Aiga estuviera siquiera interesado en ello. Por eso no hallaba sentido en la petición de Fubuki.

—Aiga no debe saber nada de este evento, no quiero que él participe en esto, incluso si las probabilidades de que lo haga sean mínimas —Shu miró completa seriedad en Fubuki, no sabía que estaba pasando pero al parecer era algo importante para el rubio.

—Está bien, no se lo diré —Fubuki asintió pero antes de irse el de ojos rojos fue quien ahora lo detuvo— Pero a cambio quiero hablar contigo después de esto.

—Ten por seguro que así será —Sin decir más se marchó, Shu estaba algo extrañado por la actitud tan dócil de Fubuki pero no bajaría la guardia.

Sin esperar más por fin compro su entrada.

El resto del día inspeccionó un poco el lugar asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, a pesar de que ya había conocido esa sede antes habían algunas cosas importantes que cambiaron y debía tener en cuenta.

De regreso a casa sintió algo de nostalgia, fue en aquel lugar donde Valt pasó de ser un insignificante novato a convertirse en un peligroso rival, lo vio crecer desde abajo y terminó combatiendo contra Lui Shirosagi, el blader más fuerte de Japón mano a mano.

El día siguiente repaso lo que había en la sede y los probables lugares donde podría instalarse el Snake Pit, tambien salio a comprar un disfraz lo suficientemente convincente como para pasar desapercibido entre tantos bladers y aficionados, lo que más necesitaba era no llamar la atención de nadie.

Ese día no habló con Aiga, sabía que sin decirle nada le preguntaría por mera curiosidad sobre sus progresos en España y sobre lo que haría después; Aiga era muy astuto y engañarlo era muy difícil así que no podía decirle cualquier mentira a la ligera, era mejor ignorarlo y continuar con su plan.

La noche anterior no pudo evitar no sentirse nervioso, estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar a Valt pero si fallaba todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano. No era el momento de pensar en eso, ponerse nervioso solamente expondría sus intenciones, debía de permanecer calmado y natural el día siguiente, además ya había repasado todas las posibilidades existentes de lo que podría suceder, errar no estaba en la lista.

Ya sabría a donde iría, como iria y con quien hablaría, un destello de valor nació en su pecho y el nerviosismo pasó a ser una ligera emoción.

Aquella noche soñó con un paisaje blanco y a lo lejos una silueta conocida que no podía alcanzar.

Sus manos sudaban un poco y humedecian la entrada que después entregó para poder entrar al evento, miró a todos lados con algo de asombro, el lugar era visualmente más pequeño con tanta gente ahí.

Nuevamente se centró en su objetivo, el lugar contaba con la planta baja y un piso, en el pasado cuando él participaba en el torneo regional, el piso de arriba era el área de calentamiento y la parte de abajo tenia el estadio, un espacio para el público y otro lugar habilitado para la preparación de los bladers próximos a competir. Sin embargo varias cosas habían cambiado, para esta ocasión habían varios estadios alrededor, la parte superior seguía siendo el área de calentamiento de los bladers pero a comparación del pasado, ahora ya no se podía ver a los bladers calentar desde afuera, tenían espejos unidireccionales así que solamente los que estuvieran dentro de las habitaciones podían observar a las personas que competían.

Para el público no había un espacio definido, los espectadores estaban dispersos por todos lados, dedujo que a los organizadores en realidad no les interesaba que las batallas fueran apreciadas por un público en general, lo que más importaba era que ciertas personas los vieran y estaba seguro que esa gente estaría ubicada en tres lugares: entre el público, el espacio del piso superior y en las batallas.

Hace dos días noto un patrón en forma de caracol que formaban los estadios, en el estadio del centro no se percató de nada diferente que en los demás, así que si querían poner un filtro no tan notorio en la competencia sería que la persona que se instalaría para combatir ahí debería ser la más fuerte de todas en el Snake Pit. Probablemente algunos de los demás miembros de ahí se colocarían en estadios cercanos para evitar que cualquier inexperto se enfrentará al más fuerte del lugar.

Las cosas que supuso el día anterior efectivamente eran de ese modo, reconocer a los miembros de esa organización no había sido difícil, portaban un uniforme similar al suyo siendo Red Eye y tenían una máscara con los ojos de color, eso le decía que no les importaba que la gente supiera quién eran ellos, en el público no vio a nadie destacado, si el Snake Pit estaba entre la gente obviamente se había mezclado con ropa de civil.

Si quería ver las cosas desde un mejor ángulo tenía que acercarse a los estadios donde combatían los miembros del Snake Pit, por accidente golpeó a una persona al querer pasar rápido.

—Uuh.. lo sien... —Se quedó mudo al ver a la persona con quien chocó, era el chico de ojos dorados y cabello verde que lo sacó del estadio en aquella ocasión. El otro se le quedó viendo y no pudo hacer más que bajar la mitad e irse en otra dirección, se le quedó viendo raro el de cabello verde pero le restó importancia después de un rato.

Shu estaba sorprendido, ese chico era del Sable Pit pero no estaba compitiendo, solo veía las batallas como una persona común, su teoría era cierta, miembros del Snake Pit estaban en el público. Por suerte no lo reconoció, al parecer su disfraz si era efectivo, había decidido ponerse lentes de contacto color gris pálido y una peluca corta de color castaño, eran colores diferentes a los que poseía por naturaleza así que no podían asociarlos a él, lo más difícil había sido su rostro, tuvo que comprar en línea maquillaje coreano para oscurecer su tez aunque sea un poco, su madre definitivamente lo regañaría por realizar compras tan caras sin su permiso.

Pero había valido la pena, pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud, solo era un chico más, no el antiguo Red Eye.

Veía batallas ocasionales para no llamar tanto la atención, vio varias batallas contra miembros del Snake Pit y los chicos que ganaban contra ellos pasaban directo al siguiente contendiente del mismo recinto que estuviera más adelante, los que perdían competían con varios rivales casuales y después de un tiempo se aburrían y se iban de la convivencia.

No solo buscaban a los más fuertes, también iban detrás de los más competitivos, de los que desearan estar ahí y luchar aunque al final no hubiera una recompensa para ellos.

Avanzó más a través del trazo de caracol, poco a poco menos Bladers y público estaban mientras más avanzaba, cuando llegó al centro se encontró con una escena extraña.

Un niño lloraba mientras tomaba las piezas de un bey roto pero frente a él no había ningún rival.

—Oye —pregunto a un chico que aparentemente había visto lo sucedido— ¿Qué le pasa? —dijo mirando al niño quien le costaba contener su llanto.

—También llegué hace poco, solo vi el final de la batalla. Un miembro del Snake Pit rompió el bey de este niño, pero creo que en realidad fue un accidente.

—¿El Snake Pit? ¿Hay alguien además de Red Eye que rompe beys de ahí? —preguntó sorprendido, el otro niño asintió.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, él era el único que destacaba entre los Bladers de ese lugar, pero al parecer cuentan con más monstruos como este.

Shu analizó un poco la situación, no era algo de lo que debía extrañarse, si el Snake Pit se deshizo de él fue porque seguro tenían a alguien con quien reemplazarlo.

—¿Contra quien perdió?

El chico señaló hacia un extremo de la habitación donde un muchacho vestido de negro con máscara era guiado por otro sujeto hacia una puerta, iban hacia el área de descanso. Apenas pudo ver un poco al otro sujeto pero con eso fue suficiente para pensar que había visto a un fantasma.

—Se tuvo que ir ya que nadie quiso enfrentarlo después de... esto —finalizo el chico, Shu no se quedó a escuchar más y comenzó a perseguir desesperado a aquel sujeto.

La multitud aumentaba mientras más se acercaba a ellos, pronto le fue difícil caminar con normalidad entre la gente. El sujeto abrió la puerta, el chico de negro entró primero y después el otro, volteó un pequeño instante, cabello blanco, mirada rojiza que lo observó y una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para después cerrar la puerta.

Dejó de lado lo de ser discreto, empujó personas a todos lados con tal de poder llegar a aquel sitio. Por fin lo logró, tomó la patilla y justo al abrir la puerta...

Quedó inconsciente.

—Demonios ¡¿Que hiciste?!

—Me aseguro que el área esté despejada — respondió con simpleza a los reclamos de su compañero.

El otro se acercó al cuerpo de un inconsciente Shu cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Pero no tenías que golpearlo en la nuca, por suerte cayó aquí dentro y no del otro lado, se haría un escándalo si la gente lo ve así.

—¿Está vivo?

—¡Claro que está vivo idiota!

—¡No me grites! Solo me aseguraba que no fuera a interferirse un desconocido en nuestros planes.

El chico que revisaba a Shu retrocedió un poco sorprendido por un descubrimiento.

—O..oye —Su compañero lo miró con algo de desdén que cambió a seriedad al ver el semblante del otro quien se acercó a su oído— Este chico está disfrazado —dijo levantando un poco la peluca castaña de la cabeza de Shu.

Chasqueo con la lengua.

—Demonios lo que faltaba, un espía.

—¿Qué hacemos con el?

—Solo podemos hacer una cosa, llevarlo a nuestro sitio y seguir con el plan. Lo interrogaremos después de que esto acabe.

El otro asintió aunque inseguro, ambos llevaron al chico inconsciente a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar.

/

Su cabeza le daba vueltas un poco y la nuca le dolía, se sentía atrapado en una neblina oscura y pesada de la cual no supo cómo pero logró escapar y reaccionó, abrió los ojos alarmado observando su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, no había mucha luz pero podía distinguir algunas cosas, aunque lo que llamó más su atención era que habían muchas personas paradas alrededor suyo. No podía distinguir sus rostros pero todos ellos lo observaban atentos y calmos.

—Oigan —Intento moverse de su lugar pero no pudo hacerlo, por primera vez dirigió su vista hacia sí mismo y se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla de metal, también su torso estaba amarrado al mueble así que ponerse de puntillas no era una opción, perdería el equilibrio con facilidad.

Ninguna de las personas hacia ningún movimiento, comenzó a dudar de si se trataban de personas reales o de maniquíes, al menos hasta que una voz se escuchó entre ellos.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo aquella persona, pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre y además el tono de voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar—Me preguntaba si tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana para que charlaramos.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy? —Intento mover las manos para zafarse.

—No pierdas la calma, si sigues moviéndote así esas cuerdas lastimaran tus muñecas y eso sería perjudicial para los dos.

—¿Para los dos? No se de que me hablas...

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar.

—Creo que es mejor mostrartelo.

Una luz iluminó un punto específico de la habitación, hacia ese lugar una figura conocida se plantó ante la sorprendida mirada de Shu.

—Shu Kurenai, tardaste demasiado tiempo en salir del encierro en al que fuiste sometido, por suerte soy una persona paciente y aproveche el tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas.

Shu no podía creerlo, ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Se lo que buscas y yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. Sé donde está Valt Aoi, pero la pieza que nos falta para llegar a el eres tú —El corazón de Shu se aceleró, necesitaba saber más.

—¿Sabes sobre Valt? ¡Llévame a él! —Exigió desesperado.

—No puedo hacer eso —contestó con indiferencia, Shu comenzó a ponerse rojo de la furia.

—¿Como que no? Si sabes donde está lo que debes hacer es traerlo aquí.

—Está situacion me supera, a ti tambien te supera —dijo con simpleza.

—¿De que estas hablando? No lo entiendo.

Otra mirada de indiferencia, odiaba aquella expresión, más bien odiaba a este tipo. Lo vio una sola vez y en aquella ocasión logro odiarlo como nunca antes había odiado a nadie en el mundo, sin embargo algo era diferente.

En la cara de Free de la Hoya una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia aparición por primera vez ante sus ojos.

—Estamos en guerra, el enemigo tiene a Valt Aoi.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una guerra? Seguro se le había zafado un tornillo.

—Tal vez no lo entiendas por ahora pero no puedo darte más detalles si no te unes a nosotros.

Shu no hablaba, esperaba que Free terminará.

—Solo seremos capaces de traer a Valt de vuelta con nosotros si le ganamos al enemigo.

—¿Al enemigo?

—Tú y yo tenemos un enemigo en común, Theodore Glass.

El dueño de los Raging Bulls, la persona que los reclutó, la persona que lo orillo a ser Red Eye.

—En ese caso yo...

—Antes de dar una respuesta hay algo que debes saber —Una persona más se coló a la conversación, una chica de cabello azul corto que nunca antes había visto se posiciono a un lado de Free— Valt Aoi también es el enemigo.

—¿Q.. Qué...?

¿Valt un enemigo? Algo debía estar mal en todo esto.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto Free mirándolo con esa expresión indiferente de siempre— Si deseas traer a Valt debes destrozarlo primero, esa es nuestra meta. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te nos unes para romper a tú amigo por su bien? ¿O te quedas de brazos cruzados viendo el desastre desde lejos? Elige bien Kurenai.

Shu se quedó callado, no podía ser cierto pero... rayos, no conocía mucho a Free pero no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, la chica al lado suyo se miraba igual de sincera. Dudaba sobre confiar en ellos, en todo lo que le decían pero ¿Acaso tenía otra salida? ¿Había algo mejor que pudiera hacer para acercarse al Snake Pit?

La respuesta era no, si deseaba como mínimo ver a Valt, aunque fuera un instante tenía que aferrarse a cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Esta bien, me unire a ustedes.

Los miró con determinación aunque sus expresiones permanecían frías y duras, las luces alrededor suyo se prendieron iluminando la habitación completa.

—Entonces te doy la bienvenida a la Resistencia de Bladers —Dijo la chica mientras él examinaba a las personas del sitio, varios rostros tanto conocidos como desconocidos estaban entre la gente que apenas llenaban la habitación— Una organización que no existe, al menos no para las personas ajenas a nosotros.

—Son.. pocos...

—Somos una organización formada por la élite del Beyblade mundial que ha rechazado formar parte del Snake Pit —dijo Free indiferente, Shu sentía que se había metido directo a la boca del lobo.


	25. Tripulante

Su frente sudaba y sus ojos estaban cansados, con gran esfuerzo lograba que sus piernas avanzaran en contra de la multitud de gente.

Paso a través de ellos sin ser notado, abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo semidesierto hasta llegar a ese lugar seguro, saludo al sujeto que estaba vigilando la entrada, una vez dentro se acercó apresuradamente hacia una persona.

—Free —El muchacho rubio estaba de espaldas revisando unos papeles.

—Veo que volviste —pronunció serio como siempre aunque sin voltear a mirarlo, el otro asintió.

—Asi es, fue difícil pero pude lograrlo —extendió frente a él una llave, el otro no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de aquel papel, estiró su mano libre para recibir el pequeño objeto.

—¿Donde está Silas?

—Umh, bueno... hubo un inconveniente —Free por fin desvío su mirada hacia el chico quien jugaba nervioso con sus dedos— Encontramos un espía pero logramos capturarlo, Silas le está quitando el disfraz.

Free lo miro atento, dejo el plano que estaba revisando en una mesa cercana y salió de la habitación.

Fuera un gran grupo de personas rodeaban un punto en específico, no tuvo que pronunciar nada para que ellos le abrieran el paso dejando a la vista a un chico recostado en el suelo.

—¿Lo mataron? —preguntó al acercarse a él, a un lado Silas respingo en su lugar.

—¡¿Por qué preguntan si lo mate?! No tengo tanta fuerza para hacer algo así —Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, otro chico rubio se acercó a la escena.

—¿De que se trata esto? —Free examinaba en cunclillas al chico desmayado, abrió con cuidado uno de los ojos del sujeto quien no reaccionó.

—Cuza y Silas trajeron a un invitado no deseado, al parecer lo dejaron inconsciente en un parpadeo —dijo Shasa recibiendo reclamos ignorados de Silas, Fubuki miró más de cerca al intruso.

—Un momento, creo que es el.

Free cedió sus movimientos mientras Fubuki encontraba la base de la peluca castaña dejando expuesta una cabellera la nieve. Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

—Shu Kurenai —Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Free abrió de nuevo uno de sus ojos y con cuidado retiró el lente de contacto dejando a la vista el característico rojo intenso que poseía.

—En verdad es el —Shasa se retiró mientras los demás aún seguían incrédulos.

—Free ¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos a Red Eye en nuestras manos —preguntó Cuza quien se unió a la conmoción, a su lado Kitt asintió.

—Podríamos dejarlo en algún lugar antes de que despierte o...

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Shasa —Free llamó a la chica quien traía una silla

—Ya me adelante, pensé lo mismo que tú —sonrió triunfante, Free asintió y comenzó a dar más órdenes.

—Silas, Kitt, amarrenlo a la silla y asegúrense que no pueda escapar —Los mencionados asintieron, volteó a mirar a Cuza.

—Reúne a los que puedas, vamos a recibir a un nuevo miembro.

—¡Si!

/

Cuza Ackermann recordaba esos momentos mientras veía como Shu Kurenai aceptaba frente a todos ellos formar parte de la resistencia.

Después de esa no tan calurosa bienvenida todos se dispersaron, suspiro cansado, el plan no había cambiado en absoluto.

—Cuza —Free lo llamaba, volteo a mirar que este estaba frente a Shu quien también lucía serio— El plan sigue en pie, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que ve lo antes posible.

Asintió cuando Free le regreso la llave, miro a Shu por un momento y se retiró corriendo.

Salió al pasillo que ahora estaba vacío, camino contando las puertas, una.. dos... llegó hasta la quinta cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados, no había donde esconderse así que opto por entrar dejando de lado su discreción.

Al cruzar la puerta una mano rodeó su boca al instante y un sujeto aprisiono sus manos, rápidamente fue capaz de retroceder un poco ganando el impulso suficiente para cargar al tipo sobre su espalda y lanzarlo a un lado, quedando libre en el proceso.

No perdió el tiempo y con una voltereta en el aire lo pateó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, miro a todos lados esperando que alguien más viniera pero extrañamente eso no ocurrió. Camino rápidamente pero siendo cuidadoso de no ser visto, se encontró con un pasillo que se extendía de derecha a izquierda, le indicaron ir hacia la izquierda, dos puertas y entrar.

Así lo hizo, las luces estaban apagadas pero no era un verdadero problema para él, su visión era bastante buena en la oscuridad. Miro alrededor y noto que se encontraba en una oficina, siguió las órdenes que le habían dado, detrás del escritorio retirar el cesto de basura y ¡vualá!, un cajón secreto yacía ante el.

Rápidamente sacó la llave, del otro lado de la puerta escucho unos pasos acercarse, los ignoró por completo y siguió con lo suyo.

Abrió el gabinete, tres cajas como le habían dicho, las tomó todas ya que no eran muy grandes, los pasos lo inquietaban, cada vez iban más rápido hacia donde estaba.

Busco otra salida pero era inútil, se escondió dónde mejor que pudo detrás de la silla del escritorio, sudo frio esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

Pero eso nunca pasó, pasaron de largo la habitación y siguieron su camino, suspiro y se acercó a la puerta, no la abriría hasta que esas pisadas estuvieran lejos de ahí; cuando dejo de escucharlas salio ejerciendo la mínima presión sobre sus pies.

Era extraño no haberse encontrado con nadie más que el sujeto de la entrada. algo no pintaba bien en todo esto, siguió cada paso al pie de la letra pero esa mala sensación no se iba.

No dudo un segundo en tomar la salida de emergencia que el informante les había señalado, literalmente era una salida de emergencia en caso de desastre que había en cada extremo del edificio; anteriormente pudo usarla para entrar pero era arriesgado, en primer lugar porque quedaba un registro automático cada vez que esa puerta era abierta y en segundo lugar, porque se ponían en contacto con el responsable de la habitación para advertir del uso de esa entrada.

Por eso era la última opción en caso de que algo saliera mal en la misión ya que encenderla una alarma de "intruso". Siguió corriendo por la izquierda hasta llegar al final del pasillo, pudo ver la salida pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Justo la persona que no quería ver.

—Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Un sujeto de cabello blanco hizo aparición. Corrigió, más bien justo las personas que no quería ver— ¡Un visitante! Dark Eye ¿porque no le das el abrazo de bienvenida?

Su acompañante abrió los brazos y corrió directo a el, Cuza espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para saltar sobre él y usar su espalda para darse un mayor impulso en el aire, sin embargo su rival también era muy rápido y atrapó su tobillo estampandolo en el suelo.

El golpe fue bastante fuerte que pudo sacarle el aire por momento, una de las cajas que cargaba abandonó sus brazos y se abrió dejando a la vista el tesoro que robaba.

—Ja, con que Spriggan Requiem —dijo el de mirada rubí y zafiro al contemplar las piezas.

Se recompuso tan rápido como pudo, pateó la mano de quien lo aprisionaba dejando su pierna libre, afianzó su agarre en las dos cajas que tenía y dio varias volteretas apoyándose en las paredes del estrecho pasillo logrando burlar los intentos de Dark Eye de atraparlo.

A poca distancia del mayor optó por correr para alcanzar las piezas en el suelo, derrapó cruzando a través de las piernas del otro con habilidad y recompuso su marcha hacia la salida que atravesó con rapidez.

Los otros dos no se quedaron atrás, por suerte suya la salida de emergencia daba hacia una escalera metálica directo en el exterior del edificio, no tenía tiempo para bajar de manera convencional por lo que se deslizó a lo largo de la estructura bajando en cuestión de segundos. La puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando ver a un frustrado sujeto seguido de otro.

—Demonios, ese rarito se escapó —Golpeó con fuerza el barandal pero algo en el suelo llamó su atención, lo tomó y sonrió— Una pieza de Spriggan Requiem susurro llamando la atención de su acompañante.

—Creo que volveremos a verlo pronto —Alzó un poco la pieza entrando de nuevo al recinto, el otro no pronunció nada y lo siguió.

/

—Entraste aquí disfrazado, debes irte así—indicaba Free ayudándolo a desatar los nudos en sus muñecas.

—Lo se, pero tengo preguntas —Free no le contesto, su silencio le resultaba inquietante— ¿Porque me eligieron? Quiero decir yo fui Red Eye, destruí muchos beys en el pasado, fuí parte del Snake Pit. ¿Cómo es que se ven tan seguros de que no vaya a traicionarlos?

Las personas cerca alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo deteniéndose, lo miraron con desconfianza y temor. Shu guardó silencio, Free suspiro al terminar de desatarlo y se le plantó enfrente.

—Se que no lo harás —Shu respingo por la mirada de Free, parecía un muerto en vida— Sabemos más de ti de lo que crees, además que soy tu única opción de llegar a Valt así como tú eres la mía. No lo echarás a perder ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza, Free comenzó a marcharse a otro lado pero se detuvo repentinamente.

—Si quieres saber más no me preguntes a mi, odio lidiar con molestias —Shu marcó su entrecejo, Free señaló hacia un sujeto que miraba a todos lados desde una silla en la esquina —Pregúntale a él, contestara todo lo que quieras saber

Reanudó su caminata, Shu miro a la persona que con una sonrisa vigilaba todos sus movimientos. Al tenerlo cerca alzó una mano saludándolo y correspondió el gesto.

—Shu Kurenai, es todo un placer tenerte al fin de nuestro lado —Alzó una ceja confundido, el otro extendió su mano— Puedes llamarme Hartz.

Una vez terminado el saludo lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

—Veo que estas algo confundido.

Le pareció extraño que supiera lo que sucedía con él sin embargo decidió seguirle la plática.

—Si, es raro. Me siento como pez fuera del agua.

—Te entiendo, no es para mas, pasaste por muchas cosas.

—¿Como sabes que soy Shu Kurenai? —soltó alterado, el otro ni se inmuto— Es decir, se lo he aclarado a mucha gente antes, no se porque no dudan de mi.

Hartz negó con una sonrisa y miró alrededor.

—Todos dudan de ti —Shu contempló a las personas que pasaban, hacían todo lo posible para no dirigirle la mirada— La diferencia entre ellos y yo es que conozco tu historia, así como la de Valt Aoi.

Shu se sintió inquieto, Hartz pudo sentir la ansiedad que emanaba para que le contara lo que supiera.

—Tranquilo, incluso sin que me lo pidas te diré cómo fue que llegamos aquí —Se recargo de lleno en la silla, llevo sus manos a la nuca y suspiro— Todo es culpa de mi hermano.

/

Hace un tiempo viajamos a Japón por simple ocio, uno de esos días pasamos por un parque cerca de un lago de donde recién nos retiramos. La lluvia había arruinado ese día, vimos un quiosco en el parque y pensamos en refugiarnos ahí hasta que la lluvia parara.

Al acercarnos vi una escena que me dejó helado, un niño vestido con una simple bata de hospital estaba parado mirando a otro que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Corrí directamente hacia el que estaba de pié.

—¿Que paso aquí? ¿Estas bien? —pregunte mirándolo de cerca, me sorprendí con la mirada apagada del niño.

—Wakiya... el... —Señalo al chico desmayado, mi hermano se acerco a el revisándolo.

—Está sangrando, parece que peleo con alguien —Examinó el lugar, a lo lejos encontró unas piezas rotas de un bey, me las enseño pero no entendía nada.

Senti un tirón, el niño me había tomado del brazo temblando.

—El.. va a estar bien ¿verdad? —Me miró directamente, por primera vez vi miedo en esos ojos. Trague duro, no era bueno mintiendo.

—Así es, solo hay que llevarlo al hospital y listo —Sonreí forzosamente, mire a Phi quien no necesito indicaciones para tomar al muchacho en brazos y comenzar a caminar a la salida del parque.

Corrimos apresurados por la lluvia que no paraba, note que el chico de cabello azul no llevaba ningún calzado además que la delgada bata del hospital no cubría lo suficientemente bien su cuerpo; el nos daba las indicaciones que necesitábamos para llegar al hospital pero se detuvo pocas calles antes.

—Yo.. no iré —Lo mire confundido, después vi a Phi quien se alzó de hombros igual de ignorante que yo.

—Pero tú estás internado ahí ¿no es así? Tú bata te delata —El miro a otro lado.

—Si pero... en realidad no estoy enfermo, solo he estado algo... triste —dijo sin alzar la mirada, no sabia que hacer; cuando voltee a buscar el consejo de Phi este ya se estaba retirando hacia el hospital cargando al otro chico.

Nos quedamos un rato ahí parados, esperando a que regresara Phi. El niño no habló más mientras yo analizaba la situación, teníamos a un chico desconocido que obviamente se había escapado del hospital pero no quería volver ahí ¿Que podíamos hacer? Lo más razonable era llevarlo de vuelta.

Phi finalmente volvió, debía discutir esto con el.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —pregunte cuando se me acercó, el niño permanecía en el mismo sitio.

—Llevarlo al hospital ¿que más?

Lo decía tan calmado que hacía parecer las cosas muy fáciles.

—Eso es obvio pero ¿cómo lo haremos? ¡Si lo arrastramos vamos a parecer secuestradores!

Phi me miro con cara de poker, sentía un tic nacer en mi ojo.

—¿Y eso que? No hay nadie alrededor en un día de lluvia, yo ya lleve al otro chico así que solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La actitud de Phi era inusualmente fría, me hacía sentir patético y tonto pero no quería replicar, camine hacia el chico quien miraba hacia el suelo.

—Oye... —Lo llame, cuando volteo hacia mí supe que nunca en mi vida olvidaría esa mirada.

Sus ojos brillaban pero lo hacían por las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia, de alguna manera pude ver la oscuridad, tristeza y soledad que yacían en ese pequeño niño.

—Vas a llevarme de vuelta, ¿no es cierto?

El corazón se me oprimió, ese niño se veía tan frágil y lastimado que de alguna extraña manera me recordaba a mi.

No lo pensé mucho en ese momento, solo sabía que haría lo posible por darle a él lo que me gustaría que me hubieran dado a mi.

Extendí mi mano y negué.

—Ven con nosotros —El chico no cambiaba su expresión, probablemente no confiaba mucho en mí aunque no lo culpaba— Si tanto odias este lugar entonces acompáñanos, nos iremos lejos de aquí.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee hacia Phi sabiendo que él desaprobaba esto pero ya había tomado mi decisión.

La mano del niño envolvió la mía, lo miré asentir a mi propuesta.

—Antes de irnos dime ¿como te llamas?

—Valt... Aoi.

La lluvia arrecio, atrás únicamente dejamos el recuerdo de que estuvimos ahí.

Ese día lleve a Valt a nuestra casa, Phi no aceptaba aún el hecho de haber "secuestrado" a un niño. Yo no pensaba igual, el era alguien que quería alejarse de los problemas, obviamente odiaba permanecer allá. Intentaba todo el tiempo convencer a Phi de que esto era lo mejor, si lo dejábamos solo quien sabe cuanto tiempo duraría antes de que una desgracia ocurriera; después de hablarlo miles de veces Phi acepto no delatarme pues, nos enteramos que el chico era alguien importante y lo estaban buscando.

—¿Red Eye? —Una página completa dedicada a él y su duelo contra Valt había llamado mi atención en el periódico.

—Si, ese fue el nombre que Shu Kurenai adoptó cuando saltó al escenario internacional —comentó Phi tomando con elegancia su taza de té, retiré mi mirada al jardín donde Valt observaba el cielo sin expresión alguna.

—Así que fue él quien lo tiro así.

Deje el periódico a un lado y solté un largo suspiro. A pesar de que Valt llevaba viviendo con nosotros unos cuantos meses aun no se recuperaba, de hecho sus avances eran casi nulos. La mayoría del tiempo se veía triste y rara vez sonreía, la primera vez que lo hizo pensé que íbamos por buen camino y también me alegre, pero después de eso nos quedamos estancados.

—Déjame intentar algo —Phi detrás de mí miraba intrigado hacia Valt, no tenía grandes opciones así que no vi algo malo en dejar que Phi se hiciera cargo de Valt un tiempo.

No lo sospeche ni un momento, no lo vi venir en ningún instante.

—¡Valt, Phi! ¿Están aquí?

Ese día desperté un poco tarde pero esa no era excusa para no poder encontrarlos en la casa, ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscándolos, abrí la cajonera de la oficina privada en el cuarto de Phi, buscaba que se hubiera llevado algo que me ayudara a encontrarlos.

En lugar de eso halle una carta, una mala sensación me invadió.

 _"Para mi muy estimado hermano._

 _Me llena de dicha informarte que logre mi objetivo, Valt ha olvidado por completo sus problemas. Aprovechare su cambio de actitud para beneficio mio, se que no tomarlas muy bien esta gran oportunidad así que cuando desees unirte a mi causa considera las puertas del Snake Pit abiertas para ti en todo momento._

 _Con_ _gran afecto: Phi"_

/

Las manos de Shu temblaban llenas de rabia, Hartz miraba culpable a ningún punto en específico.

—Bueno, al final no todo fue culpa de mi hermano, también fue mía.

Shu no sabia que hacer, no quería agradecerle por sacar a Valt de un agujero y meterlo en uno que tal vez era peor, tampoco quería golpearlo, a diferencia suya era alguien que se había ganado la confianza de los demás en la resistencia ya que nadie parecía alterado a su alrededor, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era entrar en en conflictos con los demás.

—En fin —Hartz se levanto y estiro sus brazos— No hay mucho que decir sobre ti, conocemos el origen de Red Eye por que tenemos un infiltrado en el Snake Pit.

No podía creerlo, soltaba eso tan simple como si fuera el clima.

—Hartz, Shu —La chica de cabello azul nuevamente, Shu apenas pudo recordar que su nombre era Shasa— Es hora.

A cada uno le dio un pequeño papel, lo abrió viendo una dirección.

—Ahí nos reuniremos después del evento, Shu —Su tono de voz se volvió aún más serio cuando le dirigió la palabra— Tú idea de llevar puesto un disfraz, conservala.

Sin más se fue, Shu tomó la peluca abandonada en el suelo, se la puso y sin despedirse de nadie dejó el lugar.

Free miraba a Shu salir a lo lejos, detrás suyo Fubuki contemplaba la escena.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Que tal si el informante se equivocó...

—Es mi decisión —interrumpió al de ojos rojos— Si algo sale mal no dudes en que cargaré con las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Despues de una semana dificil traje la actualizacion!

Lamento en serio la demora!

Tengo una pregunta, como les gusta mas? Hartz o Hearts? El que mas comenten sera el que conservare en la historia!

Espero les haya gustado, no leemos!


	26. Entre ellos

Estaba un poco perdido, según la dirección que Shasa le dio se supone que el edificio que estaba buscando debería estar justo en frente suyo pero en realidad ahí no había nada, era solo un terreno donde antes solía alzarse un edificio algo viejo.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, únicamente se limitó a ver a todos lados por si de casualidad alguien de la resistencia aparecía; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos que se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar.

Espero hasta que llegara a él, creyó que le iba a decir algo pero solo se pasó de largo, ¿acaso lo ignoraba a propósito o no lo reconoció? No tenía tiempo para pensarlo, debía encontrar el lugar de encuentro pronto, se acercó a él y tocó su hombro ligeramente.

—¡Wah yha!

¿Que clase de sonido era ese? Al instante se dio la vuelta y en lugar de preguntarle que sucede optó por atacarlo, lo tumbó con facilidad en el suelo atrapando sus manos en una llave mortal.

—Es.. ¡Espera! —grito alarmado, el chico no cedía su agarre por lo que no tenía grandes opciones para huir— ¡Soy yo, Shu Kurenai!

El de cabello negro lo miró cuidadosamente, supo por la expresión de su rostro que ya se había dado cuenta que decía la verdad.

—Ah.. lo siento —dejo el agarre de sus manos y al instante se arrodillo frente a él completamente avergonzado, Shu no sabia que decirle para qué se detuviera— Es que me tomaste desprevenido además de que tú disfraz… es bastante convincente.

Sonrió un poco, al menos seguía pasando desapercibido.

—No te preocupes pero ¿podrías ayudarme? —Acercó al otro el papel que le habían dado— Me dijeron que debía ir ahí pero no encuentro el lugar.

Analizo el papel, sacó un fósforo de algún lugar y lo quemó frente a sus atónitos ojos.

—No necesitas este papel para encontrar el lugar, yo te guiaré.

Lo tomó de los hombros empujándolo hacia el terreno desolado que ya había visto, estaba protegido por una barda de madera rota y descuidada, cuando pasaron por ella vio vidrios rotos y mucho polvo en el piso pero no había más, o al menos eso creía.

El de ojos dorados llegó al centro del lugar, lo miro y con una sonrisa de superioridad abrió una puerta en el suelo.

—Sorprendente ¿no crees? Parece una parte más del piso.

Entraron asegurándose de que nadie más los hubiera visto, bajaron por una escalera algo larga, como estaba oscuro el chico iluminó el camino con su teléfono siendo seguido de Shu.

—Vaya que es un buen sitio para esconderse —reconoció Shu, el otro asintió.

—Cuando Ranjiro encontró este lugar supimos que no había otro mejor para reuniones y entrenamientos.

¿Ranjiro también era parte de la resistencia? No importaba que no lo supiera, al fin de cuentas no conocía a todos en el grupo. Miró a su acompañante con curiosidad, notó que llevaba algo en las manos.

—Perdón por ser grosero pero no se tú nombre —Con alguien además de Free y Hartz tenía que empezar a socializar para ganar la confianza de la resistencia, el chico lo miró de reojo sin dejar de avanzar.

—Cuza Ackermann, ex miembro de BC Sol —Cuando terminaron de bajar la escalera un pasillo bastante oscuro y tenebroso les dio la bienvenida.

—Así que fuiste compañero de Valt, supongo —El pasillo en comparación de la escalera no era tan largo, pronto una puerta metálica y oxidada fue iluminada por la linterna del teléfono de Cuza.

—Fui más que un simple "compañero" —Inserto en la cerradura una llave, justo antes de darle vuelta miró a Shu directamente a los ojos— Fuimos grandes amigos, a diferencia tuya el me agradaba.

Apago la luz de su teléfono y abrió la puerta, avanzó dejándolo atrás. No sabia como reaccionar, honestamente eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Así que Cuza se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones de empatizar con él, un largo suspiro se ahogó en su garganta; no se rendiría tan fácil.

Cuando cruzó la puerta un fuerte hedor llegó a sus fosas nasales, se cubrió la boca con las manos hasta que un trozo de tela golpeó su rostro.

—Pontela, pronto el olor disminuirá pero mientras es mejor usarla — No necesito más explicación, el cubrebocas no era muy efectivo pero era mejor que nada.

Después de caminar por esa habitación apestosa llegaron a un sitio más grande, le sorprendió ver a tanta gente ahí. Se quitó el cubrebocas ya que el desagradable aroma era casi nulo ahí, miro con más cuidado el sitio; a los costados habían varias bancas y sillas metálicas donde la gente descansaba o socializaba, una escalera de hierro llevaba a un soporte metálico que servía para llevar a grandes tuberías oxidadas donde seguramente se hablaban de planes u otras cosas con mayor privacidad. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que el mayor espacio era ocupado por estadios de bey, muchas personas se enfrentaban unas a las otras, las batallas eran intensas, claramente se trataba de gente extraordinaria que entrenaba a otro nivel.

—¿Qué te parece? —Cuza al igual que el miraba maravillado el entorno— No importa cuantas veces venga aquí, siempre me emociono.

—Eres un simplón Cuza —Una voz más se sumó a la conversación, Shasa miraba entretenida al mencionado sonrojarse— Pero si, las alcantarillas son fantásticas.

—¿Alcantarillas? —Ya lo había imaginado pero le parecía extraño que fuera tan grande y que casi no oliera mal.

—Si, estamos en un sistema de alcantarillado que fue inhabilitado hace muchos años, nos conectamos por toda la ciudad sin que nadie nos vea o sospeche.

Eso tenía sentido, por eso es que ellos llegaron antes que el.

—Sería diez veces más útil si no existieran solo cuatro entradas —Un joven de cabello verde se sumó a la charla, los demás asintieron resignados, lo observó con una mirada dura.

—Silas —regaño Shasa al mencionado— ¿Ya te presentaste con el nuevo miembro?

El chico bufó, extendió su mano con pesadez.

—Silas Karlisle, un placer —Tomo su mano, su agarre era fuerte, no se dejaría vencer y también apretó.

—El placer es mío.

Cuza y Shasa miraban como los dos no dejaban de apretujarse los dedos, tenían que detenerlos pero no sabían cómo. La presencia de un quinto miembro les salvó de una posible pelea.

—Ya basta ustedes dos —Free recién llegaba, Silas fue el primero en deshacer el agarre dejando a Shu con fuerza contenida.

El rubio quien venía acompañado de Hartz les indico que subieran con ellos a una de las gigantes tuberías en la parte superior del lugar.

—Cuza ¿Lo lograste? —El mencionado asintió, los objetos que Shu había visto con anterioridad abandonaron sus manos dejando a la vista dos cajas.

—¿Solo dos? —pregunto Hartz, la mirada interrogante de Free expresaba lo mismo, Cuza no vaciló un instante— El informante nos dijo que puso tres cajas.

—Afirmativo —Parecía un soldado, Shu miro a los demás y tampoco expresaban emoción alguna en sus rostros— Fui interceptado por Dark Eye y Phi antes de terminar la misión.

Hartz se llevó una mano a la cara como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, Free seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre y Shu no sabía que sucedió, solo los nombres de Phi y Dark Eye había llamado su atención, ya sabía quién era el primero y con eso bastaba para entender que el asunto era importante.

—¿Cuál fue el bey perdido? —pregunto Hartz con algo de temor en su voz, Cuza extendió su mano dejando a la vista aquel objeto que pensó no ver de nuevo.

—Ninguno señor, traje conmigo los tres beys que el informante consiguió para nosotros.

Una pieza de Spriggan Requiem brillaba en la mano de Cuza, Hartz al instante se abalanzó sobre una de las cajas y la abrió. Suspiro con alivio al ver el interior de esta, Free no lo demostraba mucho pero en sus ojos se podía ver qué algo de preocupación abandonaba su cuerpo, le pidió a Silas que llamara al experto.

Cuza dejó en sus manos todas las piezas de su bey, las examinó cuando algo aterrador llamó su atención.

—Oigan —Todos miraron hacia el chico de ojos rojos que sostenía preocupado a Spriggan— Falta una pieza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Cuza al instante quitó las piezas de las manos de Shu, las dejo en el suelo para intentar verificar aquello— No puede ser.

Todos miraban con preocupación la escena a excepción de una persona.

—Cálmense —Ordenó con un tono sutil el rubio— Esto tiene reparación, de no ser así ¿Para que tendríamos a un experto con nosotros?

Tomó la última caja que quedaba y la abrió depositando el contenido a un lado de las piezas de Spriggan— Al final de cuentas todos necesitamos reparaciones.

Shu miro impresionado al poderoso Drain Fafnir disminuido a pedazos.

/

Por otro lado un sujeto de negro terminaba una llamada desde el centro de convivencia. A paso apresurado se dirigió donde Phi se encontraba.

—Señor —llamó la atención del sujeto quien verificaba que la seguridad de su oficina fue violentada.

Recompuso su postura elegante y con una simple señal con la mano le indico al otro que prosiguiera.

—Informan desde la base que Spriggan Requiem, Drain Fafnir y Hades son los beys que desaparecieron de la colección.

Eso era muy sospechoso, ¿Porque un tipo así robaría esos beys? Más bien no sabía que hacían esos beys ahí, se supone que estaban bajo llave en la sede, definitivamente había un intruso entre ellos.

—Busca a Black Eye, cuando esté evento termine hablaré con todos —Asintió a sus órdenes— Blue Eye.

El mencionado volteó, Phi lo miraba amenazante.

—Asegurate que nadie escape después de este día —Sin más salio de ahí, dejando a Phi quien se dedicó a revisar cuidadosamente la lista de competidores que llevaron ese día.

/

—¿Necesitan a un experto? —Una ruidosa voz familiar llamó su atención, con una sonrisa orgullosa Naoki llegó al rescate.

—Si —Hartz tomó las piezas de su bey y la de los otros dos que se encontraban en el suelo, se las dio dejando que las examinará con su tablet.

—Si que sufrieron grandes daños sus beys —Shu estaba impresionado de ver a Naoki ahí, hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraban que casi lo había olvidado.

—El poder de Dark Eye es impresionante —mencionó Shasa mirando a Naoki examinar a los beys rotos.

—¿Dark Eye, y ese quién es?

El de cabello azul sin apartar su mirada de la tablet explico con rapidez —Ya sabes, el miembro más fuerte del Snake Pit, un compañero corrompido, llámalo como quieras ¿Acaso eres un novato a que?

Finalmente alzó la mirada al chico que tenía en frente, se llevó una impresión tan grande que su tablet se resbaló de sus manos siendo salvada por los reflejos de Cuza.

—¡¿Que?! ¿A qué hora llegaste? —Shu lo miro extrañado.

—He estado aquí todo este tiempo —dijo irónico, el otro tardó un poco pero se recompuso. Se alzó de hombros para después acomodar sus lentes y reanudar el trabajo que tenía analizando a los beys.

—Bueno no importa, me preocuparía de verdad si aún estuvieras en "el limbo"

¿El limbo?, ¿Qué diablos era eso? Shasa se encargó de cortar su pregunta.

—Bueno aún no le hemos hablado de eso, en cuanto termines de revisar los beys le contaremos con calma todo.

Nadie comentó nada por aproximadamente un minuto, Naoki apagó su tablet dando una breve explicación de la situación de los bey.

—Pude verificar que los beys tienen reparo —Hartz suspiro aliviado— Además me he dado cuenta que dos beys están a punto de escalar a un nuevo nivel, esos son Drain Fafnir y Spriggan Requiem.

Shu estaba sorprendido, apenas podía reconocer a su bey y ahora le decían que estaba apunto de evolucionar, era simplemente increíble.

—A pesar de que falta una pieza de Spriggan puedo terminar el trabajo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionará —Esto último lo dijo mirándolo directamente, no estaba seguro si se refería a la pieza faltante o a otra cosa que tuviera que ver con su bey.

—Muy bien —Free tomó las piezas en sus manos y se las entregó a Naoki— Confiamos en ti, tienes mi aprobación de evolucionar a Fafnir.

Miró a Shu quien al igual que él le dio su permiso, Naoki dejó el lugar prometiendo regresar lo más rápido posible con los beys reparados.

—Cuza, Shasa —Los mencionados reaccionaron a la voz de Free— Serán los encargados de poner al día a Shu, Silas tú ven conmigo.

Free se marchó con Silas y Hartz dejándolo a solas con Cuza y Shasa.

Sabía de antemano que no les agradaba a ninguno de ellos, Cuza se lo dijo directamente y Shasa siempre tenía pintado en su rostro esa expresión de chica peligrosa cada vez que lo veía.

—Bien ¿Cómo empezamos? —dijo el menor llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca, Shasa no respondió.

—Podrían comenzar explicándome cómo comenzó la resistencia —Decidió comenzar con las bases de todo aquello, Cuza asintió convencido con la petición.

—Buena idea —Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca mirando hacia el techo despreocupado— Free fundó la resistencia hace dos años, cuando Valt desapareció decidió dejar BC Sol para buscarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la base del Snake Pit sin siquiera querer llegar a ella. En fin, decidió probar suerte ahí por si podía encontrarlo, a diferencia de otros viajeros como yo, el no combatió a ningún miembro para entrar sino que logró infiltrarse a la sede. Encontró mucha información valiosa así como los planes del Snake Pit para el futuro pero antes de poder escapar fue descubierto. Para salir de ahí tenía que enfrentar al miembro más fuerte del lugar.

—¿Red Eye? —interrumpió Shu, Cuza negó.

—Black Eye —Casi soltó un grito de sorpresa— Free perdió al instante, su bey fue roto y se quedó en las manos del Snake Pit, desde ese entonces nunca ha vuelto a participar en ninguna batalla.

—Pero eso no lo hizo perder el tiempo —Ahora Shasa había tomado las riendas de la anécdota— Free decidió compartir en secreto sus descubrimientos a varios Bladers y equipos importantes para poder combatir al Snake Pit, además que nunca dejó de fortalecer su cuerpo con entrenamientos muy duros.

—Por eso él no había estado presente en combates estos años —Llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativo— ¿Qué equipos nos apoyan?

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, Shasa habló— No podemos mencionarlos a todos, pero entre ellos se encuentran SB Ríos y Sunbat United.

—El equipo de Wakiya —susurro para sí mismo, los dos lo escucharon dándole la razón.

—Wakiya Murasaki ha enviado a muchos miembros de su equipo a formar parte de nuestras filas, otro importante miembro es Xander Shakadera, quien te envío con nosotros —dijo Shasa sin expresión alguna.

Hasta Xander estaba con ellos, no cabía duda de que el grupo pequeño que supuso en un inicio en realidad era una gran organización expandiéndose todo el tiempo.

—Escuche que tenemos un infiltrado en el Snake Pit —Su boca fue cerrada al instante por la mano de Shasa.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó sería, apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de Hartz con la mano de ella entrometiéndose entre sus dientes, la chica suspiro cansada.

—Es verdad pero no lo digas tan a la ligera —comentó Cuza con simpleza— Es un secreto a puertas cerradas dentro de la resistencia, por la seguridad de nuestro chico solo Free y Hartz conocen su identidad.

Asintió logrando que la chica retirará su mano de su boca.

—¿Qué más? ¿Otra duda que quieras aclarar? —pregunto Cuza con esa sonrisa despreocupada que casi todo el tiempo llevaba, muy diferente a Shasa quien no paraba de mirarlo sería.

—En realidad si, muchos me lo han comentado todo el tiempo pero nadie termina por explicarme cómo saben que justo ahora no soy Red Eye.

Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados e indecisos, Shasa se acercó a él, al parecer se encargaría de las preguntas difíciles.

—Free lo supo por su visita al Snake Pit, esto forma gran parte de su plan así que pon mucha atención.

—El Snake Pit experimentaba la resonancia de blader y su bey por años bajo un estudio llamado Proyecto Requiem, sin embargo todos sus intentos de lograr una conexión completa eran un fracaso hasta que el aspirante a campeón mundial Shu Kurenai apareció. Un chico que sentía impotencia, frustración y odio fue todo lo que necesitaron para que el proyecto fuera un rotundo éxito, pero no esperaban que escalara tanto. Shu Kurenai perdió la consciencia de su cuerpo cediendo por completo su voluntad a Spriggan; tú mente se encontraba en una clase de estado de trance que decidimos llamar "limbo". Era inaudito pero muy conveniente para el Snake Pit. Te estarás preguntando ¿Porque buscaban conseguir algo así? La respuesta está en el poder, el líder Ashten deseaba una fuerza imbatible capaz de derrotar todo a su paso, así lograría expandir su negocio y conseguir ganancias monetarias y una gran influencia en la sociedad. La llegada de Phi a su causa le quedó como anillo al dedo, pues gracias a Hartz sabemos que él es capaz de corromper con el poder oscuro a los Bladers

—¿El poder oscuro? —interrumpió Shu la explicación, Cuza se encargó de aclarar su duda.

—Es parecido a la resonancia de Red Eye, pero tiene pocas debilidades y vuelve al portador un poco más fuerte de lo que te hizo a ti.

—Así es, un proceso que en ti había durado meses en perfeccionar duro cuestión de una batalla gracias a Phi, además de que era más efectivo. Ashten se dio cuenta que centralizar el poder sobre sí mismo y Red Eye solo los volvía vulnerables, así que decidió compartir su poder con más personas, Phi y Dark Eye. Necesitamos detener al Snake Pit para que el Beyblade sea libre de nuevo, ahora solo es un juego disfrazado con el fin de beneficiar a un maniático lleno de poder, ya no es entretenido y los novatos más débiles se quedan estancados en el fracaso.

—¿Qué hay de la WBBA? ¿Ellos saben de esto?

—No y no deben hacerlo, si lo supieran harían público el rechazo hacia el Snake Pit, el público en general ya no podría involucrarse en las batallas ¿Te lo imaginas? Sería una guerra de ideales entre la WBBA y el Snake Pit dejando de lado la convivencia y compañerismo que hacen a este juego. Por eso nos dedicamos a desaparecer al Snake Pit "desde las sombras" por decirlo de alguna manera —explicó Cuza con alteración, creía comprender el punto al que se refería.

—Vaya, todo esto es complicado de entender —Se llevó una mano a la cara abrumado, y pensar que lo único que hizo fue aceptar un estúpido trato.

—Lo sabemos pero todos estamos aquí por una razón, la gran mayoría lo hace para jugar con libertad, sin ninguna clase de condición o trato como el que tú hiciste con Ashten —Shasa estaba notoriamente sensible por el tema, aún así no flaqueaba en mirarlo directo.

—Por cierto ¿Está Aiga Akaba enterado de todo esto? —Los dos chicos negaron, claramente sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta pero la intención de realizarla era saber el por qué.

—Aiga en realidad fue una sorpresa para todos, tanto para el Snake Pit como para nosotros. Escaló tan rápido a nivel mundial que a nosotros como bladers experimentados nos dejó en ridículo, lo único que pudimos hacer fue apoyarlo desde la sombras con varios aliados para fortalecerlo, así fue como pudo llegar a vencerte, quiero decir a Red Eye —corrigió Cuza esto último.

—¿Pero porque no lo han llamado? Quiero decir él podría ser un fuerte aliado.

—Sí pero también es muy imprudente —Shasa contesto firme— Conocemos de la gran admiración que le tiene a Valt, si se enterara que ha sido manipulado todo este tiempo se lanzaría de boca contra el Snake Pit sin importarle el gran riesgo que corre. Sería corrompido tan rápido por el poder de Phi que solo terminaríamos perdiendo, sería un temible contrincante si se vuelve en nuestra contra.

Se quedó callado un rato, eso tenía bastante sentido. En el poco tiempo que convivió con Aiga pudo notar que prácticamente se creía invencible, no cabía duda en que no le temía a las consecuencias que conllevaba el fracaso, incluso si entre ellas estaba perder su voluntad.

A su mente llegó esa extraña frase que Free le dijo.

—Si alguien tan fuerte como Aiga no puede ayudar ¿Cómo es que yo lo haré?

Shas suspiro cansada, aún no había terminado de darle todos los detalles pero este sería el último por ese día.

—Hartz piensa que tú eres la clave para vencer a Phi, según lo que sabe sobre la influencia de su hermano es que corrompe con el poder oscuro la consciencia de personas llenas de euforia o deprimidas.

—Pero el proyecto Requiem se alimenta de esas emociones también —Interrumpió Cuza— Se drenan tus emociones de tu cuerpo para fortalecer la resonancia con tu bey, así que como tú ya pasaste por ese proceso…

—Entonces no tengo la intensidad emocional que Phi necesita para corromperme.

Los chicos asintieron, prácticamente le decían que si él no era capaz de derrotar a Phi entonces nadie más podría hacerlo.

Cuza se levantó y estiró los brazos— Bien, si quieres vencer a Phi tenemos que entrenar un poco.

Asintió ante la idea, se levantó de su lugar siguiendo a los otros dos.

A pesar de que no tenía aún su bey, realizó varios ejercicios básicos como flexiones y abdominales para verificar el estado físico de su cuerpo, como no se había ejercitado desde que despertó del limbo pensaba que estaría débil pero, para sorpresa de todos su cuerpo tenía una gran capacidad física.

—Quien sabe, tal vez te vuelvas tan fuerte como para vencer a Dark Eye —bromeó Cuza un poco cuando estaba punto de romper el récord de salto en cuerda de la resistencia.

—¿Dark Eye? Supongo que es bastante fuerte ¿No? Después de todo le ganó a Free en su mejor forma.

—¿Que dices? Dark Eye no le ganó a Free solo por ser "fuerte", le ganó por qué el es Valt.

Hasta ahí llegó su récord.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Despues de un buen rato ya hacia falta un capitulo

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, espero que les haya gustado

Comenten que les ha parecido el capitulo :p

Nos leemos!


	27. Interior

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad a su alrededor, estiró los brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se levantó arreglándose lo más rápido posible para comenzar el día, salió de su habitación siendo recibido por una de sus marionetas.

—Buenos días su alteza —Rió un poco, era divertido ver esas sonrisas que él mismo dibujaba en la cara de casi todos los que estaban ahí.

—Buen día _In_ —No le gustaba agregar el "Eye" dentro de la sede, era redundante hacerlo cuando no tenían visitas— ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

La chica de máscara negra de ojos coloreados asintió aún con aquella manipulada expresión— Nuestros amigos esperan en el comedor a que su excelencia nos brinde compañía.

No pudo reprimir la sonora risa que lanzó, ansioso camino hacia el comedor. Una larga mesa llena de apetitosos manjares y muchas personas enmascaradas sentadas que lo esperaban le dieron la bienvenida.

—Buenos días su alteza —Repitieron casi en un tono robótico al mismo tiempo. Sonrió satisfecho, verlos sentados ahí desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin probar un solo bocado le resultaba bastante placentero.

—Hola mis queridos _Eyes_ —Extendió sus brazos en un irónico gesto gentil. Se sentó en su lugar, a la cabeza de la mesa, agradeció la comida y prosiguió a comer ante las miradas y las expresiones ausentes de los demás quienes no se movían en absoluto.

Cuándo terminó se levantó agradeciendo una vez más la comida.

—Ups, casi lo olvidaba —Miro poniendo una terrible sonrisa en su rostro a los chicos inmóviles como títeres— Ya pueden comer.

Como si de una orden se tratara al instante tomaron algo de comida de las bandejas y consumieron el alimento, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los utensilios contra los platos y los sorbos que daban a las bebidas que tenían. Parecían títeres humanos, sin alma ni voluntad propia.

Los ojos de Phi se ennegrecieron dándole un aspecto aún más temible.

/

—Todo lo que necesita es ganar en combate contra un oponente fuerte, puede inficionar a la persona que derrote y a los que estén cerca mirando —Terminó Naoki de explicar a Shu el cómo funcionaban los poderes de Phi, este asintió dándole a entender que había comprendido.

—Déjame ver… —Recapitulo contando con sus dedos— Todos en el Snake Pit trabajan para Theodore Glass, alias "Ashten", con Red Eye pudo construir los cimientos de su ahora imperio en el beyblade dándole la popularidad que necesitaba para ganar nuevos miembros; junto con Phi se encargaba de controlar la mente de las personas que fueron reclutadas gracias a eso y Black Eye…

—Black Eye posee la cualidad de llevar al límite a las personas durante sus entrenamientos, el es capaz de sacar el máximo potencial de quienes enfrenta constantemente.

Shu estaba algo confundido, ¿En verdad Valt tenía ese atributo? Si era así no lo noto, tal vez por que siempre pensaba que el impulso que Valt le ofrecía se debía a su larga amistad.

—Es increíble… —murmuró impresionado, Naoki revisaba en su tablet los datos de Black Eye.

—Si, es algo que pocas veces se da tan constante en una persona. Después de que revisé las estadísticas de los rivales que Valt enfrentó en el torneo de hace dos años pude notar que el número de victorias de más del noventa por ciento de ellos aumentaron.

—Pero eso podrían ser por otras razones ¿no? —Aun Shu se hallaba dudoso de las afirmaciones de Naoki— Bien podría tratarse de que ellos decidieron entrenar más.

—Fue lo mismo que sospeche en un inicio —replicó el de cabello azul— pero después de realizar las mismas estadísticas con Red Eye y otros bladers poderosos note que no se repetía el mismo patrón, muchos de ellos renunciaron y abandonaron el juego antes de llegar a su límite.

Naoki le enseño en el dispositivo varias gráficas que demostraban sus declaraciones, los rivales que Valt enfrentó casi nunca dejaron de mejorar mientras los que el enfrento antes y después de ser Red Eye presentaban varias bajas.

Shu aún no lo podía creer, Valt era Black Eye, el enemigo más poderoso del Snake Pit.

Aún recordaba claramente lo que pasó después de que se enteró.

—¡Cuza! No digas ese tipo de información tan a la ligera —regaño Shasa al de cabellos negros quien no entendía la razón de su enojo.

—¿Que tiene de malo? Todos ya sabemos eso —Ella negó molesta, señaló a Shu haciendo que volverá a la misma dirección. El de ojos rojos había dejado de lado el ejercicio mientras con una expresión incrédula los miraba.

En ese momento recordó que Shu no estaba enterado.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Su mirada era dolorosa, sabían que no lo tomaría a bien y por eso no había dicho ese detalle antes, como culparlo cuando ningún miembro en la resistencia estaba contento con que Valt Aoi ahora trabajará con los malos.

—Lo que escuchaste —Una voz más se añadió a la mezcla, Silas regresaba con Free justo en el momento en que Cuza soltó la fuerte declaración— Valt Aoi es el enemigo también ¿Recuerdas?

Era cierto, ya se lo habían dicho. Miro a Free, la persona que perdió contra él; como si ya supiera las miles de preguntas con las que lo iba a atiborrar le hizo una señal para que fuera con el.

—Silas comienza a mandar a todos a casa, ustedes ya saben qué hacer —indicó finalmente el rubio a Shasa y Cuza quienes asintieron acatando las órdenes.

Free comenzó a caminar al lugar del que recién había regresado, lo siguió de cerca esperando a que pronunciará algo al respecto del tema anterior, no tuvo que soportar mucho suspenso cuando el de mechón rojo lo hizo.

—Es un poco extraño ¿No crees?

—¿El qué? —Free no volteaba a mirarlo en ningún momento, mientras más caminaban más aumentaba la oscuridad del lugar.

—Que Valt ya no esté con nosotros.

Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera con esas palabras, eran verdad; justo en esos momentos no se lamentaba tanto del hecho de que Valt fuera parte de los "malos", lo que en realidad le dolía era saber qué decidió dejarlos, a él y a sus demás amigos.

No podía creer aquello porque no sonaba al Valt que conoció durante toda su vida.

Cuándo pensó que estaba perdido creía que podía encontrar y recuperar a Valt simplemente buscándolo, pero ahora era diferente. Valt se fue por decisión propia, incluso si no sabía que lo llevarían a formar parte del Snake Pit él debió haberse negado.

 _"Pero que hipócrita"_ pensó cuando se dio cuenta que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Sí… —contestó desganado al comentario del rubio, Free sacó una pequeña lámpara para iluminar el camino.

—Cuando lo enfrente en el Snake Pit al principio no sabía quién era, tenía la máscara puesta y no hablo en ningún momento. Luego sacó a Valkyrie pero era muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi, su conexión de bey con blader era tan diferente a la de Valt y Valkyrie que creí que tenía una simple imitación, pero no fue así. —El tono de la voz de Free había decaído un poco, atento siguió escuchando— En medio de la batalla se quitó la máscara, cuando lo vi ahí frente a mí perdí la concentración un solo instante pero con eso bastó para que me hiciera pedazos.

Free había cerrado los puños, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que estaba frustrado, molesto, enojado. Pronto llegaron a una puerta metálica, muy parecida a la primera que cruzó cuando entro a este lugar, al pasarla una enceguecedora luz azul neón fue lo primero que vio, Free apagó su lámpara y después de que se acostumbro al cambio de iluminación entró.

—Un… ¿laboratorio? —En un pequeño cuarto varias máquinas y computadoras saltaban a la vista, Naoki quien revisaba algo en una máquina blanca rectangular volteó a mirarlos un poco confundido.

—¿Free, de nuevo aquí? Tú bey estará hasta mañana.

—No volví por eso, también tienes que revisar el suyo ¿No es cierto?

Naoki miró a Shu detrás del de ojos negros.

—Te lo dejo un rato —Expresó con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba, sin decir más se fue dejándolos solos.

Un silencio incomodo que no sabía cómo terminar los invadió, Shu miraba expectante a Naoki hurgar entre los papeles de su mesa algo en particular. Miró alrededor con más detalle, pudo reconocer algunos escáneres e impresoras de tres dimensiones, había libros con títulos complejos que no entendía y varias máquinas que no había visto jamás.

—¡Aquí está! —Naoki levantó con triunfo un papel, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba— "Análisis de Spriggan Requiem"

Con más interés escucho la explicación que Naoki le daba de su bey, después el análisis del objeto roto en el escáner comenzaron a hablar del nuevo diseño y potencial de Spriggan.

Pasaron los días, por las mañanas llegaba a las alcantarillas a entrenar, en las tardes se unía con los demás y observaba las batallas hasta la noche donde regresaba a casa para dormir y repetir lo mismo al día siguiente. Así fue su rutina durante cuatro días hasta que llegó el momento en que Naoki lo llamó a su laboratorio en la superficie para recoger al nuevo Spriggan.

No había visitado antes a Naoki en su casa pero no resultó en nada extraordinario, ahora estaban en su habitación platicando sobre como funcionaba el Snake Pit, aclarando detalles sobre la función de los antes cuatro pilares de la organización.

De nuevo en la actualidad, Naoki le siguió explicando el cambio de Valt en el Snake Pit.

—Según lo que Free nos ha dicho Valt es muy poderoso, parece ser otra persona. Sus ataques y lanzamientos son más potentes además de que su bey ha alcanzado un nivel casi perfecto.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Su bey no estalla —¿Eso era posible? ¿Un bey que no desarma?— Si el lanzamiento tiene la fuerza suficiente se activa esta particularidad.

Estaba anonadado, jamás había escuchado de algo así. Naoki orgulloso se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa, caminó hacia su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones sacando la nueva versión de Spriggan.

—Por suerte existe alguien tan genial como yo en la resistencia, he logrado evolucionar a Spriggan en un nivel parecido al del actual Valkyrie, ¡Saluda a Cho-Z Spriggan!

Abrió los ojos impactado, era un bey gigantesco, no había visto algo parecido ni siquiera en las evoluciones finales de muchos beys poderosos de antaño. Apenas podía creer que se trataba de Spriggan, el característico rojo y negro de el estaban ahí pero era impresionante el cambio que sufrió.

Naoki esperaba a que lo tomara, cuando lo hizo…

—No siento nada… —Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, la resonancia con su bey simplemente no existía, eso ya no le había pasado desde que era un novato, en ese entonces era entendible que no sintiera conexión alguna con su bey pero ¿ahora?

—Calma, calma —Naoki se acercó a él y revisó a Spriggan— Tú bey está en perfectas condiciones, el problema eres tú.

—¿Yo?

—Si, era una gran posibilidad que la resonancia con tu bey se haya roto después de tanto tiempo sin que controlaras nada.

Miro al suelo anonadado, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Su única misión en la resistencia era vencer a Phi pero no podría lograrlo sin su bey, ¿Ese era el final? ¿No podría siquiera pelear una batalla para defenderse?

No podía ser cierto, sus esperanzas de traer de regreso a Valt se desvanecian de a poco.

—No hay porqué ponerse histéricos —Naoki era un poco malo reconfortando a otras personas pues seguía hablando con ese tono serio que solía utilizar— Mira que si entrenas más podrás recuperar la resonancia con tu bey.

Alzó la mirada dudoso— ¿Tú crees? — Naoki sonrió y luego levantó su pulgar.

—Estoy seguro.

Salió de la casa de Naoki agradeciendo por los reparos que hizo con Spriggan, el otro le dijo que no era nada, solo un deber más que cumplir.

Camino desganado a su hogar, miraba constantemente a Spriggan preguntandose que hacer al respecto, sin pensarlo mucho decidió ir hacia ese lugar, el parque donde solía entrenar a solas.

Cuando llegó le fue inevitable recordar su encuentro con Lui el otro día, también la historia de Ryota acerca de Daigo o de la batalla que Wakiya le contó contra Red Eye, era un sitio con recuerdos dolorosos. Sin embargo también visualizo su primera batalla real, fue contra Valt, a pesar de que perdió todas las veces ese día podía recordar que no se sintió mal en ningún momento, todo lo contrario, decidió alcanzar y superar a su amigo.

Toco la arena sintiendo la textura de ésta, estaba desgastada pero también algo suave, tallada por las batallas y entrenamientos que por años se llevaron a cabo en ella.

—¿Será que…?

Saco a Spriggan, tomó el lanzador con el que Naoki lo equipo antes de irse de su casa; colocó a su excompañero en él y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la nada, luego los abrió y lanzó con fuerza, su bey se tambaleaba mucho y al poco tiempo dejó de girar.

Decepcionado lo tomó, lo miró atentamente esperando algo, una señal que le diera o sentir en lo más profundo de su ser que podía lograrlo; suspiro decepcionado, no consiguió nada de eso.

El color particular de la luz que iluminaba el estadio llamó su atención, miró hacia el cielo admirando el ocaso en su máxima plenitud.

Eso le traía un recuerdo.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

— Si no lo intentó hasta lograrlo, no soy merecedor de llamarme su amigo.

Una vez más se posicionó dispuesto a lanzar.

/

—¿Donde está Shu? —pregunto cuando después de revisar todo el lugar no pudo hallarlo.

—Creo que hoy fue a recoger su bey en casa de Naoki —contesto Shasa al rubio mientras libraba una batalla contra Silas, el final ella logró sacarlo del estadio— ¡Si! Con este ya son tres puntos a mi favor.

Silas chasqueo la lengua frustrado— No te creas mucho por ganar unas batallas de vez en cuando.

—Pero esos "de vez en cuando" ya se están volviendo más constantes ¿no crees? —comentó Cuza burlón mirando la reacción explosiva de Silas en su contra.

—Cuza —El mencionado respingo asustado, miró a Shasa que tenía una expresión de muerte— Enfrentame ahora —No era una petición, era una orden; algo nervioso se posiciono para lanzar.

Free ya se había aburrido un poco, se acercó a otro grupo para mirar otra batalla. Al parecer recien habia terminado, uno de ellos lo miro invitándolo a ser el siguiente.

—Veo que ya tienes a Fafnir —Miró a su mano donde cargaba el bey, se lo enseñó al otro— Vaya, si que cambio mucho.

—Si, decidí llamarlo Geist Fafnir.

—¿Qué tal si lo pruebas en una batalla?

Asintió indiferente, se colocó en el estadio frente a su oponente.

—Espera ¿Estás seguro de no usar tú lanzador? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que usaste a Fafnir, tal vez necesites practicar con el lanzador antes.

No dijo nada y se posicionó para usar su mano, el otro decidió no replicar más cuando la mirada de Free se tornó agresiva.

—Tres, dos, uno… ¡Let it rip! —Lanzaron los beys en batalla, algunos curiosos se acercaron a ver qué sucedía.

—No necesito practicar con el lanzador por ahora —pronuncio Free después de que un impacto dreno bastante energía de su rival— He practicado y perfeccionado esta técnica durante los últimos dos años.

Fafnir robo más energía a su rival, nadie daba crédito de lo que sucedió después cuando Air Knight estalló con otro contacto simple.

—Vaya, Free aún lo tiene —menciono Cuza después de ese final, Silas replicó.

—No, él no es como antes —Shasa y Cuza miraron confundidos al de cabello verde— Su técnica está más pulida, el lanzamiento con la mano fue certero y llevaba el impulso exacto para drenar la mayor energía posible con la cantidad mínima de impactos.

Su mirada se endureció mientras los otros dos se preguntaban _"¿Cómo había notado eso?"_

—Es incluso mejor que antes. Ha crecido mucho como blader, me impresiona ya que no tenía a Fafnir para hacerlo.

No le dieron más vueltas, aún con la batalla de Free en mente siguieron entrenando.

Mientras tanto Free recibía la felicitación de su rival.

—Me hiciste papilla —La mano de Kit se extendió para encontrarse con la suya en una muestra de respeto.

—Si, un poco.

Unos gritos de júbilo llamaron la atención de ambos, miraron a Shasa festejando la victoria que tuvo contra Cuza.

—Es raro verla así de feliz —exclamó el de ojos verdes algo divertido por la escena, Shasa reía a carcajadas mientras Silas intentaba reanimar a un "desmayado" Cuza a base de gritos e insultos— Aunque es mejor que la cara sería que siempre se carga.

—No la culpo —interrumpió Free, lo conocía de años así que pudo notar algo de compasión en su voz— Tal vez ninguno de aquí la comprenda bien pero, ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar, si tuvieras un hermano y perteneciera al Snake Pit?

Se quedó callado, no quería recordar a Honey ahora.

Después de las risas de Shasa y la incomodidad con Kit, marchó hacia lo más alto de las escaleras metálicas donde, por extraña ocasión, gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Reunión urgente en media hora!

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Free gritar ya que nunca antes había acontecido eso, sí lo estaba haciendo ahora significaba que algo realmente malo estaba o iba a ocurrir.

/

Levantó la taza llena de té en símbolo de victoria, la tarde era agradable con los cielos despejados y la esplendorosa vista del bosque desde su balcón.

—Su alteza, nuestros invitados lo esperan en su oficina.

Sorbió un trago del exquisito líquido, con gracia la colocó sobre la mesa, sonrió modesto antes de contestar— Gracias Blue, ahora mismo voy.

Asintió dejándolo solo, tal como dijo se retiró hacia su oficina donde las personas que solicito ver lo esperaban.

Tranquilamente se sentó mientras ambos lo miraban en silencio.

—Como ya sabrán los dos son miembros muy importantes para nosotros, forman parte de Requiem por ser tan fuertes —Inició con un halago la conversación— Aunque por desgracia mía ninguno de ustedes forma parte de mi colección de títeres —dijo en un tono exageradamente decaído.

Ambos muchachos de ojos verdes no entendían a lo que quería llegar, repentinamente Phi se levantó, golpeó con sus manos su escritorio y los miró con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Alguno de los dos es el espía, si hablan ahora tendré compasión pero si no… elegiré a uno para ser mi nueva mascota.

En ese momento sintieron la sangre caer hasta sus pies.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Yay! Nuevo capitulo! Esta vez no tarde tanto :p

Como comentario random, para las personitas de Peru, Galaxy Bladers esta organizando un torneo para el 13 de julio, alguno de aqui ira? Si alguien esta interesado en ir no olviden registrarse!

Tambien habra uno en Venezuela el mismo dia, 13 de julio! Si tienen la oportunidad de ir haganlo :)

Comenten que les parecio el nuevo cap!

Nos leemos!


	28. Intruso

¿Alguna vez has sentido la calma antes de la tormenta? Similar a cuando las cosas en un día marchan sospechosamente muy bien y después todo se arruina en un parpadeo. De ese modo se sentían todos esperando en las alcantarillas a que Free apareciera.

Después del anuncio sobre la reunión que tendrán los rumores acerca de lo que planeaba decirles no se hicieron esperar.

—Esto parece grave, ¿que creen que quiera Free? —pregunto Shasa a sus dos compañeros, el azabache pensó un instante y sonrió.

—Tal vez quiere llevarnos a comprar pizza —Silas no estaba de humor y golpeo a Cuza por el mal chiste.

—Es el peor momento para hacer una mala broma.

—De hecho creo que es el mejor —Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación, Kit se veía serio al respecto— Tal vez sean nuestros últimos momentos de relajación antes de lo que vendrá.

—¿Lo que…

—...vendrá? No me digas que… —Shasa no pudo terminar la frase, Kit no dijo más dejando un hueco silencioso entre el tumulto a su alrededor.

Desde otro punto de la ciudad un chico un tanto agitado caminaba entre las calles después de un largo día, entreno mucho tiempo en el parque y a pesar de eso ninguno de sus lanzamientos fue exitoso. Sabía que Free le había dicho que ese día tenía que ir a las alcantarillas pero honestamente estaba tan cansado que consideraba regresar directo a su casa por ahora.

Negó para sí mismo, eso no era lógico en absoluto, si decidió tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como formar parte de la resistencia debía cumplir con ella por más cansado que se sintiera.

Miro hacia el oscuro cielo sintiendo como la motivación regresaba de nuevo hacia el, ahora comenzó a correr hacia donde una gran multitud esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Free.

Sin darse cuenta que una misteriosa figura lo seguía de cerca.

/

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente poniendo en alerta a todos, luego uno de los espacios huecos en lo más alto fue iluminado tenuemente dejando ver a Free.

—Veo que casi todos están aquí —susurro muy bajo.

—¿Que sucede Free? ¿De que se trata todo esto? —pregunto un chico de lentes y cabello rizado.

—Espera a que hable —regaño Kit, Free los miraba indiferente.

—Estamos expuestos.

El silencio reino por quien sabe cuanto en el lugar, algunos sentían que se desvanecían mientras otros entraban en pánico, siendo la minoría quien guardaba la calma.

—Desde el momento en que trajimos a los beys de la colección del Snake Pit nos dimos a conocer, seguramente ya están buscando al informante entre los suyos— Varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

—Es cierto —comentó Silas a los tres chicos cerca— Era obvio que si veían a Cuza entrar en sus defensas en la convivencia sospecharían algo además que tres beys potentes desaparecieron de la colección más resguardada del Snake Pit el mismo día, prácticamente les gritamos en la cara que existimos y más importante aún, que nos infiltramos.

 _"Que gran problema"_ pensaron los tres una vez que se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de la situación.

—Ahora estamos contrarreloj para atacar al Snake Pit, lo ideal es actuar dentro de tres días.

—¡¿Tres días?! —El sonoro grito proveniente de la puerta le arrebató a todos las palabras de la boca, luego miraron al chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos completamente sorprendido.

—Ah, volviste —Free no perdía su actitud indiferente en ningún instante, Shu camino entre la multitud hasta quedar lo más cerca posible del rubio.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, en tres días esto no resultara —Pocas veces alguien tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Shu enfadado, al parecer los presentes tuvieron suerte pues definitivamente el chico no estaba contento en absoluto.

—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunto con seriedad, otro estruendo proveniente de la puerta los sorprendió una vez más.

—¡Intruso! —Se escuchó gritar a una de las personas cerca de la puerta, pronto cuatro chicos aparecieron con cuerdas gruesas y con una agilidad impresionante sometieron al sujeto del cual solo se veía su silueta en medio de la oscuridad.

Free se veía algo molesto por la serie de interrupciones, hizo una señal para que encendieran las luces y todos pudieron ver al sujeto que ahora colgaba de cabeza completamente inmovilizado con las cuerdas.

—¡Suéltenme, no soy un intruso! —gritaba el enmascarado moviéndose con desesperación.

—Un miembro del Snake Pit…

Ahora estaban en guardia dispuestos a atacar contra el chico atado en cualquier momento, Free bajo y camino hacia el.

/

—Es una pena que no quieran hablar, creo que es un buen momento para elegir a mi nuevo títere humano entonces —decía el de cabello blanco con una tétrica sonrisa hacia los dos implicados quienes temblaban nerviosos en su lugar.

Phi comenzó a jugar con una de las plumas de su escritorio, señalando de vez en vez a los dos, luego de un rato dejó de lado su pluma, la elección verdadera la haría ahora. Se levantó y les dio la espalda, cerró los ojos concentrándose en ambos.

Sonrió ante la suerte, su elección ya estaba hecha.

—Boa Alcazaba —El mencionado respingo en su lugar, ¿acaso este sería el fin?— Despídete de Joshua.

El otro de ojos verdes abrió los párpados lo más que podía por lo dicho.

—¿Que? Phi…

—Ahora serás la nueva estrella que brille para mi —La sonrisa del de ojos zafiro y rubí era amplia, guardando en ella la satisfacción de hacerse de un nuevo "recluta"— Ven conmigo, no puedo esperar.

Phi salió dejando la puerta abierta, Boa miraba con lastima a Joshua ir detrás del otro, dejando por última vez su voluntad.

/

Shu miraba impresionado al chico atado, alguien del Snake Pit había llegado hasta ellos pero ¿como? Se suponía que ellos no deberían de estar en Japón, hace días que debieron irse de ahí.

Para sorpresa de todos Free no se veía impresionado por el capturado, todo lo contrario pues caminaba tranquilamente hacia el.

—Bájalo —ordenó al chico que sostenía la atadura.

—¿Que? Pero es del Snake Pit —respondió, Free lo miro serio.

—Esta bien, bájalo.

Ahora si estaban confundidos, sin replicar más el chico descendió al que estaba colgando colocando lo más suave que pudo sobre el suelo, Free se acercó de inmediato a el y deshizo las ataduras con rapidez.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritaron varios al ver la escena, retrocedieron un poco pero sin bajar la guardia.

Free por su parte ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie, este sacudió un poco su ropa quitando el polvo que llegó a ensuciarla.

—Gracias —dijo al de ojos negros.

—No es nada —Estrecharon sus manos en un saludo respetuoso, Free volteo a los demás que aún parecian perturbados— Ya no vale la pena esconder a nuestro informante, saluden a Blue Eye.

La impresión llegó a todos por igual ante la declaración.

—¿Blue Eye es el informante?

—¿Pero cómo puede ser? Es parte del grupo de Phi.

Blue Eye miraba las diferentes reacciones con alegría, rió sonoramente callando el ambiente.

—¿Que les pasa? Al parecer una celebridad no puede retirarse unos años porque rápidamente olvidan como se ve el sol.

Tomó la máscara negra de ojos azules entre sus manos y la lanzó al aire, dejando a la vista el rostro familiar que sorprendió a todos una vez más.

—Zac el alba, llegando a salvar el día como siempre.

Varios gritos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría de impresión y otros de fans alocados, pues después de su retiro oficial en el mundo del espectáculo hace años, nadie había vuelto a ver o escuchar algo sobre la estrella pop Zac.

—Zac —susurró Shu al ver de nuevo al rubio, era el único de los cuatro supremos con el que no se había encontrado hasta el momento.

Free de un salto llegó a lo más alto de las escaleras metálicas, sosteniéndose con una mano y tomando a Fafnir con la otra llamó la atención de todos.

—Pronto el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo se verá reflejado en el campo de batalla, no paren de entrenar con toda la fuerza que tengan —Su rostro reflejaba lo mismo que su voz, nada. Estaba igual de calmado que siempre; después del corto discurso bajó tranquilamente y junto a Zac caminaron hacia el laboratorio bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

—Eso dejó un sabor agridulce ¿no creen? —pronunció Cuza después de todo el escándalo.

—¿Cuál será el siguiente paso? ¿Qué haremos exactamente para combatir contra el Snake Pit? —Silas se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

Shu se acercó a los tres chicos que al parecer discutían algo.

—Shu, escuchaste todo ¿cierto? —El mencionado asintió a la pregunta de Cuza— Es increíble ¿que le pasa a Free? Nos suelta una noticia tan alarmante como esa y se va tranquilo sin decirnos más.

—Tal vez… sea una clase de advertencia —Todos miraron a Shasa quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio— Pero es raro viniendo de Free.

—Pero eso no tiene nada de raro, Free no suele ser muy directo con nosotros que digamos, si cometemos algún error no nos lo hace ver tan fácil —Añadió el azabache, aun así no todos podían estar tranquilos con lo acontecido.

—Algo está mal aquí —Shasa susurró alejándose de ellos.

—Espera ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Silas, Shu miraba con intriga a la chica.

—A saber que sucede.

Shu lo pensó rápidamente, alcanzo a la chica un poco antes de que se adentrará a la oscuridad entre el laboratorio y las alcantarillas.

—Voy contigo —dijo decidido, Shasa estaba a punto de negarse pero con la mirada decidida de Shu fue suficiente para saber que no se iría tan fácil.

—Bien, pero no enciendas ninguna luz, no quiero advertir nuestra llegada.

Asintió a la petición, Shasa conocía mucho mejor el camino para llegar al laboratorio que él así que no podía apartarse demasiado de ella si no quería perderse o golpearse con algo. En poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta que extrañamente estaba semiabierta, antes de cruzar por ella decidieron escuchar lo que discutían allí dentro.

— … es probable pero si esperan más nos iremos cuando termine la semana —Pudieron distinguir la voz de Zac.

—Mi recomendación es atacar lo más pronto posible —La voz de Hartz estaba presente, el que estuviera en el laboratorio justificaba su ausencia en la reunión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Zac, al parecer por algo que ellos no podían ver.

—Shu se veía algo inseguro, no sirve atacarlos si él no está preparado —afirmó Free. Shasa miro el de ojos rojos interrogante y él asintió, en realidad no estaba listo para ninguna batalla por ahora.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —De nuevo cuestiono el rubio, un golpe seco se escuchó.

—Tengo tu confianza ¿verdad Free? —Hartz se escuchaba alterado— Entonces confía en mi ¡Debemos atacar!

Unos pasos pesados se escuchaban en el interior, al parecer alguien iba a salir. Entraron un poco en pánico pues no había donde esconderse o a donde correr, cuando estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás Shasa tomó su muñeca deteniéndolo en el acto.

—No, espera. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… —Susurro cerca suyo, los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca y sin saber que pasaría Shasa abrió la puerta con agresividad.

—¡¿Cómo está ella?! —Hartz estaba frente a la puerta, Shasa lo hizo a un lado y entró desesperada al lugar quedando frente a Zac, Shu se limitaba a ver la escena— ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Zac estaba perplejo ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Um, disculpa yo no sé… —Free posó su mano en el hombro del otro rubio.

—La hermana menor de Shasa pertenece al Snake Pit —explico lo más calmado que pudo, Shu estaba impresionado pues no sabía nada de eso.

Hartz que aún seguía frente a la puerta miraba al de ojos rojos que parecía afligido.

—Hay que dejarlos solos —pronunció cuando atravesó el umbral— Todos tienen sus razones para pelear ¿recuerdas?

Hartz se fue. Shu miro como Zac intentaba ser lo más amable posible con Shasa al hablarle de un tema tan delicado. Decidió irse de ahí como Hartz le dijo que hiciera después de un rato.

Se quedó esperando en las alcantarillas a que todos se fueran, cuando casi no había nadie vio a Shasa salir del laboratorio con la cara algo roja y los ojos hinchados; tiempo después Zac se retiró corriendo mientras se ponía su máscara un poco antes de que llegara el el momento en que el lugar parecía desolado finalmente salió la persona que estaba esperando.

—Free —pronunció llamando la atención del mencionado, este lo observo un poco intrigado.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

El de cabellos blancos hizo caso omiso al comentario del de ojos negros.

—No es adecuado actuar con tanta imprudencia —Free no se inmuto a la insinuación.

—El Snake Pit se irá del país cuando la semana termine, eso es dentro de cinco días, no tendremos otra oportunidad como está.

—¡Pero arriesgas a todos si fallamos! —Sin quererlo gritó su frustración, el otro ahora se miraba serio.

—¿De qué hablas?

Respiro agitado intentando calmarse, sacó a Spriggan de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Spriggan no me responde —Free miraba a lo lejos el bey de Shu— No se que sucede pero… es como si no sirviera, algo está mal conmigo —Alzó la mirada al rubio— Si no puedo combatir no podre ganar, ¡sera prácticamente un suicidio que nos mandes allá!

El vacío se instaló entre ellos, no habían murmullos ni otro sonido en este rato, Shu esperaba a que Free dijera algo pero eso no pasaba. En un momento ya estaba tumbado en el piso, confundido miro a todos lados y cuando su mirada se topó con la de Free recibió un potente puñetazo en el rostro.

—¿Pero que…? —No pudo terminar su pregunta pues otro golpe lo azotó con fuerza, uno seguido de otro no paraban los puñetazos que Free soltaba sobre Shu, este último intento pelear contra el otro. Llevo sus manos a la izquierda del rubio que aprisionaba su hombro contra el suelo, intento mover su cuerpo para poderlo desbalancear pero era imposible, obviamente era mucho más fuerte que el.

Después de una larga y dolorosa tortura Free dejó a Shu en el suelo, sin apartarse mucho de él pronunció— No se si no te ha quedado claro pero el que manda aquí soy yo.

El de ojos rojos apenas se pudo mover para ver al otro, sus ojos eran horripilantes.

—Yo gano porque soy fuerte, tú opinión no cuenta porque eres débil —Limpio la poca sangre que tenía entre los dedos antes de emprender su partida— En tres días atacaremos, no te pido que vueles, te ordeno que no pierdas contra Phi para ese entonces.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, Free no se había contenido para nada con los golpes que le dio, solo pudo escuchar el rechinar de la puerta cuando se abrió y cerró, dándole a entender que Free ya se había ido del lugar.

Con mucho dolor pudo sentarse, llevó sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad de este, al ver sus dedos miró con desgano algo de sangre.

Era patético, era un simple peón idiota obedeciendo órdenes de un lunático. Por supuesto seguía pensando que era una mala idea lo que planeaban Free y Hartz pero no tenia opción, debía acatar sus peticiones si quería terminar con todo esto.

—Vaya, que buena golpiza te dio —Una desconocida voz retumbó en el lugar, como todo estaba casi en las penumbras no pudo ver a nadie.

—Es verdad, una pena —Otra voz se le sumó a la primera, miro inútilmente a todos lados esperando poder verlos.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo, un chico de ojos verdes sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación a un lado del interruptor.

—Creo que necesita ir a un hospital —dijo el muchacho viéndolo con algo de asco.

—O solo necesita los cuidados del buen Ukyo —No noto cuando el chico de cabello y ojos azules estaba a su lado, por obviedad se llevó un gran susto cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué, cuando llegaron aquí? — Estaba realmente sorprendido por su presencia, Ukyo se encargó de responder.

—Nunca nos fuimos, estabas tan concentrado esperando a Free que no nos notaste.

Shu algo avergonzado por su triste estado llevó una mano a su rostro intentando cubrir los golpes de Free.

—Jamás lo había visto estallar así —recalco el de ojos verdes acercándose hacia Shu— Ah por cierto, soy Kit López un placer.

El de ojos rojos recibió con desgano el saludo, Ukyo lo miraba seriamente.

—Bien —Se levantó de un salto con ánimo el de ojos azules ganando la atención de los otros dos— Si ser más fuerte es lo que necesitas entonces te ayudaremos.

—¡¿Qué?! —No solo Shu se sorprendió por la propuesta de Ukyo sino también Kit que sabía que no habían hablado nada de eso.

—Es obvio que la resistencia depende de ti así que no podemos dejar que nuestro soporte sea un tipo asustado —Shu no se lo creía, miraba al otro con sorpresa, luego Ukyo se agacho un poco quedando de nuevo a la altura de su rostro— Estoy seguro que podemos lograrlo, ¿que dices Kit?

El mencionado no sabia que responder, así que vacilando un poco respondió— Uhh claro… supongo.

—¿Ves? El destino nos sonríe, tengo un buen presentimiento —dijo para sí mismo, un sonoro golpe les sorprendió.

Ukyo volteo y se encontró a Shu quien se había desmayado.

/

Respiraba agitado después de la carrera que hizo para llegar al hotel, ya había entrado al edificio así que solo le quedaba llegar a su habitación y dormir aunque sean quince minutos pues pronto Phi despertaría, debía estar listo para atender sus ordenes.

Su jugada fue arriesgada, salir en la noche a la resistencia mientras Phi pensaba que estaba dormido no fue fácil, lo planeo por semanas y milagrosamente todo resultó como esperaba, con cansancio abrió la puerta de su cuarto, dejó la máscara en el mueble junto a la entrada con tranquilidad y sin prender las luces camino a su cama.

Se paralizó cuando la puerta se cerró por sí sola y las luces se prendieron.

—A veces cuando las estrellas mueren suelen dar un espectáculo final —Su sangre se heló al reconocer esa voz, volteo hacia Phi quien estaba a un lado de la puerta— Mi querido Zac ¿Cómo te gustaría terminar? ¿Supernova o enana blanca?

—Pe.. pero ¿Cómo...? —El rubio negaba con terror, Phi comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el.

—La resistencia no son los únicos que tienen espías, querido… —-Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. había un traidor en la resistencia— Creo que recordé algo muy interesante, el sol no puede explotar ¿verdad? —Zac miro que podía escapar si era lo suficientemente rápido ahora que Phi ya no estaba cerca de la puerta, dio varios pasos apresurados intentando llamar la atención de Phi pero unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros.

Volteo su mirada atrás encontrándose con una máscara negra de ojos color índigo, miro a los lados notando la presencia de más _Eyes_ en la habitación.

—En ese caso creo que te daré la bienvenida de nuevo, ahora te llamaremos… _White Eye._


	29. Caminos

Una gran punzada de dolor atravesó por su cabeza, sentía los ojos tan pesados que era incapaz de abrirlos; movió las manos sintiendo la textura lisa y fría del suelo. Con gran esfuerzo logró tomar el impulso suficiente para ponerse de pie ya que estaba sentado.

" _¿Como llegue aquí?"_ pensó llevando una mano a su cabeza, no recordaba mucho sobre lo ultimo que paso antes de caer dormido y aun no podía abrir los ojos, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro rascando incesantemente sus párpados cerrados.

—¡Shu! —Escuchó que gritaban su nombre, con desesperación se movió al identificar la voz que lo llamaba— ¡Shu, encuéntrame!

—¿Valt? —pregunto inseguro, ¿como era posible que el estuviera aquí? Se suponía que estaba en el Snake Pit.

—¡Shu!

Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, su vista estaba nublada pero pudo distinguir un borrón azul desaparecer entre otro verde; al poco tiempo su visión se adaptó e identificó que se trataban de arbustos el lugar donde la mancha azul se escondió, rápidamente corrió hacia ahí pero detrás de ellos no había nada.

—¡Shu! —De nuevo escuchó el grito detrás de él, vio la espalda de su amigo y su característico cabello azul desaparecer entre los árboles, al parecer estaban en un bosque que nunca antes había visto.

Lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo pero fue inútil, de nuevo no estaba ahí. Desesperado miró a todos lados esperando ver a Valt.

—Por aquí Shu —Nuevamente vino detrás suyo, cuando volteo a verlo distinguió su sonrisa traviesa antes de que se volteara y saliera corriendo, esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

No perdió de vista en ningún momento la espalda de Valt mientras lo perseguía por todo el bosque, pronto llegaron a un río que notablemente era peligroso por las aguas turbulentas que corrían sin cesar; se distrajo por un momento mirando la agresividad del cuerpo de agua y cuando volteo a donde Valt estaba de nuevo lo había perdido, examinó con la mirada los alrededores del lugar.

—¡Shu! —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser arrojado al río, se sumergió como una pesada piedra además que la fuerte corriente lo arrastraba sin darle posibilidad alguna de salir. Cuando pudo sacar la cabeza de las aguas a lo lejos miró a Valt quien con el brazo bien extendido se despedía sonriendo desde la orilla, no había que ser un genio para saber que él fue quien lo empujó.

Sus pies se vieron arrastrados llevándolo de nuevo a la profundidad, cerró los ojos esperando a que lo peor pasará pero extrañamente el agua no le impedía respirar con normalidad. Cuando de nuevo abrió sus orbes rubíes se encontró en medio de la nada, solo había un espacio completamente negro y el.

Repentinamente escuchó unas risas, no sabía de donde provenian pero si a quien le pertenecen; una blanca luz apareció de ningún lado y sin pensarselo mucho la siguió, era tenue y estaba muy dispersa sin embargo cuando menos se dio cuenta ya iluminaba todo el sitio.

—Shu… —Está vez su voz era más clara y estaba mucho más cerca de lo que nunca antes había estado, con lentitud miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Valt.

O al menos con algo similar.

Por alguna razon no podia ver su rostro, no es que en su cara no existiera nada o algo así ya que podía ver con claridad su cuerpo notando que llevaba la misma ropa de la última vez que lo vio hace dos años. Sin embargo si intentaba alzar más la mirada para apreciarlo por completo su cabeza se detenía sin explicación alguna, lo más que podía ver de la cara de Valt eran su barbilla y boca.

A pesar de eso se podía mover con normalidad, rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Valt! No sabes lo mucho que te he estado buscando —Su voz estaba quebrada muestra de que intentaba contener la emoción y gratitud de verlo nuevamente, a pesar de eso su abrazo no fue correspondido.

Se separó del abrazo cuando sintió algo extraño, ahora entre sus manos no estaba su amigo pues una máscara negra de ojos oscuros reposaba en ellas. La soltó al instante con horror y cuando toco el suelo se rompió en un millón de pedazos desapareciendo en la nada. De nuevo busco a Valt, las risas se oían más fuerte envolviendolo en un ambiente lleno de locura, agacho la cabeza y llevo sus manos a sus oídos intentando callarlas pero era como si estuvieran dentro de su cabeza.

Repentinamente un calzado familiar se plantó frente a él, levantó lentamente la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con Valt; vio su ropa ahora más desgastada y sucia que hace poco, su piel tenía varios moretones morados y negros que parecían graves. Con temor siguió mirando más arriba llegando a su mandíbula, noto que Valt decía algo pero nada salía de su boca. Sorpresivamente pudo ver en esta ocasión el rostro completo de Valt encontrándose con la escena más perturbadora que nunca antes había visto.

Las risas pararon, Valt aún pronunciaba algo que no escucho.

En su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañaban sus palabras inexistentes, la marca de su pómulo izquierdo sangraba a chorros y parecía que alguien la había cortado dejando los espacios al rojo vivo de los músculos de su piel, pero lo que se llevó el susto de su vida fue lo que había más arriba pues el lugar donde se supone debían estar sus ojos se hallaba vacío, dejando expuesto un espacio negro que parecía no tener fin.

—Eres un maldito traidor.

Despertó de un salto respirando agitadamente, pronto fue consciente de la realidad en la que ahora estaba. Llevo sus manos a su pecho intentando tranquilizarse lo más posible.

" _Solo fue una pesadilla"_ pensó incesantemente para darse alguna clase de alivio, pero muy dentro de sí la idea de que todo se había sentido tan real no lo dejaba en paz.

—Vaya, que interesante —Salto cuando escucho esa voz, a su lado Ukyo lo miraba fijamente— Te desmayas y luego tienes pesadillas, es lo más raro que he visto hasta ahora.

—¿Que? —Miró a su alrededor notando el lugar donde estaban, aun seguían en las alcantarillas, toco su rostro sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor al instante.

—Oye no lo toques, se ve que es un golpe serio —Reprendió el de ojos azules tomándole de la muñeca al instante, colocó un pañuelo en su mejilla que sorpresivamente estaba frío, al parecer tenía algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

—¿Que hora es? —Decidió preguntar para olvidar un poco el sueño de hace un rato, alguien más se acercó con ellos.

—Ya son las nueve de la mañana —respondió el chico de ojos verdes, sintió a su corazón acelerarse por la respuesta.

—¡¿Como?!

No le importo el dolor de su rostro o el mareo que sintió al levantarse, había olvidado regresar a casa después de lo de Free, más bien no pudo hacerlo por los golpes que lo desmayaron. Sus padres seguro lo matarían por no llegar así nada más, ante la mirada de los dos chicos camino a la salida mientras revisaba su teléfono.

 _De: Casa: 71 llamadas perdidas_

Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Corrió lo más que pudo pero eso no fue mucho, ni siquiera llegó a la salida y ya estaba desistiendo a la gravedad y la desorientación de su cabeza. Unos brazos impidieron su descenso como peso muerto sobre el suelo.

—Oye ten más cuidado, vas a romperte algo si vas así con esos golpes —Miro a quien lo detuvo encontrándose con Silas, al parecer había llegado justo cuando estaba por caer, no dijo nada pues intentaba no vomitar— Diablos ¿que te paso? —pronunció con asco el de cabellos verdes.

—Free se descontroló y lo adoptó de saco de boxeo. —respondió Kit al fondo, Silas lo miro confundido.

—¿En verdad? Que raro —susurro mirando al de ojos rojos, casi a rastras lo llevó de regreso con los otros dos.

Lo dejó recostado en el suelo, en las alcantarillas no había un lugar destinado para dormir así que no había nada cómodo para dejar reposar al albino quien, agitadamente respiraba y sudaba como si una fiebre repentinamente le hubiera llegado.

—Se ve bastante mal —comentó Ukyo al deplorable estado del mayor, Kit asintió.

—Aunque aguantó bien, he visto a Free golpear rocas del mismo modo en que ayer lo hizo con Shu y siempre las destroza.

Se quedaron en callados un rato mirando al de cabellos blancos sufrir en silencio, cada uno dentro de sí mismo tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Esto no es correcto… —susurro Kit llamando la atención de los mayores— Desde que Shu llegó, Free ha estado actuando muy extraño.

—Pense que era el único que lo había notado —comentó Silas con seriedad— Free suele ser muy calmado y neutral pero lo que dijo ayer durante la junta no parecía nada racional.

—Además de que golpeó a Shu por intentar retrasar el encuentro contra el Snake Pit —dijo Ukyo pensativo, de nuevo entraron en un ambiente de reflexión.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del mundo una persona corría apresurada a través de un frondoso bosque. Sumisa y silenciosa esquivaba con gran agilidad los arbustos y demás plantas que estorbaban su camino.

Sus pies ardían y ya llevaba muchas horas sin comer o tomar una gota de agua, aun así no se doblegaria a la adversidad, su objetivo estaba muy cerca y no era el momento de flaquear.

—Bingo —susurro la femenina voz cuando su portadora visualizo la pequeña construcción, un cuarto pequeño en medio del bosque, nada llamativo de paredes grises y una sola puerta al exterior.

Espero con paciencia entre los arbustos, según la información que obtuvo la persona encargada de cuidar el lugar tendría que salir pronto para el cambio de guardia.

" _Lastima que no podrá llegar tú compañero"_ pensó con algo de malicia cuando por fin lo vio salir. El chico uniformado de negro no debía apartarse más de un metro de la puerta, la información que tenía estaba perfectamente detallada, subió hasta el techo trepando por el árbol más alto y cercano. No espero advertir su presencia gracias a que su sombra se reflejo sobre el chico pero era demasiado tarde, ella tenía la ventaja y se lanzó sobre el otro, lo tiro en el lodoso suelo y pateó su rostro dejándolo en las penumbras de su inconsciencia.

Saco la llave electrónica que hace poco había robado, pertenecía al chico que supuestamente cambiaría de guardia en ese momento; entró en el pequeño espacio y sonrió con superioridad al ver que su plan había funcionado.

De regreso en la resistencia, Silas, Kit y Ukyo permanecían sin saber que hacer con Shu; hace rato contestaron su teléfono cuando una nueva llamada entrante se presentó, Kit se encargó de explicar que Shu estaba indispuesto pero que no le había pasado nada, claramente era una mentira.

—Deberíamos llevalo con Naoki —sugirió el menor, al instante su idea fue renegada.

—Naoki no es médico, es un investigador bey y créeme, hay una enorme diferencia entre ambos —La ironía en la voz de Silas era notoria, Kit se cruzó de brazos irritado.

—Creo que es mejor si lo llevamos al dojo —sugirió Ukyo ganandose la atención de los otros dos— El abuelo de Xander es un maestro en técnicas medicinales, el podrá curar a Shu sin hacer preguntas incómodas.

Los otros dos se miraron algo inseguros, sabían que no había mejor opción así que aceptaron la idea de Ukyo. Entre todos lograron cargar al albino, esta vez usarían una entrada diferente pues el dojo del abuelo de Xander estaba bastante lejos y cargar a un chico inconsciente por la vía pública no era precisamente la mejor manera de no llamar la atención.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, estaban bastante lejos como para percatarse de que aquello sucedió así que no notaron que un rubio de mirada oscura como la noche y otro de dientes puntiagudos y ojos bicolor los miraban partir hacia algún lado.

—Ya se van —dijo el mayor, Free asintió calmadamente, el otro suspiro pesado— Vaya, que gran lío ¿no crees?

Free nuevamente no dijo nada, Hartz lo miraba cuestionante.

—Oye contéstame algo ¿quieres? —Free lo miro, de alguna manera sabia lo que preguntaria— ¿Por que lo hiciste? Quiero decir, Shu es muy fuerte y nos serviria mucho para el golpe.

Free desvió la mirada, con tranquilidad camino hacia el laboratorio sin que Hartz le siguiera.

—No me digas que… ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

Free se detuvo, su espalda ancha parecía inamovible ante los ojos de Hartz, luego solo volteo un poco su cabeza mirándolo de reojo.

—Así es —contestó mientras sonreía, Hartz no esperaba que Free admitiera algo así, esté de nuevo regresó su mirada al frente— Si pierdo me retirare y ellos necesitarán un nuevo líder. No creo que haya alguien más apropiado que Shu, por eso el no tiene que arriesgarse.

Free retomó su caminata al laboratorio, Hartz se quedó en su sitio mirando al rubio completamente incrédulo, este detuvo su andar un pequeño instante.

—Por cierto —dijo llamando la atención del mayor— Kit, Silas y Ukyo están con él ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, creo que sí —respondió nervioso, Free sonrió sin que el otro lo mirara.

—Ellos también son muy valiosos, no dejes que vuelvan a entrar aquí hasta el día del ataque. Acusalos de traición contra la resistencia —Hartz se vio conmocionado por la falsa acusación de Free, el desapareció entre las sombras de las alcantarillas; desde otra puerta una pequeña figura de ojos dorados lo había escuchado todo.

/

—¡Cuidado! —pronunció el de ojos rojos cuando cambiaban la venda alrededor de su cabeza, Ukyo se disculpó por la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

Hace rato despertó y se encontró en un lugar bastante familiar, el dojo del abuelo de Xander. Después de una corta explicación por parte de Kit supo que debía relajarse si desea recuperarse rápido.

Miro hacia donde un par de chicos conversaban amenamente, Ukyo y Silas se llevaban muy bien, platicaban de varias anécdotas y estrategias en las batallas de bey. No supo precisamente del momento en que esos dos habían congeniado pero le aliviaba de alguna forma; no le prestaban mucha atención y eso era reconfortante después de toda la que recibió los últimos dos meses.

—Y entonces su bey se golpeó contra un pilar, ese fue el final de sus días antes de evolucionar —decía Silas a un Ukyo que se miraba interesado por la situación.

—¿Y lloró? —preguntó el de cabello azul, Silas negó con un movimiento de mano.

—Qué va, era un niñato pero no de esa manera.

—Entonces te reto a otra batalla —afirmó con una sonrisa Ukyo.

—¡Ja! Era tan simplón que es obvio que lo hizo.

Los dos se soltaron en risas, Shu los miraba un poco confundido, luego negó con una sonrisa recargando su espalda y cabeza en la silla donde reposaba.

—¿Té? —pregunto Kit que se acercó a él cargando dos tazas, aceptó agradecido la humeante taza que le brindaba. El de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado mirando a los otros dos charlar amenamente— Es raro verlo congeniar con alguien más ¿sabes?

—¿De cuál de los dos hablas? —pregunto animado, Kit rió ligeramente. Miro a los chicos charlar sobre alguien y una duda lo asaltó, dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa a su lado y pregunto— ¿Acaso no se conocían? Los dos son de la resistencia ¿no?

—Bueno sí… —dijo el de ojos verdes algo incomodo rascando un poco su nuca— No todos en la resistencia se conocen, constantemente viajamos por el mundo y hay bladers que se nos unen o se van; Silas por ejemplo se quedó un tiempo en España entrenando pero después regresó, Ukyo no había formado parte de la resistencia hasta hace poco.

—Vaya —exclamó algo sorprendido el de ojos rojos.

—Sí, así como obtenemos nuevos miembros también los perdemos.

—¿Y eso por que?

—Por las mismas razones por las que la gente se nos une —Kit tomó un sorbo de su taza, hizo una extraña expresión de desagrado y la dejó a un lado— Todos tienen una meta aquí que quieren alcanzar, por ejemplo... tú; te uniste a la resistencia para traer de regreso a Valt ¿verdad?

El albino asintió incitando a que Kit siguiera con la charla.

—Cuando los bladers nos dejan normalmente es porque están mucho tiempo lejos de casa, es normal sentir nostalgia, además de que "nuestro lema" de batalla no es tan profundo como para que se aferren de verdad a nuestra causa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Rescatar el beyblade; es un acto altruista combatir contra el Snake Pit solo para "hacer libre al juego" pero en realidad eso a pocos les importa de verdad —El rostro de Kit se veía apagado conforme hablaba— Las personas que se quedan con nosotros por más tiempo son las que tienen cuentas que saldar con ellos.

—Como Shasa —susurro Shu siendo escuchado por Kit quien asintió, luego miró a los otros dos que aun seguian platicando.

—Silas combate para estar a mano con un favor, sé que Ukyo se nos unió cuando se enteró que varios de sus compañeros del dojo retaron al Snake Pit y perdieron, no se le ha vuelto a ver desde ese día —comentó el de ojos verdes mirando con lastima a ambos, Shu lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —soltó con simpleza, Kit suspiro llevando sus manos a la nuca.

—Se podría decir que por la misma razón que tú —Shu se sorprendió un poco, no imaginaba que alguien tuviera el mismo objetivo que el— Valt fue… un gran amigo. Lo conocí el primer día que pisó España, yo lo lleve hasta BC Sol y desde entonces no pude dejar de admirarlo, por supuesto que era malo al inicio y perdía mucho, pero si quisiera ser como alguien me gustaría ser como el. Aprendí muchas cosas a su lado y me gustaría que me enseñara muchas más.

Shu escuchaba atento a Kit recordando a Aiga, ambos tenían el mismo tipo de admiración por su pequeño amigo, sin dudas el carisma de Valt había llegado a más de una persona.

Se quedaron un rato callados, mirando por la ventana el paisaje maravilloso que ese dojo aun no perdía, Shu se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Kit hace un momento y se dio cuenta que era cierto, el dojo tenía menos gente que la última vez que lo visito. Se sintió un poco triste por ello, se hizo la promesa de recuperar a las personas que se habían perdido a manos de Phi y del Snake Pit.

—Debemos entrenar —comentó Ukyo acercándose a ellos, Silas detrás de él ya estaba preparando su lanzador y revisando a su bey. Ambos asintieron.

—Espera —interrumpió Kit dirigiéndose a Shu al instante— ¿Crees que sea buena idea que entrenes en tu estado?

—No le pasara nada el niño bonito si intenta lanzar a su bey —comentó Silas irónico detrás, Shu le dio la razón.

—Ya no estoy tan mareado y los golpes en el rostro no me impiden lanzar con todas mis fuerzas —Metió su mano su bolsillo del pantalón sacando a Spriggan— Debo mejorar para cuando sea el ataque, no tenemos alternativa.

Kit se rindió pues sabía que el mayor tenía toda la razón, juntos se encaminaron a la arena del dojo para practicar sus lanzamientos lo más que pudieran, sin saber que ese se volvería en su lugar de entrenamiento a partir de ahora.

/

—Aiga —exclamó una pequeña de cabello y ojos azules a su hermano quien se hallaba entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento de la academia.

—¿Que sucede Naru? —pregunto el castaño al ver alterada a su hermana menor, la niña levantó frente a él su tablet mostrando una imagen que lo dejó impactado.

—Es ella, ¡Nika Aoi hizo contacto con nosotros!


	30. Perdido

Tomó la tablet de las manos de su hermana mirando impactado la imagen que de a veces se distorsionaba; comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de Nika Aoi, la hermana menor de Valt. A pesar de que jamás la había visto frente a frente y que no habían novedades de ella desde la desaparición de Valt pudo reconocerla, parecía apurada por decirle algo, por desgracia algo no estaba bien con la transmisión.

—¿Cómo? ¡Por favor repítelo! —Nuevamente la clara y nítida imagen de Nika moviendo los labios pasó frente a sus ojos, sin embargo nada podía ser escuchado por los hermanos Akaba— Naru, ¿que sucede?

La de cabello azul tomó el aparato para verificar que el sonido estuviera activado y así era— Creo que debe haber un error desde el lugar de la transmisión.

—¡No podemos escucharte! —grito Aiga dramáticamente a Nika quien dejó de hablar y busco en el escritorio que el micrófono estuviera conectado o prendido, cuando hallo y conecto el cable correspondiente al artefacto una luz roja de emergencia se activó y la transmisión completa empezó a fallar con más frecuencia.

—Soy Nika Aoi… —Escucharon los hermanos entre fallos y distorsiones de fondo— en la resistencia hay un espía ¡Cuidado con el Snake Pit!

—¿En la resistencia? No lo entiendo —dijo Aiga rápidamente, miro a Naru quien estaba tan confundida como el.

—Dem..nios.. —La transmisión fallaba, pronto la imagen se perdió y el audio se oía en fragmentos, finalmente pudieron escuchar su última frase antes de que la conexión cayera— Mañana estaré en Beigoma

La pantalla mostró un mensaje de la conexión terminada, Aiga y Naru se miraron detenidamente asimilando lo que había acontecido, pues aun no acababan de creer del todo que aquello fuera real.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? —pregunto Naru a su hermano después de un rato acariciando a las ovejas del criadero de la Academia, Aiga con la mirada perdida parecía pensar seriamente en algo, suspiro resignado y alzó los hombros indeciso.

—No lo se, todo esto es muy raro —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la oveja quien felizmente recibía las caricias del castaño, Naru suspiro al igual que el.

—¿Ya regresaron Fubuki y Ranjiro de su entrenamiento especial? Tal vez ellos sepan algo de la dichosa resistencia.

—No, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardaran esta vez —comento Aiga pensando en que sus dos amigos hace días se fueron a realizar un entrenamiento especial. Muchas veces durante el mes suelen ir a entrenamientos intensos que, según ellos, él no podría soportar y por eso jamás lo llevaban a ninguno.

Estaba molesto por ello, ¿quienes eran ellos como para ponerle un límite a su condición física? Por supuesto que podría soportar cualquier entrenamiento por más duro que fuera. En fin, jamás lograba convencer a ninguno para que lo invitaran a alguno de sus viajes y por más que intentara colarse no lo lograba.

Ahora sus prohibiciones eran un problema pues necesitaba a algunos de los dos con urgencia debido al mensaje de Nika Aoi, tal vez alguno de los dos supiera que estaba pasando y que era esa "resistencia" a la que se refería. Todo se estaba tornando extraño y misterioso, en primer lugar no tenía ni la menor idea de porque Nika se puso en contacto con el, debio hacerlo con alguien más enterado del tema, era casi tan enigmático como la desaparición de Valt o sea lo que le haya sucedido a Shu para convertirse en Red Eye.

—¡Eso es! —grito de la nada asustando un poco a Naru, ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Que pasa? —Aiga sin decir nada salió corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por la de cabello azul— ¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos? —preguntó agitada, aun así Aiga no disminuyó el ritmo de su andar.

—Es simple, si no puedo preguntarle a Fubuki o Ranjiro acerca de esto le preguntare a Shu —dijo para después acelerar su paso, en cuestión de pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la vivienda del chico.

Subió al piso correspondiente donde vivía y tocó la puerta con desespero, Naru intentó calmarlo pero él no baja la intensidad de sus actos, necesitaba ver a Shu ahora, como diera lugar. La madre del chico abrió la puerta viendo confundida a Aiga.

—Hola señora Kurenai, vine a ver a Shu —dijo con una increíble fluidez verbal, ella lo miró un poco sorprendida.

—El no está en casa, está en el dojo del abuelo de Xander.

—¡Excelente! Se como llegar allí —dijo Aiga entusiasmado, antes de que pudiera retirarse la voz de la mayor los detuvo.

—Ya pasan de las seis, el tren que va hacia allá no saldrá de nuevo hasta mañana —comento con algo de preocupación.

—Pero podemos llegar caminando —replicó Aiga, la de cabello blanco suspiro.

—Es cierto pero si lo haces llegarás a la misma hora en la que el tren de mañana lo hará, no es nada conveniente.

Aiga era necio y no quiso escuchar a la madre de Shu, está se dio cuenta al instante del poco caso que le hizo, luego miró a la pequeña Naru quien se miraba dispuesta en seguir a su hermano mayor a donde quiera que fuera.

—Alto ahí —dijo en un tono amenazante, Aiga se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de la madre de Shu, por alguna razón su cuerpo se heló y su corazón comenzó a agitarse acelerado, pidiendo que huyera lo más pronto posible de ahí, algo que no le pasaba ni siquiera con su propia madre.

—¿Acaso te crees muy valiente? Deberías de pensar más en tú hermana y menos en ti, la pondrías en muchos riesgos si la llevas en medio del bosque en la noche —Los regaños de la mujer eran severos, Aiga temblaba ligeramente al igual que el señor Kurenai quien escuchaba atentamente a su esposa desde el interior del departamento— Admiras a Valt, ¿no es así?

Había tocado una fibra sensible para Aiga, este se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo, dando la razón a la mayor.

—Entonces deberías ser más como él, jamás le hizo ningún daño a ninguno de sus hermanos; por más entusiasmado que estuviera con hacer algo jamás puso en peligro a sus hermanos —mintió, pues sabía del incidente de los gemelos perdidos en el bosque que sucedió en el entrenamiento intensivo de Wakiya hace años; aun así esperaba que Aiga le creyera y desistiera de poner en un posible peligro a Naru, se dio cuenta que funcionó pues el castaño no alzó la mirada del suelo.

Agradecieron la información y se disculparon por la abrupta interrupción en su hogar, la señora Kurenai les dijo que ese tipo de interrupciones solían pasar antes muy seguido así que no debía disculparse y se fueron de ahí, caminando sin rumbo entre las calles.

—Lo siento —Escucho susurrar a su pequeña hermana mientras miraban caer el atardecer en la ciudad, la miró notando lo afligida que estaba. Suspiro derrotado y acarició la cabeza de la niña, ella estaba sorprendida pues no recordaba la última vez que Aiga mostró ese tipo de actos cariñosos con ella.

—No te preocupes, no es tú culpa.

Las pequeñas caricias terminaron tan rápido como llegaron, Naru sonrió contenta a Aiga quien solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—Ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tomaremos el primer tren al dojo así que ¡En marcha!

—¡Si! —exclamó la pequeña con entusiasmo y así como dijo Aiga, ambos se fueron a la Academia Beigoma a descansar y relajarse ese día.

Al igual que ellos, muchas otras personas tenían grandes planes para el siguiente día, entre ellos un chico de ojos bicolor y cabello blanco que resplandecía como la nieve bajo la luz del sol.

Camino entre sus queridos reclutas quienes con respeto y miedo lo recibían en la enorme sala que fácilmente pasaría desapercibida como teatro, subió al escenario y se acercó al chico enmascarado que lo estaba esperando.

Todos los Eyes lo esperaban en silencio, los miró sintiendo una gran satisfacción y emoción por lo que mañana aconteceria.

—Mis queridos reclutas —Su voz fue sonora y clara, al momento de escucharlas todos se pusieron de pie— Es un placer informarles que nuestra fiesta será mañana, deben ser buenos chicos y muy educados por supuesto, pues muchos de nosotros nos encontraremos con viejos amigos y familiares. Está ocasión es tan importante que nuestro querido Dark Eye ha aceptado asistir —dijo extendiendo su brazo apuntando al mencionado quien asintió rápidamente— Sin más que decir descansen queridos, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos.

Con un par de palmadas despidió a su ejército quienes en filas ordenadas salían poco a poco del lugar, a su lado Dark Eye al igual que el miraba como se marchaban.

—¿Estás emocionado por mañana? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta, era algo que ya esperaba, sin decir nada lo tomó de las mejillas haciendo que lo viera directamente— Vamos a reencontrarnos con Red después de un largo tiempo, se un chico bueno y descansa.

Sin más el otro asintió y se retiró del lugar como todos los demás, Phi sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó en una de las butacas, mirando hacia el techo pensando en una y mil cosas, esperando a que el sol saliera.

/

—¡Hermanito, ya es hora! —El fuerte grito y los constantes jaloneos lo despertaron, abrió los ojos mirando a Naru que ya estaba tomando su mochila saliendo de la tienda de acampar sin esperarlo, su somnolencia se desvaneció de su ser y se vistió para después correr detrás de su hermana.

Sin notar que se alejaban de alguien que ya los estaba esperando.

Corrieron a la estación y por apenas unos segundos lograron tomar el primer tren, aliviados se sentaron esperando llegar a su destino, por suerte el vagón estaba casi vacío ya que ambos necesitaban el menor ruido posible para pensar mejor las cosas. Repentinamente alguien chocó contra Aiga debido a un movimiento brusco del tren.

—¡Oye, fijate! —reclamo el castaño al chico de espaldas, este se dio la media vuelta.

—Perdón, justo estaba ensayando mi equilibrio con mis manos pero ese tirón me tomó por sorpresa —El chico que efectivamente se sostenía con ambas manos se posicionó ahora utilizando sus piernas como soporte, lo miró y notó que era un poco más alto que él, su cabello negro y ojos dorados le parecían un tanto familiares, este se alarmó al verlo y escucho un susurro salir de su boca— Aiga Akaba.

—Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? —pregunto agresivo, Naru inútilmente intentó calmarlo.

—Bueno —dijo el chico nervioso rascándose la nuca— ¿Quién no conoce al campeón mundial? Fuiste tendencia hace poco.

Aiga sintió su cara enardecer poco a poco, detrás suyo Naru apenas y podía contener la risa por la vergüenza que estaba pasando su hermano y el otro no sabía qué más hacer, sin pensarlo mucho tomó asiento frente a los hermanos.

—Y cuéntame, ¿a dónde va el campeón mundial y su linda acompañante? —preguntó mirando a la de cabello azul quien felizmente contestó.

—Vamos al dojo en la punta de la montaña, buscamos a unos amigos ahí —dijo con simpleza, Aiga se vio sorprendido por la facilidad en la que Naru contaba de todo a los desconocidos— ¿Y tú?

—Yo también voy allá, tengo que encontrar a Silas y otro amigos.

—¿Silas? —preguntó Aiga intrigado, en su mente varios datos de BC Sol resurgian— ¿Hablas de Silas Karlisle, miembro de BC Sol?

—Así es —dijo con simpleza aunque en el interior estaba sorprendido por las capacidades de Aiga, este se levantó de su asiento y lo miró fijamente, examinándolo lentamente.

—¡Ah, tú eres Cuza Ackerman! —grito Aiga sorprendiendo a las pocas personas en el vagón incluyendo al recién mencionado, este le indico que bajara la voz y se sentara pero Aiga permanecía así— Fuiste el compañero de Valt en BC Sol ¿verdad?

Ahora el chico se veía entusiasmado y feliz, se sentó a un lado suyo mirándolo con gran admiración.

—Eh.. si.. bueno… —Cuza balbuceaba ante la presencia y entusiasmo de Aiga, se supone que como miembro de la resistencia debía de tener el mínimo contacto con él, sin embargo aún estaba esa charla de Hartz y Free en su mente, ¿En verdad importaba ser un miembro de la resistencia ahora? Si Free hacía lo que quería solo por sus estúpidos caprichos lo dudaba.

—¡Soy un gran admirador de Valt Aoi! ¿Podrías contarme más sobre cómo fue convivir con el por favor? —Aiga no apartaba la mirada de él, llevo una manos a su sien intentando pensar en algo.

—Él era… ¡torpe y muy malo para jugar!

—¡¿Qué?! —Aiga se fue de espaldas cayendo de lleno en el asiento, Naru se sentó del otro lado de Cuza riendo por la sobrerreacción de su hermano. Cuza contenía una pequeña risa entre sus labios.

—Y a pesar de eso —continuó relatando llamando la atención de un "desmayado" Aiga y de Naru— siempre fue divertido combatir con el.

El viento sopló con ligereza y se coló por una ventanilla abierta del vagón, golpeando y moviendo con suavidad sus cabellos.

Pronto se sumergieron en un plática acerca de lo divertido que era jugar y pasar un buen rato con amigos; tan sumergidos estaban los tres en la conversación que no notaron la mirada constante a pocos metros de ellos.

—Puede que en su momento no haya sido el mejor, pero el jamás se rindió —dijo Cuza, luego recordó la situación en la que estaban y terminó por verse desanimado. Aiga al igual que Naru notaron eso, se miraron acordando que contarle a Cuza su descubrimiento no estaría mal, incluso tal vez pudiera ayudarlos.

—¿Conoces a Nika Aoi? —soltó Aiga, Cuza lo miró confuso.

—¿La hermana menor de Valt? Si, la conocí hace años pero solo la vi un par de veces —contestó con simpleza, Aiga suspiró y miró a Naru quien asintió, animando a que se lo contara.

—Ella… nos contactó ayer —Cuza se sorprendió, miró a Aiga con más atención— Nos contó algo extraño, que había un intruso o algo así en la resistencia pero no sabemos qué significa.

Cuza se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, miró a todos lados como si buscara un lugar por donde salir de ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que significa? —pregunto Naru al mayor que ahora parecía desesperado, como si estuviera en un aprieto, Aiga lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Si quieres salir del tren no es muy buena idea, no nos falta mucho para llegar a la estación así que mejor siéntate y cuéntanos qué está pasando —Más que una petición pareció una orden de Aiga, Cuza no se fijó en el tono de su voz pues en medio de su desespero decidió hacerle caso al castaño.

—Tomate tú tiempo hasta calmarte —dijo Naru palmeando la espalda del mayor, Cuza a pesar de calmarse un poco aun seguía alarmado y con un fuerte sentido de urgencia en su interior, necesitaba informar lo más pronto posible a la resistencia acerca de lo que Aiga le dijo.

Miro al castaño, sabía en los problemas en los que lo meteria si le contaba de la resistencia, que combatiría imprudentemente a quien fuera, pero eso ya no le importaba tanto; la resistencia caería a pedazos si era verdad lo del espía y necesitaba que Aiga se pusiera en contacto de nuevo con Nika para tener más información al respecto, definitivamente no tenía otra opción más que invitarlo a que se uniera a ellos.

—Se lo que es la resistencia —dijo en un tono serio llamando la atención de ambos— Se donde está Valt Aoi.

Y así, en voz baja en medio de la incredulidad de Aiga comenzó a relatarles sobre el Snake Pit, sus orígenes y su finalidad, lo que escucho que dijo Free y las razones por las que está ahí, para advertir a Shu y compañía su expulsión del grupo, aunque ahora con Aiga a bordo sus prioridades habían cambiado.

Como si estuviera predestinado el tren se detuvo en la estación justo en el momento en que termino de explicarlo todo, Aiga y Naru aun lo asimilaban; Cuza se levantó de su asiento y estiró un poco los brazos y el cuello.

—No es momento para dudar —dijo mirando a los hermanos Akaba, estiró una mano a Aiga quien no se levantaba del asiento— ¿Te unes o no?

Aiga miró su mano y luego a sus ojos dorados, primero levantó la mano dubitativo, luego cerró los ojos y el puño. Cuza algo decepcionado por su decisión estaba por salir del vagón pero el fuerte apretón que su mano recibió lo detuvo, miró de nuevo a Aiga quien le regresaba una mirada seria pero decidida.

El azabache le sonrió, regreso el apretón con fuerza— Entonces corramos, debemos llegar a ese dojo lo más rápido posible.

/

Su frente escurría sudor como si de una fuente se tratara, el resto del día anterior y toda esa mañana se la paso entrenando arduamente junto con Spriggan. A pesar de que por fin de muchos intentos logró hacerlo girar aún no lo dominaba por completo, le faltaba entenderlo por completo.

—¡Vamos, otra vez! —grito Silas tomando a Satomb de la arena, Shu se posicionó para lanzar aceptando el duelo con ese simple movimiento.

Ambos beys colisionaban desatando una gran energía en el lugar, al final Spriggan terminó ganando por un final explosivo.

—¡Maldición! —grito Silas al ver el resultado de la batalla, Shu tomó a su bey con orgullo, levanto la mirada hacia ningún lado sintiendo que después de tanto esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo por fin estaba obteniendo los resultados que esperaba. Se sintió realizado por lograrlo sin desmayarse por el estrés físico y mental al que él mismo decidió someterse.

—Me sorprendes Shu —dijo Ukyo por el final obtenido— Creo que ya has podido dominar un poco de la fuerza física que Red Eye te dejo.

Shu asintió, por más que le costará sabía que fue gracias a el tiempo en que se la pasó siendo Red Eye la razón de su fuerza bruta, pues en ese estado entrenó como si no hubiera otra razón para vivir y eso resultó en el fruto de una increíble capacidad física y mental, de la cual apenas controlaba la primera, y aun así no era capaz de activar las alas de Spriggan, aquellas que impedían el final explosivo de su bey.

La puerta se abrió de un azote, por ella Cuza, Naru y Aiga cruzaron con rapidez.

—¿Aiga? —pregunto incrédulo Shu, los tres se acercaron velozmente a él gritando diferentes cosas a la vez, haciendo imposible poder entender siquiera una de ellas.

—Oigan ¿qué pasa aquí? —pregunto Kit quien se había ido un momento y regresado para encontrarse con la extraña escena, rápidamente se acercó a ellos— Tranquilos, que hable uno a la vez.

—¡La resistencia está en peligro! —grito Aiga, luego Cuza se sumó a sus gritos.

—¡Nika Aoi nos contacto! —grito dando pequeños saltos, parecía un niño acusando al matón del salón con la maestra.

—¡¿Cómo?! —pregunto Shu impactado, pero ninguno de los dos pudo formular algo que hiciera más clara la situación.

—Nika Aoi nos llamó, dijo que había un infiltrado en la resistencia, luego Cuza nos lo contó todo acerca de la resistencia de bladers —relató Naru con facilidad dejando a los otros dos con las palabras revueltas. Todos notablemente estaban sorprendidos por la declaración.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —pregunto Kit después de que pudo asimilarlo todo— ¿Eso cuándo pasó?

—Hoy, bueno... en realidad fue ayer en la tarde pero ya no pudimos llegar aquí a tiempo para contárselo a Shu —Todos miraron al de ojos rojos quien estaba igual de confundido por lo que sucedía.

—Debemos ir a las alcantarillas —dijo Silas serio, tomó a su bey dirigiéndose a la salida del dojo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con una chica de cabello rosa. La miro confundido pero ella no se hizo a un lado, al contrario lo empujó para entrar al lugar.

—Shu Kurenai, vas a llevarme a las alcantarillas ahora mismo —Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar, todos se congelaron ante la presencia de la hermana menor de Valt, Nika Aoi a pocos metros de ellos, está no espero ninguna invitación y tomó al mencionado Shu de la muñeca para que la guiará a donde le pidió.

—Nika… ¿Como es…?

—No hay tiempo, debemos irnos ahora —dijo la chica sin vacilar, interrumpiendo a Shu.

—¿Por qué tanta apuración? —preguntó Silas, los demás que se preguntaban lo mismo esperaron la respuesta.

—Están bajo ataque, la resistencia no durará mucho si nos quedamos platicando aquí.

Sintieron como si un gran peso les clavara los pies en la tierra, pocas palabras fueron intercambiadas entre ellos antes de dirigirse a la entrada más cercana de las alcantarillas, la cual por buena o mala suerte estaba en medio del bosque cercano al dojo.

—Oye Cuza —Aiga llamó la atención del nombrado quien se le acercó, pues estaba hablando bajo— ¿Por qué si la puerta de las alcantarillas estaba tan cerca del dojo, no la usaste antes?

—Bueno es que… —Silas quien estaba cerca de esos dos interrumpió.

—Es que solo conoce una entrada, nunca quiso saber de las demás.

Aiga miró de nuevo a Cuza quien se llevó una mano a la cara avergonzado, suspiro contando hasta diez para calmar el creciente enojo de su interior.

Como Ukyo los estaba guiando fue él quien hizo a un lado una enredadera, dejando a la vista una desgastada puerta de madera que llevaba a lo que parecía la entrada de las alcantarillas; sacó una llave y abrió la puerta revelando un pasadizo que daba a otra puerta metálica, se acercó empujando sin lograr que esta se abriera.

—Está bloqueada —comentó después de varios intentos, Shu miró con cuidado el contorno de la puerta.

—No podemos derribarla, parece ser automática, se desliza a los lados y su soporte está en el interior de los muros —comentó desechando la opción de que la derribaran juntos, Naru se acercó a una caja metálica al costado de la puerta, la abrió dejando expuestos varios botones desgastados y corroídos.

—Parece ser el panel que controla el cierre de la puerta —dijo Silas cuando lo miró, Kit se acercó a él.

—Tenemos que hackearlo para poder abrir la puerta pero no sé como hacerlo, solo sé como cortar el flujo de electricidad pero no serviría de nada.

Nika sacó de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba su tablet, en ella abrió una serie de archivos con comandos que consiguió para infiltrarse el día anterior en la base de comunicaciones del Snake Pit, cuando dio con el indicado se acercó a ambos chicos.

—Puedo hacer que la puerta se abra pero solo por pocos segundos, Kit, cuando la abra corta el flujo de electricidad para que no se vuelva a cerrar —Indico la chica mientras sacaba un cable que conectó a su tablet y a una entrada antigua que de alguna manera pudo adaptar.

Ukyo decidió retroceder dándole el espacio que ambos necesitaban para la hazaña, Nika tecleo algunas cosas que, bajó la mirada de Shu parecían inentendibles, luego tal como dijo la puerta se abrió y Kit entró en acción en el mismo panel en que Nika trabajaba, ya que era el único. Finalmente, la puerta de tres metros quedó poco más de un metro abierta, dándoles el espacio suficiente para pasar.

Uno a uno entraron, primero Ukyo siendo seguido de Silas, Shu, Aiga, Naru y luego Nika, quien casi olvidaba su tablet que aún estaba conectada del otro lado.

—Yo voy por ella —dijo Kit que estaba detrás de la chica, ella le agradeció en silencio mientras él se dirigía al panel, una corriente eléctrica se descargo apenas tocó el aparato y la puerta continúo cerrándose.

—¡No, Kit! —gritaron Shu y Silas cuando la puerta se cerró dejandolos un breve instante en las penumbras, luego las luces se encendieron dándoles la vista a lo que venía más adelante, un largo pasillo cuesta abajo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cuza, Nika contestó seria.

—Alguien restauró el flujo de electricidad desde la base de las alcantarillas, ese panel no servía para cortar la corriente por completo, solo para detenerla. Es fácil de restaurar desde el panel de control principal.

Se quedaron callados un momento, Shu tomó la iniciativa y caminó.

—Andando, debemos seguir sin Kit, él está bien del otro lado de la puerta.

Nadie comento más y siguieron al de ojos rojos, el trayecto parecía eterno y el calor en el lugar aumentaba notablemente mientras más tiempo caminaban, después de lo que aparentemente fueron dos horas llegaron a otra puerta metálica, la cual de hecho ya estaba semiabierta.

Algo no estaba del todo bien en esto y era palpable en el ambiente, Shu tomó valor y con la palma extendida abrió la puerta empujándola lo más rápido posible, encontrándose con penumbras dentro del lugar.

El ambiente era pesado, costaba trabajo tomar el oxígeno del aire y no podían ver nada, apenas y podía ver sus pies.

" _¿Una cuerda?"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando vio precisamente sus pies antes de que sintiera como lo jalaban y una gran desorientación por los movimientos bruscos a los que después fue sometido. Pudo escuchar los gritos de los demás que decían su nombre y luego fueron callados. Las luces se prendieron logrando confundirlo un instante, se cubrió los ojos antes de que pudiera adaptarse al cambio.

—¡Shu!

Esa voz, conocía esa voz y esta vez no estaba dentro de un sueño para poder escucharla.

Se descubrió los ojos mirando a todas partes, como estaba colgado de cabeza le fue complicado ubicar el origen exacto del sonido. Miro hacia el frente encontrándose con nada en especifico así que levantó más la cabeza para poder ver lo que debería estar a la altura del suelo.

Y ahí estaba el.

Después de tantos problemas, malentendidos y un gran camino para encontrarlo por fin estaba ahí, con su cabello azul hacia abajo, esos ojos cafés que resplandecían como la última vez que lo vió y la sonrisa sincera que se plasmaba en su rostro.

Valt Aoi estaba frente a él.

Aplastando a Free de la Hoya con uno de sus pies.

—¡Shu! ¿Quién te puso ahí? —preguntó Valt cuando lo miró colgando de cabeza, como si no fuera nada dejó ahí tirado a Free y corrió apresurado a desamarrarlo, lo bajó con una gran delicadeza ante la mirada atónita de todos y la furia de Nika— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó una vez lo bajo y desamarro con delicadeza, lo tomó del rostro mirando si tenía alguna clase de herida.

—No.. yo.. —" _¿Que diablos estaba ocurriendo?"_ No podía pensar en nada más, miró a Free en el suelo inconsciente y luego a Valt que lo examinaba preocupado, este al notar la mirada constante de Shu detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró fijamente.

—Shu ¡Te extrañe muchisimo! —dijo antes de abrazarlo y colocar su rostro en el hombro del de cabello blanco, este no fue capaz de corresponder el saludo.

—¿Qué te pasa Shu? —Otra voz se coló a la conversación, de entre las sombras Phi salió con una sonrisa de lo más natural— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? Es grosero no tratar bien a tus amigos.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sabía quién era él, tomó a Valt de los hombros alejandolo.

—¿Shu? —preguntó el chico confundido por su acción, el nego.

—¿No te gustó el abrazo de Valt? —preguntó irónico el de ojos bicolor, Shu empezó a sentirse enojado— Es tú mejor amigo, dime que no sería genial verlo todos los días; así como has querido desde que despertaste… a menos que quieras algo más.

—¿De qué estas… —Sus palabras murieron en su boca por el repentino contacto en ella, Phi sonrió con malicia mientras el acto se llevaba, Shu de nuevo lo alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Mira Shu, las cosas son así —Phi comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar, notó que detrás suyo varios miembros de la resistencia así como sus amigos estaban sometidos por chicos enmascarados— Yo puedo ayudarte a tener lo que más deseas, quieres a Valt ¿cierto? A tus amigos de Beigoma ¡También puedo traerlos para ti! Imagina, el mundo tan perfecto como siempre quisiste, tú y Valt los bladers más fuertes del mundo, combatiendo mano a mano como ambos soñaban cuando obtuvieron a sus beys. ¿No suena fantástico? El mejor de los desenlaces para la mejor de las historias ¿qué dices?

Shu miro a Valt quien extendía frente a él la máscara de ojos rojos que bien conocía, luego miró a Free quien estaba en el suelo y en ese momento recordó todo el mal que había hecho, sus amigos que perdió y las personas que lastimo. Tomó la máscara y la tiró con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

—Ya me han vendido sueños antes, jamás se cumplieron —dijo serio a Phi, este negó.

—Es una pena Shu, pero respeto tu decisión —Phi miró a Valt antes de darse la vuelta— Dark Eye, ya sabes que hacer —dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Shu miró confundido a Valt quien ya no tenía la mirada dulce y brillante característica de él, en cambio ahora ya con la máscara en su sitio lo empujó con un solo brazo tirándolo de lleno al suelo.

Se acercó a uno de los estadios del lugar enseñando a su Valkyrie.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer mi querido Dark Eye quiere retarte a una batalla —Shu se levantó como pudo, miró alrededor intentando ver a Phi quien al parecer en realidad no se había ido— Te propongo algo, si ganas Valt decidirá por sí mismo que hacer, si pierdes el se quedará conmigo.

Shu miró con desconfianza a todos lados, las luces de nuevo se apagaron dejando solo iluminada la arena en la que combatirán, no tuvo que pensárselo mucho para aceptar.

—Tres, dos uno.. ¡Let it rip!

Ambos lanzaron con furia, ni Shu ni Dark Eye tuvieron que utilizar alguna técnica especial para que el final llegará.

Valkyrie estalló.

Shu tomó a Spriggan furioso.

—¡¿Es esto una broma?! —preguntó completamente enojado, miró hacia la nada buscando respuestas recibiendo a cambio una sonora risa.

—Pues claro que si, pero déjame seguir la corriente. Valt decide, ¿quieres quedarte con Shu?

El de cabello azul tomó a Valkyrie y sin dudarlo se sumergió en las penumbras, Shu miraba la situación con impotencia mientras de nuevo otra sonora risa retumbó en el lugar.

—¡Oh vamos! Es muy divertido —Las luces se encendieron en su totalidad, ahora podía ver a Dark Eye a un lado de Phi.

—Deja de hacerle esto, no lo controles así —dijo Shu con furia escapando por su garganta y su mirada, Phi paró de reír dejando solo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Controlarlo? Oh no, yo no lo estoy controlando querido; esto es controlar —En un chasquido de sus dedos todos los demás Eyes de la habitación retiraron las máscaras de sus rostros, exponiendo sus ojos carentes de brillo y vida, todos se la quitaron excepto uno.

Dark Eye retiró la máscara de su rostro mostrando sus ojos, con el brillo que solo perdió una vez.

—Yo estoy aquí porque quiero Shu —dijo Valt para después sonreír de manera siniestra, de una manera que Shu jamás imaginó que Valt podría hacer.

En ese momento sintió su mundo caerse en pedazos.

—Muy bien, eso es todo. Nos divertimos y ya tengo nuevos reclutas, vámonos —dijo Phi entusiasta siendo seguido de Valt quien se puso la máscara de nuevo. Ambos salieron del lugar y después todos los Eyes que sometieron a todos los miembros de la resistencia.

Salían en grandes grupos por las dos puertas principales, Shu aún estaba impactado por lo recién acontecido.

" _Yo estoy aquí porque quiero Shu"_ Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente una y otra vez, era una tortura de la cual no podía salir.

Detrás suyo los miembros de la resistencia se negaban a ser apresados por los Eyes, Silas forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas con el chico que lo sometía, Ukyo logró zafarse y pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad, aprovechó ese momento para dar apoyo a Aiga y Naru quienes lograron escapar.

—Ahora —El agarre sobre las manos de Nika se deshizo y quedó libre, corrió lo más rápido posible a lo que ella supuso que era el panel principal de control de las alcantarillas, Aiga y Naru la siguieron procurando su seguridad.

Del cuarto un chico rubio de ojos rojos salió.

—¿Fubuki? —preguntó Aiga antes de que este mirara a Nika y le soltara un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la dejó desmayada— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—¡Eres el traidor! —gritó Naru acusándolo, Fubuki no dijo nada— Maldito cobarde ¡La atacaste con la guardia baja!

Fubuki pasó entre los dos sin escuchar ninguno de sus reclamos, Aiga furioso lo siguió dispuesto a golpearlo pero en un instante fue derrotado por el rubio.

—Eres un…

—Cállate, solo eres un niñato en una pelea de adultos —Fue lo último que Aiga escucho antes de sentir como su cabeza era azotada contra el suelo hasta quedar inconsciente.

Naru miraba atónita la escena, luego Fubuki la miró y la tomó entre brazos.

—¡No, suéltame! —dijo pateando y golpeando la espalda del rubio, este no hizo mayor caso y siguió cargando.

—¡Te dijo que la soltaras! —Un fuerte puño se clavó en su rostro, Naru cayó junto a Fubuki y rápidamente se alejó de él, miró a su salvador encontrándose con Ranjiro— ¡Maldito!

De nuevo se lanzó a Fubuki que fue capaz de esquivar el golpe, Ranjiro fracturó el suelo que golpeó. Se vieron inmersos en una pelea dónde Ranjiro soltaba golpe tras golpe y Fubuki esquivaba todos ellos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste maldito? —preguntó sin dejar de lanzar golpes, las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos sin cesar— Sabes lo que le hicieron a mi hermano.

—Tú hermano era un maldito débil, perdió porque era un idiota —Eso era lo que Ranjiro necesitaba para que una oleada de cólera le subiera hasta la cabeza, Fubuki de un solo golpe dejó inconsciente al menor de los Kiyama.

Miro a Naru quien temblaba pero protegía a Aiga lo poco que podía, sin decir más tomó a Ranjiro de sus prendas y lo llevó a rastras hacía la salida, una última vez volteo a mirar a Aiga desmayado en el suelo.

—Todos son unos malditos mentirosos ¿recuerdas Aiga? Incluso yo.

Salió de ahí, dejando atrás trozos de una resistencia que ya no existía, solo el desastre que él ayudó a provocar.


	31. Sin caer

—Aiga.. ¡Aiga!...

Su cabeza le dolía, a su alrededor la imagen dispersa comienza a tomar forma, cuando logró ubicarse miro que estaba en la azotea de la academia Beigoma, frente suyo en la arena de combate del club se llevaba a cabo una batalla feroz, se acercó a mirar justo en el momento en que Achilles explotaba.

—¡Pon más atención Aiga! —Regaño una voz a sus espaldas, respingo en su lugar y tomó a Achilles del estadio— Estas muy distraído.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba en algo.

—Espero que sea muy importante como para distraerte así, el combate contra Red Eye está muy cerca y debes estar más que preparado.

—Si, si, deja de regañarme tanto Fubuki —Rodó los ojos fastidiado, a veces el rubio solía ser muy irritable.

Miro a Achilles, esperando a que brillara o le dijera algo para poder ganar el combate que quizás sería el más importante de su vida.

—Aiga, preparate que este entrenamiento no terminará pronto.

" _Un momento, esto ya había pasado"_

Miro con más cuidado y detalle lo que sucedía, luego volteo a Achilles que por más que lo intentara no hacía nada.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_

—¡Aiga, deja de perder el tiempo!

" _¡Esto no es real!"_

—¡Fubuki! —grito de la nada sorprendiendo al chico— ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿De qué hablas Aiga? ¿Te volviste loco? —En el rostro del rubio había confusión pura, Aiga enardecia en enojo— Sabes que debes enfrentar a Red Eye muy pronto, no es momento para comenzar a delirar por el estrés.

—¡A mi no me vengas con eso! Sabes bien lo que le hiciste a la resistencia —Fubuki tomó a su bey y le dio la espalda, se encaminó de nuevo a la arena y dio un lanzamiento— Deja de hacer el tonto y responde.

Sin embargo el rubio no hacía nada, miraba el estadio con una concentración increíble, es como si no escuchará ningún reclamo de Aiga. El castaño aún seguía molestó, un fuerte sonido acompañado de un rotundo movimiento en el suelo lo asustaron; alzó la mirada encontrándose con que el cielo desaparecía poco a poco, dejando como rastro un espacio en negro.

—Aiga —El de ojos rojos lo llamó, posó su mirada en Fubuki que no apartaba su atención de la arena, el castaño malhumorado se acercó a él y vio a la arena, donde el bey de Fubuki no paraba de girar por más tiempo que transcurre.

—Fubuki, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo… —Estaba sensible, sabía que Fubuki no le daría ninguna clase de respuestas en un sueño, menos si era uno mezclado con recuerdos.

—Aiga, si yo…

El mencionado espero a que terminara su frase pero nunca paso.

—¿Qué pasa Fubuki?

—Si yo… —Aiga miraba a Fubuki pronunciar algo, más no lo escuchaba.

—Fubuki, no puedo escucharte.

El cielo entero ya no existía y los golpes se escuchaban cada vez más cerca mientras el suelo también comenzaba a desaparecer en la nada, pero aún así Aiga no desviaba su atención de Fubuki que no articulaba palabra alguna mientras sus labios se movían incesantemente.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

" _¡Aiga, despierta!"_

—Cuando yo...

" _Despierta, por favor Aiga…"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, despertó olvidando en cuestión de segundos el sueño del que acababa de salir y miró a todos lados, al principio algo desorientado pero se recompuso cuando observo a Silas y Ukyo intentando abrir a base de golpes una de las puertas de las alcantarillas. Luego ubicó su atención a otro chico en medio del lugar, arrodillado con la mirada perdida, se levantó con ayuda de Naru sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, no le dio importancia y se acerco a Shu.

—Oye, Shu —Llamó al chico pero este no reaccionaba, estaba inmerso en un estado de shock, chasqueo los dedos frente a sus ojos esperando que así le hiciera caso— Shu levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Por suerte suya el de cabello blanco reaccionó, primero lo miro y luego rompió el contacto visual, pero aun así en ese corto periodo de tiempo Aiga pudo ver que en sus ojos lágrimas pedían morir. Vio cómo llevó sus manos al rostro impidiendo con fuerza bruta que se derramaran.

—El no estaba ahí ¿verdad Aiga? Ese de ahí… no puede ser Valt —Su voz salió quebrada de su garganta, Aiga sintió una terrible sensación en el corazón.

—Era el Shu, era el Valt de verdad —Reprimio lo más que pudo el dolor, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su garganta se apretujaba a sí misma, asfixiándolo lento y tortuoso— El no era controlado por nadie.

Y callaron, la sensación de traición los callo; Shu había perdido a su mejor amigo quizás para siempre y Aiga a su figura a seguir, se había estropeado a sí mismo y el no queria ni podia aceptar algo como eso. Miraban al suelo mientras todos los demás los miraban a ellos, no querían parecer mirones o chismosos al meterse en asuntos que no les convenía pero era todo lo contrario, el dolor de ambos era muy parecido al que todos los demás sentían pero no querían dejar salir, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

Aiga no quería seguir lamentándose, el no era así, sentirse patético no era su rol en esta vida; busco a Naru con la mirada encontrandola cerca del lugar donde había despertado, reaccionó al ver a la persona tumbada en el sitio y no tardo nada en acercarse a ellas.

—Naru, ¿como está? —La pequeña de cabello azul miraba a Nika con sumo cuidado, tocó el lugar donde había recibido el golpe y luego miró a su hermano.

—Aun sigue inconciente, el impacto fue certero pero no muy fuerte, es como si Fubuki la hubiera golpeado con la única intención de desmayarla.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto Aiga curioso, su hermana asintió.

—Mira su frente, normalmente con golpes fuertes cualquier persona habría tenido un moretón pero en Nika apenas se nota la zona rojiza. Sólo pareció ser un golpe muy fuerte y brusco pero no fue así, es como si Fubuki hubiera medido el impacto con gran precisión, para no hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Y que ganaría el haciendo algo así?

—Yo… no lo sé.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Nika, esperando a que despertara en cualquier momento pues por ahora no podían hacer nada por ella.

—¡Free! —Un grito repentino los distrajo, su respuesta fue lenta comparada con el chico que salía de las penumbras y se acercó al mencionado con gran agresividad.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Naru incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la situación, pues Free estaba inconsciente en el suelo, o al menos parecía estarlo pues cuando el otro lo tomó de la camisa este abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

El chico en definitiva estaba molesto con el rubio, Silas y Ukyo interrumpieron sus intentos de abrir las puertas y se dedicaron a intentar alejar al chico de Free.

—Stan tranquilizate, ¿no ves que apenas y puede escucharte? —dijo Silas intentando calmar al otro pero fue inútil, estaba enfadado.

—¡No! El tiene mucho que explicarnos —Miro al rubio quien miraba a todos y ningún lado en particular, lo acercó más y preguntó con el odio impregnado en cada palabra— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué el Snake Pit entró diciendo que decidieron adelantar lo "acordado"?

—¿Qué cosas dices? Enloqueciste ¿no es así? —preguntó Silas, ahora también parecía alterado por las acusaciones de su compañero.

—Cuando el Snake Pit entro a las alcantarillas logré esconderme con otras personas en el pasillo oscuro que va al laboratorio, nos quedamos ahí escuchándolo todo desde el inicio. Eran momentos tensos y estábamos sorprendidos. Phi entró como si nada y detrás suyo su séquito; le dijo a Free que se irían hoy en la noche así que decidieron venir a visitarnos y terminar con esto de una vez por todas —Paro un momento para tomar aire, los demás lo miraban sin creerlo todo.

—Eso no puede ser cierto ¿verdad Free? —preguntó Silas mirando al chico que ya reaccionaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, aun así solo se limitaba a quedarse callado.

—Después de que entraran, Free les dijo que estaba listo, no entendimos de qué estaba hablando pero sin decir más Black Eye se acercó a la arena y comenzaron a combatir. Free perdió y fue golpeado por el y aun así no intentó defenderse, ni una sola vez.

—Eso es extraño —susurró Ukyo, Stan asintió.

—Lo sabemos, Free jamás había sido así con nadie, jamás se había dejado humillar, por eso es tan extraño. No nos dio órdenes para defendernos, no dejo que lucharamos, nos dijo que no nos movieramos de nuestro lugar pero yo y otros nos escondimos.

—¿Qué otros? —pregunto Shu, casi después de eso un grupo de al menos tres personas salió de la oscuridad— ¿Quiénes son ellos? No los conozco.

—Y no lo harás —contestó un chico de cabello rosa y ojos verdes con la indignación carcomiendo sus palabras— Nos iremos después de que Free hable.

Sin duda se había sorprendido por la respuesta tan agresiva, pero eso no le dio tanta importancia después de que vio a Free ponerse de pie finalmente por su propia cuenta, hizo a un lado la mano de Stan que seguía sosteniéndolo dejando a todos callados, esperando a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa para defenderse de las acusaciones de los otros chicos pero eso nunca paso. Free tambaleándose como si las piernas en cualquier momento le fueran a fallar, emprendió camino a la puerta más cercana, sin dirigir una mirada o palabra a alguno de los que estaban ahí.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Stan furioso pero sin moverse de su lugar.

—A casa, perdí —contestó con la voz algo ronca pero aun sosteniendo la misma simpleza de siempre, Stan sintió su sangre hervir y antes de que volviera a tomar al rubio para no dejarlo escapar alguien más se le adelantó, era Silas que ahora estaba incluso más confundido y enfadado que Stan.

—¡¿Cómo rayos dices que te vas justo ahora?! Nos descubrieron, acabamos de perder a casi todos nuestros miembros y el Snake Pit es más poderoso que nunca, ¡no me jodas!

—¡Suéltame! —A pesar de su aspecto trémulo y frágil, Free se deshizo del agarre de Silas con facilidad; siguió su recorrido hacia la puerta que de cualquier modo permanecía cerrada sin que Silas intentará retenerlo nuevamente.

—No puedes irte.

Se dejó escuchar una voz cerca de los hermanos Akaba, ellos miraron detrás suyo viendo que Nika ya se había levantado desde quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo, se veía un poco adolorida pero fuera de eso no presentaba otro malestar; ella pasó entre los dos y miró seria al rubio demacrado, quien inútilmente intentaba abrir la puerta.

—¿Cómo vas a decirle a Cristina todo lo que pasó?

Free dejó de empujar la puerta, los demás ex miembros del BC Sol se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar a Nika pronunciar el nombre de su vieja amiga.

—Ella no sabe nada de esto, no tengo que explicarle nada —dijo Free muy bajo, aun así pudo ser escuchado por los demás.

—¿Tú lo crees? —pregunto Nika con gran seriedad, Free la miró finalmente con mucha seriedad plasmada en el rostro.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Nika se acercó a paso lento a donde estaba el resto, especialmente a dónde se encontraba Free, todos miraban en silencio a la chica sin saber de qué estaba hablando, aún habían varias cosas que a todos les gustaría saber acerca de ella.

El tiempo en que tardó en llegar hasta quedar frente a Free les pareció eternos a todos, cuando finalmente lo hizo pronunció con una voz seria que ni siquiera Shu había escuchado antes.

—Hace un tiempo fui a BC Sol y le conté todo a Cristina.

Los ex miembros de aquel equipo que estaban ahí se paralizaron al escuchar eso.

—Ella envió a varios de los miembros de BC Sol para apoyarte, para ayudarnos a derrotar al Snake Pit, ¿qué pasaría si regresas a España sin ninguno de ellos? Seguro que se decepcionará de ti.

Todos miraban impactados como Nika prácticamente amenazaba silenciosamente a Free, por otro lado el rubio comenzó a temblar, sus venas se marcaron alrededor de todo su cuerpo haciendo notar la furia que lo invadía, su respiración errática asustó a más de uno pero Nika no se incluía entre ellos; la chica permanecía calmada y serena a la actitud descontrolable de Free. El mayor cerró ambos puños con furia y soltó un golpe feroz a la puerta metálica, logrando abollar la superficie un poco.

—¡Maldita!

Nika no se inmutó al insulto, en cambio le dio la espalda y decidió subirse sobre una tarima cercana, como si necesitara llamar la atención de todos carraspeo antes de hablar.

—Como cofundadora de la resistencia de bladers te relegó a ti, Free de la Hoya, el mando y el control total de las operaciones de los miembros, así como te ordeno que brindes tu voluntad y tu apoyo incondicional a la causa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres la cofundadora de la resistencia? —Fue la pregunta que salió de la boca de más de uno, Shu al igual que todos estaban sorprendidos, Aiga miro a Naru sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Luego ambos miraron a Free que con la cabeza gacha, se sentaba aún temblando y con las venas marcadas cerca de la puerta.

—Creí que Free había fundado la resistencia —dijo Shu al aire, Nika escucho la confusión de todos y respiro profundo. Sabia que tenia que explicar muchas cosas.

—Fuimos Fubuki, Toko y yo los que fundaron esta organización.

—No, no puede ser cierto —Escucho Naru susurrar a su hermano, lo miró preocupada mientras el apretaba con fuerza las manos.

—Hermano —susurro sin llamar su atención, sentía un poco de lástima por él pues sabía que Aiga apreciaba mucho a Fubuki, era difícil para el asimilar su traición.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Todos nosotros vimos cuando Fubuki nos traicionó. Si todo lo que dices es verdad, entonces ¿dónde estuviste estos años? He pertenecido a la resistencia desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás te había visto —gritó Stan a la chica, ella permaneció impasible.

—Lo sé, debo admitir que tampoco entiendo la traición de Fubuki —Calló un momento, miró a los presentes notando que en verdad tenía su total atención, seria lo más clara y concisa posible— Con relación a lo demás lo explicare, cuando Red Eye terminó su ataque a la Academia Beigoma los tres no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados —Miró hacia arriba, el techo metálico que yacía oxidado le daban la visión clara de cómo veía las cosas en ese entonces, como si se pudrieran lentamente.

El cielo no salía desde hace días, su hermano y varios de sus amigos estaban en el hospital, los días parecían sentir lo mismo que ella pues no resplandecían ni se iluminaban igual que antes. Caminaba a paso lento con Toko a un lado dirigiéndose a la academia, últimamente no se solían hablar mucho el uno al otro, no había algo bueno que decir a final de cuentas.

Las clases pasaron normales, el mundo seguía apagado y ella era impotente, no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que fuera.

Después de que el día escolar terminó decidieron subir a la azotea, sabían que no harían nada ahí pero era mejor que regresar a casa y ver el lugar sin chispa, así era desde que Valt cayó enfermo.

—Fubuki —Saludo Toko cuando vio que el pequeño rubio ya estaba ahí desde antes, él regresó el saludo con un simple movimiento de la mano con la que sostenía su lanzador.

—Que bueno que vinieron —dijo el niño, ellos desviaron la mirada.

—¿Vendrá Ranjiro? —pregunto curiosa, Fubuki bajo la mirada para después negar.

—No, desde que Rantaro fue atacado no ha querido saber nada relacionado a todo esto.

Los gemelos callaron, Fubuki también lo hizo. Todos ellos tienen algo en común, el sentimiento de impotencia, enojo y frustración por no poder hacer nada, eran unos niños que nisiquiera cumplian con el mínimo de edad para entrar en batallas oficiales, ¿qué podrían hacer para marcar la diferencia?

—Ya estoy harto —dijo Fubuki tirando con furia su lanzador al suelo, los otros dos se sorprendieron un poco por lo que había hecho.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Solo somos niños —dijo Toko con algo de desánimo, Fubuki respiraba fuertemente.

—Si, escucha a Toko, somos pequeños, débiles y frágiles. Ya nuestros padres tienen mucho que lidiar con Valt como para causarles más problemas nosotros.

—¿Y eso debería detenernos? Todos salimos afectados por lo que Red Eye y el Snake Pit están haciendo y dicen que no deberíamos hacer nada.

—No se trata de eso Fubuki —exclamó alarmada, Fubuki se veía bastante molesto por sus negativas— Es solo que no sabríamos hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, somos menos que nada.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo el rubio callandolos al instante— Nadie es menos que nada, si comenzamos a pensar así entonces sí habremos fracasado.

El silencio fue su compañero en aquellos instantes de reflexión, por supuesto que los gemelos se sentían impotentes, frustrados por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Querían hacerse más fuertes, lo suficiente como para poder defenderse a sí mismos, a su hermano, a sus amigos. No querían perder a nadie más.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Qué propones Fubuki? —preguntó el de cabellos turquesa. Ella tambien miro a Fubuki quien miro a todos lados, pensando en qué decir.

—El Snake Pit antes fue una organización secreta ¿no? —Los dos asintieron, sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar el de ojos rojos— Pero nadie supo de su existencia hasta que alguien fue lo suficiente fuerte para sacarlo a la luz. Hagamos lo mismo, una organización secreta que se prepare para derrotar al Snake Pit.

—¿Una organización secreta? Eso se escucha bastante complicado —dijo insegura, Toko la miró sintiéndose igual.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada —Tomo su lanzador del suelo y comenzó a caminar a la salida— No se ustedes, pero yo iré a buscar a alguien que se nos una.

Los dos hermanos vieron a Fubuki salir, luego se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos y no necesitaron más, decidieron seguir al rubio a donde fuera.

El camino después de eso no paro de empeorar, eran unos niños y no sabían muy bien cómo manejar una organización secreta ¿qué debían hacer para comenzar? Sin muchas ideas fueron a casa de Ranjiro para intentar convencerlo de unirse a ellos, fue difícil pero Fubuki fue capaz de hacerlo entrar al equipo. Ranjiro les contó de un lugar que encontró en una exploración con su hermano hace varios años, según lo que él sabía eran unas viejas alcantarillas de la ciudad, abandonadas después de que se optimizó el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad.

No era mucho pero servía, pronto llevaron el estadio de su familia a ese lugar para entrenar, debian también hacerse cargo del club de la academia para que el legado de su hermano no desapareciera, Wakiya seguía acudiendo a apoyar el equipo y tenían la impresión de que ya sospechaba acerca de su secreto mutuo. Cada día era más difícil, y el mundo siempre se encargaba de que empeorara.

—Mamá ¿qué pasa? —preguntaron al llegar a casa, estaban empapados por la lluvia repentina que los tomó por sorpresa en el trayecto de regreso pero eso no ya importaba mucho, pues apenas abrir la puerta se encontraron con su madre con una terrible expresión ausente, tomaba el teléfono y asentía lentamente, no habian notado que estaba atendiendo esa llamada.

Finalmente colgó el teléfono, busco rápidamente las llaves de su auto en uno de sus abrigos, lo tomó y se cubrió.

—Valt escapó del hospital —Esas palabras jamás se le borrarian de la cabeza, ni la expresión asustada de su madre, ni cuando miro a Toko que parecía ser el reflejo de su propio rostro, con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión desconcertada. Ambos sin dudarlo siguieron a su madre pero antes de salir de la casa ella los detuvo— Ustedes tienen que quedarse.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada, tienen que quedarse por si Valt viene para acá, llevaré mi teléfono y me llaman —dijo seria, sin más se marchó dejando a los pequeños hermanos solos.

Esperaron a que prendiera el vehículo y se fuera, hasta que la perdieron de vista tomaron sus abrigos rojo y azul y salieron por la puerta trasera.

Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, entre las calles distinguieron a un niño rubio con un abrigo negro.

—¡Fubuki! —gritaron llamando su atención, el chico se acercó a ellos— ¿Te enteraste? —El niño asintió.

—Daigo me llamó, está muy preocupado y me dijo por donde vio a Valt correr, ¡Vamos!

Así los tres rápidamente fueron al parque, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie ahí, sin saber qué más hacer se pasaron el resto del día corriendo entre las calles, sin hallar a nadie.

Los días después se la pasaron entre el hospital y la estación de policía, donde acompañaban a su madre para estar al día sobre la investigación de la desaparición de su hermano.

Pasaron los meses y nada cambiaba.

Daigo y Wakiya salieron del hospital pero no regresaron a la academia, ahora solo quedaba todo en manos de los más pequeños, las visitas a la estación de policía dejaron de ser más frecuentes, su madre cada día entraba más en la depresión y ansiedad.

Un día llegaron a casa, su madre no estaba pues cada día se la pasaba más tiempo trabajando, intentando así olvidar la angustia y el dolor que albergaba su corazón; esa vez tuvo que salir a comprar más ingredientes para un pedido casi imposible que recibió. Antes de entrar a su hogar una figura conocida los esperaba al pie de la entrada.

—Free —exclamaron sorprendidos casi al unísono, el chico les regresó el saludo.

—Tengo algo muy urgente que hablar con ustedes.

Free les platicó sobre su descubrimiento en el Snake Pit, los dos se ilusionaron al saber del paradero de su hermano y deseaban más que nada ir por el.

—No les recomiendo que vayan —dijo Free cortando un poco la felicidad de los gemelos, ambos miraron desconcertado al mayor— Él no es el Valt que conocíamos, es incluso diferente a Red Eye.

—Por eso hablaremos con él —dijo Toko optimista, su hermana le siguió.

—Seguro lo haremos entrar en razón, ¡Somos su familia!

Free no dijo más, ellos decidieron confiarle el secreto de su organización, para ese entonces Wakiya ya lo sabía y los apoyaba con recursos y reclutas de su equipo Sunbat United. Después fueron con Fubuki a contarle de su plan para inmiscuirse en el Snake Pit.

—Es arriesgado y muy tonto, no los apoyaré —dijo Fubuki serio, los dos se sorprendieron.

—Fubuki, se trata de nuestro hermano, entiéndelo por favor —dijo ella con angustia, Fubuki cerró los ojos.

—¿Ya le han dicho a su madre?

—No, ella ya está bastante estresada con su depresión, aunque no lo admita aun sigue muy preocupada, no necesita tener más preocupaciones si se entera que vamos a la boca del lobo —explicó Toko, Fubuki negó.

—Viajaremos con la excusa de que el equipo de Wakiya nos reclutó, ya todo está arreglado y saldremos mañana.

—¿Entonces para qué vienen conmigo? —pregunto el rubio algo perturbado, no lo habían contemplado desde el inicio en su plan.

—Porque necesitamos que te hagas cargo de la resistencia,no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos y cada día crecemos más, ellos necesitan a un líder fijo, te necesitan a ti Fubuki —Fubuki les dio la espalda, no quería escuchar a los gemelos— Incluso si no nos apoyas eso está bien, podemos arreglarnoslas pero por favor, acobija a Free en el equipo.

Fubuki no dijo nada, analizaba a más profundidad la situación en la que estaban todo por entrar.

—Si Free entra al equipo será inevitable que todos comiencen a verlo a él como el líder, es más fuerte, grande y listo que yo. No hay problema para mi que Free sea el líder, así que sólo puedo prometerles que cuidare lo más posible a todos.

Los gemelos Aoi asintieron, se despidieron una última vez del chico y esa misma tarde hicieron sus maletas, Toko miró preocupado a su hermana.

—Nika —La chica miró a su hermano— No tienes un bey fijo, ¿como combatiras mañana?

Ella sonrió, tomó un bey de la bolsa de su abrigo sorprendiendo al chico.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fui a visitar a un viejo amigo? El me lo dio —Toko sonrió, confiaba en que su hermana sabía cómo defenderse.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en el centro del continente americano, buscando en medio del ambiente tropical la sede del Snake Pit, después de varias horas la hallaron pero fueron descubiertos incluso antes de entrar. Al parecer la seguridad había aumentado desde la visita de Free.

—Veo que quieren ver a alguien muy especial para ustedes —Escucharon decir a un señor, miraron hacia arriba ya que habían sido derribados por varias personas enmascaradas, se encontraron con un hombre de cabello blanco y mirada bicolor, sonreía prepotente y con la mirada afilada— Tranquilos, él los recibirá con gusto, pero es de muy mala educación visitar a alguien sin avisar así que debemos reprenderlos ¿no crees?

Volteo hacia atrás, los gemelos hicieron lo mismo encontrándose de frente con su hermano mayor, al principio se alegraron pero despues de ver que les dirigía una mirada indiferente comenzaron a sentir miedo.

—¿Qué tal si empiezo con el azulito? Seguro será un buen prospecto de mi primer _Eye_.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Toko cuando sintió que lo levantaban, detrás suyo llevaban a Nika mientras que Valt y Phi dirigian la ruta a seguir. Pronto se hallaron en un sitio extraño y poco iluminado, donde la luz provenía únicamente de una arena en medio del lugar.

—Batallaran conmigo, si ganan pueden tomar a Valt e irse, pero si pierden —Sólo una pequeña risa que confundió a ambos— Si pierden entonces ustedes deciden qué hacer.

Los dos se miraron confundidos, sabían que se trataba de una clase de trampa pero no tenían de otra; soltaron a Tokonatsu y él se dirigió al centro de la arena, en lo que la batalla comenzaba Nika comenzó a susurrar a Valt.

—Oye Valt, vámonos de aquí —Estaba segura de que la había escuchado, sin embargo él no volteó a mirarla— Cuando la batalla de Toko termine, yo derribó a los de máscara y tú…

—Deja de decir estupideces Nika —Sintió que su corazón se detuvo un instante y su sangre caerle a los pies, jamás se esperó esa respuesta de parte de Valt, ni siquiera que le hablara así.

—¿Qué dices Valt? Vinimos por ti —dijo controlando algo de su enojo, el otro volteo a mirarla de reojo.

—¿Y quién se los pidió? ¿Mamá? —Nika no podía reconocer a la persona que le estaba hablando, horrorizada escuchaba todo lo que salía de esa boca— Si quisiera regresar ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no crees?

Nika miro al suelo, estaba paralizada, no noto cuando la batalla de Phi y Toko comenzó pero sí se dio cuenta cuando el bey de Toko terminó hecho pedazos.

—¡Tokonatsu! —grito angustiada al ver a su hermano caer al suelo a la par de su bey, eso no era normal. Luego Phi se acercó con lentitud a él extendiendo la mano— Valt, ¡haz algo!

Su hermano volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa siniestra que ni en sus pesadillas más intensas se había imaginado, miró de nuevo a la escena de enfrente viendo que Toko tomaba la mano de Phi y se levantaba, pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas que le erizaron la piel.

—¡Oh, tengo a mi primer _Eye_! Estoy tan feliz —exclamó el de cabello blanco, Nika sintió terror en cuanto la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia ella— Es hora de ir por el segundo. Tokonatsu traela por favor.

Su hermano gemelo se dirigió hacia ella, la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la arrastró hacia la arena.

—Toko ¿Qué te hizo? —El chico no respondió pero Nika pudo ver claramente que el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado, no había nada ahí e incluso el color de sus ojos se volvió mucho más oscuro.

—El trato no ha cambiado, si me ganas te puedes llevar a los dos —dijo Phi mientras preparaba a su bey, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban completamente negros— Pero si yo gano tú destino será el mismo que el de Tokonatsu.

Con temor tomó a Kerbeus y lo colocó en su lanzador, en su mente no podía borrar la terrible situación por la que estaba pasando, estaba desconcentrada y no pelearia igual que siempre, ya estaba dispuesta a aceptar el final de esa batalla.

Cuando pudo volver a ser consciente de sí misma estaba caminando por un pasillo, llevaba en sus manos unas cuantas toallas. Casi se le caen de la impresión pero logró sostenerlas, no llamaría la atención de nadie hasta que supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando. Descubrió que llevaba una máscara de ojos café rojizo, miro a lo lejos el comportamiento de los demás y por un tiempo fingió ser como ellos, todos se la pasaban recibiendo y acatando las órdenes de Phi y ella tenía que hacerlo, por más que lo odiara. No sabia que debió haber sucedido para que el control sobre ella se rompiera, no sabía tampoco dónde estaba Toko o Valt pues jamás llegó a toparlos. Por eso se esforzó para ser ascendida dentro de las filas de Phi, tenía que ser la mejor de todos, la más fuerte de todos; solo así lograría acceder a la información más importante dentro de la organización.

Así habría sido de no haber sido descubierta.

 _"¡Red Eye ha caído! ¡El nuevo campeón mundial es Aiga Akaba!"_

Escuchó en televisión, era su último día que servía en aquella casa antes de ser enviada a la sede central de comunicaciones de forma permanente. Pero fue tal la impresión que recibió al enterarse de que alguien había roto el control de _Requiem_ que dejó caer el juego de té completo que sostenía en la elefante charola, lo peor de todo fue que lo hizo frente a Phi.

—No te preocupes querida, los accidentes le pasan a cualquiera —dijo tomando parte de una taza rota, la contempló y dio un chasquido— Cualquiera excepto mis _Eyes_ de verdad, ¡Tras ella!

Rápidamente un pequeño grupo se le acercó con la intención de retenerla, con la charola que aún sostenía logró golpear a una cuantos dejándole el espacio libre para escapar.

Gracias al entrenamiento que recibió en ese lugar y a que era la mejor que actualmente residía ahí, nadie fue capaz de seguirle el paso y pudo salir de ahí.

Se infiltró de nuevo entre la sociedad y consiguió viajar con sus escasos recursos a la sede central de comunicaciones del Snake Pit, buscó entre los archivos y los mensajes más recientes de la organización, entre ellos un remitente en especial llamo sus atención.

 _"De: Red 2_

 _Todo está marchando conforme al plan, Free sigue pensando que el encuentro será en cinco días. Su bey acaba de recibir una evolución pero aún no lo controla del todo, es el mejor momento para atacar._

 _Recomiendo que el ataque no tarde más de dos días."_

Eso era muy malo, no tenía tiempo que perder, tomó la computadora especial de transmisiones que aprendió a usar gracias a su capacitación previa a que tomara el mando y marcó al número de Fubuki, pero no contestó por más veces que llamará.

¿Qué debería hacer? Miró alrededor intentando darse una idea sobre a quién advertir de todo esto. Su mirada topó con una foto del nuevo campeón mundial, Aiga Akaba, marcado por un círculo rojo con si fuera el próximo objetivo a seguir.

Buscó en la base de datos y logró hallar los comandos en los que el equipo actual estaba trabajando para hackear el dispositivo de Naru Akaba.

Los llamó y les advirtió todo lo que pudo antes de que la transmisión fallara, rogaba por qué pudieran descifrar su mensaje pronto. Luego robó varios recursos del Snake Pit antes de que pudiera ser capturada, entres ellos una serie de comandos que podrían serle de utilidad en el futuro y cargo a la cuenta de la organización un boleto para ir a Japón ese mismo día.

Era arriesgado pero lo logró.

—Nika, ¿Tú pasaste por todo eso sola? —pregunto Shu con la voz quebrada una vez que la chica terminó, ella asintió sin entusiasmo de por medio.

—Así fue, vi a todos mis conocidos casuales y a mis amigos volverse en marionetas de Phi y del Snake Pit, y todo fue gracias a mi hermano —dijo la chica seria pero con el rostro notoriamente enfadado.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Silas sorprendido, los demás esperaron a la chica hablar.

—Me enteré por los reportes que le llegaban a Phi cada vez que alguien nuevo era reclutado, el rol de Valt dentro del Snake Pit era salir cerca de la sede y esperar a que algún blader curioso que buscará el Snake Pit lo viera, luego corría hasta llevarlo a una batalla donde al ganar podía controlarlos. Era un plan sencillo pero funciona.

—Espera ¿Dices que los controlaba? ¿Como lo hace Phi? A mí me dijeron que él impulsaba a los Bladers a no parar de entrenar— Interrumpió Shu a la chica.

—No es verdad, es como si Phi le hubiera transferido parte de su poder, pero no lleva a los Bladers a su límite, esa información es falsa —Nika miró con furia a ningún lugar en particular— Mi propio hermano es nuestro mayor enemigo, el no está siendo controlado por nadie, es su propia voluntad la que lo mantiene ahí.

Todos notaron lo dolida que se veía la chica, no podían culparla pues ellos se sentían igual de traicionados que ella.

Shu más que nadie se lamentaba el camino que Valt había decidido tomar, aunque nadie se lo hubiera comentado el guardaba muy dentro de sí la esperanza de que su amigo aún seguía siendo el dulce e ingenuo niño que conoció y que sólo estaba siendo controlado, pero no era así.

—Déjenme decirles una cosa —hablo Nika de nuevo llamando la atención— Está organización no fue secreta para el Snake Pit, a Toko o a mí nos hicieron hablar de todo esto cuando pertenecí a ellos. Se comunicaron con Free para pactar un encuentro con un trato similar al que me hicieron a mi y a Toko, si ganaba los miembros del Snake Pit que estaban controlados serían liberados, si perdía todos los miembros de la resistencia se irían con ellos.

Los presentes se veían afligidos, la verdad suele ser un trago amargo y difícil de asimilar.

—Pero por favor, crean en mí —El tono de voz de Nika cambio un poco, ahora su voz se escuchaba más clara y viva— Ahora más que nunca el Snake Pit está en desventaja, es nuestra última oportunidad. Sí ha existido un momento para pensar y actuar créeme que ese es ahora. Hagamos esto por nuestros amigos, hagamos esto por nuestra familia y hagamos esto por todos nosotros. No es el momento para bajar la mirada, es el momento para alzar la frente lo más alto posible. Derrotaremos a Phi, derrotaremos a Valt y a Theodore Glass, esa es la forma en la que el Snake Pit caerá, lo haremos derribando sus cimientos.

No era el discurso más inspirador de todos, al principio ninguno de los presentes hizo o dijo nada al respecto, de la nada un aplauso se dejó escuchar. Todos miraron a su autor encontrándose con Stan que con expresión nula aplaudía y aceptaba la petición de Nika, luego le siguieron sus demás compañeros que se escondieron con él durante el ataque, de ahí se les unió Ukyo y luego Silas, los aplausos se dejaban escuchar a lo largo y ancho de las alcantarillas.

Solo dos personas no aplaudían, Shu y Aiga no se atrevían a aceptar todo lo que Nika había dicho.

" _Derrotaremos a Valt"_

No podían aceptarlo.


	32. Nuevos objetivos

" _Vamos, estar aquí es muy divertido_

 _¿Ya estás cansado del dolor cierto?_

 _Deja todo en mis manos, te llevare a un lugar donde nada volverá a lastimarte_

 _¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes el miedo drenarse a través de tus ojos? ¿Al viento rozar tu cara con tanta delicadeza?_

 _Escucha a la brisa mover las plantas y las ramas de los árboles, es la melodía que deseabas._

 _Quédate aquí y te sentirás así por siempre._

 _Sabes que siempre he pensado en ti, así como tú has pensado en mi._

 _Jamás dejaré de protegerte._

 _De quererte, de pensar en ti y en tu bienestar._

 _Deja todo en mis manos"_

 _El susurro derramó al corazón agua marina_

 _Tal como le fue pedido cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, lo dejo todo atrás._

 _Ahora estaba en sus manos, confía en ellas._

 _Ahora todo lo mira a través de sus ojos, de sus grandes ojos color del sol_

 _Sólo puede ver._

—La puerta, se está abriendo —exclamó Silas al ver que la puerta metálica por la que entraron comenzó a ser empujada, todos se pusieron alerta, expectantes a ver quien era el responsable.

Detrás de ella apareció Kit acompañado de Naoki, ambos se miraban bastante agotados. Todos suspiraron aliviados al verlos.

—Vaya, esto es un desastre —exclamó el menor de los dos al ver el panorama poco alentador dentro de ese lugar, rápidamente todos se acercaron a ambos.

Entre el barullo provocado por al fin tener una salida disponible, Nika miro a Shu y luego a Aiga quienes no se miraban precisamente emocionados por lo que estaba sucediendo, se hacía una idea del porque.

—Oigan ¿dónde está Cuza? —preguntó el de ojos verdes y los demás finalmente se percataron de la ausencia del azabache, buscaron con la mirada por todos lados pero nadie dio con el.

—Se lo llevaron y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta —susurro Aiga siendo escuchado por todos, Kit los miraba alarmado pero no hizo preguntas, pues sus semblantes serios dejaban en claro que habían perdido.

Poco a poco los presentes se unieron en un pequeño grupo de no más de veinte personas para salir de ahí sin que nadie se perdiera, juntos cruzaron el túnel para llegar al exterior siendo guiados por su nueva líder, Nika Aoi.

Por otro lado, en un aeropuerto un tanto lejano los seguidores del Snake Pit de antaño y los de recién ingreso esperaban en su gran mayoría como marionetas sin usar, a que su líder apareciera pronto, pues este aun no subía al avión con ellos ya que estaba discutiendo con alguien.

—¿Cómo demonios no pudiste traerlo? ¡Estaba justo frente a ti! No intentes engañarme por que lo vi —dijo Phi con bastante molestia, la persona a la que regañaba no respondía pero su mirada vivaz y amenazadora hablaba por el.

—Amo, debemos irnos —dijo uno de los enmascarados, Phi no apartó la mirada del chico que tenía frente suyo, en su mirada la determinación se hacía más que presente; suspiro resignado.

—Sube al avión, no tardare mucho —ordenó al enmascarado y este se fue, Phi posó ambas manos en los hombros del menor— Escucha, ser tan reacio a mi no va a llevarte a ningún lado, será mejor que obedezcas —Se acercó a su oído y susurro con malicia— No me gustaría encargarme yo mismo de tu trabajo, cuándo te diga que vayas por el chico, vas por el y punto.

El albino se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al vehículo, detrás suyo el otro solo chasqueo la lengua frustrado y lo siguió.

Después de aquello volaron a una dirección, todo ya estaba arreglado para no levantar sospechas de la seguridad internacional. Soltando un poco de dinero la gente sabía pegarse muy bien los labios y mirar a otro lado, nadie los detendría.

Y eso Nika Aoi lo sabía, por eso no pudo perder tiempo desde que delató su estado de conciencia a Phi, tampoco lo hizo cuando se enteró de la emboscada a la resistencia y se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar a Japón, para contactar con Aiga y otros amigos.

Lo poco que quedaba de la resistencia salió finalmente a la superficie, justo en el mismo bosque por el que entraron, en el transcurso del camino Kit les contó a todos como pudo abrir la puerta de nuevo con la ayuda de Naoki quien inesperadamente llegó a la puerta y pudieron romperla, esta vez no podría volver a cerrarse así que salieron con más rapidez de ese lugar para evitar otra posible emboscada.

No hablaron mucho para acordar que lo mejor era instalarse un tiempo en el Dojo, nadie replicó y siguieron el sendero poco visible hacia ese lugar a la cima de la montaña. Cansados y hambrientos llegaron, Ukyo ayudó a todos a que se instalarán y poco después junto a Shu y Kit les ofrecieron alimento, como ya era bastante noche lo único que quedó por el resto del día fue un intento de relajarse y descansar, un intento que pocos de ellos pudieron lograr.

Entre ellos no se incluía Shu, quien miraba a Spriggan sin dejar de repasar en su mente todo lo que pasó con Valt, luego la plática con Nika sobre todo lo que le había pasado, tanto a ella como a Toko. Por más que lo intentará no podía imaginar a su amigo hacer aquellas cosas, pero la experiencia de hoy le ayudaba mucho a hacerlo.

Un toque ligero sonó en la puerta de su habitación, era bastante tarde y todos deberían ya de estar dormidos así que no podía imaginarse de quién se podría tratar. Sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó a atender el llamado.

Al abrir se encontró con la chica Aoi, lo miraba seria, el la miro confundido pues no esperaba su presencia.

—Tengo algo importante de que hablar contigo Shu.

Sin decir más entró a la habitación, él sabía que debía tratarse de algo muy serio si espero hasta tan noche para conversar con el.

Nika no se sentó en ningún lado, se quedó ahí de pie mirándolo fijamente, como si examinará todas sus acciones por alguna razón.

—¿De qué se trata Nika? Soy todo oídos. —dijo incitando a que la chica hablara más sin embargo esta no contestó de inmediato, aún lo miraba con cautela, verificando su estado en silencio.

—Red Eye fue el causante de todo este desastre —dijo sería, Shu sintió nuevamente que le lanzaron un balde de agua fría encima— Al principio, cuando recién ganó el campeonato mundial y cuando destrozó el club bey de la academia me pregunté miles de veces porque Shu Kurenai hizo aquello, ¿No éramos lo suficientemente buenos para mantenerlo con nosotros?

Shu bajó la mirada, quería decirle y hacerle saber que no se trataba de eso, que lo que le hicieron era más grande y estaba fuera de su comprensión, que de haber sabido lo que pasaría jamás habría aceptado esa tonta propuesta; pero no pudo hacerlo, el lamento en su interior era más grande y las palabras no le salían.

—Me di cuenta después, mucho tiempo después de que no fue tú culpa —Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, miró a la de cabellos rosas tener ahora una mirada comprensiva— Después de que recupere mi conciencia en el Snake Pit me enteré de muchas cosas que hice; era un peón y me utilizaban para combates de exhibición, con la máscara todo el tiempo claro. En esas batallas destroce muchos beys o los robé para hacernos de sus piezas, fue lo peor que he hecho y no puedo recordarlo —dijo últimamente lamentándose de sus actos.

Shu vio el auténtico dolor en Nika y se acercó a ella a consolarla, la chica se miraba algo incómoda así que optó por palmear su espalda.

—Lo siento, pero la última vez que alguien me abrazó fue mi madre, cuando nos despedimos de ella en el aeropuerto para ir a buscar a Valt, desde entonces no he recibido muestras de afecto o de desprecio, es extraño… —bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—Entiendo perfectamente —dijo Kurenai, no como una muestra de lástima sino por auténtica comprensión, sabía que Nika reprimió por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos a propósito para sobrevivir en el Snake Pit, además que la naturaleza de la menor era en su mayoría extrovertida lo cual hacía el doble de difícil tener que aparentar indiferencia. Nika limpió algunas lágrimas pequeñas que hacían al borde de sus ojos, controló de manera increíble su respiración y la temperatura de sus mejillas que ya habían comenzado a enrojecer por la amenaza de llanto.

—En fin, no vine aquí a hablar de eso —Shu le prestó su completa atención— He estado pensando mucho las razones por las cuales salí del control de Phi, muchas teorías se me vienen a la cabeza pero no veo alguna tan probable como está.

Calló un momento, Shu no quiso presionarla más de lo que debía de estar.

—Cuando enfrente a Phi sentí algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo, era un choque de energía que se dispersaba lento y rápido, es difícil de describir pero creo que se trata de una energía extraña. No me había sentido así ni siquiera cuando Toko se rompió el brazo en la escuela, es un ejemplo simple pero el sentimiento fue intenso en esa situación y aún así no se compara con lo que yo sentí. A pesar de la intensidad creo que la sensación que yo tuve fue mucho menor a la de Toko.

—¿Y a qué crees que se deba eso? —pregunto Kurenai intrigado.

—Tal vez esa energía que recibí viene del bey de Phi, es un tanto loco pensar en ello pero más de una ocasión, en medio de las batallas sentí a Kerbeus hablarme y apoyarme y de alguna manera sabía que no se trataba de mi imaginación. Era real, Kerbeus existe y me hablaba cuando más lo necesitaba. La energía de los beys influye en los bladers y creo que Phi se aprovecha de ello.

—¿Cómo si él controlará esa energía?

—Más bien pienso que Phi es como una infección, el agrega un poco de su influencia en el blader al que derrota y deja que el resto se infecte.

—No se escucha tan descabellado Nika —Shu miro a otro lado, tomó a Spriggan y lo observó con atención— Es bien sabido entre Bladers que la energía de los beys es especial, existe pero nadie quiere hablar de ello, está fuera de la comprensión de muchos.

—Por eso vine contigo, eres a uno de los pocos a los que puedo confiarle esto —Shu la miró sin entender muy bien, por alguna razón sabía que se trataba de otro asunto a la que se refería— Robe el teléfono de un desconocido en la calle después de llamar a Aiga y escapar de la base de comunicaciones del Snake Pit, al poco tiempo dejó de funcionar pero duró lo suficiente para llamar a unos cuantos amigos. A uno de ellos le conté lo mismo que a ti y me creyó, es más me dijo que ya estaba divagando algo al respecto desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y qué necesitas de mi Nika? —preguntó calmado a pesar de que no entendía nada.

—Naoki es un investigador bey y me gustaría que él se uniera al equipo de investigación que está en este proyecto, y según lo que me fue dicho ahora necesitan de un ex-miembro del Snake Pit para someterlo a análisis —Shu no necesitó más que eso para saber qué se refería a él— Iría yo misma pero los chicos me necesitan aquí.

—Lo entiendo —dijo impasible, Nika miró su expresión no muy conforme— Pero me gustaría saber si seré de mucha ayuda, quiero decir yo estuve bajo el proyecto Requiem, no bajo la influencia de Phi.

—Fuera cual fuera el caso, ambos procesos requerían una fuerte unión entre blader y bey, la tuya fue tan fuerte que decías ser Spriggan. Tal vez no sea exactamente lo que necesitan los investigadores pero es muy parecido.

—¿Inclusive si mi resonancia con Spriggan está rozando en lo patético? —preguntó el de ojos rojos con pena, pues aún no podía recobrar una mejor resonancia con su bey.

—Wakiya dijo que puede funcionar.

—Espera, ¿Fue Wakiya? ¿Iremos a España? —pregunto sorprendido, Nika asintió tranquila.

—Si ¿Porqué? ¿Algún problema?

—No, para nada —Se apresuró en contestar, no quería contarle la mala experiencia que tuvo con el rubio la última vez que lo vio. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, pensaba en una posibilidad que pudiera darle algo de esperanza, Nika lo miraba adivinando sus pensamientos— ¿Crees que Valt también este influenciado? Cómo yo...

—Valt jamás negó ser el mismo, tú si lo hiciste —respondió con rapidez, definitivamente dio en el clavo— Debes dejar de aferrarte a el Shu, es un recuerdo y nada más. Lo más importante ahora es salvar a los demás, ellos merecen más atención que una sola persona, no lo olvides.

Sus palabras le sabían amargas, no quiso verla directamente así que desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Nika suspiro, sabía que fue dura con Shu al decirle así las cosas pero no tenía otra opción, él debía entender que su hermano había cambiado.

—Mañana a primera hora tú y Naoki partirán, llamaré a Wakiya y dependendiendo de lo que me diga quizás Aiga también vaya con ustedes —Shu la miro confundido, decidió contar sus motivos— Se que Aiga sería de mucha ayuda si se queda aquí a entrenar con nosotros pero podría ser una pieza clave para culminar con la investigación, su resonancia con Aquilles es bastante fuerte, sería la base de los investigadores para estudiar el fenómeno.

—Está bien Nika, prepararé mis maletas e intentaré dormir lo que pueda —La nombrada asintió, antes de salir de la habitación se pudo percatar del semblante decaído de Shu, no lo culpaba pues ella misma se sentía igual respecto a su hermano pero debía avanzar. No tenía tiempo que perder lamentándose.

Al día siguiente antes de las siete de la mañana Naoki, Shu y Aiga salieron del lugar directo al aeropuerto, al parecer Nika también habló con los otros dos la noche anterior. Todo estaba arreglado por Wakiya quien prestó uno de sus jets privados para el viaje así que no necesitaron más, partieron a España en un viaje considerablemente corto.

Al llegar no fueron recibidos por el rubio, cosa que alivio a Shu, en cambio un chico rubio de ojos café fue el encargado de recibirlos y llevarlos a un edificio pequeño en medio de la ciudad, el cual seguramente era el centro de investigaciones de Sunbat United. Luego los llevó directo a las habitaciones donde se instalaron y les indico que los esperaría más tarde en el laboratorio al cual les indico como llegar previamente.

En el sitio se encontró con un grupo pequeño de 5 personas, imagino que serían más, después le aclararon que eran tan pocos debido a que su campo de estudio no era de interés general para la comunidad científica, así que estaban como "abandonados" entre ellos.

Naoki se alegró de conocer a más personas como él y el resto del día se dedicó a ponerse al corriente de los avances en la investigación, mientras tanto Aiga y Shu eran interrogados por separado sobre sus experiencias como bladers.

—Así que te llamas Shu Kure..Kurai

—Kurenai —corrigió al chico, este se disculpó y Shu se preguntó si en verdad era tan difícil pronunciar su apellido.

—Bien, cuéntame cómo fue que incursionaste en el mundo del beyblade —dijo con suavidad rozando en su voz, Shu pensó por un momento recordando cuál fue el momento exacto.

—Un día estaba con mi amigo Valt caminando por la calle, vimos a unos chicos batallar de pura casualidad y él les preguntó qué era eso, así fue como me enteré de la existencia del beyblade. Después vimos en el aparador de una tienda a unos beys en venta y fue así como nos hicimos de nuestros beys —Terminó de decir mientras el chico anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta, este asintió cuando terminó.

—¿Cuál fue el momento en el que combatiste de manera oficial? —Está vez pregunto un castaño de ojos verdes a otro castaño, Aiga un poco fastidiado por la pregunta tan inútil respondió.

—Fue en las eliminatorias para la copa Luinor —El chico volvió a anotar algo, Aiga rodó los ojos fastidiado, esto no iba a terminar pronto.

—¿Cómo lidiaste con la rivalidad con tus amigos?

—¿Alguna vez te lastimaste en la batalla? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste al respecto?

—¿Qué te parece la derrota en la batalla?

Las preguntas no paraban de caer encima de cada uno de ellos, las respuestas eran obvias según ellos así que no le veían el sentido a una entrevista así. Pasaron las horas y cuando Shu pensó que todo ya estaba por terminar le hicieron un cuestionamiento interesante.

—¿Alguna vez tú bey te ha hablado? —Sintió como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal y que la postura de su cuerpo al sentarse había cambiado al tensarse su cuerpo, miró al investigador que no le decía nada pero sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—¿Hablarme? ¿Cómo exactamente? —preguntó con precaución por alguna razon, el chico se acerco un poco más creando un ambiente de complicidad un poco raro.

—Ya sabes, como si te aconsejara que hacer, como un buen amigo haría —Shu entrecerró los ojos, analizaba qué es lo que iba a decir exactamente pero ni el mismo sabia el por que hacia aquello. Suspiro, recordó que tenía que colaborar con ellos si querían liberar a los chicos de las garras de Phi.

—Si, el me ha hablado —El chico no anoto nada al instante, espero a que Shu terminara— Lo hizo desde que era un blader novato pero no decía la gran cosa.

—¿Te hablo con palabras? —Shu miro al chico, pronto noto que el definitivamente no era un blader investigador como Naoki, él se dedicaba a la investigación por tiempo completo, iba a ser muy difícil poder describir esa sensación.

—El se comunica conmigo de diferente manera, es algo que puedes sentir, como telepatía o … no lo se, no puedo describirlo con exactitud —Terminó por decir, el chico después de un tiempo anotó su breve descripción.

—¿Recuerdas algo siendo Red Eye?

Oh no, de nuevo ese tema.

Se rascó ligeramente la nuca, intentaba hacer algo de tiempo mientras repasaba mentalmente su pregunta, bien era cierto que tuvo ligeros destellos de cosas que hizo siendo Red Eye pero más que aquellos fragmentos que recogió cuando platicaba con sus amigos no había en su memoria.

—Son… muy pocas cosas las que recuerdo.

—¿Cómo cuales? —Shu apretó las manos, no estaba para nada cómodo con esto— Recuerda que estas preguntas nos ayudarán a crear tu perfil de investigación, necesitamos saberlo todo —Suspiro, Nika y todos los demás contaban con él, no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Le contó los recuerdos de Red Eye que yacían en su cabeza, también cómo fue que los obtuvo y lo poco claros que eran; el chico le prestó su completa atención hasta que termino y le fueron dadas las gracias, pues ya había sido todo por ese día. Cansado y algo malhumorado se retiró a su habitación, una recámara con una cama, escritorio y armario, solo lo indispensable para vivir.

Se acostó pensando en una y mil cosas, cosas cómo si el interrogatorio de Aiga fue el mismo que le hicieron a él o que es lo que iba a suceder mañana, también pensó en sus compañeros de Japón que seguro estaban siendo sometidos por un entrenamiento espartano de Nika, después de todo ella era la mejor del Snake Pit y logró escapar de ellos; si quería estar a la altura de ellos para cuando regresara también debía entrenar más que nunca.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, recordó que no le puso el seguro y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan torpe. Miro a Aiga quien prendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras suyo, el si le coloco el seguro.

—Nos han prohibido hablar acerca de la entrevista entre nosotros —dijo Aiga antes que cualquier otra cosa, Shu se alzó de hombros.

—Lo sé.

—Es estúpido, nosotros ya sabíamos lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a ser bladers de renombre mundial —El castaño se cruzó de hombros enojado y caminó por la habitación como bestia recién enjaulada, Shu rió un poco.

—Lo sé. —Aiga no dejo de caminar, en algún momento se detuvo a mirarlo, pensando que podían haberle preguntado a Shu que él no supiera ya.

—¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Mentiste? —Shu negó rápidamente.

—No tiene caso, estamos aquí para ayudar y mentirles solo retrasaría el proceso —Aiga no dijo nada, desvió la mirada con enfado— ¿Acaso tú lo hiciste?

—¡No! —grito alarmado— Quiero decir, no se porque ellos nos prohiben algo así.

Se quedaron callados un rato, Shu miraba a Aiga observar a ningún lado en particular en la habitación, pensaba que era irónico que alguien como Aiga pudiera admirar a Valt, eran polos completamente opuestos.

—Solo esperan ver nuestras reacciones —dijo Shu de la nada, Aiga lo miró confundido— Si en verdad quisieran que no habláramos de la entrevista entre nosotros no dejarían que nos toparamos después de ella en primer lugar, quieren ver como reaccionamos frente a un estímulo, ese es la autoridad.

Aiga abrió los ojos impresionado, luego se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? —Se dijo así mismo, Shu sonrio— ¿Y que ganarían ellos con eso?

—Más información sobre nosotros, supongo —dijo desinteresado, Aiga resopló por la nariz y se dispuso a salir. Antes de hacerlo miró hacia el de ojos rojos que ya se preparaba para dormir.

—Oye —Llamó su atención, Shu lo miro de reojo pues ya estaba recostado en su cama— ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?

El albino al principio se sorprendio, luego sonrió y asintió.

—Nada me haría más feliz —Se levantó y tomó a Spriggan del escritorio donde lo había dejado, se dio cuenta que tal vez Aiga y Valt no eran muy diferentes después de todo.

La noche estrellada se pintaba en los cielos de España mientras que en los cielos de otra parte del mundo el día estaba en todo su esplendor, un vuelo largo y tardío traía de vuelta al Snake Pit a su sede principal, un castillo a plena vista en medio del bosque. La gente pensaba que estaba abandonado al haberse quemado hace más de cien años y solo sobrevivir la fachada, así que era un lugar turístico para los locales, esa era una gran ventaja. Los lugares turísticos para gente local eran poco frecuentados así que nadie los molestaría, además que nadie sabía que Theodore Glass había comprado el lugar y sus hectáreas que la rodeaban, así que nadie miraba llegar a los chicos a pie; además que todo quedaba conforme a la personalidad de Phi pues por dentro el lugar era como un palacio, reluciente como la luna con sus estructuras recubiertas de mármol y elegante por los adornos que colgaban por doquier.

Fueron recibidos por un chico de máscara y ojos turquesa, Phi sonrió malicioso al verlo.

—Bienvenido amo, el amo Theodore Glass los espera a usted y al amo _Dark_ en su oficina —Lo recibió con una reverencia, característica de su país, Phi asintió respetuosamente.

—Muchas gracias por la información, iremos en seguida —Antes de partir miró atrás y sonrió con malicia para sí mismo— Querido, te traje una sorpresa, ¡Mira! —exclamó feliz apuntando a sus nuevos reclutas, tomó a uno en particular y lo puso frente suyo— ¡Tus amigos! Fuí a buscarlos personalmente para que nos hicieran compañía tan maravillosas personas. Pero que grosero soy, déjame ayudarte para que lo mires bien.

Tomó la máscara de ojos turquesas del chico y la levantó, dejando a la vista de Fubuki a Tokonatsu, con una expresión indiferente y los ojos muertos; el rubio se sorprendió e hizo de todo para reprimir su enojo, aunque le salió a medias pues frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, todo bajo la mirada afilada de Phi.

— _Red 2_ , seguramente estás feliz de este reencuentro tan conmovedor, los dejare solos para que se pongan al día, los demas _Eyes_ por favor instalen a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Dijo dando la media vuelta, justo antes de partir tomó a Toko del hombro y lo jalo cerca suyo, susurro con recelo— Vigila a Fubuki, si te dice algo o hace algo extraño hazmelo saber inmediatamente.

Toko asintió, Phi le sonrió y lo dejó con el rubio en el salón principal siendo seguido por _Dark Eye_ , mientras que los demás miembros nuevos del Snake Pit eran instalados y cobijados por otras marionetas que no hablaban.

Fubuki miro a Tokonatsu que se puso la máscara de nuevo sin dirigirle palabra alguna, era un títere como todos los demás, sin voluntad ni memoria, se quedaron un rato mirando y luego el rubio sonrió.


	33. Ojos azules

**Notas del autor**

Antes de empezar queria pedirles una disculpa por mi ausencia, sali de vacaciones y encontre trabajo de inmediato (10 horas seguidas de pie por miseros $1100 decenales, no lo hagan nunca) Espero les guste el capitulo y perdon por la tardanza.

Tambien queria mandarles saludos a toda esas personitas que me escribieron en mi ausencia y atodos los que me leen, me hacen muy muy feliz!

Por ultimo, queria saber que les parece que traduzca esta historia al ingles :o Para comenzar a hacerlo o conseguir a alguien que me ayude a la traduccion y adaptacion :p

Nos leemos!

* * *

La oscuridad de una noche con la luna ausente era la única testigo de lo que descubriría pronto un chico que silenciosamente caminaba por los pasillos de ese palacio del terror; en el cual finalmente había logrado escabullirse.

Sus ojos rojos miraban de un lado a otro constantemente, analizando que nadie se presentara y que las cámaras de seguridad permanecieran lejos tal como lo planeo. El lugar era enorme pero no se perdería, ya lo había memorizado todo en ese recorrido que le hicieron pocas horas antes. Pronto llegó a un pasillo enorme que a diferencia de los demás, no poseía decoración alguna ni cámaras de seguridad haciendo que pareciese abandonado u olvidado pero el sabia perfectamente que se trataba de todo lo contrario.

El pasillo del olvido, el lugar donde la gente "muere" pues son los recuerdos y las experiencias las que hacen a una persona ser quienes son. En ese lugar era donde Phi usaba su poder contra los bladers renegados de Requiem y los que reclutaban a la fuerza, convirtiendo a cada uno en soldados sin memoria ni voluntad; solo los altos mandos del Snake Pit saben como entrar y salir de ahí. Todo eso no era de su interés particular, estaba ahí por el tesoro que nadie le contó que guardaban pero que él mismo sabia existia pues lo llevaron ahí hace algún tiempo.

Golpeo con firmeza el suelo de una pisada sobre un azulejo en particular, la marca del ave Fénix que discreta se escondía en el oscuro piso. Un silencioso mecanismo comenzó a funcionar y una pequeña plataforma surgió del suelo, media apenas 3 milímetros y era difícil de distinguir en la oscuridad; esta vez la piso delicadamente y con cuidado y al hacerlo unas extrañas luces blancas comenzaron a parpadear en el suelo. La silueta del ave Fénix apareció nuevamente iluminada sólo que esta vez era más grande y majestuoso, después la silueta de una serpiente la reemplazó. Las luces continuaron su espectáculo hacia una de las paredes donde iluminaron repetidamente un área de forma rectangular. Conocía de antemano que se trataba de una trampa así que se dirigió a la pared contraria y la empujo con fuerza hasta que logró desplazar una pequeña sección hacia el interior. Debía colocar el dedo índice en un pequeño panel que quedó expuesto donde dos enormes y muy finas puntas metálicas sobresalian, soporto el inconmensurable dolor de ese pinchazo.

" _Como si una serpiente te morderia"_ pensó para sí mismo lo irónico que resultaba todo esto como un consuelo, le parecía exageradamente complicado el proceso para ingresar a esta sala en particular pero qué más podía hacer, la personalidad de Phi exigia enormes actos extravagantes que rayaban en lo ridículo. Después de varios segundos de dolor pudo ver cómo la suficiente sangre bajaba por el interior de las puntas, poco después toda la puerta se abrió.

Una habitación completamente blanca le dio la bienvenida al cruzar, detrás suyo la entrada se cerró por sí sola tal cual como se abrió. Una arena era la única que contrastaba en ese sitio, era la arena donde Phi lograba su cometido. Paso de largo y llegó a una pared que estaba también discretamente escondida pero para suerte suya, está no necesitaba todo un acto de circo para abrirla, con empujarla era suficiente. En ella un escritorio y un computador era todo lo que había; rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás suyo y prendió el equipo, tuvo que esperar varios segundos hasta que esto sucediera.

El equipo pedía una contraseña para acceder a sus funciones, lo pensó un largo rato y tecleo _PHOENIX_ para no esperar prácticamente nada para iniciar sesión. Una sola carpeta se encontraba en el acceso directo, la abrió y la información que tanto buscaba apareció frente a sus ojos.

" _Shasa Guten… Joshua Burns… "_ bajo por todo el listado verde el cual no era tan extenso como esperaba, se detuvo en un nombre marcado y tachado en negro.

" _Aiga Akaba"_ pocos lugares arriba su propio nombre aparecía en verde, frunció el ceño molesto, no era momento de pensar en el.

Bajo con mayor rapidez, al final de la lista con una fecha de hace casi tres años encontró el inicio de todo.

" _Shu Kurenai"_ , abrió el archivo leyendo todo lo que ya sabía, no había nada nuevo en particular que le llamara la atención, cerró su archivo, miro el listado y dos personas arriba de Shu estaba el pez gordo que buscaba marcado extrañamente de azul.

" _Valt Aoi"_ ni lento ni perezoso abrió el archivo.

El entrenamiento era duro y pesado, ya habían pasado tres semanas en España ayudando a la investigación para saber cómo derrotar a Phi, al menos así la había nombrado él pues a pesar de que ellos eran los sujetos de prueba casi no sabían nada al respecto, ni si habian avances o en que trabajaban específicamente.

A pesar de eso el poco tiempo le había sentado bien pues podía controlar mucho mejor a Spriggan que antes, los lanzamientos le salían muy bien y definitivamente su resonancia había comenzado a regresar. Escuchaba a Spriggan como solía hacerlo cuando salió al escenario mundial y le alegraba mucho, pero aun así había cosas que estaban mal.

Le daba miedo que Spriggan se descontrolara nuevamente y decidiera controlarlo, incluso si Naoki ya le había explicado que eso era imposible sin la ayuda del equipo que usaron en Requiem, además en todo este tiempo no había podido vencer a Aiga; sabía que era el actual campeón mundial por algo pero aspiraba todo lo posible a derrotarlo pues si lo lograba, entonces sería un verdadero peligro para el Snake Pit.

Suspiro al ver que Spriggan de nuevo salió de la arena con facilidad, lo tomó bajo la mirada atenta de Aiga.

—El hecho de que ahora solo pierdas por finales por salida no te vuelve menos patético que ayer —dijo Aiga en tono severo, Shu no respondió nada.

Nuevamente volvieron a batallar, una enorme energía era soportada por la arena especial en esa habitación donde entrenaban bajo observación, ya llevaban contabilizadas alrededor de 60 batallas y el desempeño obtenido en las últimas quince llevaban a los mismos resultados, si seguían a ese ritmo ambos iban a agotarse pronto.

—Es suficiente por ahora chicos, tómense un descanso —Escucharon decir a uno de los investigadores a través de las bocinas instaladas en la habitación, ambos acataron la orden y tomaron a sus respectivos beys después de que terminara la batalla.

Salieron de ahí dispuestos a almorzar algo, por suerte suya la dieta que les fue diseñada los obligaba a consumir bastante calorías debidas al entrenamiento así que pudieron comer una enorme variedad de platillos deliciosos, justo lo que necesitaban para recargar energías.

—¿Tú que crees que están haciendo esos ñoños ahora? —pregunto Aiga a Shu mientras masticaba animadamente los últimos pedazos de la hamburguesa que hace poco compró, el de ojos rojos lo pensó un poco.

—Quien sabe, quizás analizan nuestra capacidad de lanzamiento o algo así —dijo sin mucho interés de por medio pues en su mente solo quería mejorar más y más.

Aiga suspiro, a él si le intrigaba todo lo que estuvieran haciendo esos chicos encerrados ahí; una que otra vez se detuvo a observarlos y simplemente se la pasaban en la computadora y discutiendo de vez en cuando entre ellos, luego un sujeto se acercaba a ellos y no los regaña sino que les preguntaba varias cosas y resolvían sus conflictos después de pocas palabras. El mundo de la ciencia era extraño.

No quiso darle más vueltas, el era muy joven y jamás le interesaron tanto ese tipo de cosas así que seguramente nunca terminaría de entender de qué estaban hablando o en que trabajaban, lo que si le gustaría saber de esos chicos era ver que rayos hacen con toda la información de ambos, le mataba de curiosidad.

—Es mejor que regresemos —dijo el albino mientras apretaba la envoltura del alimento entre sus manos, luego la llevó a las bolsas de su pantalón con las intenciones de tirarla en algún lugar adecuado después— Ya ha pasado casi una hora, planeemos una estrategia para mejorar nuestros ataques.

Asintió y se dispuso a levantarse pero un ruido proveniente de entre unos arbustos cercanos llamó su atención y se detuvo, estaban comiendo en medio de una plaza que poseia vegetación al interior del recinto así que era extraño que un arbusto se moviera, ¿que iba a ser? ¿Una jodida ardilla? ¿en medio de una plaza comercial? Observo atentamente el objeto bajo la mirada confundida de Shu.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto el de ojos rojos extrañado, Aiga no apartó la mirada del sitio ni dijo nada. Shu miro el mismo lugar y le extraño que algo tan poco llamativo tuviera así al chico, sospechando que se trataba de algo más se acercó ahí.

Metió sus manos al arbusto de donde saco un pequeño gatito.

—¡Encontraste al señor Manchas! —grito una niña pequeña, se acercó a Shu y este le entregó al gato blanco. Después de todo regreso con Aiga quien tenía cara de tonto.

—Solo era un gato, pero ya tiene dueño —dijo Shu un poco serio, Aiga suspiro resignado y se fueron de ahí.

Llegaron rápidamente al laboratorio y continuaron entrenando arduamente hasta que la noche cayo. Nada extraordinario pasó ese día.

Quizás el chico de mirada y dientes afilados que los observaba desde la ventana si era algo extraordinario que no habían logrado notar.

 _"Aiga"_

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz en medio de sus sueños, rápidamente se dio la media vuelta quedando en frente de Fubuki en ese espacio vacío.

 _"..."_ Intento formular alguna palabra pero no lo logró, el rubio frente a él se miraba serio.

 _"No dudes que todo es tú culpa"_

Despertó exaltado, ya era de mañana y él había acabado de tener esa corta pesadilla, intento encontrarle algún sentido a las palabras de Fubuki pero no lo logró y decidió dejarlo de lado pues no quería pensar más en ese traidor.

Ese día siguió de la misma manera, entrenaron y está vez Shu fue capaz de sacar a Achilles de la arena en más de una ocasión. En eso estaban hasta que los investigadores les pidieron que se retiraran de la habitación de observación.

Ambos chicos confundidos acataron la orden y después se dirigieron al sitio de los científicos, entraron y se acercaron rápidamente con Naoki.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Shu al de ojos marrón, este no apartó la mirada del computador.

—Los análisis sobre ustedes han terminado, ahora falta programar al equipo y ver si esto funcionara o no —dijo en una extraña explicación vaga, muy poco característica del chico que amaba alardear de su vasto conocimiento cada vez que podía; ambos chicos se miraron confundidos uno al otro.

—¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Aiga al chico que solo asintió en respuesta— ¿Entonces que procede?

—Aún no tenemos los algoritmos ni los comandos programados en el equipo, pueden ir a practicar o lo que quieran, cuando terminemos les llamamos —dijo Naoki en un tono de voz que parecía irritado, ambos chicos decidieron no insistir más y resignados salieron del laboratorio dejando a ese grupo raro trabajar a solas.

Caminaron a los jardines externos del edificio pues ahí tienen instaladas varias arenas, era un sitio decorado cuidadosamente con una gran variedad de árboles y flores bastante llamativas y elegantes, pocas bancas metálicas coloreadas de blanco acompañaban sutilmente el panorama. Era un lugar bastante agradable donde su entrenamiento intenso tuvo continuación.

La misma intensidad de entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo en otro lado del mundo, Nika miraba a los chicos sucumbir uno por uno al cansancio y el deseo de renunciar era cada vez más fuerte en todos ellos. Pero no dejaría que eso sucediera, todo estaba bajo su control.

—¡Silas, no dejes que la piedra toque el suelo! Detenla con las manos extendidas, ¡Así! —regaño al de mirada afilada mientras levantaba esa roca enorme con las manos completamente extendidas al frente, la lanzó quizás un metro verticalmente y la sostuvo al caer con fiereza, todo siendo observado por el impactado chico— Quiero treinta repeticiones —dijo mientras le lanzaba al chico la piedra como si se tratara de un simple juguete.

Rápidamente se dirigió a otra parte donde un moribundo Kit intentaba mantener el equilibrio, pues se sostenía con uno solo de sus pies sobre una madera afilada poco gruesa que medía aproximadamente 5 centímetros, no debía romperla y eso era lo más difícil de todo pues si hacía un movimiento brusco o si perdía un poco el balance está se quebraba, ya llevaba como cuarenta intentos fallidos.

—¡Kit! —El grito repentino lo asustó y perdió el equilibrio nuevamente, la madera se rompió e incluso lo lastimó un poco la parte afilada al caer, el chico miró molesto a la de cabellos rosas quien permanecía con una mirada indiferente— Perdiste la concentración, el Snake Pit nunca pierde la concentración y nosotros debemos ser mejores que ellos —reprimió al de ojos verdes, este bajo la mirada enojado— Repitelo hasta que soportes por dos horas en esa posición.

El chico rodó los ojos pero no replicó nada, se retiró para buscar y afilar otra madera con la cual entrenar.

—Vaya que te descontrolaste con el entrenamiento Nika —dijo Naru al entrar a los jardines del dojo, miro como Ukyo saltaba usando sus brazos como soporte y a todo el grupo que llegó con Stan, los que Nika consideraba como más débiles, lo hacían todo utilizando sus brazos como piernas, justo ahora estaban en una carrera de 5 kilómetros. La chica ignoró el comentario de Naru.

—Aún no es suficiente —dijo al mirar al estadisticas de los datos que Naru había recopilado en su tablet.

—El progreso de todos aumentó en un tiempo récord, a pesar del dolor provocado por los nuevos ejercicios —dijo la menor al ver la gráfica recopilatoria de todos— El comportamiento de la gráfica es exponencial, es decir cuesta arriba, vamos por buen camino.

—Eso no lo discuto, pero es necesario seguir mejorando —replicó Nika a la de ojos azules— Además de que el agotamiento mental está empeorando, me preocupa que en algún momento uno de ellos decida renunciar.

Naru no dijo más pues era cierto aquello, en un transcurso de tres semanas la actitud de todos habían cambiado y eso era también debido al entrenamiento de Nika, la chica no era piadosa con los errores y les exigió grandes hazañas desde el primer momento, según ella no había tiempo que perder pero eso era algo que aún no estaba claro.

—Por eso es que invite a mis viejos amigos —dijo la de cabellos rosas con un poco más de entusiasmo— Ya los contactaste ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió la chica mirando su tablet— Podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

—Me alegro, espero que su presencia pueda darles algo de ánimos —dijo con una expresión que no parecía tan feliz, Naru asintió y se mantuvo pensativa un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Oye —llamó la atención de la mayor— Si ellos van a venir aquí, ¿porque no les dijiste nada a Shu ni a Aiga? Quiero decir, quizás no era tan mala idea…

—Era completamente innecesario hacerlo —respondió la chica rápidamente— Si ellos se enteraban de que iban a venir entonces no querrían irse a España para avanzar en las investigaciones.

Naru estaba dispuesta a replicar pero un sonido en la puerta la interrumpió, todos los presentes detuvieron su entrenamiento y se pusieron alerta a lo que fuera que estuviera por venir.

Del umbral cuatro figuras bien conocidas aparecieron dejando a más de uno con la boca bien abierta.

—Es bueno ver de nuevo a Kerbeus.

/

—Finalmente y gracias a su ayuda pudimos crear esto —exclamó el investigador rubio con alegría, mientras que ni Aiga ni Shu tenian la minima idea de que era exactamente esa creación, pues miraban a todos lados y no había nada destacable en el lugar.

Hace poco fueron interrumpidos en medio de su entrenamiento por los dos sujetos, al parecer habían conseguido por fin terminar con el proyecto.

—Uh… claro pero ¿qué es exactamente? —pregunto Shu confundido, Naoki ahora fue el que sustituyó al chico en la explicación.

—¡Pues esto! —dijo señalando con entusiasmo la computadora, pronto se sentó frente a ella y abrió una serie de programas complejos que juraba que jamás podría entender— Creamos un filtro especial que nos deja ver la conexión de un blader y su bey.

Ambos chicos que escuchaban la explicación abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no sabían que algo así era posible.

—Usamos la fuerza electromagnética que detectamos hace tiempo en varias batallas de gran intensidad, esa fue la base de nuestra investigación. Nos quedamos un tiempo atorados en el avance de información pero gracias a que Naoki se ha especializado en las relaciones entre Bladers nos ha dado varias piezas clave para resolver varios conflictos —dijo esta vez el castaño, Naoki sonrió con orgullo— Pudimos comprobar que la actividad electromagnética registrada era de blader y bey, las detectamos pero el problema era traducirla a una manera sencilla de visualizar.

—Optamos por usar los mismos principios básicos del espectro visible que se utilizan para las transmisiones por televisión, pues ya se ha comprobado que el aura de un blader es ligeramente captada a través de estos dispositivos —continuó explicando Naoki, Shu y Aiga no entendían nada de lo que platicaban pero fingían poner atención, al menos Shu ya que a Aiga si le daba igual— Fue difícil encontrar la manera de relacionar estos fenómenos pero después de todo ya quedó, y este es el resultado.

Naoki abrió una grabación de Aiga en un combate contra Shu de los muchos que tuvieron para las pruebas, todo el vídeo se miraba bastante normal.

—Está grabación es sin el filtro que creamos, ahora está lo lleva— Regreso el vídeo pero antes de reproducirlo abrió el programa en donde al parecer activo algo, luego lo reprodujo y ahora todo se veía diferente y no por el lugar, ese seguía exactamente igual, eran ellos.

Un aura rojiza oscura cubría a Aiga en el momento más intenso de la batalla mientras que un aura entre rojiza y amarillenta cubría a Shu, ambos miraban impresionados el vídeo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Aiga intrigado.

—Es la conexión que tienes con Achilles, así es como la veríamos si pudiéramos hacerlo naturalmente —respondió Naoki con simpleza, luego le siguió otro de los investigadores.

—Pensamos que este filtro podría ser la clave para descifrar la clase de conexión que Phi comparte con Phoenix y a su vez, conocer la manera en la que controla a los Bladers.

—Solo debemos poner una grabación de Phi cuando corrompa a alguien del Snake Pit, Nika me envió esto —dijo Naoki levantando un disco— Es un poco viejo pero fue la única manera en que Nika pudo conseguir este tesoro —dijo y sin esperar más lo inserto en la computadora bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

—¿Ya vieron la grabación? —preguntó Aiga a nadie en particular, un chico le contestó.

—No, decidimos que era mejor que lo viéramos todos juntos, después de todo son parte del equipo.

Luego esperaron a que Naoki pudiera desencriptar la información, esté al lograrlo reprodujo el vídeo con el filtro puesto. Shu y Aiga se sorprendieron al ver a Toko combatir contra Phi, no esperaban que se tratara justo de ese suceso. En el vídeo justo en el momento decisivo de la batalla un aura bastante potente color púrpura salía de Phi mientras que en Toko no se veía nada en especial. Luego miraron como parte del aura de Phi se movió casi por sí sola, golpeó a Toko en la cabeza como si de un látigo se tratase luego de eso el chico perdió y cayó.

—Es increíble —dijo Aiga, Shu estaba sin palabras.

—La teoría de Nika era cierta, el aura de Phi es responsable del cambio en los Bladers, y después de golpearlos no se quita —exclamó Naoki pues, cuando Phi ayudó a Toko a levantarse él también tenía la misma aura del albino, Naoki puso pausa en el video para que todos apreciarán con atención a lo que se refería.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?! — dijo Aiga al mirar algo en particular en la pantalla, algo un poco fuera de cuadro, todos miraron al chico confundido, este se acercó a la pantalla y señaló un lugar en la esquina inferior muy cerca de donde se veían las coletas de Nika.

Naoki reprodujo el vídeo de nuevo, según lo que Nika les contó ahora seguía el momento en el que ella fue corrompida también, así que esperaron pacientemente a ver qué pasaba pero no sucedio nada, solo Tokonatsu tomó a Nika y la pobre chica sufrió el mismo destino que su hermano.

Las cosas permanecieron tranquilas en la grabación pues ahora los gemelos Aoi permanecían de pie como marionetas humanas mientras Phi se acercó a la figura que aún era poco visible en la pantalla, llegó un punto en el que todos pensaron que la grabación terminará y justo en el momento en que Naoki estaba a punto de cerrar el video fue cuando la figura de ese extraño ser apareció a cuadro completo cuando se acercó a los Aoi.

Y ese fue el peor susto que se llevaron en sus vidas.

¿Cómo no asustarse con algo así? Era extraño y aterrador, parecía sacado de un filme experimental o algo parecido pero no sé trataba de eso, era real y estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Allí, tomando a los gemelos Aoi de los hombros una extraña figura se alzaba, de cuerpo azul y cubierta con una armadura, sin boca y con seis escalofriantes e intimidantes ojos amarillos sin expresión.

—¡Quita el filtro, ahora! —dijo uno de los investigadores a Naoki, este salió de su ensimismamiento y acato la orden. Al hacerlo vieron al miembro más intimidante del Snake Pit hasta la fecha. El chico sin sentimientos ni remordimiento, a Dark Eye antes conocido como Valt Aoi era el que emanaba aquella aterradora imagen.

Todos quedaron shockeados por ello, miles de teorías cruzaban sus mentes pero cada una se escuchaba más trémula que la anterior, Aiga ya se hacía una idea de lo que se trataba pero no podía ser posible.

—Es ella —dijo Shu repentinamente, los demás lo miraron encontrándose con el rostro del chico completamente incrédulo, sus orbes se veían incluso más pequeñas y la boca le temblaba muy marcada— Es Valkyrie.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó al exterior, como si algo hubiera golpeado fuertemente el suelo. Uno de los investigadores miró a través de la cámara de seguridad y alertó a los demás de la presencia de un extraño, Shu y Aiga reaccionaron rápidamente y salieron en su búsqueda.

—¿De quién puede tratarse? ¿Cómo burló a los guardias? —pregunto Aiga en el camino, Shu no respondió pues llegaron rápidamente al sitio donde estaba el sujeto.

—Tú… — dijo Shu incrédulo, Aiga lo miró confundido— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras lo levantaba con un solo brazo, el otro estaba adolorido.

—¿Lo conoces Shu? —preguntó el castaño mirando al sujeto, Shu asintió enfadado.

—¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? Seguro estás del lado de tu hermano ¿Cierto? ¡Respóndeme Hartz! — reclamo el albino al de dentadura afilada, este temblaban cuál gelatina fuera de su molde.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Tengo una gran explicación para todo —dijo en medio de la desesperación, Shu no dejo de mirarlo con enfado.

—Espero que si.

Lo arrastró sin mucho esfuerzo al laboratorio, al llegar rápidamente lo ató de manos y pies y lo sentó en una silla bajo la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de todos los presentes.

—Habla —dijo Shu con voz trémula, Hartz trago saliva.

—La victoria del Snake Pit a la resistencia de Bladers es el primer paso del plan —dijo ganándose la completa atención de todos.

—¿Plan? ¿De cuál plan hablas? —preguntó Aiga esta vez, Hartz continuo.

—Es un plan algo complicado pero muy prometedor para que el Snake Pit se haga del control absoluto del Beyblade.

Todos callaron, sorprendidos por las palabras del de ojos bicolor.

—Se más claro Hartz —ordenó el de ojos rojos, el mencionado suspiro.

—Los clubes y organizaciones aliadas a la WBBA son escasos, cada vez se están volviendo más débiles y con cualquier golpe terminarán de perder su prestigio —Observó a Aiga esta vez— La resistencia era el único lugar que resguardaba a los Bladers más fuertes que podían hacerles frente, pero todo se arruinó cuando llegaste.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —pregunto el castaño sorprendido, los demás solo permanecieron observando.

—Eres tan idiota, caíste en las garras del Snake Pit cuando enfrentaste a mi hermano tan fácilmente que tuviste que ser rescatado como una estúpida princesa —dijo Hartz enojado— Fubuki tuvo que buscarte a la base del Snake Pit para que te regresarán a la normalidad, todo con la condición de que el te reemplazará.

La respiración de Aiga comenzó a acelerarse mientras el entraba en pánico, Shu lo miró preocupado al igual que todos los demás.

—No… mientes… ¡Fubuki nos traicionó!

—¡Traicionó a la resistencia por sus sentimientos estúpidos!

—¡Esta información no nos sirve Hartz! —interrumpió Naoki la discusión, el de dientes afilados callo.

—Quizás… aunque hay algo más que deben saber…

—Responde de una vez, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Shu con una aterradora voz.

/

—Envejeciste y vaya que te sentó mal —dijo Silas con arrogancia al rubio que tenía frente suyo, este esbozo ligeramente una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es curioso que precisamente lo digas tú, según tengo entendido el Snake Pit casi te captura.

—¡Pero escape y eso es lo más importante!

Los demás miraban con gran impresión a los chicos, detuvieron todas sus actividades para obtener alguna explicación.

—Estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo chicos —dijo Nika a los recién llegados, entre ellos uno sonrió.

—Y nosotros de venir —dijo contento el azabache, Nika tomó a su bey y se lo dio sabiendo perfectamente que querrian reencontrarse— Hola amigo, ¿como estas? ¿el tiempo te está tratando bien?

Pregunto esto ultimo mirando a la de cabellos rosas, está rió sincera.

—Claro que si Ken, nos fortalecemos día con día.

—Disculpen —El reencuentro de ex-blader y bey se vio interrumpido por Ukyo quien al igual que todos los demás tenía la misma duda— Se que debe ser algo muy conmovedor para ustedes pero… ¿Podrian decirme qué está pasando?

—Oh es verdad —respondió Nika al chico, con una seña les indico a todos que se acercaran más— Chicos ustedes ya deben conocerlos pero en caso de que no sea así —mencionó esto último mirando a Stan y su grupo quienes permanecían con un semblante cansado por los ejercicios— Déjenme presentarles, ellos son la primera generación del club de la academia Beigoma.

La chica extendió su brazo hacia ellos quienes saludaron sin mucho ánimo, en medio se hallaba Ken Midori quien era el más entusiasmado de todos, a su derecha Daigo Kurogami reposaba con una expresión indiferente y algo seria, junto a él Wakiya Murasaki permanecía con una sonrisa orgullosa retando a Silas en un duelo silencioso. a la izquierda de Ken, Rantaro Kiyama miraba a ningún lado con una expresión casi vacía.

—Lo sabemos, sabemos quienes son pero... ¿qué hacen aquí exactamente?

Nika miro a los alrededores, en el dojo no habían muchas personas por el momento pero aun así debía ser cautelosa.

—Será mejor encontrar un lugar más privado para hablar.

—Hay varios cuartos ocultos en el dojo, puedo abrir uno de ellos para no llamar la atención —propuso Ukyo, Nika asintió aprobandolo.

—Por favor —Ukyo se adelantó mientras que los demás lo seguían lentamente, Nika se detuvo un momento— ¿Alguien ha visto a Free?

—Yo lo vi recorriendo la colina, seguro fue a entrenar —dijo Silas, la de cabellos rosas resopló con resignación.

—Alguien vaya a buscarlo, él debe estar presente —Pronto la chica caminó al interior del lugar y así como lo dijo, Silas ordenó a Stan ir en búsqueda del rubio.

Ukyo indicaba el camino a la habitación que usarían, la entrada de éste se hallaba oculto por una simple alfombra en medio de la sala de entrenamiento principal. Uno a uno entró mientras Nika esperaba pacientemente a que Stan regresará con Free, cuando por fin vio a los dos chicos acercarse entro al sitio.

La habitación era sorpresivamente amplia como para tener una entrada tan pequeña, todos se encontraban de pie esperando su presencia, ella bajo llamando la atención de los presentes al instante, espero a que finalmente entrara el último par faltante y se encontró en el momento perfecto para hablar.

—Se que esta visita es repentina —comenzó dirigiéndose a los chicos de la resistencia— y creanme que no son los únicos que están sorprendidos con que ellos vinieran aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunto Free inesperadamente, Nika lo miró con seriedad.

—No todos ellos querían venir ¿sabes? —dijo la chica, los demás estaban confundidos— Verán, cuando cayó la resistencia tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para compensar nuestra falta de competidores, recurrir a la WBBA no es una opción, nunca lo fue.

—Pero según tengo entendido ustedes ya no son bladers ¿verdad? —dijo Free a los ex-amigos de Shu y Valt.

—Free, ellos están aquí por… —La chica fue interrumpida casi al instante.

—Tenemos cuentas que saldar —Fueron las primeras palabras que Daigo dijo en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí— Seguimos de cerca los movimientos de la resistencia para asegurarnos de su triunfo sobre el Snake Pit pero fracasaron.

—El momento de escondernos ya llegó a su fin, ahora es tiempo de actuar por nuestra propia cuenta —dijo con seriedad Ken, aún así los demás tenían más preguntas que respuestas, mismas que se vieron interrumpidas al sonar con insistencia un teléfono.

Nika sacó de su bolsillo el celular que sonaba constantemente, sin tener un registro previo de quien le llamaba se hizo a la idea de que tenían que ser Aiga o Shu pues solo a ellos les había dado su número.

Un segundo pitido comenzó a escucharse, Wakiya sacó su teléfono personal y miró el número un tanto confundido, luego se dibujó en su rostro una expresión alarmada y miro a Nika, está ya tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Wakiya fue el primero en contestar.

—¡Jefe, es una emergencia! —Fue lo primero que escucho, se encontraba alarmado pero supo cómo esconderlo bien.

Nika al instante contestó la videollamada.

En primera instancia una habitación de paredes azulcrema donde varias máquinas se miraban a simple vista apareció, el lugar se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera resistiendo el ataque de algo. Después apareció Shu Kurenai, cansado y agitado como si terminará de correr un maratón.

—¿Que sucede Shu? —preguntó Nika con el tono más calmado que pudo modular, el albino no respondió al instante, la pequeña Naru se acercó a Nika, curiosa de lo que estaba pasando— ¡Contéstame Kurenai!

Ese grito definitivamente llamó la atención de todos, por su lado Wakiya aún intentaba escuchar su propia conversación.

—Nika… —Comenzó a hablar el de ojos rojos— algo muy importante ha sucedido.

De nuevo una enorme agitación azotó a aquella habitación, Shu se sostuvo fuertemente de algo.

—Es sobre Hartz, él apareció aquí y nos dio información muy importante Nika — continuó hablando el albino.

—¡Aiga! ¿Dónde está el? —preguntó Naru alarmada, pocos segundos después el chico apareció en la videollamada.

—Naru por favor… cuídate… —La pequeña de cabello azul así como todos los presentes sintieron su corazón detenerse, por otro lado Wakiya lanzaba con fuerza su teléfono al suelo y luego se acercó rápidamente a la menor de los Aoi arrebatando el teléfono de sus manos.

—¿Qué está pasando Shu? ¡Explicate! —grito el rubio fuera de sus casillas mientras los demás chicos se acercaba a detrás suyo a mirar la extraña situación, nuevamente Shu atendió la llamada.

El albino se detuvo un momento a mirarlos a cada uno de ellos, Wakiya se miraba tenso con su ahora característico parche negro en el ojo donde una enorme cicatriz cruzaba, Daigo tenía el cabello más corto y ya no usaba su bandana en la cabeza, sin embargo esa aura de misterio seguía sobre el. Rantaro era bastante diferente, su mirada a pesar de delatar curiosidad aguardaba dentro de sí una enorme ira y dolor, nada que ver con el chico que solía asustarse con unicornios y disfrutar con sus amigos. Y finalmente estaba Ken, el único al que aparentemente no le había hecho nada, no al menos que el se enterara, su mirada de comprensión y ganas de ayudar permanecía en él a pesar de que ya no llevaba consigo sus dos pequeños cachorros de tela.

—Chicos… —Comenzó hablando bajo, era inesperado verlos a todos juntos— Yo… lo lamento, he sido un tonto.

La habitación se hallaba en silencio, todos escuchaban atentamente al albino hablar con la voz más cálida y arrepentida que jamás habían escuchado.

—Se que lo que hice no se repara y no buscaré más hacerlo, pero quiero que sepan que no soy feliz con ninguna de mis decisiones.

La habitación comenzó a moverse más, Wakiya sentía el teléfono temblar en sus manos, o más bien eran sus manos las que temblaban, una explosión se escuchó al fondo y la habitación de nuevo se movió.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —escucharon gritar a alguien al fondo, Shu comenzó a correr hacia alguna dirección.

 _"¡Por aquí, vamos!"_

 _"¡No! ¡Si vamos por ahí no saldremos a tiempo!"_

 _"¡Lo siento, enserio que si!"_

 _"Hartz conoce el secreto de F…"_

 _"Naru, cuídate"_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó de nuevo, y la llamada terminó.

/

Quizás estás sean mis últimas palabras en un largo tiempo, finalmente he tomado mi decisión y quizás sea la mejor de todas, al final de cuentas no tengo ya nada que perder.

Contar mi historia tal vez me deje la paz que hace tiempo perdí, ya estoy cansado de cargar con esto y quizás está sea la mejor manera de desahogarme.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que pude escucharle con claridad, me dio tanto miedo pero a la vez sentí una gran tranquilidad que ya creía perdida...

 _"Y cuando creías que nadie vendría a verte estuve yo_

 _Cuidando del sueño que no concebias_

 _Cuidando de tus sueños que destrozaron_

 _Siempre esperé por ti pero verte así me lastimó_

 _Me jure ayudarte_

 _Incluso si no querías"_

Mi despertador sonó, la mañana recién había llegado pero no había concebido el sueño en ningún momento por la noche. Estiré un poco el brazo para intentar apagarlo pero no pude hacerlo, para ser honesto no tenía las ganas para hacer nada por ese día.

Apenas regresé ayer en la noche a Japón acompañado de mis amigos pero no me sentía contento en absoluto debido a todo lo que había pasado, les fallé a todos, les había fallado y todo por un estúpido error.

" — _Oye Valt —escuché a mis espaldas, me sorprendió ser llamado tan repentinamente por esa persona, justo estaba por tomar el elevador rumbo a su batalla pero decidí no hacerlo, voltee a mirarlo sorprendido._

— _¿Me estas hablando? —pregunté algo incrédulo, pues en todo este tiempo no había hecho más que ignorarme y gritarme que se apartara, que me dirigiera la palabra me hizo sentir feliz y mi esperanza se elevaba._

— _Claro que sí —dijo riendo un poco, mis ojos se iluminaron de nuevo al verlo actuar como casi siempre lo hacía— Solo quería decirte que espero tener un gran enfrentamiento contigo y con Valkyrie._

 _Y sonrío, como el tonto que era le creí. Saqué a mi compañero y se lo enseñé, con la intención de que viera lo fuertes que nos habíamos convertido._

— _Valkyrie y yo también estamos ansiosos de combatir contra Spriggan y tú —dije con una enorme sonrisa, Red Eye de la nada dejo de sonreir, algo que no me preocupo pero si me extraño._

— _Creo que Valkyrie se ha vuelto más fuerte, ¿puedo verlo? —pregunto en un tono aterradoramente calmado, pero el como el tonto que era no pude ver la advertencia de peligro que se le asomaba entre palabras, así que sin pensarlo mucho asentí y le entregué yo mismo a Valkyrie._

 _Fui un idiota_

 _¿Como pude caer en un truco tan obvio?_

 _Me pregunté mientras miraba que Red Eye desarmó a Valkyrie y comenzó a pisotear a su layer sin cesar, con odio y sin remordimiento alguno. Estaba tan impactado que no podía moverme ni decir nada para que se detuviera, simplemente no podía creerlo._

 _No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se fue._

 _Tampoco recordaba cuándo fue que llegó Xander ni tampoco que fue lo que dijo, ¿que fue lo que yo mismo le dije para que me dejara en paz?_

 _Solo me recuerdo a mí mismo subiendo por el elevador, siendo un revoltijo en el interior. También recuerdo el momento en el que la batalla comenzó casi al mismo tiempo en que perdí, fue tan rápido y repentino._

 _Mi Valkyrie murió frente a mí._

 _Al menos así lo recordaba"_

Y ahora me hallaba ahí, en casa después de la derrota. No tenía el humor de hacer algo o de salir con alguien, solo quería estar ahí en mi cama.

Siempre mirando ese cajón, pensando en cómo fue que fallé.

No recordaba más que el dolor durante esos días en los que me quedé en casa, mis amigos me visitaban de vez en vez y apreciaba aquello pero no quería verlos. Ellos que depositaron sus esperanzas y apoyo en mí, no quería verlos después de fallarles así.

Y todo por ese estúpido error.

Un día simplemente mi cuerpo no me respondió bien, solo recuerdo que alguien me había llevado al hospital y a mi madre llorando como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar. No entendía nada.

Desperté en un sitio extraño, era una habitación con varios instrumentos médicos y había más camas vacías y otras ocupadas alrededor. Sin entender mucho me levanté y salí de ahí, al parecer había dormido todo el día pues ya era de noche y el lugar estaba casi vacío, pues no me encontré a nadie cuando caminaba por el pasillo. Me detuve cuando escuché una conversación, no hice ningún ruido.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Reconocí esa voz al instante, era Daigo.

—Espero que si —Esa otra persona era Rantaro, me sorprendí por escucharlos ahí— Desde que regresamos a Japón el se ha deprimido demasiado.

Ah, es verdad.

Por un momento lo había olvidado, ese asunto desapareció de mi cabeza por un instante.

De nuevo sentí el cuerpo pesado, regresé sobre mis pasos a aquella habitación sin saludar a mis amigos. Me recoste y dejé de pensar,

De nuevo los días pasaron, mis amigos me visitaban pero no les prestaba tanta atención como quería hacerlo y es que muy en el fondo deseaba poder levantarme de esa cama y volver a estar con ellos como siempre, jugar como solíamos hacerlo y solo disfrutar el momento, pero no podía hacerlo.

Nunca pude.

¿Solo lo está esperando a él ¿cierto?

No, no era así

Creo que sí, es una lastima que no venga visitarnos

No me importa que no venga a verme.

¡No debemos hablar más de él! Podríamos empeorarlo aún más

¡No se trataba de Shu!

Quería gritarles, no me importaba nada de Shu o de Red Eye por el momento, no quería saber nada de él. Shu no era mi problema.

Era Valkyrie.

Todo nuestro esfuerzo, todo nuestro trabajo y por ese error tan idiota, tan tonto fuí que lo perdió todo. Mi conexión con Valkyrie estaba a punto de romperse y no sabia que hacer al respecto. Estaba desesperado, me carcome la culpa y una gran tristeza todo el tiempo y gracias a mi estupida depresion no podia decirle nada a mis amigos, las palabras no me salían.

Lloraba cuando nadie me veía, cuando la hora de las visitas terminaban era el único momento en los que realmente podía sincerarme conmigo mismo. Me sentía tan inútil ahí, postrado en una cama de la cual yo mismo decidí no salir.

Un día ví a mis amigos llegar de nuevo al hospital, no vinieron conmigo así que me preocupo un poco saber que había sucedido. No me quisieron decir la verdad.

Otro día Daigo también fue internado, compartimos la misma habitación por un tiempo y de nuevo, no me dijeron la verdad detrás de ello.

Escuchaba sus conversaciones con Wakiya, sabía exactamente a quién se referían en la última ocasión que los ví.

Esa noche sentí algo extraño, era diferente a todos esos sentimientos negativos que venían en mi interior los últimos meses. De nuevo sentí esa conexión especial y por supuesto que corri detras de ella, sentía que Valkyrie me llamaba.

Cuando llegué al parque solo me encontré con Wakiya inconsciente, luego otros dos sujetos algo extraños me ayudaron y llevaron al hospital a mi amigo. Los convencí para que no me llevarán de regreso allá, incluso de llevarme a casa para recoger algo muy importante.

No había nadie cuando llegué así que entre por la puerta principal, me dirigí rápido a mi cuarto y abrí el cajón de su mesa de noche. Aquel que resguardaba celosamente a mi compañero, o debería decir compañera.

Tome a Valkyrie y me la llevé, la resonancia entre ambos era aún muy débil pero me aliviaba un poco saber que aún existía.

Salimos del país sin saber a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente pero no me importó, necesitaba estar alejado de todos pues sentía que les había fallado, pero no pude dejar atrás a Valkyrie, sentía que era la clave para salir de ese estado tan miserable.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa muy lujosa que podría describirse perfectamente como un palacio.

Fue triste darme cuenta al poco tiempo que seguía sintiéndome igual que en Japón, solo que en este sitio ya no me la pasaba todo el tiempo recostado pues salía a caminar al jardín y rondaba por los pasillos. Aún así esa depresión que parecía un agujero de tristeza infinita no se iba de mi pecho.

Una noche algo extraño ocurrió.

Era una de esas noches donde había logrado quedarme dormido, pero sentí un fuerte jaloneo en mi hombro que me obligó a despertarme. Al abrir los ojos una intensa luz azul me cegó por un momento. Cuando finalmente fui capaz de adaptarme al cambio vi con incredulidad a esa figura que conocía muy bien ahí frente a mí, Valkyrie.

—Te he estado mirando —Fue la primera en hablar, solo la observé anonadado— Se lo que sientes, no puedes ocultarlo ante mi.

Bajé la cabeza derrotado, no quería que me mirara en ese estado tan patético.

—Somos un equipo Valt, tú me entiendes y yo a ti también. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré en toda la disposición de ayudarte —la mire nuevamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con ayudarme? —pregunté nervioso, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Sé que estás triste por lo que Shu Kurenai nos hizo —Cuando escuche ese nombre apreté los dientes y los ojos con enojo casi por puro reflejo— Y también sé que no solo estás triste, estás enojado contigo mismo por qué a pesar de todo no puedes odiarlo, después de todo es tú mejor amigo.

Comencé a derramar unas pocas lágrimas, no quería dejarlas salir todas pues armaría un escándalo a mitad de la noche. Me acerqué a Valkyrie y por alguna extraña razón fuí capaz de tocarle, me abracé de una de sus piernas acorazadas que colgaban libres del caballo.

—¿Qué debería hacer Valkyrie? Soy tan patético, dejé que Shu te rompiera y nuestra resonancia casi se quiebra —La voz comenzaba a fallarme y mi llanto se descontroló aún más— Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en ti, se que tú no lo toleras por lo que me hizo y que te gustaría que me vengará, pero por más que lo intentará hacer no puedo, creo que yo…

—Yo me encargaré de todo Valt —su comentario me sorprendió, miré a Valkyrie con incredulidad— Yo puedo cargar con la venganza que busco para así poder liberar tu mente de todas estas preocupaciones, solo necesito que aceptes este trato.

La mire, con los ojos destellantes de curiosidad y un extraño y repentino deseo de venganza que extrañamente me hacían feliz después de tanto tiempo— ¿Cuál es… cuál es ese trato?

Valkyrie sacó su espada y me apuntó, no como señal de pelea sino como señal de respeto.

—Dejame entrar en tú cuerpo, yo haré el trabajo pesado y tú podrás descansar en un sitio más feliz, donde el dolor no existe —sentí mi corazón saltar en una extraña mezcla de nervios y emoción— Mientras que yo me encargaré de vengarnos a los dos, me encargaré de Shu Kurenai.

Estaba indeciso, en primer lugar porque no conocía las consecuencias de todo lo que implicaría que Valkyrie me posea, después porque ese deseo de venganza que extrañamente me encantaba sentir me estaban nublando los pensamientos, nunca me imaginé que ese deseo en realidad venía de Valkyrie; finalmente esa última sensación ganó y acepté con un casi inaudible "sí".

Valkyrie tocó mi frente usando su espada con delicadeza, después de eso todo el terror se fue de mi corazón, llevándose mis inseguridades y tristeza.

Así como Valkyrie me dijo fuí a un lugar pacífico, donde las preocupaciones del mundo no existían ni tenían rastro alguno.

A veces cuando quería ver qué sucedía en el mundo real solo bastaba con concentrarme un poco para mirar a través de los ojos de Valkyrie, aún así no lo hago muy a menudo.

Excepto por esta vez, ahora creo que ya no quiero preocuparme del mundo exterior, solo se que estamos en un sitio extraño, uso ropa extraña pero nada de eso me interesa demasiado. Ahora dejaré que Valkyrie se encargue de los dos, el lugar donde estoy es feliz, tranquilo, pacífico; todo lo que he estado buscando desde que el me traicionó.

No se que vaya a pasar conmigo, solo espero que Valkyrie cumpla su palabra y finalmente logré vengarse de Shu, algo que yo nunca podré hacer y cuando lo logre entonces será el momento de volver.

Pero no quiero volver.

Fubuki cerró el archivo, rápidamente abrió su correo y envío un e-mail con el mismo archivo adjunto, escribió únicamente un "Hazlo" antes de enviar el correo. Poco tiempo después apagó el computador y se masajeó un poco sus dientes, intentando asimilar lo que recién había descubierto sobre Valt.

Que tonto.

Si tan solo supiera que Valkyrie fallo en su palabra.

Tuvo a Red Eye cerca durante dos años y nunca le hizo nada, Valt estaba condenado a permanecer bajo el control eterno de Valkyrie y al parecer no le importaba en absoluto.

¿Era en verdad lo que deseaba ese chico?

Una luz roja empezó a parpadear una y otra vez en la habitación, ya sabía lo que vendría y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino.

Las puertas se abrieron, de ellas aparecieron dos sujetos enmascarados que lo tomaron y apresaron, luego Phi entro.

—Sabía que desde hace tiempo que te negabas a mi poder —dijo sin más, en un tono frío y extrañamente calculador, el por su lado permaneció imbatible— Quizás no puedo controlarte, eres un rebelde con una enorme fuerza de voluntad a final de cuentas.

Sonrió tétricamente, no le gustaba nada por dónde iban las cosas.

—Llevenlo a la sala A6, si el no quiere entender con los métodos modernos, entonces lo hará con los viejos —Sonrió misterioso mientras a Fubuki se lo llevaban, detrás suyo apareció Dark Eye mirando lo que sucedía.

—Descuida, solo se llevan a está molestia de aquí —dijo Phi cuando noto su presencia, el chico asintió y luego salió de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por Phi.

El albino se puso a pensar en lo que haría respecto a Fubuki y su necedad de ceder antes el, eso hasta que un quejido lo distrajo, miro a Dark quien se llevó las manos a la boca mientras se ponía en cuclillas como si fuera a vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo serio, se agacho un poco a mirarlo mejor.

Dark Eye se quitó de un manotazo la máscara, descubriendo su rostro que tenía una expresión dolorosa.

" _Es hora de regresar"_

—No… aun no… —Escucho Phi decir al chico en medio del dolor, se congeló cuando observó un repentino cambio de color en sus ojos.

Por unos instantes pasaron a ser color azul intenso.

Dark Eye cerró los ojos con fuerza, después de un rato dejo de temblar y recogió su máscara del suelo, antes de colocarla sobre su rostro miró a Phi con decisión.

—Estoy bien —respondió tan seco como siempre, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se adelantó. Phi aun asimilaba la situación, miró al suelo recordando lo que había visto. Luego se levantó y sonrió con amargura.

Esto se ponía aún más interesante.


	34. Ojos rojos

—¡Tenemos que atacar ya! —exclamó la menor al rubio, este no respondió— Ya no tenemos más aliados que ustedes cuatro y será solo cuestión de tiempo que nos aplasten como cucarachas.

Wakiya se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, analizando la situación.

Hace poco menos de un dia fueron contactados por su base de investigaciones desde España llevando la no muy grata sorpresa de que se encontraban bajo ataque. Solo fue hasta 3 horas después que pudo contactar con otros contactos de alla que confirmaron el suceso; las primeras investigaciones sugirieron que una falla eléctrica pudo causar un incendio desde la habitación de archivos que se expandió a una anormal velocidad, además de múltiples explosiones alrededor de la instalación sugerían un ataque externo.

Pero sentía que algo andaba mal, que algo no cuadraba del todo.

—Quizás tienes razón, pero sabes que es muy arriesgado atacar ahora a Phi — respondió, la chica replicó al instante.

—Pero no tenemos opción… incluso si son las últimas fuerzas que nos quedan quiero usarlas —Wakiya la miró, sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión por más argumentos en contra que diera.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saco y al leer de quien se trataba contesto al instante.

—Aquí Wakiya —Nika lo miro atenta.

" _Jefe, la investigación ya ha avanzado, conocemos como explotó el laboratorio…"_

Al escucharlo se dio la media vuelta, pronto se alejó de Nika.

—¿Qué pasó?

" _La explosión comenzó desde dentro, para ser más específicos desde la sala de investigación"_

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó incrédulo muy a lo bajo.

" _Al parecer fue algo improvisada pues el material utilizado no era muy flamable, las demás explosiones se dieron poco después a diferentes tiempos"_

—¿Qué hay de los vídeos de seguridad?

" _Logramos rescatar unos cuantos, el de la sala de investigación contiene información muy particular que seguro le interesará, se lo envío ya mismo"_

La llamada terminó y poco tiempo después llegó el vídeo, lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo asegurándose que no hubiese nadie más alrededor, Nika al parecer se retiró hace un rato y todos los demás estaban entrenando con los pocos ánimos que tenían en la parte trasera del recinto.

Al reproducir el vídeo no daba crédito a lo que vio, no entendió del todo que estaba pasando pero si sabia muy bien una cosa. Regreso la llamada, al ser respondida únicamente pronunció algo.

—No dejes que nadie más vea este vídeo.

Y corrió para llegar junto con los demás, abre ambas puertas del jardín bruscamente ganándose la atención de todos, miró a Nika y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Hagámoslo —Los demás se confundieron, Nika se sorprendió pero luego asintió.

Se dirigió al centro del sitio, palmeó con fuerza dando a entender que daría un anuncio importante.

—¡Escuchen todos! Tenemos que atacar a los enemigos lo más rápido posible, se están movilizando justo en estos momentos con la intención de atacar a los pocos clubes que quedan alrededor del mundo. ¡Nuestros trabajo es detenerlos cuanto antes, no dejaremos que se lleven a más de nosotros!

La voz de Nika desprendía el ánimo en cada una de sus palabras más nadie le secundo en absoluto, el silencio hablaba por ellos.

" _¿Está loca?"_

" _La desventaja actual es obvia, no ganaremos"_

Wakiya miro la duda en los rostros de todos ellos, incluso un poco en el de Nika pero aún permanecía firme a sus palabras; suspiro y camino un poco para ubicarse al lado suyo.

—En el panorama actual… las opciones cada vez se hacen más escasas. En lugar de pensar qué haremos con nuestros amigos, con nuestros hermanos —dijo mirando a Rantaro y luego a Nika notando su frustración— tenemos que pensar en volvernos más fuertes para estar juntos de nuevo. Quizás lo que Nika dice para ustedes sea un suicidio, pero ¿tenemos otra opción?

Los interrogados se miraron mutuamente confundidos, Wakiya continuo.

—No, no la hay. Tenemos que aceptar que el momento ha llegado, nuestro momento para pelear por los nuestros y nuestro futuro. La decisión de actuar es ahora o nunca, yo decidí ya y elegí morir peleando a vivir con miedo; quien elija lo mismo puede seguirnos a nuestro viaje al infierno sin boleto de regreso; los demás quédense aquí y no lloren por nosotros, háganlo por ustedes.

El silencio parecía no tener fin entre los oyentes, más intimidados que motivados alzaron uno a uno la mano, enlistandose en su posible derrota, pérdida de memoria y próxima muerte.

Wakiya sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a la muchacha de cabellos rosas para susurrarle algo.

—Ahora es tú turno.

La tarde llegó pintando de tonos naranjas y rojizos el camino al aeropuerto donde un avión privado los esperaba, el trayecto fue inquietante y silencioso, nadie tenía ánimo alguno de hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Wakiya miraba con desánimo a los pocos chicos que quedaban de la resistencia, luego a sus amigos que ya estaban cansados de seguir perdiendo, después de todo esta historia inició con ellos siendo derrotados y desde entonces, no habían vuelto a ganar ni una sola vez.

Cansado suspiro y se sentó en su asiento al lado de una de las tantas ventanillas del avión, miró a través de ella cosa que rara vez solía hacer debido a su pánico que aun no desaparecía más ese temor esta vez no lo arribó, su mente trabaja en algo más importante. Miro al cielo nocturno lleno de dudas.

" _Kurenai, no se que planeas pero no nos defraudes"_

/

Pisadas en la oscuridad y la voz del bosque fueron escuchadas con claridad por un albino, el temor no se hizo presente en el en cambio una sonrisa surco su rostro al notar que cada vez se acercaban más y más.

Espero paciente que la figura en medio de las sombras se revelará, sin duda alguna pertenecía a un ser humano más alto y grande que el. Cuando salió a revelarse a la luz de la luna sonrió irónico.

—Veo que después de todo Fubuki no estaba loco —dijo con un extraño tono, mezcla de sarcasmo y resignación.

El desconocido lo miró con el ceño fruncido, detrás suyo otras dos figuras aparecieron, la más baja de ellas corrió a su encuentro apenas lo vio.

—¡Suoh! —exclamó con felicidad al ver de nuevo a su amigo, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que se encararon y le aliviaba saber que estaba bien pero, para su desconcierto, el otro no parecía igual de feliz de verlo— ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

El albino negó con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, pero no puedo creer que Fubuki acertó en todo lo que me dijo. Ese creído…

—¿Acaso el te dijo algo de nosotros? —preguntó con sorpresa, el otro asintió.

—El me dijo que los encontrara aquí cuando me diera la señal y así lo hice —El albino les mostró a los tres el mensaje en su teléfono, un simple " _Hazlo"_ y un archivo adjunto aparecen en el e-mail que miro el castaño con asombro.

—¿Tienes algún lugar cercano que sea seguro? —interrumpio el albino de ojos rojos el conmovedor reencuentro de Aiga y Suoh.

—¿Y a ti quien te invito? Fubuki me dijo que viniera aquí por Aiga solamente —reclamo Suoh molesto con el otro, Hartz interrumpió.

—Este no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto.

Suoh se quedó callado, miró alrededor y aunque odiara admitirlo tenía razón pues la temperatura era baja y en medio de un bosque como ese en cualquier momento podrían ser atacado por algún animal o ser si hacían mucho ruido. Bufó y con una seña los invito a seguirlo.

En completo silencio caminaron hasta visualizar una pequeña cabaña notoriamente afectada por el pasar de los años y el descuido. Las ventanas rotas y la madera podrida les dieron la bienvenida, apenas y estaba iluminada por dentro pero al parecer para Suoh era suficiente pues no tropezó con nada para llegar a la puerta.

Abrió dejando a la vista un lugar un poco diferente a la primera impresión que se llevaron, pues el lugar era no muy cálido y acogedor pero si lo suficiente para resguardarlos por esa noche. El primero en cruzar después de Suoh fue Aiga quien se llevó la más grande sorpresa en su vida al mirar a la persona recostada en sobre una manta en el suelo.

—¡Ranjiro!

El nombrado reconoció al instante esa voz, miró rápidamente a Aiga quedando ambos boquiabiertos por el inesperado encuentro.

Shu entró después del castaño y también se vio sorprendido por verlo ahí, luego Hartz cuya presencia de algún modo hizo reaccionar al rubio.

—¡¿Q… qué hacen aquí?! —preguntó casi atragantándose con su paleta, Suoh contestó con simpleza.

—Fue la "cosa" que salí a hacer.

—Pensé que ibas al baño.

Suoh le soltó un golpe con una vara de madera cercana.

—A mi me gustaría preguntar lo mismo —dijo Aiga mirando al par.

—Fubuki debió rescatarlo justo antes de que se reuniera con el resto del Snake Pit aquel día —dijo Shu muy seguro de sus palabras, Ranjiro lo miro confundido.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

La pregunta del rubio no fue respondida, Shu miro a Suoh desafiante.

—Tú teléfono, dámelo ahora.

—En serio ¿Quién te crees? ¡Ah sí, lo olvidaba! El terrible dictador Red Eye en persona, por supuesto —dijo haciendo un ademán irónico, Aiga detuvo a su amigo.

—Suoh, por favor deja que lea el archivo que Fubuki te envío.

Una expresión seria nació en su rostro, entregó desconfiado el aparato al de ojos rojos quien inmediatamente comenzó a leerlo.

—Más te vale una explicación para todo esto —dijo en voz baja el albino a su amigo castaño.

—Yo espero lo mismo —Suoh lo miro serio no sabiendo bien a qué se refería— ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de Fubuki?

—No mucho para ser honestos —Volteó la mirada a ningún lugar en particular, la forma en la que pronunció esas palabras lo hacían verse casi decepcionado— En un momento él era mi mejor amigo y en otro descubro que vive una segunda vida, como si tuviera otro rostro.

—Justo como tú.

Suoh casi suelta una risa con el comentario de Aiga.

—Fubuki ha durado más tiempo con una máscara que yo.

—Pero el tenia sus razones para hacerlo —Interrumpió Hartz al albino— El lo hacia para protegerlos.

—¿De qué exactamente? —Está vez fue Ranjiro quien habló— ¿Del Snake Pit, de sí mismo? Antes creía entender de qué se trataba todo lo que hacíamos pero se terminó ¿no entiendes? Ya no hay nadie que nos ayude, solo queda resignarnos y esperar a que todo siga su rumbo.

Un fuerte sonido se dejó escuchar en la habitación, Hartz y Suoh miraban impresionados a Aiga abofetear a Ranjiro mientras Shu solo los observaba indiferente.

—¡Cállate! —Lo tomó de la chaqueta al rubio quien aun no asimilaba que Aiga acababa de golpearlo— ¡Acaso escuchas lo que dices? ¡Es un montón de mierda la que sueltas por esa boca!

Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, todos estaban impresionados por la palabras de Aiga.

—¡Fubuki lo dio todo por nosotros! ¡Incluso te rescato a ti!

—Pues yo no se lo pedí… —susurró siendo escuchado solo por el castaño, este se impresionó y lentamente se puso rojo de la furia.

—¡Eso no importa! El vio en ti una persona que merecía la pena ser salvada, incluso si tú ya no puedes verte así. Esta pelea es confusa, va más allá de lo que tú y yo podemos entender juntos pero eso no significa que lo que hagamos será en vano ¡Así que deja ya de ser tan patético!

Ranjiro abrió los ojos impresionado recordando algo, un día caluroso como muchos otros él estaba sentado en la sala muy aburrido esperando a que Rantaro bajara a jugar con él como siempre hacía pero que había dejado atrás desde que regresó del hospital. El timbre de la casa sonó anunciando a Wakiya quien subió a la habitación de su hermano con un semblante diferente al de siempre, le pidió que se fuera pero no lo hizo, escucho toda su conversación mientras un nudo en la garganta se le formaba.

" _¡Así que si, soy un fracasado!"_ escuchó gritar a su hermano, las lágrimas casi se le salían al oírlo así.

" _Maldito patético"_ dijo Wakiya dolido, poco después salio sin notar su presencia, quería gritarle " _mi hermano no es un patético, ¡el es fuerte y seré como el! ¡Se los mostrare a todos!"_

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus ojos, Aiga lo miraba impresionado pues no esperaba esa reacción del rubio.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Soltó la pregunta al aire, Aiga lo soltó dejándolo solo por un rato.

El castaño se acercó a los otros dos que permanecían callados, después de un corto tiempo Suoh suspiro.

—En fin, no tengo mucho que decirles sobre Fubuki, me contó cosas extrañas del Snake Pit, que ellos controlaban bladers para hacerse del control mundial del beyblade y que Red Eye no era el mismo. No le creí si me lo preguntan, solo estoy aquí con Ranjiro porque le debo varios favores.

—Pues es cierto —dijo Aiga de repente— El Snake Pit es una enorme amenaza, pero lo es aún más la persona detrás de ellos.

—Pero nadie sabe quien es.

—Theodore Glass —dijo Shu dejando callado el otro albino— El es el responsable de todo esto.

—¿El millonario empresario? —Su expresión incrédula hablaba mejor que sus palabras.

—Así es —Aiga lo interrumpió— Shu lo sabe, ahora lo recuerda todo.

/

—Llegamos.

Anunció con ánimo un sonriente albino de ojos bicolor, sus demás acompañantes no respondieron. Ingresaron al imponente edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos, al instante fueron recibidos por un sujeto de porte elegante e intimidante para cualquiera pero no para Phi, sonrió ligeramente cuando lo vio y correspondió el gesto. Pronto una terrible tensión se estableció entre ambos.

—Veo que tú cacería rindió sus frutos —mencionó el mayor satisfecho mirando a la gran cantidad de personas detrás del de cabello blanco.

—Cuando prometo algo me encargo de cumplirlo, ¿y que hay de ti, Theodore?

El mencionado sonrió satisfecho, Phi desde siempre lo tuteo como una forma de intimidación, pero eso no funcionaba con el. Sin decir nada camino llevando a Phi a una enorme habitación donde una gran cantidad de máquinas les dieron la bienvenida; el de ojos bicolor al instante las reconoció como máquinas para el proyecto Requiem.

—Vaya que no reparaste en gastos —comentó impresionado pero complacido, Theodore asintió.

—Hace años comencé con la investigación del proyecto Requiem, pasó mucho tiempo para obtener al primer candidato que reveló grandes avances. Luego tú, amigo mío, llegaste y nos iluminaste con más conocimiento que nos permitió acabar primero con los rivales débiles, luego con los medianamente fuertes y ahora ¡Míranos! ¡Somos la potencia más grande del mundo! No falta mucho para que los afiliados de la WBBA caigan ante nuestro poder y entonces ¡Yo seré el hombre más poderoso del mundo!

Rió Theodore villanico, detrás suyo un entrecejo bien disimulado yacía en el rostro de Phi. Este sonrió disimulando su mueca anterior.

—Por supuesto que nosotros también somos parte, ¿verdad? —Theodore dejó de reír al escucharlo, lentamente lo volteo a mirar con una expresión calmada.

—Claro que si, después de todo ¿que seria de esta organización sin su grandiosa colaboración?

—Es bueno saber eso —respondió con sorna y una sonrisa burlona— ¡En ese caso creo que encerrarte en el viejo castillo familiar será una buena forma de deshacerme de ti!

Alzó la mano y le apuntó con el dedo, pensó que ya había ganado pues gracias a su último viaje ahora sus _Eyes_ superaban en gran medida a las fuerzas de Ashtem, era el momento perfecto para derrocar a ese anciano.

Pero se equivocó.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie llegaba, su mano comenzó a temblar un poco, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Definitivamente supo que las cosas iban mal cuando la sonrisa en el rostro de Ashtem se ensanchó villanica, miró detrás suyo para únicamente ver como sus _Eyes_ ya no estaban ahí, ni siquiera Dark.

—¿Qué sucede Phi? ¿Perdiste algo? —preguntó irónico Ashtem, el de ojos bicolor se sintió por primera vez amenazado de verdad.

—¿Qué… Tú…? ¿Dónde están mis _Eyes_?

—Ahora están por convertirse en verdaderos campeones.

—Pero mi técnica… es superior a la tuya.

—Eso es lo que tu crees. Tú _Eyes_ son títeres pero siguen siendo humanos, con Requiem alcanzarán su verdadero potencial explotando toda su furia interna y comenzarán a obedecerme únicamente a mi.

Phi sudo frío, no podía creer que Ashtem en algún momento le ganaria.

—Siempre pensaste en traicionarme, hace casi tres años llegaste a este lugar creyendo que podrías convertir a mis soldados a tu favor así que para ser aceptado me tuviste que ceder varios de tus secretos acerca de la conexión entre bladers y beys. Incluso trajiste al más fuerte de tus chicos pero a pesar de eso te descubrí. Todo gracias a que tú ego te cegó, siempre creíste que tú técnica era mejor a la mía pero tuviste una enorme falla; tus titeres tambien se rompen.

—Mira quien lo dice, cuando Red Eye despertó yo fui el que lo volvió a encerrar —dijo Phi molesto, Ashtem rió.

—Y perder una sola batalla bastó para que despertara otra vez. Tú no entiendes nada Phi, descubrir que Red Eye despertó en medio de las instalaciones solo sirvió para mejorar Requiem. Sabes bien que someter a Requiem a la misma persona dos veces no sirve mucho, pero descubrimos que si son tus títeres el efecto es casi permanente y la prueba para esto será él.

Apuntó a una pared donde una silueta sometida por tres sujetos en medio de la oscuridad se asomaba, las luces se prendieron mostrando a Dark Eye en medio de la escena.

—Pobre chico lastimado, su mejor amigo lo abandonó por una absurda búsqueda de poder y terminó por romperse en fragmentos. Obviamente es el candidato perfecto para mostrar mi punto. —Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla, complacido por ganar finalmente.

/

—¿Cómo que lo recuerda todo? ¿Hablas de cuando era Red Eye…? —Ranjiro preguntó incrédulo, Shu dejó de lado un momento el celular.

—Todo paso cuando Hartz llegó al centro de investigación, obviamente estábamos molestos por su conveniente ausencia durante el ataque del Snake Pit, nos pidió que lo destaramos porque él podría revertir lo que el proyecto Requiem hizo sobre mi… al igual de lo que hizo Phi…

/

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confuso el albino al escuchar lo que dijo Hartz._

— _Soy como mi hermano, yo tambien tengo una conexión especial con mi bey y más —Un brillo comenzó a emanar desde sus ropas, Shu busco y encontró a Hades brillando— Yo sé lo que él hace y lo que planea hacer, pero él no es nuestro único problema. Theodore Glass planea algo mucho peor y el único que lo sabe eres tú, en alguna parte de tus recuerdos aún está lo que viviste siendo ser Red Eye. Tienes que desatarme y yo te mostraré._

 _Shu comenzó a dudar, ¿Si resultaba que de alguna loca manera lo que decía Hartz era cierto?_

— _No le creas Shu, está desesperado y podría ser una trampa —dijo Aiga al lado suyo enfadado aun con Hartz._

— _¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?_

— _¿Escapar tal vez?_

— _Yo vine aquí por mi propia cuenta en primer lugar, no sería muy listo venir aquí e irme solo porque sí._

— _¿Y si robaste información? Nada nos asegura que dices la verdad —insistió el castaño, Hartz suspiro cansado y luego miro a Shu._

— _La decisión de creerme o no es tuya Kurenai pero recuerda, elegir mal no pone en juego el destino de ustedes, se trata del destino de todos nosotros._

 _El albino titubeo no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, Aiga al igual que los investigadores lo miraron atentamente esperando que dijera algo. Se acercó a Hartz y deshizo sus ataduras._

— _Si mientes no dudare en dejar que Aiga te muela a golpes —dijo serio, Hartz asintió lentamente para después ponerse de pie y sobar un poco sus muñecas._

 _Hartz se puso frente a Shu, le dijo que sacara a Spriggan cosa que hizo un tanto inseguro; estaba a punto de dárselo pero Hartz le dijo que solo lo sostuviera. El por su parte sacó a Hades y lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda, acercó la mano de Shu haciendo que ambos beys estuvieran en contacto, luego con su mano derecha los envolvió a ambos. Los demás solo miraban con curiosidad qué estaba pasando._

— _Recuerda algo que te haga muy feliz, puede ser cuando te reiste de algún chiste malo o hasta de tu primer beso._

— _Nunca he besado a nadie —dijo Shu confundido, Hartz chasqueo con la lengua._

— _Bueno no importa, solo enfocate en algún momento donde te hayas sentido plenamente feliz._

 _Shu cerró los ojos, por su cabeza miles de recuerdos pasaban, cuando sus padres celebraban su cumpleaños, cuando logró sacar buenas notas en un examen difícil o cuando comía su helado favorito._

— _Lo haces bien pero no es suficiente, la emoción debe ser más intensa —dijo Hartz al albino, este apretó los párpados intentando encontrar algo más._

 _Está vez pensó en sus amigos, lo divertido que era ver a Rantaro y Wakiya pelearse por nada, a Daigo siendo tan misterioso y haciendo que Valt y Rantaro se confundieran con lo que decía, a Ken siendo el amigo leal al que podías contarle todo sin esperar a que te juzgará por nada y a Valt, emanando su energía a todas partes como si fuera el sol del lugar._

— _Aún te falta más…_

 _No podía ser posible, esos eran los momentos más felices que recordaba, ¿que tenía que hacer ahora? Divago en sus recuerdos encontrando diferentes emociones, vergüenza, tristeza, furia, soledad. Sin querer recordó una vez donde esta última estaba muy activa, ese día le había ido muy mal en la escuela, fallo cuando la profesora le hizo una pregunta que al poco tiempo descubrió que era sencilla, se le cayó un cuaderno al agua, olvidó su almuerzo en casa y no tenía nada que comer cosa que estaba sufriendo y no había nadie con quien desahogarse un poco, pues ese día Valt falto a clases ya que estaba enfermo. Ya de regreso a casa escucho un ruido, alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, volteo solo para ser derribado por una mancha azul cuya voz identificó como la de Valt._

" _¿Qué haces aquí Valt?" pregunto confundido a su amigo, aún estaban ambos en el suelo y el menor estaba sobre el._

" _¡Mira Shu, mira!" dijo el menor apuntando a su teléfono, en el una foto de un gato llorando exageradamente llenaba la pantalla "Es muy gracioso"_

 _Shu se levantó un poco dejándolos a ambos sentados._

" _¿Qué haces aquí Valt?" repitió la pregunta, el menor le sonrió "Estás enfermo, ¿tú mama sabe que saliste de tu casa?"_

" _Claro que no, me mataría" rió bajo, Shu lo miro preocupado._

" _Solo quería verte ¿si? Estar en casa todo el día es aburrido y estar contigo es los más divertido que quiero hacer, tú eres muy genial Shu" bostezo largo mientras el nombrado lo miraba asombrado "El más genial de todos"_

 _Y cayó dormido repentinamente, Shu lo tomó antes de que tocara el suelo y se las arregló para ponerlo en sus espaldas, lentamente camino cargando al de cabello azul. Sonrió recordando las palabras del menor._

" _Gracias Valt"_

 _Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus manos emanaron un brillo que asombró a Aiga y a los investigadores, Hartz susurro._

— _Bien hecho._

 _Su recuerdo fue interrumpido, frente suyo como si se tratara de una película muy larga pasaron recuerdos de sí mismo siendo Red Eye. Estos eran blanco y negro por alguna extraña razón, cuando llegó con Ashtem al Snake Pit por primera vez, cuando se negó a que sus amigos lo encontraran, cuando lo descubrieron y lastimó a Valt. Luego como fue que Ashtem le ordenó que acabara con sus amigos pero había algo más._

" _¡Eliminalos!" escucho resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, luego otra vocecilla lo despertó. Sus recuerdos volvían a tener color_

" _Háblale" dijo un pequeño rubio al otro, sorprendido los miro para luego sonreirles, los saludo._

" _Yo..emm..bueno" El rubio de ojos rojos caso de su bolsillo un pequeño papel y se lo mostró._

" _El club de Beyblade de la academia" dijo pensativo, así que estaba en Japón pero ¿cuando? ¿como llego hasta alla?_

" _¿Po..podrías firmarlo?" el menor interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo miro confundido pero le sonrió._

" _Por supuesto" Rápidamente lo firmó, pensando en porque razones le pedían algo así._

" _Mu..muchas gracias" Les sonrió sin decir nada, luego de nuevo todo se torno sin color._

 _Camino hasta encontrar el club, rompió a Rantaro, a Daigo y a Wakiya. Busco a Valt pero no lo encontró, regresó al Snake Pit sin terminar su trabajo. Cuando volvió lo encontró y estuvo a poco de romperlo de no ser porque Valt primero lo rompió a él, después de eso sus recuerdos de nuevo volvieron a tener color, de nuevo era Shu Kurenai._

 _Ashtem se molestó con el de cabello azul pero Phi defendió al menor, dijo que esa era su misión y que ahora que la había cumplido no había menos que lealtad asegurada ya que podría convencer a Valkyrie de que si tomaba el lugar de Valt podía asegurar que jamás lo volvieran a lastimar._

 _Al principio estaba muy confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando, su brazo roto necesitaba tiempo para sanar así que no se movía mucho de esa habitación solitaria. Al pasar de los días escucho pocos rumores fuera de su habitación que lo ayudaron a hacerse una idea de su situación actual, pero fue una persona que lo ayudó a ponerse completamente al corriente._

 _A su habitación un día llegó un chico de ojos verdes, no lo reconoció pero parecía diferente a todas las demás personas que habían ido a verlo. Se presentó como Boa Alcazaba, le contó que era Red Eye y que fue controlado por el Snake Pit desde el primer momento, que Valt Aoi hace poco se unió a ellos y que él fue quien le rompió el brazo. No pudo creerlo en primer lugar pero todo tenía sentido, le dijo que se dio cuenta de su cambio por la forma tan pasiva en la que actuaba y que si quería salir de ahí tenía que empezar a fingir ser más frío y calculador de lo que en realidad era. No le agradaba la idea pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas así que lo hizo, práctico como fingir a ser Red Eye en su tiempo de recuperación y cuando finalmente sano nadie sospechó del cambio._

 _Boa lo puso al corriente de todo lo acontecido en esos poco meses siendo Red Eye, de como gano injustamente ante Valt, como rompió a sus amigos y que Valt de alguna manera se "vengó" de él. Estaba enojado con lo que le obligaron a hacer así que desechó rápidamente su plan de escapar del Snake Pit para dedicarse a buscar una manera de hacerlos caer. Primero tenía que averiguar información más valiosa de la organización, algo que reflejaran sus debilidades más fuertes y comenzar desde ahí. Al ser ya una persona de renombre en la organización casi nadie le llevaba la contraria así que podía ir a cualquier sitio sin llamar la atención, pronto supo de Requiem y los planes futuros de Ashtem. Disolver los pequeños clubes de beyblade y continuar con los más grandes para hacerse del dominio mundial del beyblade, para ese entonces parecía una locura pero todo estaba tan detallado que era posible llevar algo así acabó. Pensó en que podría hacer al respecto, sabía muy bien que el mundo en el exterior lo odiaba y que nadie confiaría en sus palabras. Necesitaba un aliado, pensó en Valt al principio pero nunca lo vio pasear por las instalaciones como todos los demás así que era muy difícil hablar con él; luego creyó que Boa sería una buena opción pero él también era conocido como un miembro del Snake Pit, nadie iba a creerle a alguien que perteneciera a un grupo conocido por sus jugadas sucias. Necesitaba a alguien nuevo, poco conocido y hábil, además de que tuviera el don del liderazgo y la lealtad, creyó que jamás lo encontraría pero lo logró._

 _Muchas veces en el Snake Pit solían reclutar nuevas personas así que no era muy raro ver a Phi organizar un espectáculo cada vez que "convertía" a alguien sin embargo un día se armó un enorme revuelo así que fue a investigar que sucedía._

 _Fue al estadio de muerte y miro la batalla que, extrañamente era más una discusión entre Phi y un rubio de ojos rojos. Negociaron la voluntad de un castaño que estaba detrás de Phi, lo miro a los ojos y rápidamente supo que ya había sido convertido. Estuvo a punto de irse, ya sabia que Phi no soltaba a nadie por más que se le rogara, sorpresivamente el chico supo darle la vuelta a la situación._

" _Los gemelos Aoi vinieron aquí hace poco ¿verdad" Se detuvo cuando escuchó sobre ellos, todos en el Snake Pit llevaban la cara cubierta así que si ellos estaban por ahí él jamás pudo identificarlos._

" _Oh sí, fueron un dolor de cabeza cuando preguntaron por su hermano"_

" _¿Fueron rivales difíciles?" Phi sonrió pregunta._

 _"¿Que ganas con eso? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con ellos?"_

 _"Yo fui quien los entrenó" Phi soltó una risa irónica._

 _"Creí que había sido Free se la Hoya"_

 _"En parte, soy muy bueno reclutando gente" Shu lo miró con atención, sus manos temblaban y dio un suspiro largo "Te propongo algo, suelta a Aiga y yo tomaré su lugar, te creare un ejército fuerte de todos los bladers del mundo y los entrenaré junto a Free para tu uso personal"_

" _Eres ingenuo ¿verdad? Puedo tenerte a ti y a Aiga al mismo tiempo si lo deseo" Phi no paraba de sonreír maléfico, Fubuki en cambio permanecía serio._

" _No lo creo, se como funcionas Phi, alardear mucho mientras le hiciste eso a Aiga me dejo verlo todo sin que me notaras. Yo me negaré a pelear contra ti y contra cualquier otro, tampoco veré ninguna batalla."_

 _Phi no paró de sonreír, chasqueo los dedos llamando a Aiga quien se posiciono a su lado rápidamente. Sus ojos eran de un turquesa intenso y brillaban incluso si no había mucha luz en la habitación. Miro atento si Phi aceptaría lo que el chico le ofreció._

" _Tú ganas, pero debo advertirte que si en verdad quieres serme de ayuda, debo deshacerme de los testigos" El de ojos azul y rojo puso su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño._

 _Fubuki se vio alarmado por sus palabras amenazantes así que se acercó apresurado dos pasos, Phi levantó la otra mano deteniendo sus acciones._

" _Tranquilo, solo lo olvidara todo… sobre ti"_

 _El rubio abrió ampliamente los ojos, antes de poder hacer algo al respecto Phi apretó ligeramente la cabeza de Aiga, el brillo en los ojos de este se intensificó un momento para disminuir lentamente, luego cayó desvanecido dejando perplejos a los espectadores, incluso a Shu que jamás había visto nada similar._

" _Ahora es tú turno" pronunció con malicia mirando a Fubuki que no dijo nada._

 _Después de eso el chico fue convertido, se fue bajo el control de Phi llevando al castaño con el. Ahora era una máquina en buena posición para terminar los planes de Phi._

 _Pero también era a quien estaba esperando._

 _El rubio volvia y se iba constantemente de la base, casi todo el tiempo ocupado en rendir cuentas a Phi por lo que no podía acercarse mucho. Fue gracias a él que supo que los poderes de Phi podían revertirse así que investigo más en la base de datos de Ashtem y supo que había más de una manera de hacerlo._

 _Por casualidad se lo encontró un día caminando solo en un pasillo concurrido, se las arregló para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo a un lugar más seguro sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde entrenaba en privado cerro con seguro._

 _Respiro con calma, intentando darse ánimos frente al chico que no miraba a ningún lado en particular seguramente porque Phi no le había dado ninguna orden aun. Hizo el movimiento que aquel documento describe, colocó sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del menor y espero sin obtener nada a cambio. Intentó concentrarse en algo pero era inútil, el chico permanecía igual._

 _Lo miró atentamente, después de un corto lapso de tiempo lo reconoció como el chico que le pidió su autógrafo hace tiempo sorprendiendose. Repentinamente el rubio parpadeó rápidamente, miró alrededor como si despertara de un sueño._

" _¿Que.. donde estoy?" pregunto aletargado, continuó mirando alrededor hasta que su mirada se posó en el._

" _Funciono"_

 _Fubuki instintivamente retrocedió, estuvo a punto de salir de no ser porque la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro._

" _¡Re..Red Eye!" colocó sus manos sobre la boca del rubio._

" _Calma, no grites. Te lo explicare todo"_

 _Fubuki aunque desconfiado le hizo caso. Shu le contó todo sobre el, como perdió su voluntad y la recupero. El testimonio de Boa lo respaldo y aunque Fubuki parecía no creerles del todo no tenia otra opción pues él estaba ahora mismo en el Snake Pit._

" _Necesitamos de tú ayuda" Fubuki lo miro confundido pero continuó "Eres un líder nato, te vi salvar a tú amigo de las manos de Phi con tu audacia e inteligencia. Solo tú puedes ser capaz de hacer lo que te voy a pedir"_

" _Phi planea traicionar al Snake Pit con el ejército que estas haciendo para él, debes completar esa misión"_

" _¿Qué?" retrocedió desconfiado, su credibilidad cayó un poco._

 _"Se que parece una locura pero es una buena manera de detener a Phi, sus poderes no son infinitos. Mientras más Eyes tenga más difícil será controlarlos a todos, en ese momento será vulnerable y Ashtem lo traicionará"_

 _"¿Ashtem sabe de la traición que Phi planea?" Pregunto Boa a su lado, él asintió en respuesta._

 _"Si y va a esperar a que las cosas sigan su rumbo, Phi atrae a más gente y él se encarga del resto con Requiem. Hace poco descubrieron una forma de potenciar el proyecto y planean comenzar las pruebas conmigo en pocos días"_

 _"Shu pero eso te deja fuera del juego, si te someten y descubren que eres tú de nuevo se acabó todo" comentó nuevamente el de ojos verdes, Shu asintió._

 _"Por eso planeo escapar" Guardó silencio un momento siendo visto por los otros dos "Buscaré a Valt y nos iremos juntos de aquí, entrenaremos para que cuando el momento llegue estemos listos"_

 _Fubuki para sorpresa del par lo interrumpió._

 _"Toko y Nika Aoi vinieron hasta acá para buscarlo pero fracasaron… Piensa mejor tu plan porque tu destino podría ser el mismo"_

 _"Fubuki tiene razón Shu, ¿No fue él quién te rompió el brazo?" Pregunto Boa preocupado._

 _"Lo hizo, pero todo fue por qué él está bajo la influencia de Phi. Si pude despertar a Fubuki podré hacerlo con él" dijo con tono optimista, aún así los otros dos tenían sus dudas._

 _Se levantó de su lugar, le dio indicaciones finales a Fubuki para que continuará fingiendo sin llamar la atención por ese día. En la noche se reunieron nuevamente y Shu le entregó al rubio una memoria portátil con indicaciones en caso de que su jugada del día siguiente salía mal. En ellas le decía que no se rindiera con su amigo Aiga, que a pesar de que perdió la memoria era un chico talentoso y su relación le recordaba a la suya con Valt. Que seguramente si lo entrenaba podría vencerlo incluso a él en su mejor momento. Le contó que debía pasar después de su escape, se encontrarán en Japón, específicamente en la azotea de la Academia Beigoma y ahí planearon como reclutar gente parte de la resistencia para atacar de verdad a la resistencia, personas que no fueran una carnada como lo serían los demás chicos. No le gustaba mucho su plan pero debía prevenir la catástrofe que vendría a toda costa._

 _Se despidió, le dio un último consejo esa noche sobre cuidar siempre a los suyos, así como lo hizo con Aiga que lo hiciera con los más indefensos. Luego se fue a investigar dónde podría estar Valt el día siguiente._

 _Descubrió que era bastante cercano a Phi pero que en ocasiones entrenaba por su cuenta en una de las salas privadas. Robó la llave electrónica de respaldo de esa sala y solo tuvo que esperar a que el tiempo pasará._

 _Ese día fue lento y desesperante, camino hacia la sala donde Valt hacía y la abrió bloqueando la casi al instante en que entró en ella. Ahí estaba efectivamente el chico con su ya conocida máscara de ojos oscuros entrenando solo. Se acercó llamándolo por su nombre pero él no lo miro, un poco asustado acortó más la distancia entre ambos, puso sus manos en la máscara y lentamente la retiró dejando a la vista la mirada apagada de su amigo._

 _"Tranquilo Valt, voy a ayudarte"_

 _Al igual que como hizo con Fubuki posó sus dedos índice y medio en su frente, pensó en el momento en que lo conoció, cuando eran dos niños en preescolar mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose._

 _Al abrirlos espero a que Valt reaccionará o algo, sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse lentamente justo como Fubuki cuando despertó. Lo miro emocionado pero una mano en su muñeca detuvo esa emoción, Valt con agilidad nunca antes vista lo derribó en el suelo y se posicionó sobre el._

 _"¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!"_

 _Gritó lo más alto que pido, él estaba más que confundido._

 _"¡Valt, soy yo… Shu!"_

 _"¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!"_

 _No paraba de decir, intentó zafarse sin éxito, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y fue apresado por Eyes de Phi. Se lo llevaron de la habitación pero antes de salir dió un último vistazo a Valt sin comprender que había hecho mal._

 _"Vaya, Requiem te abandonó por completo" escuchó decir a Phi con burla, estaba atado de manos y piernas y su boca silenciada por una cuerda._

 _"Siempre le he dicho a Ashtem que su proyecto es frágil como los cristales de sal"_

 _Se movió un poco dejando a la vista a Valt._

 _"Pobre chico, sin voluntad ni alma propia. Sería muy fácil infringirle dolor sin que se queje, dejarlo sin alimento o agua, obligarlo a entrenar hasta llevar su cuerpo al límite. Me mata la curiosidad ver qué pasa con él, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar su cuerpo todo ese estrés?"_

 _Peleó con la cuerda desesperado, Phi hizo una señal y uno de sus Eyes se la quitó._

 _"¡Maldito! No te metas con él" gritó desesperado, Phi sonrió._

 _"¿Oh? Pero sería divertido, un alma frágil que solo espera el momento indicado para romperse… A menos que tú quieras hacer algo para salvarlo… "_

 _Shu alzó una ceja confundido._

 _*Verás, Ashtem se cree el mejor del mundo con su estúpido proyecto Requiem pero yo sé que es muy débil, se aprovecha de la furia interna de las personas para entrar en sus mentes pero esa es su debilidad. Las personas sienten muchas emociones, la furia no es eterna y pronto se apaga en cambio conmigo no es necesario nada de eso, solo basta con un ¡Pum! Y listo, todos están bajo el control de un ser perfecto… yo"_

 _Se acercó a él, lo tomó de la barbilla incomodandolo mucho mientras su mirada se afilaba más y más_

 _"Y tú eres la clave para probar mi superioridad. Si logro borrar tus recuerdos aquí y hacer que me obedezcas incondicionalmente entonces yo habré ganado y el Snake Pit tendrá que ser mío"_

 _Shu temblaba, no sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba él salía perdiendo pero si no lo hacía, Valt iba a pagarlo el resto de sus días._

 _No había decisión que tomar, su suerte ya estaba echada. Agachó la cabeza aceptando así su derrota. Phi lo convirtió en unos de sus Eyes, Ashtem se molestó con él por arrebatarle a su creación más fuerte y juró vengarse._

 _Después no recordaba mucho, solo cuando Aiga lo derrotó y su nueva historia sin recuerdos comenzó._

/

—Mis memorias volvieron.

Tanto Ranjiro como Suoh estaban anonadados por su relato, el mayor apretó los puños molesto.

—No volverán a burlarse de mí, pagarán lo que me han hecho, lo que a nosotros nos han hecho.

Se retiró con el teléfono de Suoh a seguir leyendo, los demás quedaron en un ambiente tenso.

—No puedo creer que Aiga haya caído frente a Phi —dijo Ranjiro decaído.

—Mi habilidad era mediocre y yo muy soberbio, no había forma de que le ganará —contestó el menor un poco avergonzado, Ranjiro lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso… recuerdas lo que sucedió? —El castaño asintió.

—Hartz también me ayudó a retomar mis recuerdos. —Suoh soltó una risa ligera.

—Y pensar que Fubuki nos dijo que perdiste la memoria solo porque te caíste de un árbol.

Aiga se sonrojo un poco, le avergonzaba que hablarán así de mal de su habilidad natural de desplazarse por los árboles.

—En fin, tenemos que continuar con el plan de Shu —interrumpió Hartz la plática.

—¿Y precisamente de que se trata ese plan? —cuestionó Suoh.

—Aunque odiemos admitirlo mi hermano y sus _Eyes_ siguen siendo una amenaza a pesar de que no sea la principal dentro del Snake Pit —continuo el de ojos bicolor.

—Pero no podemos combatirlo nosotros, somos muy pocos y debemos concentrarnos sobre Ashtem —dijo Ranjiro preocupado.

—Y tienes razón, yo soy similar a Phi así que iré a combatir contra él; separarnos cuando decidamos atacarlos es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—Shu y yo iremos contra Ashtem —dijo Aiga— Tú y Suoh tienen la opción de elegir a dónde quieren ir.

—¿Y quién les dijo que me les untiria? —preguntó Suoh sorprendiendo a Aiga.

—¿Estás consciente de la seriedad de la situación que se está jugando aquí? —Hartz cuestionó al chico, pero su semblante no cambio.

—Puedes irte si quieres —Ranjiro se metió en la conversación, sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su enojo— Quizás Fubuki no fue el más sincero contigo pero lo hizo para protegernos a todos, si tú orgullo o lo que sea que te impide ayudarnos es mucho más grande que tú sentido de empatía, entonces lárgate, no necesitamos a gente como tú.

Hartz y Aiga guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta del albino pero Suoh no dijo nada, Shu se acercó a él y le extendió su teléfono; el albino menor lo tomó con agresividad y salió del lugar.

—Cobarde —susurró Ranjiro decepcionado del chico, Aiga a su lado estaba en la misma condición.

—Es obvio que Hartz no irá solo contra Phi, necesita más personas y por eso decidimos adelantar los planes de lo que quedó de la resistencia —interrumpió Shu abruptamente el momento, ahora todo lo que dijeran solo era para explicarle sus planes a Ranjiro.

—Tuvimos que fingir que fuimos atacados por el Snake Pit en el centro de investigación de Wakiya —continúo Aiga con la explicación— No era seguro contarles de todo nuestro plan por ninguna vía de comunicación así que fue la mejor opción.

—Solo le dejamos un corto mensaje a Wakiya en su sistema de seguridad, el es el puente entre nosotros y la resistencia así que tendrán que cumplir su mandato sin problemas —dijo el de ojos rojos, Ranjiro asintió.

—Solo tengo una ultima pregunta, ¡ah, no!, de hecho son dos —dijo Ranjiro intrigado, Aiga asintió instándolo a continuar— ¿Dónde está la verdadera base del Snake Pit? y ¿Cuándo vamos a atacar?

—La base de mi hermano estaba en Europa, cerca de nuestro antiguo palacio familiar —dijo Hartz— Pero la base central del Snake Pit está en Estados Unidos, debajo de un área densamente poblada cerca del club de los Ragings Bulls; así el flujo de personas que entran y salen no llama mucho la atención.

—Y atacaremos en dos días —dijo Shu finalizando la conversación.

/

Caminó por el lugar mirando que todo estuviera en orden, la cápsula ya estaba preparada, los cables se encontraban en su lugar y el monitoreo de las posibles fallas indicaban los niveles más bajos vistos hasta ahora, solo faltaba el sujeto de pruebas.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando lo vio entrar, amordazado y atado forcejeaba inútilmente para escapar.

—Bienvenido Dark Eye, mira la la enorme sorpresa que te preparamos —dijo Ashtem con una sutil burla en todas sus palabras— Por favor pasa, ya todo está listo.

Fue empujado por dos sujetos hasta llegar al extraño aparato, Ashtem quien se hallaba parado justo a un lado rodeno que liberaran su boca.

—¡Dejalo en paz! ¡No puedes hacerle esto! —gritó desesperado con la voz profunda y trémula, obviamente no era la que le solía pertenecer al chico; Ashtem solo sonrió.

—Claro que sí, no importa cuanto tiempo lo lleves suplantando, él todavía está en el interior y sus heridas aun no sanan ¿o si, Valkyrie? —Lo tomó de la barbilla mostrando su superioridad, el menor por más que peleara no podía zafarse.

Quizás no era la mejor para las relaciones humanas debido a que no era humana en primer lugar, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara tenía que proteger a Valt; incluso si su forma actual no era lo suficientemente buena para pelear daria todo de sí por ese niño. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada, lo arrojaron con fuerza al interior de ese aparato y le conectaron un cable en la frente justo entre los ojos.

—Descubrimos mejores manera de penetrar tu mente, un solo impacto y el proceso comienza, tú querido Valt se enfrentara a sus peores pesadillas y su miedo y odio saldrán a la luz para solo obedecerme a mí —dijo el mayor del otro lado de la habitación, mirando todo mientras sorbía algo de una taza. La cámara donde estaba comenzó a llenarse de un extraño líquido de color verde transparente, nunca dejó de intentar por más que sus brazos atados comenzaran a sangrar.

Miro hacia todos lados, su reflejo podía verse a través de la puerta transparente, lo miró notando que le regresaba una mirada dolida y decepcionada.

—Lo siento Valt, no podemos salir de esta —dijo antes de sentir un impulso eléctrico y todo se volvió oscuro.


	35. Donde te llevan los pies

_Estaba más que agotado, ya llevaban ahí alrededor de seis horas batallando una y otra vez, cada vez su enfrentamiento contra Red Eye estaba más cerca y Fubuki, desde que comenzó a entrar en batallas oficiales, no paraba de presionarlo._

 _Se dejó caer un momento en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo naranja característico del atardecer; su estómago rugía por el hambre que sentía y Fubuki no paraba de decirle que debía lograr estallar a Forneus todo el tiempo sin parar. Lo logró, a duras penas pero lo hizo, Fubuki dió por finalizada la sesión de entrenamiento por ese día pero no quería moverse ni un milímetro más, pensó seriamente en dormir ahí esa noche._

 _Miró a Fubuki, era una persona callada desde el día que lo conoció en el hospital aquella vez que lo "salvó" según sus conocidos. Le dijeron que perdió sus memorias del rubio pero aun así jamás se sintió incómodo con su cercanía, al parecer sus instintos si lo recordaban. Aun así le parecía que estaba particularmente callado ese día, se estaba tomando su duelo contra el terrible dictador más en serio de lo que él mismo hacía._

" _Fubuki"_

 _El rubio volteó a mirarlo con su seriedad de siempre, él no era de las personas que preguntaban por los demás pero esta vez haría una excepción_

" _¿Te incomoda algo?"_

 _El rubio definitivamente se sorprendió por su pregunta, le iba a cuestionar las razones de su preocupación pero su rostro hablaba por él; de verdad le importaba. Suspiro pesado y miró a la arena, testigo de todos sus entrenamientos y muchos más de anteriores bladers._

" _Aiga, si yo algún día te trato mal no debes creer en lo que tus ojos ven. Hay más cosas allá afuera que están lejos de tu entendimiento pero que se que algún día podrás comprender"_

 _El castaño bufó, se sentó en su lugar mirando a su compañero con una expresión divertida._

" _Por favor, no seas tan dramático Fubuki"_

 _El mencionado no lo volteó a mirar, más siguió con lo suyo._

" _Pero cuando en una batalla con tus amigos las cosas se vean mal recuerda que la fuerza en tú interior es más grande de lo que crees, debes admitir que eres fuerte y comenzar a demostrarlo a todos. Yo creo en ti."_

 _Los ojos de Aiga resplandecieron y un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza le llegó al rostro, agradeció internamente que Fubuki estuviera de espaldas para que no lo viera con tan ridícula expresión. Nuevamente se dejó caer al suelo, levantó los brazos al cielo pensando en el futuro que aunque incierto, no planeaba dejar a la suerte._

—¿Estas listo? —Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a Shu quien a su lado permanecía con un semblante serio; recordó el día en que lo conoció y todo lo que sucedió después de ganarle, definitivamente era muy diferente a ese entonces.

—¡Ah, sí! —Tomó su mochila y bajaron del avión, miró con curiosidad alrededor pues ese día habían llegado a los Estados Unidos, lugar donde se disputará el destino y el futuro de todos por última vez.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se toparon con un avión en particular, al costado de este una enorme franja de color azul y rojo destacaba por encima de los demás. Juró que no era la primera vez que lo había visto pero era difícil recordar en donde.

Sin dejar de darle vueltas aquella incógnita en la mente caminó con Shu, Hartz y Ranjiro a la salida del lugar. Tan distraído se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no vió la dirección en la que estaba caminando, solo sintió el duro golpe en su nariz cuando chocó.

Usó toda la fuerza de sus piernas para no dejarse caer, se llevó la mano a la zona de impacto verificando que no estuviera a punto de sangrar. Cuando lo hizo miró a la persona con quien se golpeó para reclamar o pedir disculpas, lo que pasara primero; más las palabras murieron en su boca al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Pero qué grata sorpresa! ¡Veo que nos honraste con tu presencia joven Akaba!

Esa voz y esas palabras tan ridículamente elaboradas no podían pertenecer a cualquier persona. Frente suyo estaba Xavier Bogard tan fresco y elegante como él era, lo miraba con una sonrisa airosa, pareciendo contento de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el castaño muy confundido, su amigo de cabello azul le sonrió.

—Me enteré de tu magnífico plan para derrotar a la oscuridad que invadirá nuestro amado juego. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y en representación a mi querida nación he venido a asistir en la primera línea de batalla.

—¿Es un amigo tuyo? —Escuchó preguntar detrás de él, miró a Shu quien parecía intrigado por el menor de porte noble.

—¡Es un honor conocer al guía de esta jornada! Solicito que me sea bienvenido a formar parte de su grupo —Se presentó el príncipe a sí mismo, Aiga lo miró como si estuviera loco y Shu lo examinaba.

—Xavier, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo. Esto es muy peligroso… —advirtió Aiga a su amigo, más este lo hizo a un lado.

—La adversidad de un rival no es algo a lo que un príncipe le debe temer, en cambio tenemos que afrontarla; eso es lo que me ha enseñado mi maestro.

—En primer lugar, ¿cómo te enteraste de esto? —Ranjiro se coló a la conversación sin ser invitado, el de ojos azules sonrió triunfante.

—Un buen amigo me lo ha contado todo, no solo a mi sino a muchos aliados más.

Volteó hacia atrás atrayendo la mirada de los demás, todos se quedaron impresionados al notar la gran cantidad de personas que acompañaban al joven príncipe. Hartz al igual que los demás estaba impresionado, sonrió animado y dijo.

—Y repentinamente… ya somos un ejército.

En otro lado, Nika acompañada de los demás ya estaban preparándose para el ataque en la base central del Snake Pit. El silencio era insoportable entre todos pero no había nada que pudieran decir para para aligerar esa tensión, pues sabían que iban por todo o nada, un viaje en donde si fallaban no habría marcha atrás.

—¿Estas lista?

La chica saltó cuando escuchó que repentinamente le hablaban, miró a quien le llamó e intentó esconder rápidamente ese miedo que le invadía el corazón con una máscara de seriedad.

—Ah.. si, ya estoy lista.

Silas la observó por momentos, había notado a Nika alterada y no le parecía que estuviera del todo bien. No sabía muy bien que hacer o si simplemente debía irse para darle su espacio, titubeó un poco pero con calma posó su mano sobre el brazo de la chica.

Ella actuó sin pensarlo y lo tomó con rapidez, teniendo la completa intención de lanzarlo lejos de su camino. Sin embargo fue capaz de detenerse justo a tiempo, entrando en razón al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que temer.

Miró al chico de cabello verde y este parecía igual de sorprendido que ella por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bajó la mirada avergonzada y arrepentida por lo que no hizo. Silas después de un rato entendió a la chica, ella aún no podía bajar la guardia ante nadie y su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que su mente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Silas, Nika no volteaba a mirarlo— Ahora no estas sola en esto, somos todos nosotros contra ellos.

La menor suspiró, vió a Silas y este le regresó una sonrisa cálida, ella intentó sonreír también.

—Lo sé, pero perdimos a Shu y a Aiga —dijo con algo de desánimo, Silas apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre el brazo de la chica.

—A decir verdad… tengo el presentimiento de que ellos están bien.

La de cabello rosa lo miró asombrada por su declaración.

—¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

—Creo que es simple intuición, algo me dice que los volveremos a ver y que definitivamente nos apoyarán.

La chica miró la honestidad en el rostro de Silas y después de mucho tiempo sonrió de verdad, a pesar de que era una sonrisa ligera y poco marcada el chico supo que ella estaba bien. Le devolvió el gesto y se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose.

Nika fue la primera en reaccionar y se levantó, más que decidida enfrentarse a su destino.

—Reúne a todos, que suban a las camionetas y partan rumbo a la sede. Excepto a tú ya sabes quien, de él yo me encargo.

Silas asintió, salió decidido a acatar las órdenes de la chica quien se quedó en la habitación, guardando su lanzador y a Kerbeus en la maleta que se llevaría.

/

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, intentó mirar a su alrededor pero no había nada que pudiera distinguir en medio de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Con dificultad se levantó y caminó, extrañamente le dolía el cuerpo y repentinamente chocó con algo.

Sobo su frente en el lugar donde se había golpeado y estiró el brazo intentando dar con lo que detuvo su andar, tocó una superficie metálica, abrió más los brazos tocando alrededor y se dió cuenta que se trataba de una puerta y más allá sólo había paredes de concreto.

—¡Estoy atrapado!

Exclamó impresionado, recordó los últimos momentos cuando Ashtem lo traicionó y después quedó inconsciente. Tocó su cabeza notando un enorme moretón en ella, su sangre comenzó a calentarse en furia al darse cuenta que perdió, lo perdió todo.

Desesperado inspeccionó el lugar usando únicamente sus manos como guía, cuando su vista se acostumbró vió con más atención que se trataba de una pequeña habitación, una de las muchas donde solían encerrar a los rebeldes que descubrían y era muy difícil escapar de ahí.

Aunque quizás él sí sabía cómo.

Hace tiempo atrás había encontrado varios defectos en la estructura de esos cuartos debido a los pocos mantenimientos que les daban, un golpe contundente bastaría para derribar la parte que sostenía la puerta. Era casi un milagro que estuviera en la habitación más deteriorada de las que vió.

Se preparó mentalmente, a pesar de que bastaba con dar un golpe contundente para derribar esa pared sabía que él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo, por lo que debía dar repetidas veces en el mismo lugar. Además de que no había nada allí dentro que lo ayudara en su tarea pues esas habitaciones permanecían vacías para precisamente, evitar escapes.

Respiró armándose de el valor que necesitaba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la pared y lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo. Como esperaba no logró nada efectivo, todo lo contrario pues su hombro izquierdo recibió todo el impacto y dolía irremediablemente.

Phi sabía que no serviría de nada quedarse ahí a lamentarse o a intentar recuperarse del dolor, pues lo único que pasaría sería que este aumentaria más y más. De nuevo repitió la acción corriendo y golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared, lo hizo tal vez cinco o seis veces seguidas donde su ropa se desgarró y su hombro sufría las consecuencias de cada impacto. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de romperse el brazo finalmente la estructura comenzó a ceder, su brazo ya estaba bastante inflamado así que optó por usar el otro. Se dio ánimos y corrió por última vez contra aquel muro logrando derribar unos cuantos ladrillos, no fue tan efectivo como pensó pero aun esa abertura serviría de algo; empujó con sus manos los ladrillos alrededor y logró hacerse con un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar a través.

Salió con rapidez, miró a todos lados intentando reconocer el punto exacto donde se hallaba, se dió cuenta que estaba algo lejos de la salida así que se apresuró a correr, su brazo derecho se inflamaba más y más mientras pasaba el tiempo, le dolía horrores pero no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, debía escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando logró salir no había nadie alrededor, era bastante extraño ya que siempre habían reclutas cuidando ese lugar.

" _Ashtem no puede ser más estúpido, llevó a todos a convertirse al mismo tiempo"_ pensó lo más lógico, pues el orgullo de ese tipo cegaba su raciocinio, pensaba que sus caprichos no podían ser interrumpidos por nadie.

Caminó con más calma, sin nadie alrededor podía pasearse con libertad por la gran mayoría de las instalaciones. El lugar era lúgubre y un tanto confuso si no lo conocías bien, como ese no era su caso se movió sin problemas a donde quería llegar. Entró a su oficina sin problemas, aún conservaba la llave y Ashtem no pudo cambiar la chapa tan rápido, buscó las cosas que más le importaban en los cajones del escritorio y en cajas de sus libreros, entre ellas estaban por supuesto Phoenix, su tarjeta bancaria, un libro familiar de pasta marrón oscuro, era la reliquia con la que aprendió a hacer tantas cosas con la resonancia. Cuando lo guardó una foto salió volando de el y aterrizó en su escritorio, la miró olvidando que esa cosa estaba ahí, era una foto suya con su hermano cuando eran unos niños.

En ese momento sintió su sangre hervir.

Fue traicionado y perdió el juego, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado y Ashtem era el responsable de eso. Dejó la maleta donde estaba guardando sus pertenencias a su lado, de ella sólo tomó a Phoenix.

No iba a marcharse, no dejaría a Hartz ganar tan fácil.

Estropearia los planes de Ashtem, solo así podría cobrarse su traición.

Se colocó uno de los muchos uniformes negros y tomó una máscara cuyos ojos no tenían color, eran las que les ponían a los nuevos reclutas. Salió de ahí decidido, llegó hasta donde vió las cámaras el día anterior, el lugar donde perdió su dignidad y a Dark Eye, él ya no le importaba en absoluto por esos momentos.

Como sospecho, casi todos los reclutas estaban en ese lugar, eran demasiados para estar ahí ya que todos se apretaban los unos con los otros. A la vista de todos Ashtem hizo aparición, no habían señales de Dark en ningún lado.

—Queridos reclutas —comenzó a hablar— Este es un día donde pasaremos a la historia, estas cámaras de biotransformación nos ayudarán a cumplir nuestros objetivos de una vez por todas, así que pasen a la sala de espera, les llamaremos dentro de una hora cuando los aparatos estén listos.

Los reclutas comenzaron a salir cuando terminó el discurso, Phi se escondió entre la penumbras detrás de una de las enormes cámaras. Por suerte suya no fue notado por nadie y cuando todos salieron incluyendo a Ashtem, se acercó a una de las computadoras y comenzó a informarse más acerca de esas máquinas.

Cuando llegó al final de la información se sorprendió por lo que leyó.

Golpes comenzaron a resonar en la puerta, la frustración lo cegó poco a poco así que no atendió al llamado.

Finalmente la puerta cedió dando paso a unas personas que parecían tener el peor de los humores.

Su cara fue azotada contra el panel de control con agresividad, su brazo ya adolorido fue jalado con una fuerza descomunal a la que reaccionó con una exclamación de dolor.

—¿Dónde está Valt? —preguntó Shu Kurenai mirando con desprecio al albino.

/

La puerta sonó, con un simple "adelante" la persona del otro lado la abrió y entró mirando a la chica de cabellos rosas sentada en una silla, lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera penetrar su alma.

—Free, te esperé un buen rato —dijo la menor dejando de lado las formalidades, para extrañeza del susodicho parecía bastante calmada.

—El golpe es en pocos minutos y todos nos esperan, no quiero perder más tiempo. —respondió con simpleza, Nika no dejaba de verlo fijo. Después de un corto silencio ella continúo.

—Tú no irás.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, su expresión pasó de estar calmada a molesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Me obligaste a quedarme con ustedes todo este tiempo, definitivamente iré —dejó de lado su apariencia calmada, estaba furioso por la declaración de Nika.

—Eso lo hice para mantenerte cerca de nosotros, no queria que te distrajeras y te perdieras por ahí. Quien sabe, quizás llegabas por accidente hasta la sede del Snake Pit.

Free guardó silencio, ya sabía hacia dónde iba esa conversación así que de nuevo volvió a plantar en su rostro la expresión calmada que ya se sabía.

—No tengo idea de que hablas.

—¿En serio creíste que jamás me iba a dar cuenta Free? —La chica se levantó— Yo trabajé más que nadie dentro del Snake Pit, conozco sus secretos más íntimos y sucios, entre ellos tú Free de la Hoya.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche cerca de la cama donde habían varios papeles. Tomó uno y comenzó a leerlo.

—Free de la Hoya, Estado: aliado consciente, Funciones: Servir y proteger al infiltrado Fubuki Sumie así como sus objetivos dentro de la resistencia de bladers.

Free escuchó en silencio lo que la chica decía, ella lo miró con enojo.

—Sé esto desde antes de llegar a Japón, supe esto todo el tiempo y no se lo dije a nadie porque sabía que si te dejaba no irías al BC Sol, irias con el Snake Pit a cumplir el estúpido trato que hiciste. No hay razones válidas para que nos sigas traicionando, así que te vas a quedar aquí y no estorbaras más en nuestros planes.

Free se movió con rapidez, intentó derribar de una patada en la cabeza a Nika pero ella interpuso su brazo en el camino, pudo lograrlo a tiempo debido a que tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. El rubio no se detendría ahí así que de un movimiento se liberó e intentó dar un puñetazo en su rostro pero la chica fue más rápida y logró esquivarlo, aunque su puño rozó un poco su cara provocando un raspón.

—Ya fue suficiente —pronunció ella antes de tomar uno de los brazos de Free y dislocarlo con facilidad, el chico sufrió notablemente la herida pero aun así no se detuvo y se alzó de nuevo contra ella.

Antes de lograr hacer algo ella soltó una patada en el rostro de Free que lo desoriento, cayó al suelo y Nika aprovechó la oportunidad para inmovilizarlo, tomando el brazo del chico y estampando su cara contra el suelo.

—Se acabó Free, no hay nada porque pelear.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡No sabes nada! —pronunció con dificultad, Nika negó.

—Te equivocas Free, el que no sabe nada eres tú. Sé que haces esto para proteger a Cristina, ella es más que una hermana para ti y el BC Sol es el hogar donde creciste. Querías protegerlos a todos pero todo terminó Free, el BC Sol ya no existe.

—¡Mientes!

—¡No lo hago! Cuando se enteró de todo por Silas, Cristina se esforzó demasiado en detener al Snake Pit, descuido al equipo quedándose con solo miembros débiles, su desempeño disminuyó y con el tiempo el equipo perdió la categoría de bey club, Cristina vendió el año pasado las instalaciones. Ella ya no tiene casa Free, ahora tiene dos trabajos para poder vivir, renunció a todo lo que tenía para detener esta locura, la locura que tú estás ayudando a avanzar.

—¡No..! Es… imposible…

Poco a poco el chico dejó de forcejear, Nika también deshizo con cuidado su agarre sobre él pues no podía simplemente bajar la guardia tan rápido. Free se llevó las manos al rostro sin poder concebir lo que había escuchado.

—Free sé que no es fácil de asimilar, te mantuviste alejado del mundo exterior mucho tiempo y jamás te enteraste de lo que le sucedió al BC Sol, no había manera de que pudieras saberlo —Nika miró al rubio quien, afligido, se lamentaba a sí mismo— Por eso te pido, por favor Free, ya no te metas más en esto, has perdido más de lo que podrías recuperar. Deja que nosotros hagamos el trabajo como tiene que ser.

El rubio no contestó, Nika lo miró con lástima pues quizás después de Shu era Free la persona que más salió perjudicada en todo esto. Además que ella no quería darle la oportunidad de pelear a pesar de que recién se enteró que había perdido, pues a sus ojos aún era una amenaza y no se podía fiar de él.

Decidió finalmente dejarlo solo, habían muchas personas por quien lamentarse, Free solo era uno entre ellos.

Fue directo al estacionamiento donde subió a una camioneta donde Silas, Wakiya, Daigo y Rantaro estaban, todos los demás se hallaban en la otra camioneta. Las miradas curiosas de ellos se fijaron en su semblante poco animado pero aun así decidieron no hacer preguntas. Se colocó a un lado de Silas quien la miraba con preocupación, ella decidió mirarlo también para que supiera que no debía preocuparse con nada.

En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino, descendieron a una cuantas cuadras alejadas de la sede principal del Snake Pit; caminaron entre la gente usando ropas casuales para no llamar mucho la atención entre la gente.

Nika alzó la mirada cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el edificio de los Raging Bulls hace mucho había dejado de albergar a dicho equipo ya que fue movido a su nueva sede adquirida en España y sin embargo, el escudo que los representaba no había sido quitado en todo este tiempo.

Ya no hacía falta la discrecion, solo una buena organización era lo más importante así que sola, se acercó a la entrada principal del edificio y fue recibida al instante por una cara bien conocida.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo la persona que le abrió la puerta, ella le sonrió.

—Gracias Boa, sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

Le extendió la mano al chico en modo de saludo, le alegraba verlo después de tanto tiempo ya que en sus días dentro del Snake Pit fue amable con ella incluso si ignoraba el hecho de que ya no estaba siendo controlada por Phi. Luego, cuando fue el ataque a la resistencia, él fue el responsable de dejarla en libertad. Fue ahí cuando supo que efectivamente tenían un aliado dentro del Snake Pit así que, incluso si no mantuvieron conversación alguna después de dicho incidente, ella asumió que el chico de ojos verdes los apoyaria en todos sus movimientos incluyendo el ataque de ahora mismo.

—Es bueno saber que vinieron justo a tiempo, Nika, el Snake Pit se salió de total control —comentó el chico con seriedad, ella le prestó más atención.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Phi ya no está dentro del juego, Ashtem planeó traicionarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, además también está en riesgo tú hermano.

—¿Porque habria de estar en peligro Toko? Está bajo el control de Phi, ¿le pasó algo a sus _Eyes_ acaso? —preguntó la de cabellos rosas, analizando lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

—No, hablo de Valt —dijo Boa angustiado, Nika bufó.

—Si Valt está en peligro es porque él solo se lo buscó, no hay nada que pueda hacer —pronunció molesta, Boa negó.

—Después de la traición de Phi ya no hubo razones para que nos escondieran más este secreto. Nika, Valt nunca actuo por si mismo…

El edificio retumbó un poco pero fueron capaces de sentirlo, Nika miro al chico y se acercó a la puerta, indicandoles a todos los demás que esperaban afuera que era seguro pasar pues la recepción estaba despejada.

—Cuéntame todo en el camino, tenemos que reunir a los otros y comenzar con esto.

Boa asintió y desactivó el sistema de seguridad de los elevadores, pronto se reunieron con el grupo de Stan, Ken, Kit y todos los demás.

—¿Y Kurenai? — preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, Nika lo miró confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? Ustedes lo atacaron, perdimos comunicación con él y Aiga hace un tiempo.

—¿Todavía no ha llegado? —preguntó Wakiya sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Nika volteo a verlos a los dos molesta y pronto entraron en el elevador, con destino a la última batalla que disputarian.

—¡Ustedes dos! No sé qué se traen entre manos y espero que aclaren todo esto

La puerta del elevador se cerró.

/

El corazón se le oprimía, sentía un terrible y agonizante dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo sin cesar, era una experiencia de lo más horripilante. Los ojos le ardían como nunca pero era incapaz de abrirlos con libertad, parecía como si sus párpados se hubieran pegado entre sí y, aunque deseara llevar sus manos a sus ojos y arrancarse ese pedazo de piel no podía hacerlo, pues tampoco sentía sus extremidades, ni siquiera era consciente de si las conservaba aún.

Repentinamente un dolor aún más grande, que superaba a todo lo demás que sintió, nació en su cabeza. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera podía gritar, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco si esto no se detenía pronto.

Después de tanto tiempo de no sentir dolor, de estar desconectado de la realidad esto era lo primero que sentía, quizás no debio descuidar así a la realidad. Debió quedarse y afrontar los problemas por sí mismo y no dejarselo todo a Valkyrie, así podría saber que estaba sucediendo y tal vez intentar defenderse un poco.

Repentinamente el dolor se detuvo, fue capaz de abrir los ojos después de muchos intentos y todo se veía en tonos rojos, miró a su alrededor intentando comprender qué estaba pasando y se encontró en un extraño lugar, muchas personas con máscara lo miraban atentamente y después de un rato pudo reconocerlos.

" _¡Son del Snake Pit!"_ pensó alarmado, de repente empezó a sentirse enojado y furioso, el sentimiento llego tan rápido que fue algo que no podía entender o controlar en su totalidad.

—Señor acaba de entrar en la tercera fase —Escuchó que dijo una de las personas enmascaradas a la personas que parecía ser el líder, Valt intento mirarlo con más atención.

—Este punto es equivalente a la fase final de Requiem normal. pero no nos detendremos, lleguemos hasta el final. ¡Que empiece la fase cuatro! —dijo el sujeto con entusiasmo, Valt no entendía del todo que pasaba pero nuevamente sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y cayó en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

O algo parecido.

Valt en realidad era muy consciente de lo que sucedía, pero su cuerpo era otra historia. Una luz resplandeció en medio de la oscuridad y se expandió con rapidez, frente suyo volvió a ver a Valkyrie.

—¡Valkyrie! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el chico alarmado a la enorme figura en frente de él. Desde siempre Valkyrie había sido de pocas palabras pero esta vez tenía que aclararle muchas cosas, no podía dejarlo sin respuestas.

—Lo lamento Valt, intenté protegerte pero los humanos siempre fueron complicados —dijo la valquiria con pena, Valt no entendía.

—¿Complicados? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cumplí mi promesa —dijo repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Valt— desde hace mucho tiempo, logré vengarme de Shu Kurenai.

—¿Qué?... —Valt no podía creerlo, su trato entonces ya había terminado desde hace tiempo pero ¿porque se quedó? ¿porque despertó hasta ahora?.

—No quise traerte de vuelta porque sabía que aun no habias sanado por completo, necesitabas más tiempo y yo te daría todo el que necesitarás —continúo la valquiria— pero yo no soy humana, no se actuar como uno, así que tome los consejos que Phi me daba para continuar como un humano lo haría, pero creo que me engaño. La última vez que vi a tus amigos no parecían divertirse, más bien se veían asustados o tristes por algo.

—Valkyrie… ¿Porque lo hiciste?

—Nosotros no podemos sentir como los humanos, las emociones llegan a nosotros como una conexión pero los humanos rara vez sienten eso entre sí, nunca pude adaptarme a depender de la vista y el pensamiento para sentir algo. Dependí mucho de Phi para que me dijera que era lo bueno y lo malo pero me engaño; fuimos al Snake Pit, vivimos ahí mucho tiempo pero creo que también hicimos cosas muy malas, herimos a las personas. Phi siempre me dijo que todo era un juego y que si lo hacia te ayudaria a sentir menos dolor, tenía que vivir bien para que tú te recuperaras.

—Pero eso no pasó, ¿verdad? —preguntó Valt a Valkyrie, ella negó— Por eso no me recuperé, estuve viviendo todo este tiempo lastimando, hiriendo a otros, mi alma siguió corrompiendose en vez de sanar. Nunca iba a salir de ahí.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, empezó a hiperventilar desesperado por la situación. Valkyrie intentó ayudarlo pero cuando quiso tocarlo su mano lo atravesó por completo, tanto Valt como ella se vieron mutuamente con la sorpresa plasmada en sus rostros.

—Nuestra resonancia está cambiando —dijo Valkyrie al comprender lo que pasaba, Valt negó con fuerza.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hago Valkyrie? —preguntó desesperado, ella poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada.

—¡Valt, no dejes de escuchar!

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desaparecer por completo, ahora Valt estaba solo, miró a todos lados esperando a que algo ocurriera.

Repentinamente sintió que caía, todo comenzó a ponerse blanco pero no había nada a su alrededor, solo sentía su cuerpo caer como una pesada roca hacia algo que parecía no tener un final. La adrenalina se disparó en todo sus sistema pero no servía de mucho pues no podía moverse en absoluto.

Solo se dejo caer en ese vórtice sin principio ni fin.

/

—Ya me oíste, ¿donde está Valt? —Volvió a preguntar Shu mientras levantaba y azotaba de nueva cuenta el rostro de Phi en el tablero de comandos, detrás suyo un sujeto bastante alto y musculoso miraba la escena incómodo.

—¿Qué tal si le das la oportunidad de hablar? —sugirió el sujeto, al lado suyo otro bufó.

—No estoy de acuerdo, hazlo sufrir más —dijo con una sonrisa burlesca y maliciosa, Shu respiro profundo y decidió darle a Phi la oportunidad.

El albino más alto por fin pudo entrar en razón, miro a los tres presentes en ese sitio y sonrió.

—Vaya, trajiste a la caballería pesada ¿eh? —preguntó irónico, Shu lo miró enfurecido.

—Deja de lado los halagos, empieza a hablar o tendrás que negociar con alguno de ellos y creeme, no desearás hacerlo cuando están de mal humor.

—¿Quien diría que Shu Kurenai podía ser el policía malo y los otros dos sus guardaespaldas? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Lui Shirosagi no es el guardaespaldas de nadie —replicó el chico del cabello ígneo completamente molesto, por otro lado el sujeto más grande, Hae-Jin, se acercó a la computadora donde Shu había aplastado al pobre sujeto hace unos instantes.

—Deberían irse, aquí no hay nada para ustedes —dijo Phi mirándolos con una sonrisa irónica, ni Shu ni Lui entendieron de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Porque lo dices? —preguntó Shu con seriedad, el de ojos bicolor sonrió.

—Porque están en una trampa, la misma trampa en lo que yo caí.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera preguntar más, Hae-Jin se levantó con rapidez del asiento.

—¡No miente! Hay que irnos ahora —dijo alarmado mientras tomaba a Lui y se lo llevaba cargando en medio de las réplicas de este.

Shu no quiso preguntar más así que tomó a Phi corrieron de ahí lo más rápido posible. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban en el exterior del enorme edificio.

—¡Ya salimos, ya bajame! —gritó Lui furioso contra el enorme chico, este le tapó la boca mientras se escondían en un callejón estrecho y oscuro.

Repentinamente muchas patrullas y cuerpos policiales rodearon el edificio, todos miraron con asombro la escena.

—Ashtem salió de aquí y llamó a la policía, dijo que el edificio estaba secuestrado por un psicópata de cabello blanco y ojos bicolor —explicó Hae-Jin lo que leyó en la computadora, parecía que a Ashtem le gustaba meter en problemas a otros. Todos suspiraron con pesadez.

—¿Porque lo hizo? —preguntó Shu dirigiéndose a Phi pero este ya no estaba detrás de ellos. Escucharon movimientos sobre ellos y miraron con asombro hacia arriba y ahí estaba él, en el techo del edificio viéndolos con malicia.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Lui y salto entre los estrechos muros del callejón, logrando subir al techo y empezó a perseguir a Phi.

—Así fue como debió haber subido Phi pero hizo mucho menos ruido —dijo Hae-Jin impresionado, Shu salió del callejón y empezó a correr mientras seguía a Phi con la mirada.

—¡Sigamoslo desde aquí! Algo me dice que nos llevara a donde queremos.

Continuaron así por unos cuantos minutos, chocando de vez en vez con las personas que estaban pasando por ahí. Después lo perdieron de vista.

—Ahí hay demasiados edificios, puede confundirse en donde sea —dijo Shu mirando que ya no podían avanzar más sin perderse. Hae-Jin presto más atención alrededor.

—Mira —dijo mientras apuntaba a un edificio en particular, un destello se movía una y otra vez, fueron hacia el lugar y Shu lo reconoció al instante.

—El edificio de los Raging Bulls.

Lui se acercó a ellos dando un salto desde algún lugar, miró molesto a todos lados.

—Ese sujeto Phi bajó cerca de aquí pero no pude alcanzarlo.

—A Phi le tendieron una trampa en el otro edificio, seguro que querrá vengarse de propia mano —dijo el coreano mirando el imponente edificio frente a ellos.

—Llama a los demás, encontramos la auténtica base del Snake Pit —dijo Shu a Hae-Jin, luego los tres entraron al sitio.

/

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejando frente a ellos una habitación en la completa oscuridad, Nika estaba dispuesta a salir primero pero Boa la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—Yo iré, algo está raro por aquí. —dijo el chico mirando con atención el lugar, Nika aceptó su petición sin rechistar.

Apenas dar un paso fuera del sistema mecánico se vió inmovilizado por un sujeto bajo la mirada asombrada de todos, las luces se prendieron dejando la habitación iluminada tenuemente. El lugar era amplio y bastante extenso, de principio a fin se podían ver una enorme multitud de chicos enmascarados, chicos como el que ahora mismo estaba apresando a Boa. El de ojos verdes soltó un golpe usando su codo en el estómago de su agresor y logró liberarse.

Repentinamente una pantalla se prendió en una de las paredes del lugar, no podía verse nada pero sí podían escuchar una desagradable risa burlesca.

"Veo que pudieron encontrarnos" dijo una voz de un sujeto desagradable, Nika pudo identificarlo.

—Ashtem —dijo mirando con más atención la pantalla, el mencionado soltó una risa.

"Vaya, no podía faltar nuestra querida _Eye_ ideal a la pequeña fiesta de celebración, por favor deja que te demos una calurosa bienvenida".

Del suelo empezaron a salir varias arenas bey, fue entonces cuando el muro trasero del elevador comenzó a desplazarse hacia adelante obligandolos a todos a salir de ahí. Nika no se quedó a esperar a que algo más pasará así que se acercó a uno de los muchos _Eyes_ que estaban en ese sitio, sacó a Hazard Kerbeus y lo retó silenciosamente a una batalla.

—Recuerden lo que les dije, debemos enfrentarlos para poder liberarlos de Requiem, hagan todo lo posible para romper a sus beys, si no lo logran el combate fisico sera inevitable.

Los chicos que en primera instancia estaban impactados pronto entraron en razón al ver la batalla de Nika contra ese sujeto, sin dudarlo se acercaron a enfrentar uno a uno las batallas correspondientes. Sin embargo eran demasiados para todos ellos, tanto así que llegaban a entrometerse en batallas que ya habían iniciado.

—Están haciendo trampa —dijo Daigo mirando todo el caos que poco a poco iba en incremento.

Ken a su lado miró a Wakiya, Rantaro y Daigo, sabía que ninguno entraría a disputar ninguna batalla ya que se habían retirado desde sus respectivos incidentes con Red Eye pero él no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, así que corrió e intentó retener solo con sus brazos a unos cuantos chicos para que no interrumpieran más batallas.

—¡Vamos! ¡No me digan que solo se van a quedar mirando! —gritó a sus compañeros, ellos reaccionaron a su petición y después de mirarse por un corto periodo de tiempo se apresuraron en ayudar de la misma manera.

Toda la situacion comenzo a volverse en un inminente caos, era bastante difícil combatir con varias personas a la vez para todos ellos y aún más, romper sus beys en el proceso. Nika tenía razón pues si no lograban hacerlo los _Eyes_ perdedores de sus batallas se abalanzaban a ellos buscando un combate físico, incluso podian jurar que tenían las intenciones de romperles más que el brazo.

—¡Son demasiados! —gritó exasperado Wakiya después de que dos sujetos lograron rebasarlo y derribarlo en el suelo, sintió una punzada en el hombro— ¡Agh, maldito brazo inútil!

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a asumir su papel en aquella batalla. Miró a todos lados con desespero, pocos habían logrado romper a los beys de esos sujetos y a pesar de eso, seguian saliendo más y más de quien sabe donde. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cedieran y se unieran a las marionetas.

Fue en un breve momento que lo vio, Phi atravesó a la multitud sin ningún problema y llegó al otro extremo de la enorme habitación donde cruzó una puerta y desapareció como una ráfaga creada por el viento.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

Antes de siquiera poder asimilarlo el sonido del elevador ascendiendo lo distrajo, miró con atención la inminente llegada de ese aparato y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, finalmente pudo ver a las personas que estuvo esperando desde esa mañana.

Shu Kurenai acompañado de Aiga Akaba y lo que parecía otro grupo de personas un poco más grande que el suyo que bien conocía, salieron con rapidez del elevador. El albino y el castaño se acercaron bajo la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

—¡Llegaste tarde! —regañó el rubio al de ojos rojos— Creí que se habían decidido escaparse de todo este lío.

—Yo nunca he escapado de nada —respondió Aiga enojado, Shu simplemente ignoró sus regaños.

—¿A donde fue Phi? —preguntó serio y directo, Wakiya rodó los ojos pero no estaba molesto, la actitud de Shu era distinta a la última vez que se vieron, le recordó a los viejos días. Aunque no era el mejor momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, le indicó la puerta al extremo de la habitación por la que había pasado el albino.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Aiga desanimado al ver que el lugar no podía atravesarse tan fácil con tantas personas estorbando, a su lado Ranjiro hizo aparición.

—¡No se preocupen, les abriremos un camino! —anunció el rubio antes de que Hae-Jin, Xavier, Xander, Ren Wu y Laban se encargaron de combatir a los bladers que se interponían en el camino. A su vez que el resto conformado por Kurt, Lui, Naoki, Jin y Count Night se unían a las batallas que se disputaban en los lugares más caóticos.

—Buena fiesta pero no me llegó la invitación.

—No es el mejor momento para bromas Kurt, nuestros amigos nos necesitan —reprendió Xander al sujeto que solo desvió la mirada y comenzó a batallar.

—Xander ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Nika acercándose al enorme chico.

—Después de que tú y Toko se fueron hace dos años y nunca regresaron no pude quedarme tranquilo solo con la resistencia respaldando la causa. Así que empecé a viajar por todo el mundo e hice amigos, a la mayoría los entrené y ellos combatieron todo este tiempo al Snake Pit en eventos públicos — explicó Xander con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, las defensas de la WBBA —dijo Nika recordando el nombre popular que los bladers invictos contra el Snake Pit se ganaron.

—Así es, Suoh y su amigo se acercaron a mí hace unos días y al enterarme de todo los reuní y en el camino nos encontramos con Shu.

Nika lo miró, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con tanto apoyo de por medio. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder así que después de una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, se retiró a seguir en el combate.

Los últimos combatientes entraron por la puerta de las escaleras, en medio de todo ese caos muy pocos se alegraron por verlos.

—¡Cuza! —exclamó Silas entre confundido y alegre por verlo ahí.

—¿No te capturaron? —preguntó Kit mirándolo impresionado, el azabache rió a lo bajo.

—El Snake Pit no pudo conmigo, escapé apenas ví que Free se quedó con ustedes, ya no confiaba en él así que me fuí —dijo con orgullo, repentinamente un blader enmascarado lo intentó atacar pues al parecer había perdido una batalla contra Nika y solo atacó a quien estaba más cerca, afortunadamente Cuza pudo derribarlo con una acrobacia.

—Presume después, es el momento de luchar —comentó su acompañante, Suoh, notando la conflictiva situación de esos momentos.

Ambos se dirigieron a disputar batallas, los alrededores eran un caos inclusive si lograban ganar, pues los bladers enmascarados quedaban inconscientes uno a uno y eso entorpecia en gran medida la movilidad de todos ahí. Rantaro notó ese problema y se dirigió a Shu.

—Kurenai —Logró llamar la atención del albino pues volteo a mirarlo— Intentaré bajar a todos los que pueda a la recepción usando el elevador, creo que lo mejor será llamar a la policía y varias ambulancias para que los atendían.

—Pero aún falta encontrar a Valt —dijo el albino con seriedad, Rantaro asintió.

—Lo sé, por eso tienes que irte ya.

El albino asintió y salió corriendo de ahí con Aiga y Hartz siguiéndole los pasos, Rantaro empezó a arrastrar los cuerpos inconscientes de los pobres chicos derrotados en el elevador, era una tarea difícil al ser prácticamente peso muerto el que estaba cargando. Fue cuando estaba metiendo a la segunda persona en el elevador que alguien más se acercó.

—Déjame ayudarte —Escuchó esa voz que con el paso de esos años había cambiado, miró a su hermano menor quien efectivamente lo ayudó a meter por completo a esa persona.

Se miraron un rato y sonrieron, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. A pesar de eso no había tiempo que perder así que metieron a todos los que pudieron ahí adentro.

—¿Cuál es la capacidad de esta cosa? —preguntó Ranjiro a su hermano.

—De 25 personas, pero ellos están inconscientes, recostados solo cabrán entre 5 y 10.

—Entonces hay que acelerar el paso.

Ambos Kiyama entraron al elevador y presionaron el botón, al bajar sacaron a los chicos del aparato y volvieron a subir para meter a más gente, repitieron esa acción aproximadamente seis veces sin detenerse.

Quizás ya se estaba acercando el momento de llamar a la policía.

/

Seguir los pasos de Phi no era tarea sencilla, mucho menos si les llevaba tanta ventaja justo como ahora mismo. A pesar de la llegada inesperada del ejército improvisado que Xander armó para ayudarlos, su plan seguía siendo básicamente el mismo. Hartz buscaría a Phi y lo obligaría a romper esa extraña conexión de reemplazo que Valkyrie compartía con Valt, por su lado él y Aiga irían a enfrentar a Ashtem para terminar con toda esta locura de una vez por todas.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta un largo pasillo se extendió frente a ellos, era un lugar bastante extraño pues no había una sola puerta alrededor, únicamente había una hasta el otro extremo del pasillo dejando un panorama de cierto manera poco alentador.

Corrieron hasta llegar ahí, se detuvieron antes de entrar e intercambiaron miradas, asegurándose de estar en las mejores condiciones tanto física como mental para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera ahí dentro.

Shu deslizó con cuidado el picaporte que bloqueaba la puerta, una vez hecho esto de una patada la abrió por completo y a la vista quedó expuesta una habitación a oscuras iluminada por múltiples máquinas muy similares a las que se encontraron en el edificio anterior. No parecía haber nadie ahí dentro así que con cautela ingresaron.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Aiga mirando las máquinas con asombro y curiosidad.

—Son cápsulas de Requiem, inducen un estado de inconsciencia monitoreado para amplificar la conexión de blader y bey —explicó Shu con brevedad, se detuvo un poco a ver una de ellas— pero parece que les hicieron varias modificaciones.

—Tal vez fue por esto que mi hermano parecía estar tan furioso con Ashtem —dijo Hartz mirando los enormes aparatos.

Un ruido se escuchó a la cercanía, dejaron de hablar y prestaron más atención por si algo ocurría. La brevedad del momento les parecía eterna y entre la sombras Aiga pudo divisar a alguien sentado, tocó ligeramente el hombro de Shu y señaló a ese lugar, él también miró al sujeto, empezaron a avanzar con cautela para poder apresarlo. Antes de poder lograrlo la figura se levantó de su lugar y se alzó corriendo.

—¡Atrapalo! —gritaron Shu y Aiga, Hartz fue el que estaba más cerca del extraño ser así que lo alcanzó y jaló una de sus ropas logrando retenerlo.

Aiga rápidamente buscó el interruptor de las luces, a la brevedad dió con el e iluminó el lugar dejando ver al sujeto quien, efectivamente se trataba de Phi.

—Vaya forma de tratar a un hombre herido —dijo con ironía pues al parecer no podía moverse mucho.

—Dar lástima no funcionará con nosotros —comentó Aiga mirando al sujeto.

—¿Dónde está Ashtem? ¿Y a dónde se fue Valt? —preguntó Shu con seriedad, Phi soltó una risa ligera.

—No lo sé —Hartz al escucharlo lo derribó y estampó su cara en el suelo.

—¡Deja de mentir ya Phi! Se acabó…

—¿Eso es lo que creen? —dijo el albino de ojos bicolor— Esto apenas está comenzando, yo lo sé… y él lo sabe.

Phi logró levantar un poco la cabeza y miró a un punto aparentemente desolado, sin embargo de ahí un rubio bien conocido por todos ellos hizo aparición.

—Fubuki… —dijo Aiga al ver a su viejo amigo, claramente estaba sorprendido de verlo pero aún más lo estaba por las condiciones en las que lo hacía. Pues el chico estaba con la mirada baja, parecía perdido y tambaleaba como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Nadie estaba seguro de qué hacer o qué decir, Shu fue el primero en actuar y se acercó al chico.

—Oye… Fubuki, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó dando pasos lentos en su dirección, lo miró con más atención y notó en su cuerpo varias magulladuras y rasguños pero aún así, esas parecían ser las heridas menos graves que tenía.

Cuando la distancia entre ambos chicos de ojos rojos era mínima el rubio se abalanzó contra él de cabellos blanco en un intento de atacarlo. Shu pudo esquivarlo pero Fubuki no parecía querer ceder en sus intentos así que lo persiguió lo más que pudo, afortunadamente Aiga actuó y detuvo al rubio, pues este último titubeó en sus movimientos y aprovechó la oportunidad para derribarlo.

—¡Detente Fubuki…! —gritó el castaño luchando con los movimientos erráticos del rubio, lo examinó con rapidez y notó que su mirada parecía perdida— No parece estar pensando con claridad…

Shu se acercó a Phi muy molesto.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó con la voz más amenazante que pudo hacer— Sé que él estaba bajo tu custodia, sea lo que sea que le haya sucedido es culpa tuya, más bien ¡Es por decisión tuya!

Phi sonrió con burla.

—¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir? ¿Para qué haría algo tan estúpido? El chico necesitaba escarmiento y disciplina, únicamente una buena lección de lealtad fue lo que le dí.

Aiga escuchó a Phi mientras miraba a su amigo; a pesar de que no le estaba haciendo nada además de retenerlo el rubio parecía estar luchando con una fuerza invisible. Parecía tan miserable y desesperado por querer alejarlos a todos, odiaba verlo así. ¿Dónde quedó el chico que solía alentarlo? Ese el cual cambió lugares con él y se unió a una organización peligrosa como lo es el Snake Pit, lo miraba y no encontraba esa fortaleza que lo caracterizaba por ningún lado. Tenía que hacer algo por él, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para regresarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

—Hartz… —La voz lenta y amenazante de Aiga llamó la atención a los tres, miraron al de ojos turquesas quien respiraba errático, notoriamente molesto— ¡Encárgate de Fubuki!

Antes de que pudieran decir algo el castaño soltó al rubio de ojos rojos y desplazó de un solo movimiento a Hartz en su tarea de apresar a Phi, mientras que Shu fue rápidamente a sustituir a Aiga pues Hartz no pudo acatar su petición a tiempo.

—¡Maldito! ¡Ahora mismo vas a enfrentarme! A ver si eres tan valiente para hacerlo —gritó el castaño mientras arrugaba las prendas de Phi con odio entre sus manos.

—¡Aiga, detente! No caigas en su juego —dijo Hartz intentando calmar al menor, Phi sonrió al ver que el destino le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad.

—Está bien, si una batalla es lo que quieres entonces te la daré —Sonrió con malicia viendo al menor, la expresión de este parecía más que enfadada.

—No hay razones sólidas para aceptar —Shu interrumpió su plática— Estás perdido si crees que caeremos en tu trampa.

—Oh pero no es una trampa, por supuesto que les daré algo a cambio si soy yo quien pierde el enfrentamiento —dijo Phi con sorna en la voz— ¿Qué les parece… traer de vuelta a Valt Aoi?

Eso los tomó por sorpresa, Shu, Aiga y Hartz intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

—Danos un momentos —dijo Shu levantándose mientras llevaba a un Fubuki que aún luchaba por zafarse consigo, Aiga soltó a Phi y se reunieron con Hartz un tanto alejados del de ojos bicolor.

—¿Qué opinan? —preguntó Shu con seriedad a los otros dos, Fubuki se movía muy agresivamente bajo su agarre, Hartz se apresuró en responder.

—Es obvio que es una trampa, Phi no tiene nada que perder.

—Pero nos promete traer de vuelta a Valt —interrumpió Aiga— ¿O creen que no lo haga?

—Lo haria, si pudiera —dijo Hartz ganandose las miradas interesadas de los otros dos— Cuando toque a Phi pude sentir su resonancia con Phoenix y los _Eyes_ , está demasiado dispersa, casi es inexistente.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, si la resonancia de Phi con los _Eyes_ no existe entonces ¿porque todos nos atacaron allá abajo? —preguntó Shu al de diente puntiagudos, este suspiro.

—No lo sé, algo cambió pero no estoy seguro de que es. Tal vez están corrompidos por Requiem

El forcejeo de Fubuki por querer liberarse se incrementó repentinamente deteniendo la conversación que sostenían. Aiga ayudó a Shu a calmar al rubio y a sostenerlo con más fuerza para que no pudiera hacerles daño, el castaño lo miró y se lamentó de su estado, él ya había tomado una decisión.

—No hay alternativa, debo combatir con él —dijo Aiga muy seguro de sí mismo.

Shu y Hartz lo miraron no muy seguros de su decisión pero antes de poder intentar convencer al castaño de ceder, Fubuki dejó de patalear y forcejear llamando su atención. El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante por un largo rato para después alzarla con lentitud.

—Él… miente —pronunció con la voz apagada y arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera despertando de una larga sesión de sueño.

—Fubuki… —Aiga levantó más su rostro y pudo ver que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza— ¿Qué es esto?

—Está teniendo un lapso de lucidez, debemos sacarle toda la información que podamos — explicó Hartz con rapidez, Aiga intentó no mover mucho al rubio.

—Fubuki, soy yo, Shu —dijo el albino, colocó una de sus manos en la frente del rubio, este permaneció con los ojos cerrados— ¿Quién nos miente? ¿Phi?

El rubio asintió a la pregunta.

—Phi… ya no tiene ninguna conexión… y Valt tampoco —Formuló usando la misma voz apagada y lenta de antes, los tres se miraron con asombro.

—¿Cómo que Valt ya no tiene ninguna conexión?

—Ellos… Valkyrie y Valt están sumidos en el vacío… ninguno puede escapar.

Esas palabras los dejaron confundidos, no sabían a qué se refería el rubio. Fubuki buscó con su mano a algo y cuando logró dar con el brazo de Aiga lo tomó con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—Per.. perdóname, lo arruine todo… no debí alejarte de esto.

Aiga sintió una punzada en el corazón, negó con la cabeza incluso si el rubio no podía verlo.

—Lo hiciste para protegerme, a todos en realidad. Cuando Shu despertó por segunda vez después de que lo venci también lo alejaste por las mismas razones, ya habíamos sufrido demasiado ¿no?

—Pero aun así…

—No te lamentes más Fubuki, la carga que puse en tus hombros fue más de lo que una sola persona pudiera soportar. También fue culpa mía por fallarte en mi palabra de apoyarnos en esto —dijo el albino de ojos rojos conmovido, pues Fubuki había hecho un gran trabajo siguiendo su plan inicial en todo este tiempo.

—Aiga… —De nueva cuenta llamó al castaño, este se acercó más a escucharlo. El rubio abrió ligeramente sus párpados dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos, profundos pero con un ligero brillo en ellos— termina con él.

Luego cayó en la inconsciencia, el castaño se quedó un tanto sorprendido por breves instantes, luego asintió como si el rubio pudiera verlo.

—Lo haré, por todos nosotros.

Hartz tomó al chico inconsciente entre sus brazos, lo cargó en su espalda.

—Creo que es mejor que esté así por el momento —mencionó con desgano, miró la expresión poco alentadora de Aiga así que se acercó a él— Te cedo mi combate contra mi hermano, es todo tuyo. Yo me llevaré a Fubuki para mantenerlo a salvo en lo que todo termina.

No esperó a que le contestara y salió de ahí con el chico a cuestas, Shu y Aiga los miraron marcharse. Shu tomó al castaño de los hombros y lo miró con seriedad.

—Si vas a enfrentarlo tienes que ser cauteloso. La última vez que combatiste contra él perdiste.

—¿Y eso a que viene? —preguntó el de ojos turquesas algo fastidiado, no necesitaba que le recordaran su pésimo desempeño.

—Que no quiero que cometas los mismos errores de la última vez, te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos momentáneos y perdiste la concentración durante el duelo. Se más precavido con lo que sientes.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?! Ese sujeto torturó a Fubuki —La voz le salió adolorida, Shu apretó su agarre en sus hombros.

—Pero si fallas solo le vas a dar la oportunidad de que vuelva a corromperte —aclaró Shu, la mirada de Aiga se desvío con molestia— No te pido que seas delicado en el enfrentamiento, te pido que recuerdes todos los consejos que Fubuki te dio para derrotarme, que disfrutes está batalla y lo hagas añicos. Da todo de ti y no hagas esto por simple venganza, hazlo para demostrarle a ese cretino que no debe meterse con el campeón mundial.

La sonrisa ladina de Shu y sus palabras lo hicieron entrar en razón, sabía que era mejor que una simple máquina de venganza andante, que él podía hacerse valer por sí mismo y no necesitaba más que disfrutar de un buen combate con su compañero para ser el mejor del mundo. Saco a Achilles y lo contempló, no necesitó más que un brillo que atravesará su layer para saber que él también estaba de acuerdo en su manera de combatir. Fue ahí cuando una sonrisa surco en su rostro.

—¡Lo haremos!.

Volteo con su bey en mano y lo alzó al frente, retando a Phi a una batalla. El albino que desde hace rato estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados sonrió, los abrió de par en par mostrando sus orbes que se tornaron en un color oscuro momentáneamente.

—¡Hagámoslo!

Phi se acercó a un panel en la pared y desplazó un interruptor, una sección del suelo se abrió y de ella surgió una arena de batalla. Aiga miró a Shu y rápidamente le dijo algo.

—¡Vete! Busca a Valt, debe estar en la cima de este estúpido lugar.

Esa petición tomó desprevenido al albino, miro a Aiga confundido y preocupado.

—No cambiemos más el plan de lo que ya está, descuida, yo puedo con él —Dibujó una sonrisa confiada y honesta en su rostro. Shu suspiró y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Cuidate y gana.

El castaño asintió y Shu salió corriendo por la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación. Phi solo lo miró marcharse pues no valía la pena detenerlo.

—Así que te gustan los combates sin publicó —comentó al de ojos turquesas, él le sonrió.

—Digamos que quiero darte la oportunidad de no quedar en ridículo frente a alguien más cuando pierdas.

Phi bufó divertido por su comentario.

—¿Sabes? Tú siempre fuiste mi objetivo principal, si Fubuki no se hubiera metido en el camino esta historia sería muy diferente.

—Y se lo agradezco —Aiga se acercó al estadio, preparándose para lanzar— Llegó la hora de saldar mis deudas.

Phi acomodó su cabello y le lanzó una sonrisa soberbia al castaño, retandolo en silencio o quizás burlándose de él, Aiga aun así no le presto más atención de la necesaria y se concentró en lo que haría.

—3… 2… 1… ¡Let it rip!

Al final del conteo ambos lanzaron sus beys a la arena, Aiga ya había notado que el de ojos bicolor tenía el brazo lastimado pero aun así no iba a fiarse en eso para ganar, Phi era demasiado fuerte para que eso lo detuviera. Decidió ir con todo.

Achilles giró con una enorme fuerza alrededor del estadio.

—Como lo imagine, eres bastante fuerte —comentó Phi al mirar la intensidad en la que Achilles giraba— Pero no lo suficiente para vencerme ¡Vamos _Revive Phoenix_!

En ese instante Phoenix se aproximó con velocidad a colisionar contra Aquilles, las fuerzas de ambos beys chocaron compitiendo una con la otra. Al final ambos terminaron por repelerse y salieron en dirección contraria con menor intensidad a la inicial.

—No hay que dejarlo escapar, ¡Achilles, _Turbo Dive_!

Achilles golpeó con fuerza la pared interna del estadio ocasionando un rebote en el aire, lo cuál lo ayudó a ganar impulso y potencia para atacar contra Phoenix, más esto no tomó por sorpresa a Phi quien solo contempló como su bey recibía el impacto de lleno.

—Ahora ¡ _Revive crush_!

Esas palabras, eran familiares para Aiga pues fue el mismo movimiento que Phi uso en su último combate, impresionado por dicho evento no pudo reaccionar cuando vió como el anillo de la capa superior de Phoenix salía disparada y golpeaba una pared del estadio para luego contraatacar contra Aquilles mientras que Phoenix, quien aún giraba con gran poder hacía lo mismo, aprisionando a su querido bey en una choque de fuerzas del que era casi imposible escapar.

Finalmente la intensidad del anillo se redujo y este pudo dejar libre a Achilles, aún con dicha libertad el bey rojo giraba vacilante, solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que dejara de girar.

—Vaya, que inesperado —dijo Phi al terminar la primera batalla— Creí que te estallaría.

Aiga lo miró molesto, luego acercó su mano para tomar a Achilles quien ya había cedido a la gravedad pero antes de siquiera tocarlo se separó en sus tres piezas sorprendiendolo.

—Veo que no me equivoqué tanto —dijo Phi con un tono de burla en su voz, Aiga rápidamente recogió a Achilles— Te concederé la batalla por supervivencia, quiero ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar.

El castaño realmente se estaba conteniendo pues no volvió a responder al albino, miró a Achilles confirmando lo que ya sabía.

No iba a ser una batalla sencilla.

/

Cuando salió de esa habitación dejó de lado los pensamientos alrededor del duelo que Aiga y Phi estaban por disputar pues aún no habían completado su misión. Cruzó la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño pasillo que daba hacia otra puerta y unas escaleras metálicas poco cuidadas, intentó abrir la puerta de madera pero estaba bloqueada, retrocedió un poco y con una fuerte patada debajo del picaporte logró abrirla.

Entro encontrándose solo con un sucio baño que aparentemente había sido abandonado hace muchos años, sin más opción subió las escaleras metálicas que se tambaleaba como si fueran a colapsar en cualquier momento. Por lo viejas y descuidadas que estaban asumió que se trataban de escaleras de emergencia antiguas, seguro fueron sustituidas en algún momento por una ruta más eficiente. El camino hacia el final era bastante extenso, calculaba a simple vista entre seis o siete pisos lo cual era poco alentador, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a darle vértigo por intentar mirar hacia abajo.

Finalmente llegó a la cima donde la escalera conectaba con una aparentemente segura base de cemento, a pocos pasos otra puerta igual de vieja y descuidada que todas las demás con las que se topó era lo única vía de entrada a la vista.

La empujó y esta cedió al instante dejándole libre acceso, fue sorpresivo que en esta ocasión el lugar parecía estar bien iluminado y podía ver perfectamente todo alrededor. La habitación era enorme tal cual se esperaba del piso perteneciente al dueño de un equipo de fama internacional, parecía que había usado una entrada poco común pues pudo ver el elevador bastante retirado de donde él mismo se hallaba.

Aparentemente no había nadie allí adentro, según lo que recordaba ese era el último piso que utilizaba Theodore Glass del enorme edificio, él solía usar los primeros nueve pisos y los de arriba eran rentados por varias empresas en crecimiento.

" _Aunque pudo haber cambiado todo, quizás Glass despejó el edificio para sí solo"_ pensó seriamente pues eso solo hacia más tediosa la situacion actual, si ese era el caso encontrarlos sería muy dificil.

" _Piensa Shu, a Theodore no le conviene quedarse en el edificio a esconderse, sabe que la policía llegara en cualquier momento y lo encontraran"_ pensó analizando mejor la situación, todo ahora tenía más lógica, miró alrededor del lugar y no vió tampoco a Valt o alguna pista de que el chico haya estado ahí.

O tal vez sí, pudo ver que cerca del escritorio había un objeto tirado, se acercó con rapidez y se encontró con una máscara de cobertura completamente oscura.

—La mascara de Dark Eye —susurró para sí mismo, la tomó entre sus manos notando que estaba desprendida irregularmente por la mitad.

Luego se acercó a una de las enormes ventanas que brindaban una vista perfecta de la ciudad, miró hacia arriba y pudo notar que se hallaba dentro de uno de los edificios que llegaban a lo más alto. Repentinamente sus ideas volvieron a la vida al caer en cuenta de algo.

—Pues claro, no es solo un edificio alto, es un rascacielos. Los helicópteros aterrizan y despegan arriba sin problema.

Sin murmurar más tomó el elevador y se dirigió hasta lo más alto.

Cuando llegó y las puertas se abrieron finalmente pudo verlos a los dos, Ashtem mirando desde el balcón hacia la ciudad y a Valt parado frente a un estadio.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, _Red Eye_. —dijo Valt sonando exactamente como Ashtem.

/

—¿Cómo vamos? —preguntó Ranjiro en su decimoquinto viaje por el elevador con su hermano, miró a Suoh esperando una respuesta.

—No es tan simple, los _Eyes_ no dejan de salir —respondió el albino.

—Pareciera que Theodore trajo a todas sus reservas de todos lados del mundo —comentó la chica de cabellos ross metiéndose en la conversación— Es un acto desesperado, parece que…

Un repentino golpe en la cabeza la interrumpió tirándola en el suelo, el acto la tomó por desprevenido pues en esos momentos no combatía contra nadie. Miró al enmascarado que la golpeó con bastante molestia. Souh y Ranjiro que habían visto todo estaban a punto de intervenir.

—No se preocupen, sigan con lo suyo que yo me encargaré de él.

Ante las palabras y el tono severo de la chica Aoi decidieron que estaba bien, ademas que no podían darse el lujo de que varios de ellos combatieran contra un solo Eye.

Nika se colocó con una pose severa frente al estadio al igual que el otro sujeto, iniciaron el conteo y en poco tiempo ambos beys iniciaron su batalla. Quizás era por el cansancio de beybatallar sin descanso alguno con tantos sujetos o quizás este era en verdad bueno, pero esta batalla le estaba resultando inusualmente difícil.

—¡Kerbeus, _Chain Counter_! —gritó Nika invocando el ataque especial de su bey, bastó eso para estallar al bey de su rival hecho que, sorprendió a la de cabellos rosas pues hasta ese instante ella había logrado romper los beys de todos sus rivales.

El chico se le abalanzó con la intención de derribarla hasta la inconsciencia pero Nika no cedería tan fácil, desvío su puño usando la parte externa de su mano sin embargo el movimiento la dejó desprotegida por unos instantes los cuales fueron aprovechados por el enmascarado y la derribó usando el brazo contrario. Nika miró con sorpresa la facilidad con la que cayó ante ese sujeto, se impulsó con las piernas y logró mover a un lado al tipo.

Sabía que debía ser lo más delicada posible con los _Eyes_ pues al final de cuentas el hecho de que los estuvieran atacando no era culpa suya, sin embargo el tipo al que ahora mismo combatía era un caso excepcional así que en movimiento desesperado por detenerlo se posicionó sobre él, lo tomó del cabello y azotó su cabeza contra el suelo al menos dos veces. Escuchó como su máscara se rompió y supo que ese era su límite por lo que detuvo en absoluto sus movimientos.

Lo dejó a un lado y se tomó un pequeño respiro, fue una lucha intensa la que recién libró.

—Ehm.. Nika… —Miró a Silas quien la llamó, el chico apuntó al sujeto inconsciente con el que termino de pelear— ¿Ya viste quién es?

La pregunta la dejó confundida unos instantes, levantó un poco al sujeto tomándolo del hombro y quedó impactada al verlo.

—Tokonatsu…

/

Achilles se dirigió con gran velocidad a colisionar contra Phi en apenas el inicio de la segunda batalla.

—¡ _Turbo Whip_! —gritó Aiga activando por completo la resonancia con Achilles, su cabello se alzó producto de dicha conexión.

El bey del castaño colisionó contra el de Phi, Aiga pudo distinguir que logró provocar gran daño en el.

—Ahora si estas jugando en serio Phoenix —dijo el albino para sí mismo, aun así Aiga pudo escucharlo, repentinamente abrió los ojos dejando a la vista que estos se habían tornado oscuros y tenebrosos— ¡ _Revive Impact_!

Gritó cuando Achilles desplazó a Phoenix con tanta fuerza que voló un poco por los aires, para Aiga le pareció increíble ver cómo el bey parecía tomar vuelo pues se alzó mucho más allá de lo que Achilles había podido hacer por sí solo, luego cayó con fiereza sobre el bey del castaño.

Aiga no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el impacto fue inminente, por suerte Aiga había logrado alcanzar el total despertar cuando lanzó a Achilles y Phoenix no logro estallarlo, solo lo debilitó y de nuevo la batalla tuvo un final por supervivencia.

—Supongo que así será entonces, solo me falta un punto para ganar —comentó Phi con un fingido tono triste— Es una pena que un bey como Achilles sea manejado por alguien como tú.

—Aún no se ha acabado —interrumpió Aiga al albino, este lo miró serio— Achilles y yo te mostraremos la verdadera forma de beybatallar.

Phi mostró seriedad y sin decir más se posicionó para el combate. Aiga miró un instante a Achilles pidiendo consejo.

" _Compitamos y juguemos, gana en tu mejor momento con nuestro resonar más poderoso"_

Aiga finalmente sonrió, colocó a su bey para la batalla listo para comenzar.

—3.. 2.. 1.. ¡Let it rip!

El enfrentamiento final dió inicio, Aiga sabia que tenia que atacar con todo lo que tenía así que usó su nuevo lanzamiento especial para lograr el despertar, supo que lo logró cuando las salientes de su bey se activaron.

Ambos beys comenzaron a girar en la arena, iban tan rápido que cualquier espectador común no podría seguirles el paso con facilidad. Aiga nuevamente inició con el ataque.

—¡ _Turbo Whip_!

Achilles atacó a Phoneix de frente, el daño que le causó fue considerable.

—¡ _Revive Impact_! —gritó Phi mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse oscuros, hasta este punto la batalla estaba resultando igual a la anterior pues Phoenix saltó por el impacto de Achilles y descendió directamente hacia él.

— No caeremos en el mismo truco, Achilles ¡ _Turbo Sword_!

—¿Y eso de que te servirá? —preguntó Phi con burla, más la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció cuando vió como Achilles tambaleó ligeramente y golpeó la superficie del estadio, dicho golpe desvió su trayectoria y así logró evadir su inminente ataque.

Phoenix solo golpeó contra el estadio.

—¡Eso es Achilles! —Festejó el castaño su maniobra, Phi rechistó.

—Niño idiota, eso no puede detenernos ¡ _Phoenix Break_!

Después del impacto contra el estadio Phoenix aceleró su velocidad y se dirigió con una increíble fuerza hacia Achilles.

—¡ _Turbo Shield_! —gritó Aiga, Achilles aprovechó el rumbo vacilante que había adquirido producto de su maniobra anterior y enfrentó a Phoenix.

—Esto se termina aquí Akaba, ¡ _Revive Crush_!

—¡ _Turbo Defense_!

El anillo de Phoenix salió disparado del layer, rebotó contra una de las paredes del estadio y regresó con una intensidad asombrosa a pesar del impacto. Nuevamente Achilles estaba recibiendo el ataque doble de Phoenix.

Sin embargo, pronto el anillo de Phoenix cedió a la fricción y perdió todo el impulso y fuerza que tenía, Achilles finalmente volvió a estar en completa libertad de moverse.

—¡Terminalo Achilles! ¡ _Turbo Upper_!

Achilles golpeó a Phoenix desde lo más bajo, las fuerzas de ambos beys chocaban inminentes entre sí pero de está batalla solo saldría un ganador.

Uno, dos o tal vez más segundos de los que habían podido recordar ya habían transcurrido y ambos beys aun disputaban la superioridad de la batalla, mientras que sus bladers sentían onda tras onda de poder azotarlos, como si estuvieran presenciando pequeñas pero poderosas explosiones de nada más que aire comprimido, expandiéndose por lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

Finalmente sucedió, se empezó a escuchar un crujido pero no sabían exactamente de donde provenía, si era de los beys que no retrocedían ni un solo milímetro o si era el estadio mismo que no podía soportar la colisión de fuerzas tan potentes. Fue hasta que uno de los beys ya no pudo soportarlo más y salió volando, desplazado por el otro.

Ambos lo vieron perfectamente, voló y estalló en más fragmentos de los que correspondían a sus piezas originales.

Phi apenas y pudo asimilar que se tratara de Phoenix, rompiéndose justo en frente de él.

Aiga se sorprendió, no pensó que fuera capaz de romper a Phoenix pero sucedió, algo en su interior le decía que era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado pues, probablemente, eso borraría los vestigios de la corrupción que Phi aun mantenía con otros bladers tal cual Hartz comentó que sintió.

Aiga recogió a Achilles del estadio después de un rato, lo miró con orgullo y alegría.

—Lo logramos Achilles, ¡Terminó!

Phi lo miró, estaba indignado y se sentía humillado por haber perdido contra él. No se suponía que las cosas debían de terminar de esta manera, tomó las piezas rotas de Phoenix y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el castaño al ver cómo se iba más Phi no le contestó— Prometiste traer de vuelta a Valt o ¿acaso no eres un hombre de palabra?

Phi se detuvo, solo ladeo un poco la cabeza pero no le dirigió la mirada.

—Es que ya lo hice —dijo con la voz llena de frustración, Aiga alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Si ya lo trajiste de vuelta entonces ¿porque no baja aun?

—Tú no entiendes, solo eres un niño idiota —replicó el albino aun molesto.

—Puede que lo sea pero al menos no perdí la batalla —contestó Aiga, ahora él también parecía molesto— Ahora se más claro, ¿porque Valt no está aquí?

Phi volteó a mirarlo directamente.

—Achilles puede ayudarte, conecten con el sí en serio quieren saber la verdad.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Aiga seriamente.

—Con Valt, te lo dije ¿no? El ya es libre.

Luego salió corriendo de ahí, Aiga quiso seguirlo pero pensó mejor las cosas, le envió un rápido mensaje a Nika y a Ranjiro, advirtiendoles a ambos que Phi aparecería donde ellos en cualquier instante.

Después se quedó pensando en lo que Phi le dijo, no tenía mucho sentido.

/

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó irónico mirando las expresiones del albino, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras— ¿O acaso tengo algo en la cara?

En esos momentos abrió los ojos dejando ver que estos se hallaban completamente en negro, como si un vacío interminable estuviera dentro de ellos.

Shu no podía entender qué sucedía ¿porque Valt tenía los ojos completamente oscuros? ¿Y porque sonaba como Theodore Glass? Miró al hombre que parecía contemplar la ciudad y que en ningún momento volteó a mirarlos.

—Vamos no seas tan grosero, acércate, te invitó a una batalla —continuó mientras extendía una mano frente al estadio, Shu aun estaba confundido pero no tenía alternativa así que se acercó y se posicionó frente a él, justo en el lado contrario de la arena.

—No aceptaré hasta que me digas que está pasando —dijo con una seriedad bien fingida al chico frente suyo, la sonrisa de este se expandió tanto que casi le desfiguraba el rostro.

—Solo digamos que… está vez yo tengo el control total.

Esas palabras no eran buena señal para Shu, lo pensó un corto rato con cuidado.

—Está bien, aceptaré tu batalla —contestó a la petición del chico, pensó que si ganaba él mismo podría traerlo de vuelta así que tenía que ir con todo.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

Esas palabras lo descolocaron por completo, miró al chico pero sus ojos aún permanecían igual de oscuros al igual que la sonrisa aterradora de su rostro.

" _¿Intenta desconcentrarme?_ " se preguntó a sí mismo, no le quiso dar más importancia pues eso conllevaría a que sus intentos de confundirlo dieran frutos.

—Entonces comencemos, ¿una batalla a dos puntos te parece? —preguntó el de cabello azul, Shu asintió sin ceder a la actitud inusualmente amable de este Valt. Miró a Theodore con molestia.

" _Así que la posesión total de otra persona era la etapa final de Requiem. Sé lo que tratas de hacer pero no funcionará, por más que intentes actuar como Valt no te dejare ganar"_ pensó el albino, realmente odiaba a ese sujeto.

—Empecemos con esto —dijo el albino a su oponente, este no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera tan siniestra y asintió.

—3.. 2.. 1.. ¡Let it rip!

Ambos beys fueron lanzados hacia el estadio, Shu procuró lograr un turbo despertar con su lanzamiento más en poco tiempo Valkyrie empezó a girar con tanta potencia que salió volando de la arena, eso sí que no lo había visto venir.

—Oh, vaya… —exclamó el chico sorprendido y tomó a Valkyrie del suelo donde aterrizó— Creo que mi lanzamiento no fue tan bueno.

Shu frunció el ceño, ya muchas veces atrás Dark Eye había fingido perder, sin embargo de alguna manera esta vez le pareció bastante auténtico el descuido del de cabello azul.

" _Ese lanzamiento parecía de novato, el descontrol fue total y no había sincronía alguna con Valkyrie, entonces Fubuki tenía razón y al parecer Ashtem no sabe cómo compensar esa falta de resonancia."_ pensó minuciosamente la situación, " _En ese caso podré ganarle con facilidad, debo terminar en la siguiente ronda"._

La segundo ronda dió inicio, Shu estaba más que dispuesto a atacar apenas comenzó el combate pero se vio rebasado.

—¡ _Turbo Whip_! —gritó su oponente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Spriggan se vio envuelto en un poderoso ataque de Valkyrie que lo sacó de la arena, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Shu miró sorprendido el resultado, había hecho su mejor lanzamiento y no se dejó llevar por la aparente "seguridad" de que Ashtem no sabía controlar a Valkyrie, pero aun así perdió en un instante, algo había cambiado.

—Ese es un punto para mí, ¿continuamos? —preguntó el de cabello azul, el de ojos rojos lo analizó intentando adivinar que había sido diferente está vez pero no encontró nada.

" _Tal vez sí logró engañarme y mantiene una sincronía aún más perfecta con Valkyrie, después de todo si Ashtem puede controlar a Valt quizás también puede controlar a Valkyrie"._

Nuevamente iniciaron otra batalla, esta vez Shu no podía darse el lujo de perder. Lanzó a su bey tomando impulso detrás de su espalda y logró el turbo despertar, además de una fuerza de giro muy intensa en Spriggan.

—¡ _Turbo upper launch_! —gritó el albino antes de que Spriggan se moviera con fuerza alrededor del estadio en sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj, ganó impulso y atacó de frente a Valkyrie.

—¡ _Turbo Flash Launch_! —gritó su oponente y Valkyrie aceleró por todo el estadio, su impulso era increíble y peligroso para Shu. Spriggan recibió un impacto que lo sacó volando por los aires.

—¡ _Turbo Counter Break_!

La punta de Spriggan cambio en pleno vuelo y al aterrizar, el bey aceleró por todo el estadio cambiando aleatoriamente su trayectoria.

—Esto se acabó, ¡Spriggan ve!

El bey rojo acelero y colisionó contra Valkyrie, en una batalla de fuerzas Spriggan salió victorioso logrando estallar en sus tres piezas a su oponente.

Shu miró el resultado de la batalla, conseguir la victoria había sido más fácil de lo que creía pero aún así lo logró. Rápidamente volteó a mirar a Valt quien había bajado la cabeza al igual que los hombros, luego miró a Theodore, espero encontrarlo ahí de pie pero se sorprendió por qué él se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

Algo no estaba bien.

Se acercó al menor con cuidado, despertar del limbo podía ser una sensación bastante terrible para las personas así que debía ser delicado.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Aiga, se encontró de frente con la batalla recién terminada; vió a Shu quien estaba a menos de un paso de llegar a Valt y rápidamente se acercó.

—¡No, detente Shu!

Pero ya era tarde, el albino tocó a Valt ligeramente en el hombro y este volteó a mirarlo en un repentino y agresivo movimiento, sus ojos aún permanecían oscurecidos.

—¡No.. puede SER!

Soltó un grito gutural y terrorífico, su voz parecía distorsionada como un disco rayado. El de ojos rojos se llevó las manos a los oídos sin poder soportar ese sonido, Aiga hizo lo mismo y con simples movimientos corporales le indicó a Shu que se acercará con él. Este le hizo caso y ambos se resguardaron detrás de un contenedor de agua donde el ruido no llegaba con tanta intensidad.

—No tengo la menor idea de que sucedió —comentó Shu al castaño— Se supone que al ganar su conexión con Requiem y con Ashtem debía romperse.

—Lo sé y definitivamente debió pasar eso —dijo el castaño— Creo que está de más decirte que le gané a Phi y me dijo que el ya trajo de vuelta a Valt.

—Entonces es obvio que te mintió, ese de ahí no es Valt.

—Contemplé esa posibilidad pero después me dijo algo extraño, me dijo que si quería saber toda la verdad le preguntara a Achilles.

Shu lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ahora si que estaba confundido.

—¿Porque diría algo como eso? —Aiga sabía que iba a ser difícil convencer al chico de las palabras de alguien como Phi, pero extrañamente él sentía que no estaba mintiendo.

—Creo que tiene que ver con la resonancia, Phi sabe que mi resonancia con Achilles es muy fuerte—explicó el castaño, Shu lo escuchaba con atención— Phi usaba la resonancia de Phoenix para corromper a otros bladers porque también mantenía una conexión fuerte con su bey.

—Creo que ya entiendo, intentarás usar el mismo truco para saber que le está sucediendo a Valt —dijo Shu captando la situación, el de ojos turquesa ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Algo así, pero entiendes mi idea. Pero en el panorama actual no es posible que pueda combatir contra él, se negaría a una batalla —dijo Aiga mirando al de cabello azul quien dejó de gritar por unos instantes pero retomo con rapidez sus alaridos.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? Tal vez haya otra manera —Shu sacó su teléfono y marcó con rapidez el número de Hartz, en poco tiempo su llamada fue atendida— Hartz, soy Shu. ¿Conoces otra manera de conectar con un blader sin combatir?

Aiga intentaba escuchar la llamada, sacó a Achilles y lo miró intentando encontrar alguna respuesta.

—Aiga quiere intentar conectar con Valt pero no van a batallar —contestó Shu la pregunta que Hartz le hizo del otro lado— Bien entiendo… tratándose de Aiga no creo que haya problema.

Finalizó la llamada, miró a Aiga seriamente.

—Hartz dice que si es posible hacerlo pero debes entrar a un estado profundo de concentración, de esa manera la resonancia entre Achilles y tu aumentará y podrán lograrlo.

Aiga asintió y rápidamente se preparó para lograr ese estado, en el pasado ya había practicado el arte de la reflexión y de la paciencia así que ya sabía más o menos qué hacer.

Adquirió la posición de "flor de loto" y cerró los ojos tomando a Achilles entre sus manos, respiró profundamente intentando concentrarse, Shu lo miró sin interrumpir pues sabía que debía mantenerse al margen.

A pesar del estrés y la situación actual Aiga logró conectar rápidamente con Achilles.

—Aiga —comenzó a hablar su bey— Lo que piensas es cierto, puedo sentir el espíritu leal de Valkyrie pero no es ella la que está suplantando a Valt Aoi.

—Entonces ¿Phi si trajo de vuelta a Valt? Eso no tiene sentido porque él está fuera de sí, así no es el.

—También pude sentir el espíritu de Valt Aoi en su propio cuerpo, pero una fuerza mayor a todo lo que he conocido logro corromperlo.

—¿Una fuerza mayor? Debe tratarse de Requiem… —agregó el castaño analizando la situación, Achilles volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez, pero creo que es mejor que tú mismo reencarnes los sentimientos de Valt Aoi desde que regresó de lo que ustedes llaman "limbo".

Antes de preguntar a Achilles a que se refería sintió el suelo desaparecer bajo sus pies, sintió como empezó a caer en un vacío de espacio en blanco mientras veía a Achilles permanecer en su lugar. Era una sensación horrible pues no podía moverse, caía como una pesada roca a un vacío aparentemente infinito pues tampoco distinguía si había algún final al que pudiera llegar, empezó a respirar aceleradamente víctima de la desesperación por no saber qué estaba pasando.

—Guarda la calma —escuchó que decía alguien que no podía ver pero distinguió su voz como la de Achilles— Solo estas pasando por lo mismo que _él_ pasó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó después de un breve momento donde pudo controlarse, Achilles continuó.

—Está justo frente a ti.

Aiga dejo de mirar hacia el vacío debajo suyo para posar su mirada enfrente, encontrándose para sorpresa suya con Valt Aoi quien miraba desesperado ese infinito lugar.

—Lo que miras alrededor es el remanente de un recuerdo, logré conectar con el alma corrupta de Valt y conseguí estas memorias, por lo tanto ahora mismo no eres capaz de interactuar con él —aclaró Achilles la mayoría de sus dudas.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva cayendo?

—No lo sé pero espera, aun no terminamos.

" _Veo que pudieron encontrarnos"_ escucharon repentinamente ambos chicos, levantaron la mirada sin encontrar algo en particular.

—Ashtem… —Aiga escuchó a Valt pronunciar el nombre de ese sujeto.

" _Vaya, no podía faltar nuestra querida Eye ideal a la pequeña fiesta de celebración, por favor deja que te demos una calurosa bienvenida"_ nuevamente habló el mismo sujeto, el lugar pasó de ser blanco a tornarse en un color rosa. Aiga no entendía que sucedía y miro a Valt, él parecía sufrir por algo.

"Tú hermana está aquí, quiero que tú seas el responsable de terminarla".

La voz de ese tipo se escuchaba en todos lados, resonaba como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

—No quiero hacerlo —murmuró Valt por lo bajo, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

"Eso no me interesa, lo harás incluso si no es tú deseo. Es más, ella no será tu única víctima hoy, todos tus amigos vinieron a que terminaras el trabajo que Red Eye no pudo."

El lugar cambiaba de colores entre verde, amarillo, púrpura, azul y rojo. La velocidad de la caída aumento agresivamente, Aiga sentía como si sus ojos fueran a escapar de sus órbitas así que los cerró con fuerza.

Si antes estaban cayendo en un vacío incontrolable ahora mismo podían decir que irían directo al infierno, no tenían el control en nada de lo que hacían pues incluso Aiga volvió a abrir los ojos al no poder resistirse a esa fuerza invisible.

—¡Ya basta!

El grito retumbo en todo el lugar, Aiga dejo de sentir que caían y ahora estaba estático en el aire. Miró a Valt con sorpresa y está ya no estaba llorando.

—¡Ya estoy harto de que le digas a todos que es lo que tienen que hacer! —gritó Valt a la nada, el lugar dejó de tener una apariencia infinita y comenzó a ver una habitación, era la misma que el castaño había visto en la parte de abajo.

Sus pies regresaron a la tierra y Aiga miró como Valt se quitaba su máscara oscura del rostro y la tiraba con fuerza al suelo, logrando partirla. Frente a ellos Ashtem lo miraba sorprendido.

—¡Ahora yo me encargaré de tener el control! —Aiga miró a Valt cuyos ojos empezaron a oscurecerse, Ashtem se asustó e intentó escapar pero se detuvo inexplicablemente..

Todo empezó a envolverse en una neblina oscura y siniestra, como si se hallara dentro de las tinieblas. La cabeza le dolía, los ojos le ardían, sentía la garganta tan seca como si no hubiera probado una sola gota de agua en días y repentinamente empezó a perder el aliento.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Ashtem y Valt entrando al elevador.

—Aiga… ¡Aiga!

Sintió que lo movían agresivamente, abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una enorme bocanada de aire sintiendo el alivio de poder respirar sin restricciones.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Shu alarmado, Aiga aún recobraba el aliento y después de un rato ya estaba mejor.

—Pude verlo… todo…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Shu confundido, Aiga lo miró con mucha seriedad.

—Él siempre lo controló Shu, pero no puede lidiar con todo el solo.

—¿Ashtem no puede manejar a Valt? —preguntó Shu intentando dar con una respuesta precisa, Aiga negó.

—Valt es el que tiene el total control ahora.

Esas palabras lo dejaron confundido, parecía una mala broma. El rostro serio de Aiga y la situación tan delicada que vivían le hicieron caer en cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna broma, Aiga decía la verdad. Se llevó una mano a la boca impresionado.

—Él está sufriendo mucho Shu, tenemos que hacer algo —dijo el castaño con rapidez. El de ojos rojos se puso de pie y giró en la dirección donde se hallaba su amigo.

—Valt…

Miró al chico con cuidado, el cabello de este se levantaba como si una delicada rafaga de viento lo alzara por sí mismo pero Shu sabía que era por la resonancia inestable que compartía en estos momentos, Valt no lo miró y en cambio cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Antes de acercarse al menor escuchó bullicio, miró a la puerta y vió como poco a poco el lugar empezaba a llenarse, sus amigos habían subido con ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Aiga a todos ellos, Nika se encargó de responder.

—La policía acaba de llegar, ahora mismo se están llevando a los _Eyes_ al hospital, ya arrestaron a Phi.

—Subimos a ver qué pasaba con ustedes, los esperamos mucho tiempo y ya nos estábamos preocupando —continuo Xander con la explicación, Aiga no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarles la situación.

—¿Ese es Theodore Glass? —preguntó Silas mirando al tipo tirado a lo lejos, Aiga asintió.

—Valt… —mencionó Daigo cuando vió al mayor de los hermanos Aoi aparentemente llorando, tanto él como Ken, Wakiya y Rantaro intentaron acercarse.

—No —Aiga los detuvo, ellos lo miraron confundidos— Valt.. él… está inestable, no queremos perturbarlo.

—¿Cómo que inestable? —preguntó Nika, pues en ella todavía estaba la duda de que su hermano fuera controlado.

—Su resonancia… no, más bien toda su energía está dispersa. Theodore Glass alteró la conexión de los tres, es decir la suya, la de Valt y la de Valkyrie. Shu le ganó y su conexión con Ashtem se rompió pero aún así Valt está lidiando con dos energías al mismo tiempo. Están muy enredadas, es peligroso acercarse a él.

Explicó lo más conciso posible, aun así se ganó varias miradas incrédulas.

—Vamos, tienen que creerme. Está situación se volvio extraña desde lo que le pasó a Shu hace dos años y ¿les sorprende esto? El Snake Pit no conoce límites, querían controlar a todos más allá de lo que ya podían hacer, querían fusionar las mentes de sus _Eyes_ con Theodore Glass alias "Ashtem". Así definitivamente tendría el control total de todo y de todos.

—Aiga, lo que dices suena muy loco —dijo Nika acercándose al chico, él miró a otro lado decepcionado— Pero yo te creo, trabaje mucho tiempo con ellos para pensar que serían capaces de hacer algo así.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, la idea era en verdad descabellada pero habían más razones para creerle a las que tenían para no hacerlo, así que se tomaron el asunto con la mayor seriedad posible.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Murasaki incluyéndose en la conversación— Dices que ya combatieron con él.

—Shu lo hizo y le ganó pero eso no sirvió de mucho, solo se deshizo de Theodore Glass quien ya no podía controlar nada —explicó el castaño.

—La resonancia está dispersa en él como una enorme nube —dijo Naoki mirando su tablet, rápidamente todos se amontonaron para ver lo que el chico afirmaba— Este es el filtro que desarrollamos para descubrir la forma física de la resonancia; en efecto la resonancia que Valt está cargando es el triple de la de cualquiera de nosotros, incluyéndote a ti Aiga.

—¿Y como podemos auxiliarlo? —preguntó Xavier al científico, este suspiro.

—No hay antecedentes sobre esto, lamento decirles que caminamos a ciegas.

Las palabras de Naoki eran desalentadoras, aun así ninguno quería tirar la toalla, no ahora que Valt los necesitaba.

—Si nos intentamos acercar lo más probable es que nos ataque —comentó Silas, quizás como advertencia para que ninguno hiciera algo imprudente.

—En el Snake Pit muy pocas veces los chicos se salían de control, de hecho creo que solo vi dos casos así —comentó Nika recordando esos días— La resonancia rebaso los limites esperados y tuvieron que sacarlos del limbo.

—¿Usaron las beybatallas para despertarlos? —preguntó Naoki, ella negó.

—Había otro proceso... pero no se cual era, esa información solo era accesible para los científicos.

Naoki sonrió, de su mochila sacó una memoria USB, la conectó a su tablet y empezó a buscar algo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Daigo al chico.

—Ehm, solo una copia de la información en la computadora central, la hice cuando subíamos.

Nadie le tomó más importancia a la forma ilicita de conseguir información del chico, en poco tiempo encontró algo.

—Creo que aquí está la respuesta, en este documento hablan de la resonancia incontrolable. A ver… aquí dice "En casos donde la resonancia podría dañar permanentemente al sujeto de prueba, las batallas no son suficientes para revertir el proceso. Por lo que recomendamos opciones con una actitud hedonista o su equivalente".

—¿Y eso que diablos significa? —preguntó Rantaro cansado de todo esto, Xander se encargó de responder.

—Es una filosofía, vivir solo de placeres evitando todo el dolor posible, mi abuelo suele contarme sobre ello todo el tiempo.

—Y la traducción es… —preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

—Que debemos llegar a mi hermano, trayendo recuerdos que lo hagan sentir bien —explicó Nika a resumidas cuentas, los miró a todos y sonrió ligeramente— Que bueno que están todos aquí, entre nosotros quizás sea más fácil lograrlo.

—Suena similar a cuando Hartz nos ayudó a recordar a Shu y a mí —comentó Aiga, repentinamente notó la ausencia del mencionado— Por cierto ¿dónde está el? ¿Porque no subieron todos aquí?

—Están distrayendo a los oficiales en lo que resolvemos esto, llego solo una patrulla pero es cuestión de tiempo para que rodeen el lugar y si eso pasa, no podremos ayudar a Valt antes de que se lo lleven a algún hospital. Ahí nunca encontraran una cura para su condición, lo tacharan de loco —explicó Nika apresurada.

—Entonces ya no hay que perder el tiempo, entremos en acción —dijo Wakiya.

—Yo iré primero —Finalmente Shu se había incluido a la conversación sorprendiendolos— Llegamos hasta aquí por culpa mía, no dejaré que otra persona salga herida. Ya saben, Valt es bastante peligroso justo ahora.

Lo miraron inseguros, no espero a que le respondieran y se acercó con cuidado al chico, Valt aun parecía estar llorando.

—Oye… Valt, soy yo Shu. ¿No crees que… es algo divertido estar aquí arriba? —El chico no le respondió, Shu continuó hablando— Ya sabes, aquí el viento es bastante agradable, me recuerda un poco a esa vez que saltamos en ese trampolín cuando íbamos en primaria.

Parecía que el chico había disminuido su llanto, alejó sus manos de su rostro pero siguió sin voltear a mirarlo.

—¿Tram..trampolín? —preguntó titubeante, todo escucharon que su voz ya no sonaba como la de Theodore Glass pero definitivamente no era su voz de siempre, estaba distorsionada aun.

—Su conexión está disminuyendo un poco —susurró Naoki cayendo en cuenta de la situación, Nika asintió a su lado.

—Entiendo, es nuestro momento.

Se dividieron en dos grupos y rodearon a Valt procurando ser cautelosos, dejando un poco más de dos metros de distancia entre cada uno de ellos y el chico.

—Así es Valt, ese día fuimos después por un helado y dormimos en tu casa. —Ken le hizo señales a Shu, el entendió que querían que los metiera a la conversación para poder ayudar más— ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos otra pijamada en la casa de Daigo?

—Dai..go —murmuró el chico, tambaleó un poco ante el recuerdo.

—¡Si, en mi casa! —El chico gótico entró a la conversación— Estabas tan feliz como Ryota y saltaron en mi cama hasta que Wakiya subió a regañarlos.

—Pero te vengaste —Rantaro se incluyó— Le hicimos una broma a Ricitos poniendo una galleta en su bolsa de dormir y las cucarachas se le metieron hasta en los calcetines.

El chico rubio se puso azul ante el recuerdo pero una pequeña risa los distrajo, está provenía de Valt quien permanecía con la mirada baja.

—Aunque no me quedé de brazos cruzados, luego llené tus zapatos de frijoles cuando fuimos a tú casa —dijo Wakiya con orgullo por su hazaña, Nika vio la oportunidad de hablar.

—Pero esos eran los zapatos de Toko…

—¿Qué…?

Ahora entre ellos se miraron y rieron, Valt también lo hizo sonando su voz un poco más fuerte.

—Creo que esta funcionando, pero todavía no es suficiente —comentó Shu a la chica, ella asintió.

—Valt, ¿También te acuerdas cuando me fracture el brazo por intentar subir a un árbol con Toko? Te conté de eso y luego me enviaste una carta tuya y de Silas enviándome buenos deseos, sabías que yo era su fan —dijo Nika con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—En ese entonces tuviste que hacerme varios favores pero los hiciste todos con tal de que escribiera una carta para tu pequeña hermana —comentó Silas al chico, este dejó de encorvarse un poco.

—Se estabiliza, la excesiva resonancia con Valkyrie está disminuyendo —Naoki miro la pantalla donde la enorme nube que rodeaba a Valt ahora parecía comprimirse con lentitud.

Con cautela todos avanzaron, estaban muy cerca del chico.

—Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, competimos en las eliminatorias del torneo regional y estabas perdiendo, pero eso no te importó mucho ya que te repusiste y lograste vencerme. No tenía la menor idea de que a partir de ahí tendría a uno de los más grandes y mejores amigos que pude haber pedido —dijo Rantaro con un tono nostálgico en su voz, Valt lo miró y sus ojos, a pesar de estar oscurecidos, mostraban la misma nostalgia que él sentía.

—Opino igual —entró Ken a la conversación— También me derrotaste y nos volvimos amigos

—Perseguirme por toda la escuela también logró convencerme —comentó Daigo con diversión en la voz, luego Wakiya continuo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Después de todo no era tan malo pasar el tiempo con ustedes.

—Y yo admiraba la forma en la que se apoyaban todos ustedes, una amistad inquebrantable —agregó Xander a la conversación— Después de todo siempre fuiste bueno haciendo amigos.

Valt los miró a todos, sus ojos oscurecidos ahora parecían brillar más que nunca y una ligera sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. Repentinamente sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, muchas más se presentaron alrededor de todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza.

—Esto es malo… —comentó Naoki viendo que esa nube que representa la resonancia excesiva con la que carga Valt se comprimia pero a la vez aumentaba su tamaño.

—La reacción es inversa, se necesita la misma energía para repeler la conexión de la que se necesito para crearla —Analizó con rapidez el chico, cayó en cuenta lo que eso significaba— ¡Oigan, muevanse de…!

Pero fue muy tarde, Valt liberó de su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de energía, el cuerpo le estaba doliendo mucho y solo pensaba en dejarse llevar para no sentir aquello.

Todos cayeron producto de ser repetidos por esa fuerza intangible, Shu alcanzó a poner las manos en medio de su caída y no resultó tan herido como los demás.

Se levantó como pudo, una ráfaga de aire empezó a formarse alrededor y sentía como levantaba tierra y polvo del suelo, Naoki se apresuró a él.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Shu confundido, el de cabello azul lo examinó con rapidez.

—Lograron conectar con Valt y su cuerpo libera la energía de la conexión que mantiene con Valkyrie. Por eso hacen a Requiem en una cámara, para que no dañe a los que están cerca.

—Deja las explicaciones para después, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el albino, Naoki miró a todos lados inquieto.

—Los demás están inconscientes Shu, a partir de aquí estás solo.

Shu miró alrededor notando que era verdad, nadie más logró cubrirse la cabeza durante la caída y se golpearon.

—Valt tiene que soportar el dolor todo lo que pueda, si no lo hace entonces volveremos donde comenzamos. Ayúdalo Shu, guíalo hasta que esto termine.

El albino asintió, se acercó a Aoi lo más rápido que pudo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Aiga miraba la situación preocupado y frustrado, no estaba sirviendo de mucho en estos momentos.

—Guarda la calma joven Aiga, todos ellos nos necesitarán después —dijo Xavier a su lado viendo su semblante decaído, apuntó con su mano a los chicos inconscientes en el suelo y Aiga supo que tenía razón.

Por su lado Shu abrazó a Valt soportando con todas sus fuerzas las oleadas de energía que escapaban de su cuerpo, por su parte para Valt el dolor era insoportable y gritó con fuerza.

—Tienes que soportarlo Valt, luego estarás bien —dijo Shu sin soltarlo— Lo sé, es difícil pero por favor hazlo por nosotros. Somos tus mejores amigos y estaremos ahí para ti, siempre sin importar que.

Valt continuó gritando en medio del dolor y la agonía, Shu decidió soltarlo y tomarlo de los hombros para que lo viera bien.

—¿Recuerdas… recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Éramos unos simples niños, casi unos bebés. Tú jugabas en el patio de la escuela con Xander a patear la pelota y me diste en la cara por accidente, me enoje contigo pero eso no te detuvo y me invitaste a jugar con ustedes. No sé cómo lo hiciste pero me lograste convencer y desde entonces somos amigos —Miró a Valt quien tenía los ojos bien apretados pero parecía escucharlo— Yo… me niego a que te vayas, no quiero que te quedes en el _limbo_. Me acompañaste en mi vida más de lo que mis propios padres hicieron, te preocupaste por mí más que nadie y quiero que sepas que yo también me preocupo por ti más que nadie. Por favor, quédate. ¿Qué sería de mí si pierdo a mi _mejor amigo_?

Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Valt, abrió los ojos y estos se hallaban de color azul. Una última onda de energía salió de su cuerpo y con ella se llevó a Shu quien terminó por golpearse con fuerza contra un muro.

Naoki, Aiga y Xavier miraron la escena impresionados, después de esa onda la energía alrededor de Valt se dispersó con rapidez. Valt por su parte se sentía como una víctima del vértigo pues sin importar a dónde miraba todo parecía estar distorsionado, su equilibrio no era el mejor y terminó por dejarse caer al suelo, Naoki y Xavier fueron a auxiliarlo.

Aiga por su lado corrió a ver cómo estaba Shu, el albino solo miro al castaño acercarse antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—¡La ayuda ya está aquí! —gritó Ranjiro entrando y detrás de él muchas personas del cuerpo de paramédicos y policía entraron.

La impresión de ver a tantos chicos inconscientes quedó de lado debido a la escena catastrófica que encontraron abajo, por lo que, con rapidez se acercaron con camillas para trasladarlos al hospital.

Valt veía pasar todo muy lento, miró a Naoki y Xavier hablar con la policía y señalaron hacia algún sitio en el suelo, también distinguió a Naoki darle su tablet al oficial.

Luego sintió como lo cargaban y repentinamente ya estaba recostado en una superficie dura y lisa, miró alrededor intentando ver a dónde lo llevaban pero en su campo visual solo había una señora hablándole.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —Escuchó que le preguntaba con lentitud, el apenas pudo responder.

—Valt… Valt Aoi.

—Bien Valt, quédate conmigo. Pronto llegaremos al hospital.

Asintió con lentitud, luego lo sacaron de ese sitio y estaban a punto de subirlo en una ambulancia. Fue ahí cuando a lo lejos, también transportado en una camilla lo vió, estaba inconsciente y no sabía porque, inevitablemente se preocupó por el.

—Shu…

Quiso levantarse para ver cómo estaba pero las ataduras en la camilla no se lo permitieron, la paramédica se encargó de tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilo, tú amigo estará bien. Pero tú también necesitas que te atiendan.

Valt quería negarse pero no podía, en verdad estaba demasiado débil.

Así que en camino al hospital se preguntó a sí mismo como fue que llegaron ahí.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Inicialmente planeaba que este fuera el final de la historia y que el siguiente capitulo solo fuera un epilogo, sin embargo me parecio mas adecuado que el siguiente capitulo cierre con creces esta pequeña aventura que decidi escribir.

Por lo tanto no habran agradecimientos por el momento :p espero comprendan

Planeo en el futuro escribir un poco acerca del proceso de escribir esta historia, factores de la serie que contemple, lo que exagere y los recursos de otras series que tome, asi como varias curiosidades. Solo sera por puro ocio y quizas, asi comprender varios hechos que escribi entre lineas y quizas no fueron tan obvios.

Cuentenme que les parecio? Por mi parte disfrute mucho escribir esta historia que (practicamente) ya esta finalizada

Nos leemos!


	36. Querido futuro

**Notas**

Esta vez este es el final dfinitivo, mas detalles en las notas finales

Quiero agradecerte **lucy** por tu lindo review en el capitulo pasado, aqui lo respondo: Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo tan largo que escribi la vez pasada xD Shu y Valt siempre se preocuparon el uno por el otro en esta historia y queria que quedara muy en claro :) Rantaro por fin pudo saldar sus deudas, Jaja creo que al final todos obtuvieron su merecido, ya sea para bien o para mal, de los padres de Valt no quiero detallar mucho pero algo asi sucedio durante la mayoria de la historia, Chiharu buscaba a Valt en todo Japon, luego fue a España y se siguio por Europa mientras Kento los buscaba en sus tiempos libres alrededor de los aeropuertos. Espero que tambien disfrutes "aprendiendo a amar", es la siguiente obra en la lista :)

Sin mas interrupcion, disfruten!

* * *

La puerta resonó llamando mi atención, deje pasar a la persona que estuviera ahí y me encontré con ella. La persona amable y gentil que me había estado ayudando todo este tiempo.

—Veo que estás bastante bien —comentó cuando miró la sonrisa plantada en mi rostro a lo cual me sonroje. Ella sonrió y me extendió un sobre— Tienes correo.

Lo tomé contento por recibir ese inesperado sobre, ella aún seguía sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias doctora pero no debía tomarse la molestia de traerlo usted misma —me disculpe a lo que ella soltó una risa ligera.

—No vine solo a eso, también vine a despedirme de ti. Fue un gusto ser tu doctora y me alegra mucho darte de alta para mañana.

La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, yo también estaba contento.

—Muchas gracias —agradecí completamente sincero, vi como la doctora se dirigió a la puerta.

—No es nada —dijo disponiéndose a salir pero antes me dijo algo más— Por cierto tú amigo vino a verte, espero que sea una plática corta ya que el horario de visitas está por terminar.

Me advirtió a lo que solo asenti, la doctora se fue cerrando la puerta.

Entusiasmado abrí el sobre sacando de su interior una carta. Era raro que algo así me llegará pero no me quejaba del todo, seguro la persona que escribió aquello lo hizo con mucha dedicación.

 _"Querido Valt._

 _Seguro esto carta te debe parecer extraña viniendo de un desconocido pero cuando vi en las noticias que habías aparecido me emocioné mucho así que tenía que comunicarme contigo…"_

Sonreí ampliamente, aun recuerdo lo que sucedió después de que llegue al hospital. Me hicieron muchos chequeos médicos y los doctores me dijeron que encontraron múltiples desgarres en mi cuerpo por lo que decidieron que debía quedarme al menos una semana para monitorear todo mi proceso de recuperación.

Luego sin esperarlo, todos mis amigos vinieron a visitarme, fue toda una sorpresa despertar por el alboroto que todos ellos estaban haciendo por querer pasar al mismo tiempo a verme, al final solo los chicos del bey club entraron primero. Me asuste un poco cuando note que todos ellos habían envejecido mucho desde la última vez que los vi, segun yo solo habían pasado unos meses desde que escape del hospital pero pronto me explicaron todo, yo me fui y deje de atenderlos a todos durante un poco más de dos años. Shu se encargó de explicarme que había perdido algunas memorias por la conexión que establecí con Valkyrie y según su amigo Hartz, quizás no podría recuperarlas jamás.

En ese momento me entristecí mucho pero mis amigos me dijeron que todo estaría bien, que todos ellos me apoyarían incondicionalmente, además me explicaron todo lo que sucedió antes y después de que deje Japón, desde lo que hizo Shu bajo el nombre de Red Eye hasta el día anterior, cuando entre todos lucharon para traerme de vuelta. Mire a Shu y su expresión me lo dijo todo, en verdad estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo así que lo abrace, quería que supiera que yo no lo culpaba por lo que pasó.

Pocas horas después repentinamente mi foto ya estaba siendo transmitida por televisión como el "chico milagro que sobrevivió múltiples secuestros", creo que ha sido el peor apodo que me han dado pero de cierta forma era bueno saber que el mundo exterior me seguía recordando.

Continúe leyendo la carta.

 _"... Quiero que sepas que soy tu más grande fan en el mundo, desde que vi tus enfrentamientos en televisión cuando era más chico quise convertirme en blader!..."_

La sonrisa de mi rostro no se borraba, a mi mente vino el momento cuando conocí a Aiga Akaba gracias a que Shu lo llevó un día en sus visitas. Él era un chico que se hacía llamar mi fan más devoto en todo el mundo y al parecer, lo había logrado inspirar hasta el punto de convertirse en campeón mundial.

A pesar de su título el chico me pidió con desespero que autografiara su lanzador y su guante. Jamás había hecho eso por nadie pero debía admitir que me sentí extrañamente reconfortado, me pregunto qué diría Aiga si se enterara que ahora desde alguna parte del mundo hay otra persona que se hacía llamar mi más grande fan.

 _"... Por eso estoy bastante feliz de saber que el BC Sol abrirá de nuevo sus puertas! Quiero entrenar ahí como tú y volverme igual de fuerte!..."_

Era verdad, mis amigos también me contaron días después que Theodore Glass fue el responsable de todo lo que nos paso, ahora parecía estaba pagando todas las que me hizo a mi y mis amigos, junto a Phi había sido arrestado por secuestro de menores así como maltrato y explotación infantil. En la televisión no dejaban de cubrir su caso y me entere que a sus cargos se sumaron el de fraude y falsificación, cuando la policía revisó las cuentas bancarias del tipo descubrieron que estaba prácticamente en bancarrota, creo que había pagado con cheques sin fondos a los dueños de las propiedades que adquirió y entre ellos estaba a la dueña del BC Sol, Cristina Kuroda.

Según lo que Silas me explicó cuando fue a visitarme con Cuza, Kit y Stan, al parecer Cristina ya había reportado el incidente en España hace meses desde que vendió las instalaciones, pero no había podido probar nada hasta ahora que todos los delitos que cometió ese tipo salían a la luz. También me contaron que Cristina obtuvo de regreso sus instalaciones y fue recompensada por los daños causados así que ahora tenía los suficientes fondos para abrir de nuevo su bey club, aunque no iba a ser tarea fácil yo sabía muy bien que ella podría hacerlo, además que iba a contar con el regreso de Silas, Cuza, Kit y Stan.

A mi mente inevitablemente vino Free, el también estaba en el hospital desde el primer día que llegue. A pesar de que no nos hablamos mucho en ese momento pude notar en su mirada arrepentimiento y pena. Poco después fue a visitarme a solas y me explicó todo lo que hizo para proteger a Cristina y al BC Sol, aunque quisiera no podía juzgarlo pues sabía que para Free ellos lo eran todo y daría lo que fuera por qué no les pasará nada.

Lo perdone y a sus actos, ahora Free tendría que volver a España y enfrentarse con Cristina. Sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil pero también sabía que ella lo entendería todo si se lo explicaba con sinceridad.

De nuevo continúe leyendo la carta.

 _"... Si logro hacerlo planeo después viajar a Japón, el lugar que vió nacer el beyblade y en donde tú creciste, me gustaria vivir las mismas experiencias que tú… "_

Japón, extraño mi hogar. Tan solo pensar que no he estado ahí desde que escapé me oprime el corazón. Escapar fue la peor desicion que pude tomar pues de haberme quedado quizás les pude evitar muchos problemas a todos, no solo a mis amigos sino también a mi familia.

A diferencia de cuando me encontré con mis amigos, mi familia no me dio una bienvenida tan cálida pues Toko también estaba en el hospital y no podía visitarme así que Nika fue la única de la familia que me visitó los primeros dos días, a mamá y papá les tomaría un poco más de tiempo llegar desde Japón. Nika me visitó y me dijo que estaba feliz por tenerme de regreso pero en su mirada, no pude ver la felicidad que tanto decía sentir. Shu me explicó que Nika había pasado por mucho y que quizás le tomará un tiempo volver a ser la misma de antes, me sentí muy mal de pensar que tal vez eso no sucedería. Luego, mamá y papá me visitaron y a pesar de que me abrazaron y parecían muy aliviados y felices de verme, sus regaños no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Pude haber entendido que su molestia fuera por haberme ido así pero creí que cuando les explicara todo sobre cómo me sentía y como perdí la voluntad de mi cuerpo, entonces todo se solucionaría pero no fue así. No me creyeron, pensaron que estaba poniendo excusas para no afrontar los problemas o posibles castigos que me darían; incluso Shu intento convencerlos pero no logro nada. En cambio trataron acordar citas con múltiples psiquiatras para detectar qué tipo de trauma podría tener, incluso contemplar que fuera víctima de una enfermedad mental por las cosas "tan absurdas" que les dije y por supuesto, me entere de sus planes ya que ni siquiera tuvieron la discreción de hablarlo en un lugar más privado que en mi habitación del hospital frente a mi cuando fingí estar dormido.

Claro que me sorprendió mucho lo que dijeron así que en ese mismo instante deje de fingir y les grité muchas cosas, no podía creer que no confiaran en mí y desde ese día jamás los volví a escuchar hablar sobre el tema, incluso me dejaron de hablar sobre muchos otros temas. Shu me contó que algo similar le sucedió con sus padres y que me entendía, eso y saber que Shu también volvería a Japón me reconforto un poco pues tendría a alguien cerca que me apoyara y me escuchara de verdad.

Una fina lágrima se arrastró por mi rostro, escuchar que había hecho tantas cosas pero recordar muy pocas no era nada agradable.

Me odiaba un poco y hasta cierto punto solía reprocharme a mí mismo sobre lo que hice, mis amigos parecían ser los mismos de siempre cuando me hablaban a mi pero pude notar cierta hostilidad cuando se miraban entre ellos y en cuestión de minutos de verlos convivir mutuamente, note que esa hostilidad iba dirigida hacia Shu. Eso me recordaba que yo tampoco había hablado mucho con Valkyrie desde que me confesó sus actos al aliarse con el Snake Pit y con Phi, me gustaría poder volver a hablarle pero no se exactamente que decir o cómo empezar una conversación.

Quizas habian cosas que eran casi imposibles de reparar.

Pero eso no significaba que dejaría de intentarlo, tal vez no pueda reparar las consecuencias de las cosas que hice o de las que no hice pero al menos, podía forjar nuevos lazos que nos conectaran, nuevas experiencias que nos ayudarán a perdonar y volver a creer.

Quiero que mi familia vuelva a creer en mí, que mis amigos puedan volver a creer entre ellos, que yo mismo pueda volver a creer en Valkyrie y que el mundo aprenda algo de esta avalancha de desastres que nos tiramos los unos a los otros.

Escuche la puerta sonar, había olvidado que tenía visitas, creo que me quedé pensando durante mucho tiempo en muchas cosas.

Seque las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban en resbalar por mi rostro, deje de lado la carta e intente poner una buena cara.

—Adelante —dije con la voz un poco baja, la puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a Shu, quien entró con esa sonrisa que no me acostumbraba del todo a ver. Shu ya se había acostumbrado a visitarme solo desde su segunda visita.

—Hola —me saludó como últimamente había estado haciendo, con ese extraño tono de felicidad en la voz y los ojos curvandose un poco, como una sonrisa.

—Hola —conteste el saludo un poco decaído, por más que lo intentara no podía ocultar lo que sentía, era de verdad muy malo fingiendo.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve que arreglar unas cosas para el vuelo de mañana.

Su tono de voz tan alegre no había cambiado, me le quedé viendo un rato intentando adivinar si fingió ignorarme o si de verdad no se dio cuenta de lo triste que me sentía.

—¿Que? —preguntó después de notar mi mirada constante, yo simplemente me avergoncé un poco y desvié mi mirada a otro lado.

—Es que creo que todavia no termino de entenderlo —noté la mirada de Shu, pareciera ponerme toda la atención del mundo— Es como si hubiera sido un simple sueño, las decisiones que tome parecen tan… irreales. Ahora que lo pienso bien no puedo entender porque razones las tome, nada valió la pena.

—Pero en el momento en que tomaste esas decisiones no lo sabías —dijo Shu tomándome del brazo— En esos momentos quizás pensabas que era lo mejor para ti o para los demás, no considerabas las consecuencias que ahora tenemos.

—¡Pero debí hacerlo! —le grité frustrado, no quería más excusas sobre mis errores.

—Y eso no te habría detenido de todas formas.

Esas palabras me dejaron sin habla y completamente confundido, no sabía si Shu quería hacerme sentir mejor o peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Es que jamás te habrías detenido a pesar de saber lo que pasaria despues porque justo en esos momentos no sentías que pudiera existir algo peor a lo que ya estabas viviendo. No pudiste pensar tampoco en los buenos momentos porque esos ya no existían para ti, solo querias cambiar algo, no querías seguir estancado en el punto donde te quedaste.

Las lagrimas resbalaron agresivamente por mi rostro, ¿porque sentía las palabras de Shu tan ficticias y a la vez, tan reales? Era verdad que en mis últimos días en Japón me había sentido como la persona más miserable que pudo haber existido a pesar de que mis amigos y mi familia estaban ahí para mi, solo no quería seguir sintiéndome un inútil que no podía afrontar sus problemas por su cuenta. Por eso cuando vi la oportunidad de alejarme de todo no dude en tomar una decisión, decisión de la cual ahora me arrepentía.

—Shu… —La voz me temblaba por el llanto y me lance a abrazarlo, él no dudo en recibirme con los brazos abiertos.

A pesar de todo lo que Shu me contó que le había hecho a todos, estaba muy feliz de que ahora mismo estuviera ahí conmigo. Por más que quisiera nunca podría terminar de odiarlo, lo conocía de toda la vida y sabía jamás habría hecho esas cosas tan malas por su propia voluntad.

Después de un rato de estar así nos soltamos, limpie mis lagrimas lo mejor que pude con mis manos pero no era suficiente así que Shu me acercó una caja de pañuelos del mueble cercano a la puerta.

Mientras limpiaba el desastre de mi rostro vi como Shu tomaba la carta de hace rato y la leía.

—Es una linda carta —comentó mientras la seguía viendo a lo que yo asenti— Cuidala y no se la enseñes a Aiga, si la ve se pondrá celoso y no dejará de enviarte correos a diario.

Solté una pequeña risa por su chiste, el me extendió la carta a lo que yo la volví a leer por segunda vez.

—¿Qué debería hacer? Está persona fue muy amable enviandome algo como esto, creo que se enteró que aquí estaba por la televisión.

—Respondele —me dijo Shu sonriendo— Escribele una carta y dile lo que piensas.

Lo mire sorprendido por su propuesta, me impresionaba el modo en el que Shu siempre sabía qué decir.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a sonar, sin esperar respuesta una enferma entró.

—La hora de visitas ya ha terminado —anunció muy amable a lo que Shu y yo asentimos.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana, recuerda que vendré por ti para ir al aeropuerto juntos —me dijo cuando se puso de pie, le sonreí en respuesta— No quisiera llegar tarde a tú fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida porque te quedaste dormido.

—¡Oye! Me voy a despertar a tiempo —reclamé a su burla, luego me quedé un rato analizando lo que dijo— ¿Acabas de decir fiesta sorp…?

El solo rió un poco en respuesta y camino hacia la puerta, repentinamente volteo a mirarme a lo que yo me quede confundido.

—Valt… quería decirte que yo…

Un sonido proveniente de la enfermera parecido a un gruñido lo interrumpió, intente contener la risa lo mejor posible al ver la expresión fastidiada de Shu. Se la pensó dos veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Te extrañe… y mucho.

Eso me tomó desprevenido, sus palabras eran tan sinceras que no supe como responder. Me sonrió una última vez y salió de la habitación con la enfermera siguiéndole los pasos, a pesar de que parecía tan feliz cuando me lo dijo ¿es extraño pensar que eso no era lo que en realidad me iba a decir?

Después de un rato mirando a la nada finalmente puse atención en otras cosas, volví a leer ese último párrafo de la carta.

" _... No sé qué más decir, no creo que pueda expresar lo mucho que te admiro hasta que me veas darlo todo en un combate real, quisiera enfrentarte muy pronto así que por favor, recuperate!_

 _Con toda la admiración del mundo mundial: Koryu Drum."_

Rei un poco a sus últimas palabras, rápidamente busque un papel y un bolígrafo en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama y comencé a escribir.

" _Querido Drum._

 _No soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas, bueno creo que no soy muy bueno escribiendo nada en realidad. Solo queria decirte lo feliz que estoy de haber recibido tu carta, yo tambien quisiera enfrentarte en una beybatalla en el futuro aunque sabes? Las verdaderas batallas que importan son las que compartes con tus amigos, es importante ganar pero aún más importante es divertirte._

 _Si en algún momento sientes que estás en problemas o que alguien más está pasando por un momento difícil no dudes en ayudarlo, recuerden juntos lo que la verdadera amistad significa y te aseguro que podrán superar los problemas por más conflictivos o imposibles parezcan._

 _Eso fue lo que me salvo a mi, lo que salvó a muchos de mis amigos y lo que esperó que salve a muchas más personas._

 _Con alegría: Aoi Valt."_

* * *

 **Notas finales y agradecimientos**

Finalmente esta historia ha terminado, quiero agradecer a las personas que decidieron acompañarme en esta pequeña travesia, la disfrutaran, odiaran, amaran o aborrecieran, si se llevaron alguna experiencia con esta historia yo estoy agradecida de poder haber transmitido algo especial a todos ustedes que me siguieron por este tiempo

En especial, quiero agradecer a: los anónimos que me escribieron, a Nany, Idiotic Brainspark, almadeliav764, lucy y AnimeHeart, todos ellos se tomaron un pequeño momento para dedicar algunas palabras a esta obra las cuales, valoro mucho

Quiero mencionar especialmente a la usuaria de instagram xHollowgirlx por dedicar un dibujo basado en una escena de este fanfic (Phi y los eyes), les dejo el enlace para que puedan verlo, unan esto y ponganlo despues de la pagina principal de instagram: / p / CBcEsaGl6P6 / ? igshid = 1h0zm1wn3qs5r

Tambien agradezco a los lectores fantasma que llegaron hasta aqui, ustedes tal vez no comentaron por varias razones pero tambien me alegra que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer :)

Quiero comentarles que en wattpad he dedicado una pequeña seccion para recopilar curiosidades y datos sobre esta historia desde su creacion, me gustaria dejarles el enlace pero la pagina no me lo permite :( si alguien tiene la curiosidad de indagar pueden encontrarme como Taiga-Asiaka-san en dicha plataforma, es en el libro "solo relajo" donde tengo la informacion

Sin mas que decir, me despido

Nos leemos!


End file.
